


La Storia Infinita

by VenerediRimmel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - You've Got Mail Fusion, M/M, Not AU, Werewolf Derek, c'è posta per te
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 86,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: Scambiare email con ImtheRobinone aveva avuto il suo senso, per Derek. Lo stesso valeva per Stiles: parlare con LonelyReader dava maggior senso alle sue giornate.Poi, però, Derek scopre chi si nasconde dietro quel nickname particolare e combatte la guerra più atroce di sempre: quella contro se stesso per impedire di innamorarsi di Stiles. E fallisce miseramente, quando Stiles, ancora ignaro di chi sia LonelyReader, bacia da ubriaco proprio Derek Hale.La storia infinita è appena iniziata e, oh, guarda un po': c'è posta per te.





	1. La storia infinita

**Author's Note:**

> Brevissime note iniziali (lo prometto): Ciao a tutti! Rieccomi di nuovo qui con un'altra storia con questi due. RIuscirò mai a liberarmi di loro? Suppongo di no. Vi spiego subbbbito l'idea, così per evitare fraintendimenti. Avete presente il film "you've got mail"? Con Tom Hanks e Meg Ryan? Si dà il caso sia il mio film preferito. O comunque uno dei miei preferiti. O comunque uno di quelli sui quali avrei TANTO voluto scriverci su una storia. Hanno vinto Stiles e Derek. Yay! Ciò nonostante non sarà un copia-incolla della trama del film, anche perché non ci sarebbe molto gusto, no? Alla base c'è lo scambio di email e qualcos'altro che scoprirete leggendo già questo primo capitolo. E, niente, ora mi rendo conto che ciò che volevo veramente dirmi, non posso dirvelo qui perché vi toglierei ogni gusto di leggere e...quindi ci vediamo sotto.  
> Buona lettura!

  
  


**La Storia Infinita**

  


«Rhymes that keep their secrets will unfold behind the clouds  
There upon the rainbow is the answer to a neverending story»

  
_Autumn, 2013_  
(Post 6B)  


  
To: [Lonelyreader@gmail.com](mailto:Lonelyreader@gmail.com)  
From: [ImtheRobinone@gmail.com](mailto:ImtheRobinone@gmail.com)  
Subject: La storia infinita  
  
Te l’ho detto forse un trilione di volte da quando ci scriviamo, ma non sapere niente di te ha il suo bel fascino. Ci sono giorni in cui penso a ciò che mi racconti senza sosta e l’affascinante particolarità di tutto questo è che immagino al di là delle tue parole, costruendoti una vita attorno.  
Perché così si fa con i libri, no? Non ci si sofferma solo sulla lettura del racconto, o per lo meno la mente non fa soltanto questo. Non so se mi spiego, ti chiedo nuovamente perdono per i miei pensieri così disordinati. Ma, insomma, la passione che ci ha da sempre legato è proprio l’amore che nutriamo per i libri e mi capirai in quello che sto cercando di dirti. Una storia non si limita a essere scritta, c’è un potere magico in ogni libro: permette alla nostra mente di farneticare e di destreggiarsi con l’immaginazione e costruire quello che la storia stessa ci descrive. E quando ti leggo succede un po’ questo, come se tu fossi il grandioso eroe di un romanzo che continuo a leggere giorno dopo giorno e di cui non mi stanco mai di scoprire nuove sfaccettature. Siamo Bastian e Atreyu, l’uno per l’altro nella nostra storia infinita. Dovevo pur citartelo almeno una volta, perché io AMO decisamente quel romanzo.  
Comunque, dicevo, è tutto fantastico, perché, a meno che tu non scompaia dopo questa mia risposta – ogni volta temo tu lo faccia, perché è davvero incredibile che tu riesca ancora a seguire i miei discorsi articolati e sconnessi senza perdere la pazienza – dicevo, a meno che tu non decida comprensibilmente di smettere di scrivermi, come quella volta che avevamo deciso di incontrarci, ma poi per degli strani imprevisti non siamo riusciti a farlo e per un po’ non mi hai scritto… però quella è stata più come la fine di un primo libro e l’inizio di un sequel, perché dopo un paio di mesi tutto è tornato come prima. Dio, che cliffhanger che è stato. Ho ancora i brividi se ci penso! Ma, poi, tadan, rieccomi di nuovo a leggere del mio libro preferito. Non sentirti troppo lusingato, sono di facile entusiasmo.  
Ma comunque. Dov’ero? Mi son perso di nuovo. Mh, sì, quello che volevo dire, salvo imprevisti – e che voglia il cielo non accadano mai più – questa è una storia che non finirà mai, è come un libro che non ha mai fine. Quindi, il sogno di ogni lettore. Il mio sogno! Bastian sarebbe veramente invidioso della mia fortuna, AH!  
Okay, oggi ho vaneggiato più del solito, ma perdonami, forse ho assunto una dose eccessiva di adderall. E per tali motivi, forse è meglio chiudere qui questa mia lettera.  
Buonanotte, o buongiorno… non sapere quando leggerai mi mette sempre una forte indecisione addosso su come salutarti.  
Beh, andiamo sul classico.  
  


Tuo,  
ImtheRobinone

  
  
PS Caro LonelyReader – l’ho scritto qui perché mi piace pensare di parlare a un amico; ormai, dopo tutti questi anni, è quello che sei per me. E, con gli amici, mi piace essere diretto senza gli inutili convenevoli come l’iniziare una lettera in modo tradizionale.  
Perciò ecco, se non ti infastidisce, ho risolto il problema con un semplice post scriptum.  
PPS ora la canzone “Never ending story” di Limahl resterà a suonare in loop nella mia testa, beh, suppongo finché la storia non avrà fine…  
  
PPPS l’hai capita vero? La storia i-n-f-i-n-i-t-a, quindi la canzone… okay, la smetto.  
  
  
  
Derek era sempre sul punto di farla finita con quella storia.  
Finiva di leggere e si ritrovava tanto innervosito quanto turbato ogni sacrosantissima volta, ormai da… anni. Quindi, sul serio, non riusciva a capire cosa lo spingesse, poi, a ritrovarsi davanti al computer a rispondere a quelle dannate email.  
Perché lo faceva ogni volta, anche solo per replicare con mezza frase.  
All’inizio non era stato così. Era anche vero che, _all’inizio della storia,_ lui nemmeno si capacitava come ci fosse finito a scambiarsi delle email con un perfetto sconosciuto. Per curiosità? No, semplicemente per sbaglio.  
E, difatti, era stato uno sbaglio. Tutto un enorme, complicato sbaglio.  


***

  
_All’inizio,_ era stato anche divertente. Pur non ammettendolo, né a se stesso né a nessun altro, scambiarsi delle email con lo sconosciutissimo _ImtheRobinone_ era qualcosa di nuovo, quasi liberatorio, perché con lui, _all’inizio,_ era stato capace di essere diversamente da com’era nella vita reale.  
Per lo più, parlava a briglia sciolta. Era colpa dello schermo, si diceva, che lo rendeva più… spigliato. Per quanto potesse esserlo, insomma. Sì, _all’inizio, con quel perfetto sconosciuto, sotto il nickname di LonelyReader,_ Derek riusciva a scrivere qualsiasi cosa gli passasse per la mente. O meglio, visto che per lo più parlavano della passione che li accomunava, Derek riusciva a scrivere lunghissime lettere articolando pensieri, consigli, critiche e commenti sui suoi romanzi preferiti. Ecco, era questo che faceva. E per questo, _all’inizio,_ non ci aveva visto nulla di male.  
Insomma.  
Derek parlava con uno sconosciuto. E tutto in lui gli diceva di _non fidarsi a lasciarsi andare così tanto._  
Però parlava di libri. Con uno sconosciuto. Come non _riusciva a fare nella vita vera._ Grazie a uno schermo e una tastiera capaci di renderlo spigliato come _non era con nessuno._  
Nonostante tutti i possibili “contro”, Derek confidava in quei “pro”.  
  
Poi, semplicemente, successe. ImtheRobinone non era più uno sconosciuto, bensì una persona e in quanto tale, Derek credeva non fosse più semplicemente lo schermo o la tastiera del pc a renderlo come non era, bensì la persona al di là dello schermo a renderlo così. E _così,_ in quel modo, _con quella persona,_ lui si piaceva. Perciò, doveva sapere chi fosse. Doveva conoscerlo.  
  
E anche ImtheRobinone sembrò entusiasta della cosa.  
“Non te lo avrei mai chiesto, giuro, perché so cosa significa chiedere a qualcuno di fare questo passo, ne percepisco i pericoli e non vorrei mai che, per qualsiasi motivo, fra noi- tutto quello che abbiamo, si _interrompesse_ per un incontro. Ma d’altro canto, se sei tu a prendere l’iniziativa, se sei PROPRIO tu a volermi conoscere NONOSTANTE TUTTO, io non posso far altro che dire: CAZZO, Sì. Sì.  
Incontriamoci. _”_ Così aveva replicato alla proposta di Derek, che scioccamente si era sentito _felice._ Fin troppo.  
  
Poi… poi, beh, si erano organizzati per incontrarsi. In una tavola calda, niente di troppo elegante o artificioso, capace di mettere entrambi in imbarazzo. Qualcosa di semplice. Di fronte a qualcosa di caldo da bere. _ImtheRobinone_ si sarebbe fatto riconoscere con un libro. Il primo libro che Derek gli aveva consigliato di leggere, così non ci sarebbero stati pessimi malintesi.  
Era tutto organizzato, c’era solo da trascorrere una notte e un intero giorno per far arrivare la sera.  
La sera del loro fatidico incontro.  
  
Quella sera, Derek andò all’incontro e accadde. L’inevitabile. Nonché la peggiore delle situazioni che entrambi, in un modo o nell’altro, avevano sperato non accadesse. Prima di entrare nella tavola calda, si era affacciato furtivamente alla vetrina e l’aveva cercato fra i tavoli. Era in grado di non farsi notare. Era capace di mimetizzarsi, nonostante apparisse in mezzo alla gente come un energumeno tenebroso dal viso minaccioso e l’aria da delinquente. Perché era un lupo…  
…Incredibilmente stupido.  
Lo vide. Si paralizzò con gli occhi sgranati. L’odore di caffè gli invase le narici quando la porta si aprì per far uscire un cliente e il campanellino suonò riportando l’attenzione di chiunque, dentro al negozio, verso l’entrata. Di chiunque, anche di… chi inconsapevolmente stava aspettando lui.  
“Derek? Che ci fai qui?” gli aveva domandato, alzandosi repentino per avvicinarsi alla porta. Perché, lui, il coraggio di entrare e scongelarsi da quella doccia fredda, ancora non l’aveva trovato. Si ridestò quando si rese conto che gli occhi di chi lo stava guardando stupito nel vederlo proprio lì, in quel momento, gli palesavano l’innocenza di non aver capito. Di non aver intuito.  
Si rilassò, d’altronde _era solo un umano._ Astuto _, certo,_ ma privo dei sensi soprannaturali di cui lui era in possesso. Vestì la sua parte, perché non c’era uno schermo, non c’era nemmeno lo sconosciuto con cui era solito scambiare delle lunghe lettere. C’era una persona. Una che conosceva.  
L’unica che, forse, non avrebbe voluto trovare lì.  
“Secondo te cosa ci posso fare, io, in una tavola calda?” rispose scontroso, facendosi spazio per superarlo ed entrare, dirigendosi verso il bancone. “Ottima osservazione” gli disse quello, che lo seguì, strizzandosi il ciuffo di capelli tra le mani e ridacchiando imbarazzato.  
Sembrava _ancora_ nervoso, _ancora_ in attesa, _ancora_ infastidito dalla presenza di un viso noto che avrebbe potuto rovinargli l’incontro. Derek non osò guardarlo, ma gli altri sensi non potevano semplicemente “spegnersi”, non ora che erano in allarme, tentando di comprendere come avesse potuto non capire da nemmeno una sola email che si trattasse proprio di lui.   
Ordinò, nel frattempo, un caffè.  
“Piuttosto, non mi chiedi cosa ci faccio io, qui?” insistette lui. Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo. Innervosito e turbato.  
Innervosito, perché era lui e non poteva assistere allo scherzo più assurdo e tremendo che la vita gli stesse facendo.  
Turbato, perché era chiarissimo quale fosse il motivo per cui fosse lì, in quella stramaledettissima tavola calda, col _suo_ romanzo preferito sul maledetto tavolino dove avrebbe dovuto sedersi anche lui, se solo…  
Sì, se solo non fosse stato _lui_ ad attenderlo.  
“Dovrebbe interessarmi?” lo provocò con voce scura, voltandosi a guardarlo con occhi svogliati e le sopracciglia accigliate. Quello sbuffò, facendo spallucce e incrociando le braccia al petto.  
“Sei il solito noioso, me ne torno al mio tavolo. Ciao Derek.” esclamò dandogli in fretta le spalle. Derek le fissò, intristito e incazzato. Gli occhi gli scivolarono per un momento sui jeans beige che quel tipo riempiva piuttosto bene.  
“Derek” fu richiamato giusto in tempo per non domandarsi cosa stesse guardando e si voltò a prendere la propria ordinazione, che il barista gli stava offrendo dopo aver letto il nome sul bicchiere. Rimase impalato lì per qualche secondo di troppo, incapace di decidere sul da farsi.  
Avrebbe dovuto seguire l’uomo che l’aveva salutato e sederglisi di fronte per dichiarare la sua posizione. Era lì per questo. E prima di scoprire chi fosse, voleva realmente farlo. Era stato pronto.  
Ma ora non più. Irrigidì le spalle, guardò dritto davanti a sé e si avvicinò alla porta d’ingresso. Deciso, non si voltò mai fin quando non salì nella sua Camaro.  
Abbandonò il caffè immacolato, mise in moto e corse via da lì. Senza esitazione. Sguardo fisso sulla strada, la mente svuotata da ogni pensiero. Perché pensare in quel momento sarebbe stato veramente pericoloso.  
Soltanto nel suo loft, ebbe la forza di lasciarsi andare alla frustrazione e alla confusione che stava provando.  
Perché _ImtheRobinone_ non era più uno sconosciuto, né tantomeno una persona. Non una qualunque, insomma.  
Ma proprio Stiles Stilinski.  


***

  
Per due lunghissimi mesi dopo la scoperta si era convinto di aver chiuso con quella storia. ImtheRobinone continuava a scrivergli, ma lui non apriva le email per leggerle, e quindi di conseguenza non gli rispondeva. Non era stato facile, ma ripetersi “è Stiles” e vederlo quasi ogni fottuto giorno lo aiutava a non cedere. Ringraziava Beacon Hills, poi, che attirava ogni tipo di mostro facendoli sempre essere troppo impegnati per prendere anche solo in considerazione _quei problemi di serie b._  
Ciò nonostante, era comunque difficile. E lo era perché a Derek mancava quello scambio di email. Ogni giorno, sempre di più. Impedirsi di leggere e scrivere era come privare a una parte di lui di esistere. Però era abituato, perché era qualcosa che faceva spesso. Privarsi delle cose belle, intendo.  
E il più delle volte, poi, come quella: semplicemente perché non era in grado di accettare l’idea di _chi_ effettivamente sentisse la mancanza.  
  
In qualche modo, però, successe di nuovo. Derek non saprebbe nemmeno spiegarsi come, si giustificherebbe piuttosto con l’influenza del plenilunio. Anche se sono anni che riesce a controllarla.  
Il punto è che la mente non ne poté più di trattenersi dal fare ciò che avrebbe voluto e, pertanto, il proprio corpo gli si rivoltò contro. Da quel momento, per Derek fu una guerra, la cui pace terminava temporaneamente soltanto quando scriveva e inviava una maledetta email, per poi ricominciare nell’attesa di una risposta: un terribile circolo vizioso.  
Guerra e pace. Come il romanzo abbandonato sul tavolino dove Stiles lo aveva aspettato per – forse- tutta la sera. Un altro fottutissimo scherzo della vita.  
Così ImtheRobinone – _~~nonStilesnonStilesnonStiles~~ – _gli rispose. Senza farsi desiderare. Gli rispose e non si fece scrupoli nel dichiarargli quanto felice fosse di risentirlo e di sapere che stesse bene.  
“Sai, a Beacon Hills ne succedono di tutti i colori” gli aveva scritto. “Ero in pensiero che stavolta fosse successo qualcosa – qualcosa di terribilmente brutto – _proprio a te._ E l’idea di non poter far nulla per aiutarti, di essere del tutto impotente di fronte alla tua scomparsa, mi ha letteralmente torturato per tutti questi giorni. Mio padre non mi sopporta più, quindi ti ringrazia di cuore per avermi scritto”.  
Di lì in avanti, leggere le sue email e rispondergli era stato per Derek un attacco alla sua sanità psicofisica, di cui, però, non poteva farne a meno.  
Non sapeva dove tutto questo li avrebbe condotti, non se lo chiedeva per paura della risposta. Non parlarono più di incontrarsi nella vita reale, entrambi per paure diverse, e continuarono a scriversi facendo passare settimane, mesi e, inevitabilmente, anni.  
  
Dopo aver letto l’ultima email che ImtheRobinone gli aveva inviato, Derek sospirò frustrato e innervosito. Perché quella lettera, quelle parole erano come un pugno al suo stomaco e uno schiaffo morale alla sua bieca volontà di credere che non si trattasse di quell’umano.  
Perché _ogni cosa ancora una volta_ gli urlava quanto invece si trattasse proprio di Stiles Stilinski.  
Ringhiò sommessamente come un cane con una pulce a pizzicargli il pelo e si ripeté per la milionesima volta, tentando di convincersi, che avrebbe chiuso con quell’assurda storia.  
Sì, quella sarebbe stata la volta giusta che non gli avrebbe più risposto.  
A favorire la sua decisione, il telefono iniziò a squillare poco distante da lui. Lo afferrò, dopo averlo raggiunto, leggendo “Scott”.  
Rispose senza esitazione.  


***

  
“Stiles, smettila.” lo ammonì la prima volta.  
  
Il ragazzo, probabilmente non intuendo il motivo per cui dovesse smetterla, o proprio perché lo capiva e traeva misteriosamente piacere nel torturarlo, continuò a fischiettare.  
Ritrovarsi nella Jeep di Stiles non era mai un piacere. Non da quel maledetto giorno in cui _era successo tutto._  
Eppure, Scott _amava_ accoppiarli quando decideva cosa far fare a chi e come dividere gli impegni tra i membri del suo branco. E i mostri, a Beacon Hills, non smettevano di arrivare.  
Derek odiava Scott, i mostri, Beacon Hills e la sua vita.  
E Stiles. Come dimenticarsi l’odio per lui.  
Lo afferrò per il braccio, stritolandoglielo, quando la Jeep si fermò a un semaforo rosso. Lo strattonò verso di lui e digrignò i denti, facendo brillare di un blu elettrico i suoi occhi: “Ho detto che devi smetterla.” lo minacciò a un soffio dalle sue labbra, per la seconda volta.  
Stiles gli fissò le sue, per poi alzare lo sguardo sui suoi occhi e osservare attentamente e divertito pure quelli. “Altrimenti? Dai, son curioso di ascoltare la tua nuova ingegnosa minaccia. Te l’ho mai detto che la tua originalità mi affascina?” soffiò, sagace.  
Derek brontolò un ruggito che rimbombò nel suo petto e, sospirando fastidiosamente, lo lasciò strattonandolo in malo modo, per poi guardare fuori dal finestrino. In risposta, scelse il silenzio. Perché era quella l’unica arma contro il più logorroico degli umani.  
Stiles riprese a fischiettare nello stesso momento in cui riprese a camminare lungo le strade di Beacon Hills.  
  
_Te l’ho detto forse un trilione di volte da quando ci scriviamo, ma non sapere niente di te ha il suo bel fascino._  
  
Derek si sarebbe volentieri messo a piangere per la frustrazione, quando quelle parole gli riecheggiarono nelle orecchie.  
Perché invidiava Stiles. Lo invidiava perché in tutta quella storia, lui, riusciva ancora a trovarci del fascino.  
Mentre lui… solo disgusto.  
Stava per minacciarlo una terza volta, esausto di sentirgli fischiettare quella canzone, ma Stiles inchiodò di nuovo, arrestando il motore della Jeep e smettendo automaticamente di canticchiare per “siamo arrivati” confermargli, prima di scendere.  
Accelerò il passo cercando di perderselo fra i boschi che, purtroppo, ormai, conoscevano a memoria, quando questo ricominciò a fischiettare.  
“Hey, Derek, gambe umane, ricordi? Se hai fretta, puoi farmi salire in groppa alle tue spalle e fare di me la tua Bella Swa-”  
“Chiudi la bocca, Stiles.” lo ammonì interrompendolo, fingendo di aver trovato _nell’aria_ qualcosa, pur di non dargli anche solo il sospetto che lo stesse ammutolendo per non sentire la sua ennesima stronzata.  
Stiles lo raggiunse, guardandosi attorno, forse per aiutarlo a cercare qualsiasi cosa Derek stesse annusando.  
“Sentito qualcosa?” domandò Stiles qualche secondo dopo.  
“Sì.”  
“Cosa??” La curiosità, pensò Derek, farebbe cadere anche il più astuto al mondo.  
Per rispondere a quell’ultima domanda, il lupo si prese il lusso di guardarlo dritto negli occhi, così che Stiles non avrebbe avuto alcun problema a intuire a chi si stesse riferendo. E questo perché Derek “Un idiota.” gli rispose.  
  
Ripresero a camminare, e per vendetta riprese a fischiettare; o per lo meno lo fece subito dopo essersi fatto passare la mortificazione di essere stato preso in giro proprio da Derek Hale, il taciturno privo di alcun senso dell’umorismo – citando se stesso.  
Derek non resistette ancora poi molto e questa quarta volta in cui lo minacciò, lo fece afferrandolo velocemente per la gola e alzandolo da terreno senza alcuna remora.  
  
Lo odiava. Non lo sopportava. E i motivi andavano molto al di là di qualsiasi ragione che Stiles avrebbe potuto farsi venire in mente.  
  
“Che problemi hai con questa canzone? Non capisco!” disse a fatica, cercando di consumare meno ossigeno possibile.  
Quelle parole sembrarono far rinvenire Derek, che subito lo mollò facendolo cadere a terra in ginocchio. Stiles riprese fiato con affanno mentre Derek si allontanava veloce. “Non abbiamo tempo da perdere con queste cose, dobbiamo fare quello che ci ha detto Scott.” disse scontroso.  
Stiles si rimise in piedi qualche secondo dopo, toccandosi piano il collo arrossato. Non capiva cosa potesse disturbare tanto quel lupo scontroso, ma più i giorni passavano, più la mente veniva stuzzicata dall’idea che ci fosse _in lui_ un vero e proprio problema che potesse infastidirlo; più dell’idea primaria, che era sempre bastata da quando si conoscevano, che fosse Stiles Stilinski, insomma.  
  
“Hai ragione.” disse poi, indispettito. “Prima finiamo, prima possiamo tornarcene ognuno per la propria strada.” Perché, in fondo, nemmeno per Stiles era un divertimento avere a che fare con Derek Hale.  
  
Stiles non osò più fischiettare, nonostante quella canzone risuonasse nella sua mente _ancora e ancora, senza sosta._  
Tornò a farlo, soltanto una volta che Derek fu sceso dalla sua Jeep, qualche ora più tardi.  
Giusto il tempo che lo sportello – stonk – si chiudesse e lui accelerasse per allontanarsi da quell’uomo e “written on the pages is the answeer to our neveeerendiiiing stoooorryyyyyyy” urlò a squarciagola, sapendo che anche un solo sussurro di quella canzone sarebbe giunta all’orecchio del licantropo.  
Dallo specchietto retrovisore, infatti, Stiles vide Derek stringere i pugni e fissare il retro della sua macchina come un uomo che cerca un modo possibile per ucciderlo senza subirne le inevitabili stupide conseguenze.  


  
_Il[fatalismo](https://it.wikiquote.org/wiki/Fatalismo) è indispensabile nella scienza storica _  
_per spiegare gli avvenimenti privi di senso_  
_(vale a dire dei quali non comprendiamo il perché)_  
**Guerra e Pace**  


  
  
  
  



	2. 2. Post Scriptum: di Superman e Robin

_Spring 2011  
(season 2)_

To: [ImtheRobinone@gmail.com](mailto:ImtheRobinone@gmail.com)  
From: [LonelyReader@gmail.com](mailto:LonelyReader@gmail.com)  
Subject: Se tu sei Robin, piacere io sono Superman  
  
  
Ciao Robin,  
a volte mi domando cosa ci sia dietro il tuo nickname. Non ne abbiamo mai parlato, eppure è un po’ di tempo ormai che ci scriviamo.  
“I’m the Robin one” mi fa pensare ovviamente a un riferimento ai tuoi amati fumetti. Batman. Ma tu non sei Batman. Tu sei Robin. Il Robin per il Batman della tua vita. E la mia curiosità non nasce tanto da chi possa mai essere questo Batman tanto fortunato, quanto perché, proprio nella tua vita, tu non riesca a sentirti il protagonista. Lo intuisco dal tuo soprannome, sei la spalla di qualcuno che tu stesso reputi più importante di te. Per quanto non sia normale, credo che sia una sensazione che capiti a chiunque e più spesso di quanto si pensi. Per gran parte della mia vita, io mi sono sentito perfino l’antagonista di me stesso. Come se mi remassi contro, con l’intenzione di danneggiarmi. Forse avrei dovuto chiamarmi “ImtheJokerone”, quindi? Sì, non eccitarti troppo, conosco la sinossi generale di Batman. Sì, perché tu me lo hai consigliato. Sì, ho letto qualche fumetto. No, non ti ringrazierò per questo. I libri sono letture più interessanti, ma, pur restando nella mia posizione, devo ammettere che è un gran bel prodotto. Anche se, onestamente, conoscendo qualche film, preferisco la storia di Superman. Forse perché lo sento più nelle mie corde.  
Ormai credo di conoscerti abbastanza per sapere che vorresti conoscerne il motivo: quindi ringraziami, perché ti accontento. È veramente semplice, se ci pensi: Bruce Wayne indossa la propria maschera e diventa Batman, mentre Superman è Superman e quando indossa la propria maschera diventa Clark Kent. Giusto? Ecco, questo è il motivo per cui mi sento più vicino a lui. Nella vita di tutti i giorni è come se recitassi un ruolo. Non lo faccio propriamente per nascondermi, ma piuttosto per non rivelarmi. Una sorta di tutela. Mi aiuta a sentirmi al sicuro.  
Credo che soltanto a pochi io abbia concesso di vedere quello che sono realmente. E no, sotto agli abiti non porto la calzamaglia. Potrei seriamente trovare il modo per farti del male, se mai un giorno dovessi fare del sarcasmo su quanto detto.  
Ora, dopo averti sicuramente esaltato con questo discorso da nerd, vorrei che tu mi spiegassi il tuo nickname, se le mie deduzioni sono giuste.  
Non ti ho volutamente parlato della mia scelta perché mi sembra abbastanza ovvia: sono poco originale e, come avrai ben intuito, un lettore solitario. E, dopo mesi dalla mia patetica scelta, la trovo anche abbastanza ridicola perché, insomma, siamo un po’ tutti dei lettori solitari. Non credi?  
Ti auguro una buona giornata,  


LonelyReader

  
  


Stiles era decisamente abituato a ricevere un’email da LonelyReader, ma non lo fu in quel caso. Erano passati molti mesi, ormai, da quando tutto era cominciato, ma ogni lettera aveva perlopiù come tema principale la trama di un libro o comunque qualcosa che li riguardasse. In quella, invece, il mittente era stato completamente inghiottito da una riflessione sul suo nickname che aveva portato Stiles a sentirsi per un momento disorientato. Quando aveva letto di Batman, Robin e, perfino, di Superman, era andato in un brodo di giuggiole e sottovoce, ripetutamente, aveva balbettato “Io amo questo ragazzo”.  
Soltanto quando aveva realizzato queste quattro parole messe insieme, l’ultima volta che le aveva pronunciate a fine lettura, si era sentito profondamente in imbarazzo.  
Insomma, nemmeno tanto per averle dette, ma l’imbarazzo nasceva dalla consapevolezza che credeva realmente a quella dichiarazione sussurrata. Lo amava sul serio perché, probabilmente, per rendergli più semplice una possibile risposta alle sue domande, aveva parlato per metafore che avevano come protagonista la sua passione: i fumetti!  
Ma non solo questo, Stiles lo aveva notato fin troppo bene. LonelyReader non si era semplicemente incuriosito su qualcosa che lo riguardava indipendentemente dalla passione per i libri, no, lui si era aperto confessando un lato di se stesso che nella vita reale nascondeva a tutti. Per restare in tema, era rimasto sorpreso perché aveva scritto a Stiles come fosse Superman e non Clark Kent.  
Perciò, lo sapeva e voleva farlo, quando gli avrebbe risposto, senz’altro lo avrebbe fatto con la stessa onestà. Anche perché, in ogni caso, le deduzioni di LonelyReader non erano andate poi così lontano dal vero.  
Certo, non avrebbe potuto spiegare nel dettaglio perché si sentisse il Robin della situazione, ma era sicuro che in qualche modo ci avrebbe provato.  
Peccato, però, che la vita reale era sempre un ostacolo ai suoi voleri. Se Stiles avesse potuto, avrebbe risposto velocemente quella mattina stessa, tra la colazione e la preparazione per andare a scuola. Ma non ci riuscì, colpa del padre che lo incitò minacciosamente di non azzardarsi a fare tardi anche quel giorno.  
Scott non fu da meno, considerata la sua preoccupazione per la notte che lo aspettava: ci sarebbe stata la luna piena. Uscendo di casa, subito dopo aver letto un suo sms, Stiles sospirò sommessamente e ripensò alle domande nell’email di LonelyReader.  
Gli sarebbe bastato essere spettatore della sua vita per un solo giorno per comprendere perché si sentisse Robin.  
Quella giornata, poi, sarebbe stata ancor più perfetta: Scott aveva appena scoperto un altro licantropo nella squadra di lacrosse, quindi nella loro scuola. Isaac Lahey. Che quello stesso giorno era stato arrestato come presunto colpevole per l’uccisione del padre.  
Perché Stiles si sentiva il Robin della situazione? Scott era preoccupato per la Luna Piena e lui aveva trovato un modo per far sì che non andasse in giro per Beacon Hills assetato di sangue a uccidere chiunque. E sì, forse quindici metri di catene erano state eccessive, ma senz’altro lui aveva pensato molto di più a una possibile soluzione al problema, rispetto a Scott, ergo Batman, che nell’ultimo periodo girava attorno alla sua Catwoman. Insomma, a meno che non credesse fermamente che il potere dell’amore avrebbe risolto ogni problema, Stiles era convinto che Scott stesse perdendo tempo.  
Come se ciò non bastasse, era il Robin della situazione perché dopo la scuola, non era tornato a casa, non aveva cenato con lo Sceriffo, fatto i compiti per il giorno dopo e, che ne so, risposto all’email di LonelyReader. No, si era dovuto imbattere in Derek Hale per risolvere la faccenda di Isaac in prigione. Lui, e non Scott, perché nel frattempo era calata la notte e sorta la Luna e il Batman di Beacon Hills era stato già messo fuori gioco. E se il supereroe è KO, chi è solitamente che va in suo soccorso e risolve tutto? Sì, esatto.  
Perché Stiles non si rifiutasse o si tirasse indietro, visto che ne aveva tutti i buoni motivi, spesso non se lo spiegava. Anche prima del morso, non c’era stata una volta in cui aveva avuto la meglio il suo spirito di conservazione. Amava annullarsi per Scott. Era la sua imperfetta indole di spalla. Ma in quel caso c’era da prendere in considerazione che Isaac, avuto il morso – da quel cretino di Derek – da nemmeno una settimana, stava per affrontare la sua prima notte di plenilunio sul posto di lavoro dello Sceriffo, suo padre. Ergo, era un pericolo che lo riguardava direttamente.  
Ciò nonostante, non era lui l’Eroe che avrebbe salvato la situazione. Perché in ogni caso, si ritrovava a fare da spalla a qualcuno.  
Quando accostò la propria Jeep di fronte alla stazione dello sceriffo, Stiles guardò fuori dal finestrino ignorando completamente l’uomo al suo fianco.  
Cercava un modo per eludere la guardia all’entrata, prendere la chiave per arrivare da Isaac senza creare ulteriori problemi. Parlò ad alta voce: “Okay, le chiavi di ogni cella sono in una scatola a muro, protetta da password nell’ufficio di mio padre. Il problema è superare la guardia al front desk”.  
Soltanto quando vide Derek scendere senza porsi i suoi stessi interrogativi, ma esclamando un vago “La distrarrò”, Stiles decise di arrendersi all’evidenza che fossero in due in quell’abitacolo e lo afferrò per il chiodo nero che Derek non sembrava smettere di indossare mai, da quando lo aveva conosciuto.  
“Hey, hey, tu?”  
Lo sguardo confuso e incredulo si specchiò in quello inespressivo, ma molto minaccioso, che gli riservò Derek quando si voltò a guardare la sua mano sulla spalla e poi il suo viso, mentre gli diceva: “Tu non andrai lì dentro” abbastanza certo che quella fosse realmente una pessima pensata di Derek.  
Per comprendere cosa Derek volesse dirgli, guardando ripetutamente la sua mano e poi i suoi occhi e increspando in modo assurdo le sopracciglia, Stiles ci impiegò diversi secondi. Poi notò la propria mano. Sulla spalla di Derek. E decifrò la minaccia provenire dallo sguardo dell’Alpha e subito ritrasse la mano, credendo fosse necessario anche spiegarlo ad alta voce: “Okay, tolgo la mano”.  
Derek distese le spalle, come se quel contatto lo avesse infastidito parecchio e continuò a riservargli la stessa occhiataccia.  
“Sono stato prosciolto” disse, rendendo palese il fatto che sapesse a cosa alludesse Stiles con il suo tono sarcastico. Ma l’umano ebbe comunque la risposta pronta. Ce l’aveva sempre: “Resti comunque una persona informata sui fatti.”  
Non che Derek fosse da meno, o meglio, con Stiles spesso preferiva utilizzare l’opzione: «indifferenza totale, nemmeno mi applico a risponderti» ma, forse per la luna piena che lo rendeva più suscettibile, subito replicò: “Una persona innocente”. E ne era convinto.  
Stiles, però, usò nuovamente il sarcasmo: “Tu? Seh…va bene”.  
Derek annuì, cocciuto. Se avessero sbattuto la testa, l’uno contro l’altro, avrebbe vinto Derek soltanto per le sue doti soprannaturali. Perché in quanto a testardaggine, poteva vincere anche Stiles. Ma in quel caso, forse stanco per la faticosa giornata, Stiles rinunciò subito, distogliendo lo sguardo e guardando verso la stazione. “Okay, d’accordo, qual è il tuo piano?” domandò. Derek ci trovò ancora dell’ironia.  
Sembrò pensarci, eludendo gli occhi ambrati che subito lo sfidarono. Ancora una volta, fu molto vago, e ripeté: “Distrarla” e, sì, si prese anche lui il lusso di un po’ di sarcasmo, prendendolo in giro.  
Stiles si impuntò: “Sì, ma come? Dandole un pugno in faccia?” fece una smorfia che Derek avrebbe veramente voluto togliergli via a suon di pugni, ma lo sbeffeggiò con una risata finta e “Parlandole.” rispose, anche se a quel punto stava incominciando a pensare di star dando troppe spiegazioni a quell’umano. E per quale motivo, poi, se poteva semplicemente zittirlo con una semplice dimostrazione di forza?  
Stiles, pronto a correre ogni pericolo, dimenticatosi per un attimo con chi avesse a che fare, lo sfidò per la terza volta: “Fammi un esempio. Con cosa inizi?”  
A quel punto Derek si sentì messo alle strette, per diversi motivi. Il primo, non avrebbe ulteriormente risposto a una domanda inutile di Stiles. Il secondo, non avrebbe dato modo a Stiles di fargli credere di non essere in grado di distrarre una guardia. Il terzo, era il fottuto Alpha e non doveva affrontare quella discussione con un idiota come Stiles.  
Sviò lo sguardo di Stiles, sospirò seccato e lo fissò nuovamente, stavolta tacendo e usando quella che con Stiles era l’opzione più gettonata: il silenzio.  
Stiles resistette al suo sguardo e perfino al suo mutismo. Sospirò anche lui, piuttosto seccato di non essere riuscito in ciò che voleva e tornò al suo amato sarcasmo: “Silenzio di tomba. Funzionerà alla grande. Altre idee?” Fece una smorfia, Derek, gettò gli occhi al cielo, come se ci stesse pensando davvero, prendendolo in giro, poi gli fissò le labbra per un secondo: “Pensavo di prendere te a pugni in faccia” lo minacciò. E vinse, ottenendo lo shock che le sue minacce fisiche avevano su quel ragazzino.  
Derek scese dalla macchina e si incamminò verso l’entrata della stazione, ignorando decisamente l’indecisione di Stiles che se ne rimase un po’ in auto, prima di scendere accompagnandosi con una sfilza di maledizioni a Scott, che l’aveva messo in quella situazione, e alla vita che non gli aveva dato una seconda possibilità di spedire in gabbia quell’idiota di un Hale.  
Anche se quella, in effetti, avrebbe potuto facilmente rivoltarsi come una occasione in favore dei suoi desideri ma, a pensarci bene, Stiles pensò che non era il caso di combinare guai nella stazione dello sceriffo, suo padre. Perché nemmeno lui ci avrebbe messo molto a sbatterlo in prigione, nonostante la stretta parentela. Stiles credeva infatti che ogni tanto il padre cercasse una vera e propria scusa per riuscire a incastrare suo figlio in galera. Giusto per prendersi una pausa dai continui impicci e imbrogli in cui era solito finire il suo primo e unico figlio.  
Quando si affacciò dalla porta d’ingresso, Stiles provò tutto il fastidio represso dalla conversazione avuta con Derek.  
Sbuffò seccato alzando gli occhi al cielo mentre assisteva all’approccio malizioso di Derek con la guardia del frontdesk e, davvero, non poté crederci, nonostante fosse palese che _uno come Hale_ riuscisse facilmente a imbambolare una donna con la sua avvenenza. Considerato che a quelli – sfigati – come lui non accadeva mai, era difficile anche solo poterci credere a occhi chiusi e anche se Derek ce l’aveva fatta, dando modo a Stiles di arrivare all’ufficio del padre, questo non significava affatto che si sarebbe fidato di quel tipo in futuro. Mai, o almeno fino a quando quel tipo si fosse chiamato Derek Hale.

\---  
  
“Come ci sei riuscito?”  
Aveva appena rischiato di morire, ma rischiava la morte ormai quasi quotidianamente da quando Scott era stato morso e Derek Hale era entrato nella sua vita, quindi non era una grande sorpresa. Eppure si sorprese quando in un certo senso fu proprio Derek Hale a salvargli la vita.  
Insomma. Dopo quanto si erano detti, Derek avrebbe avuto tutti i motivi per lasciare che Isaac lo sbranasse, eppure si era messo in mezzo, ringhiando contro il neolicantropo in un modo che aveva fatto venire la pelle d’oca perfino a Stiles. Perciò gli era venuto più che naturale domandargli curioso come Derek fosse riuscito a impedirgli di azzannarlo, semplicemente con un latrato.  
Quando poi Derek si era voltato, sfoggiando i suoi occhi rossi e il suo sguardo virile e super orgoglioso, Stiles aveva compreso mentalmente il perché lo avesse risparmiato in quel momento. La sua morte non valeva tanto quanto la soddisfazione di rispondere alla sua domanda con la sua fiera e virilissima risposta: “Io sono l’Alpha”.  
"E certo". Aveva pensato Stiles. E, poi, subito dopo, si era ricordato chi fosse: lui era la spalla, quello sacrificabile, quello che Scott aveva inviato per risolvere uno dei nuovi problemi a Beacon Hills. Lui era Robin, quello che non era morto soltanto perché l’apparente Joker della loro città trovava più interessante sfoggiare quanto fosse il più figo di tutti.  
  
  


To: [LonelyReador@gmail.com](mailto:LonelyReador@gmail.com)  
From: [ImtheRobinone@gmail.com](mailto:ImtheRobinone@gmail.com)  
Subject: La calzamaglia di Superman  
  
Caro Superman,  
è alla tua calzamaglia che voglio parlare oggi. Perché di tutte le cose di questo supereroe, è ciò che più preferisco.  
No, sul serio? Posso accettare tutto quanto, ma non che tu preferisca quel perfettino di Superman a Batman. Dai, vuoi mettere tutta l’oscurità che gira attorno a lui? E non è nemmeno un supereroe! Batman è un uomo.  
Okay, la smetto. Ma un giorno torneremo su questo argomento. Giusto per renderlo chiaro.  
Tornando alla questione dei soprannomi scelti: LonelyReader è quanto di più banale possa esserci sull’intera piattaforma di internet e, credimi, ci vuole del talento. Trovavo imbarazzante, infatti, chiederti il motivo della tua scelta e ringrazio il cielo che finalmente tu l’abbia fatta a me, in modo tale da avermi tolto da questa situazione imbarazzante.  
Bene, dopo averti preso un po’ in giro – son curioso di scoprire ora cosa ti inventerai per riuscire ad ammazzarmi. Conosco la tua fantasia, e capirai anche tu perché non mi fa paura LOL  
Dopo averti preso abbastanza in giro, senza fare troppo uso della calzamaglia di Superman (visto che bravo che son stato?), veniamo alle tue supposizioni.  
Lo sai, quella di non dire nulla di se stessi e della nostra vita “reale” è una nostra regola. L’unica, forse, che ci siamo imposti quando abbiamo iniziato questo scambio di lettere e per quanto io possa essere vago o possa tentare di non entrare nel dettaglio, per risponderti devo dirti un po’ di me.  
E lo faccio volentieri, perché in fondo mi piace parlare con te e so che mi capiresti. Come so che anche tu, in qualche modo, ti sei fidato di me.  
Ho un migliore amico. Siamo cresciuti insieme. Siamo legati a tal punto che non so immaginarmi come sarebbe potuta essere la mia vita se non avessi avuto lui al mio fianco. Lui è il Batman della situazione, ma non per quale motivo in particolare. Soltanto che a volte ho come l’impressione che tutto ruoti in funzione di ciò che combina. È uno strano scherzo del destino. Non entro nei dettagli, ma provo a farti capire ciò che intendo.  
Sai, alla nostra età si fanno delle bravate. Tante bravate. A volte è colpa mia, altre sua. L’ultima è accaduta poco tempo fa. Colpa mia, lo ammetto. La bravata, in qualche modo, si è trasformata in qualcosa di… insolito. Una di quelle occasioni che capitano una volta nella vita e a pochissime persone. Eravamo io e lui, quindi questa occasione poteva capitare a lui, quanto a me. 50% di probabilità ciascuno, insomma. Beh, il caso ha voluto che fosse lui. L’occasione della vita che capita a una persona, una soltanto, è toccata a lui. E c’ero anche io in gara. Questa è l’ultima che ti ho raccontato, ma ce ne sarebbero di altre. Come il fatto che siamo i tipici sfigati, a scuola, e ora il caso vuole che lui stia con la ragazza più carina mentre io che miro alla più popolare dai tempi dell’asilo ancora faccio fatica a farle ricordare come mi chiamo. Capisci cosa intendo? Io sono il migliore amico, l’eterna spalla, quello che l’occasione per ESSERE ce l’ha davanti, giusto il tempo per vederla brillare per qualcun altro. E quel “qualcun altro” solitamente è il mio migliore amico.  
Non voglio essere frainteso. Io gli voglio bene. È il fratello che non ho mai avuto. Non ho nemmeno un “ma” che segue questa frase. Anzi sì. Ma io sono semplicemente il Robin della situazione. Tutto qui.  
E, sì, forse hai ragione, non mi considero il protagonista della mia stessa vita ma fidati se ti dico che alla fine della giornata mi sembra di averla vissuta. Fidati sulla mia parola, la vivo, anche fin troppo intensamente. E se è così, per le “spalle”, che hanno da sbrogliare ogni casino del protagonista… ‘Dio, allora per gli antagonisti come te, è davvero un inferno!  
Sì, ci tenevo proprio un sacco a chiudere con un’ulteriore presa in giro, posso andare a dormire in pace. Mi capisci, no?  
  
Buonanotte, se sei sveglio ma ne dubito visto che tra un paio d’ore è l’alba, quindi buongiorno!  


Tuo ImtheRobinone

  


***

Autumn 2013  
(post 6B)

  
Derek ogni tanto rileggeva le vecchie email. Giusto per accertarsi di quanto fosse stato incredibilmente idiota a non capire tutto quanto dall’inizio. Si consolava all’idea che potesse essere tutto così _chiaro_ adesso che poteva mettere tutti gli avvenimenti su una linea temporale e confrontarli a distanza di tempo e, soprattutto, ora che sapeva la vera identità dietro ImtheRobinone.  
Ciò nonostante, riteneva fosse tutto incredibilmente frustrante. Era chiaro quanto fosse stato spigliato nel parlare apertamente con quel ragazzo quando non aveva avuto la benché minima idea di chi fosse e non lo riteneva, comprensibilmente, giusto ora che sapeva che lo aveva fatto con Stiles.  
Quando anche solo per un momento rifletteva sulla possibilità di chiudere quella storia, confessando tutto a Stiles (perché sparire dalla circolazione gli dava l’idea di lasciare una speranza sul suo ritorno sia a se stesso, sia a Stiles) rinunciava proprio perché non poteva smascherarsi. Forse col tempo aveva smesso di comportarsi da Clark Kent, lasciando trasparire le sue inevitabili debolezze. Perché ne aveva tante ed era stato difficilissimo, soprattutto con Cora nella sua vita, tenerle tutte nascoste. Però un po’ si sentiva ancora protetto dal suo travestimento e non riusciva anche solo a immaginare cosa potesse significare rivelarsi. E rivelarsi a Stiles Stilinski poi, quell’umano che ancora difficilmente riusciva a sopportare. Era stato sempre difficile, infatti, perché col tempo si erano sempre di più aggiunte nuove motivazioni. Quando aveva scoperto l’identità del suo amico di penna era stato scioccante, inizialmente, ma anche inevitabile da quel momento in poi guardarlo sotto una luce completamente diversa. Perché c’era. C’era un motivo per cui gli piacesse Stiles e questa consapevolezza lo mandava letteralmente al manicomio.  
Col passare del tempo, ci si era messo di mezzo anche l’attaccamento. Il desiderio di sbranarlo e fargli del male quando Stiles si impuntava e lo sfidava su cose prettamente stupide, ma se la sua vita era in pericolo, nulla poteva farlo desistere dall’incosciente forza che lo spingeva a salvarlo.  
E quei due si salvavano le chiappe, costantemente.  
I cambiamenti erano stati tantissimi. Come il fatto che non potesse più essergli indifferente, come non riuscisse più a ignorare le sue stupide battute e il suo pessimo sarcasmo. Le sue orecchie si mettevano subito in ascolto, quando riconosceva quella voce, mentre Derek ricordava perfettamente i bei momenti in cui riusciva a ignorarlo del tutto.  
Ciò nonostante, era sempre mancata la goccia. Quell’ultima, stupidissima, sciocca goccia che avrebbe fatto traboccare il vaso e pendere Derek oltre la sua reticenza a confessare il suo segreto.  
Questo lo rendeva un lupo notevolmente paziente. O incredibilmente masochista.  
  
  
  
To: [ImtheRobinone@gmail.com](mailto:ImtheRobinone@gmail.com)  
From: [LonelyReader@gmail.com](mailto:LonelyReader@gmail.com)  
Subject: RE: la storia infinita  
  
  
Dire di non sapere nulla di me, è un’enorme imprecisione. Tu sai un sacco di cose sul mio conto o per lo meno a volte mi sembra di averti detto anche troppo di me, al di là delle mie preferenze letterarie.  
Forse non sai il mio nome, non sai cosa faccio nella vita e non sai nemmeno le mie abitudine quotidiane. Ma ricordi quando tempo fa ti parlai di Superman? Ecco, probabilmente ciò che ti manca di me è la mia vita da Clarke Kent. E ti sembra davvero affascinante o curiosa da scoprire, se tutto quello che non sai è anche ciò che uso per non rivelarmi totalmente alle persone?  
Però nonostante questo, sai, ti capisco. Anche a me è capitato di leggerti e cucirti al tempo stesso una vita addosso. Penso che sia ciò che fanno gli scrittori quando studiano il loro possibile protagonista. Mi sembra di ricordare l’intervista di uno in particolare che spiegava proprio questo intrigante procedimento. Non ricordo chi fosse, ma era interessante il suo punto di vista.  
A volte le storie nascono già belle e impacchettate, a volte si costruiscono sulla base della nostra esperienza, ma ci sono rari casi in cui è un personaggio di fantasia a raccontare la sua storia. Sì, è un discorso da schizofrenia allo stato puro, ma sono dell’idea che ci vuole un po’ di follia, per avere una passione come quella della scrittura.  
E dopo aver letto la tua ultima email, fattelo proprio dire: hai tutte le caratteristiche per poterlo diventare. Un folle che ascolta le storie che hanno da raccontare i suoi personaggi dentro la testa. No. Non prenderlo come un complimento.  
Prima di chiudere, volevo dirti che l’ho notato, quindi è bene chiarire una volta per tutte questo punto: non ho intenzione di smettere di scriverti. La nostra regola è non entrare troppo nel dettaglio sulle nostre realtà e ci sono cose che purtroppo mi è impossibile spiegarti proprio per questo ma mai ti farei un torto simile. Mai ti lascerei con la speranza di un mio possibile ritorno. Semmai tutto questo avrà una fine, lo stabiliremo assieme. Ma per ora, per quanto assurda e stupida possa essere, mi piace l’idea che tutto ciò non abbia una fine.  
Ti lascio, ho un nuovo libro da leggere. Sì, è la Storia Infinita. Sì, i tuoi vaneggiamenti mi hanno incuriosito a tal punto da voler scoprire di cosa si tratta. Sì, se dovesse far schifo, ti riterrò responsabile della perdita di tempo subita.  
  
Buonanotte,  


LonelyReader

  
  
P.S. Seconda regola: dalla prossima email, i post scriptum saranno proibiti  


***

  
  
Stiles faceva ritorno a casa per le vacanze, perché lo riteneva giusto. Anche se la sua vita, ormai, poteva dirsi altrove, ritornare a Beacon Hills era una tappa che doveva far rientrare nei suoi mille impegni. Più avanzava nella sua carriera all’interno dell’FBI e più ciò diventava complicato, ma in qualche modo ci riusciva sempre. Lo faceva per il padre, di cui si preoccupava ancora come se avesse avuto sedici anni e frequentasse il liceo; lo faceva per Lydia, che ancora non si era decisa a trasferirsi assieme a lui, ma che nonostante tutto veniva a trovarlo almeno una volta al mese; e lo faceva soprattutto per il branco, per cui nutriva una profonda mancanza quando gli era lontano.  
Una volta in città, tutto sembrava tornare indietro nel tempo. Era l’effetto che faceva Beacon Hills, doveva supporre. Nonostante avesse una carriera alle spalle, fosse cresciuto e diventato indipendente, Stiles si sentiva immediatamente catalizzato nella vita di un adolescente, e non di uno qualsiasi, ma di quello che ha a che fare ogni giorno con una nuova creatura spaventosa e, ovviamente, super pericolosa.  
Nell’ultimo periodo, si era trattato perlopiù di cacciatori. Scott non era ancora riuscito ad arrivare a Monroe, ma spesso quest’ultimo aveva inviato la sua sfilza di cacciatori per un nuovo attacco ai licantropi, e quindi al suo branco. Per fortuna, non si erano fatti mai trovare impreparati.  
Questo grazie anche alla presenza di Derek che era rimasto a Beacon Hills, sotto la protezione dello sceriffo che, ormai, da tempo non lo considerava più un criminale.  
  
“Siete sicuri di non aver trovato alcuna traccia nella foresta?” ripeté nuovamente Scott, per sicurezza. Difatti, il modo in cui non si faceva trovare mai impreparato da un nuovo attacco dei cacciatori era proprio questo: vigilare ogni zona di Beacon Hills, piazzare delle trappole o semplicemente seguire ogni pista possibile lasciata erroneamente in ogni luogo. Più il suo branco si ripopolava, con il ritorno in città dei suoi componenti, più Scott aveva la sicurezza di aver tutto sotto il proprio controllo.  
L’aver inviato Stiles e Derek nella foresta, il giorno precedente, era una delle modalità in cui agiva per proteggere il proprio branco.  
Ciò nonostante, l’insistenza che aveva nei confronti di entrambi li indispettì parecchio. Derek, taciturno come sempre, preferì annuire, fissandolo senza lasciar trapelare la benché minima indecisione sul suo volto. Stiles, incapace di reagire allo stesso modo, invece scoppiò spazientito: “Se non ti fidavi di questa accoppiata, perché l’hai scelta? Potevi mandare Liam e, che ne so, Alec nella foresta, no?”  
Scott sorrise piano, mentre si avvicinava al migliore amico per fronteggiarlo. Erano nel loft di Derek. Si ritrovavano sempre lì, come se una regola imponesse che quello fosse il luogo di ritrovo.  
“Ho mandato voi perché mi fido di entrambi. Ma voglio la sicurezza che sia tutto sotto controllo, Stiles. Tu non sei a Beacon Hills ormai da tempo, e non te ne sto facendo una colpa, ma chiedilo anche agli altri: sono così con tutti, devo avere la certezza di avere il controllo. Monroe o uno dei suoi può benissimo prenderci alla sprovvista se solo io…”  
“Lo so, ma non ti rendi conto di quanto questa situazione ti stia logorando? Stare sempre sulla difensiva è faticoso e prima o poi lo stress avrà la meglio su di te e…”  
“Stai forse suggerendo un nuovo piano?” intervenne Derek. Stiles si voltò a guardarlo, cercando di capire se in quell’intrusione ci fosse un velato tono di accusa nei suoi confronti. E sì, Derek lo stava palesemente provocando.  
“No- non proprio. Sto solo consigliando a Scott di rilassarsi, se siamo tutti ancora vivi, vuol dire che stiamo facendo ciò che è più giusto e lo stiamo facendo bene”  
“Se siamo ancora vivi, è perché Scott sta agendo in modo consapevole per tenerci tutti al sicuro” precisò Derek, ora con le braccia incrociate.  
Stiles alzò le braccia, sfiancato da quell’atteggiamento saccente, e guardò Scott per cercare solidarietà. Non ne trovò.  
Vide però Lydia alzare gli occhi al cielo e sbuffare annoiata, Liam, e Alec guardarsi per sorridere divertiti alla battuta di Liam che “Ecco che ci risiamo”; e infine Malia, ferma lì dove poco prima al suo fianco c’era Scott, con la stessa postura del cugino Derek, ma l’espressione di chi trovava veramente divertente quell’ennesima scenetta tra i due.  
“Vuoi che non lo sappia, questo? Non sto dicendo che Scott non stia facendo la cosa giusta, ma che secondo me sta facendo tutto _troppo_ giusto! Insomma, Malia, avete mai un momento per voi?” tentò drasticamente. Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo. Tutto ciò era ridicolo.  
Malia guardò a destra e a sinistra e “Certo che ne abbiamo, Stiles. E comunque non credo che la nostra vita privata debba essere un tuo problema. Insomma, è come se ti chiedessi con Lydia come va”.  
“Non un granché, se devo essere sincera” si intromise Lydia, seccata e beffarda. “Il mio ragazzo si preoccupa di più della vita del migliore amico, piuttosto che della nostra” continuò.  
Stiles la guardò esterrefatto. Non aveva nemmeno la sua fidanzata, dalla sua, e ora sghignazzava assieme a tutti gli altri. Tutti tranne Derek, che lo guardava serio e orgoglioso dal suo cipiglio.  
“Oh grazie, eh. Grazie tante a tutti voi. Abbiamo finito qui?” sbottò alla fine Stiles, esausto. Scott ridacchiò ancora per un po’, complice con gli altri membri del branco e poi annuì.  
“Sì, abbiamo finito.”  
Derek diede loro le spalle e si allontanò verso il tavolo sotto la vetrata. Quel loft non era cambiato di una virgola. Stiles fece per andarsene, con Lydia al suo fianco che lo guardava ancora con un sorrisetto molesto: “Ora porterai il broncio per tutto il giorno? E io che volevo sistemare i _nostri problemucci”_ fece la smorfiosa. Liam e Alec sghignazzarono nuovamente. Scott si riavvicinò a Malia e iniziò a parlare con Derek che, però, sembrò inizialmente distratto.  
“Derek?” lo chiamò.  
Stiles e Lydia si voltarono, una volta davanti alla porta d’ingresso, per guardarli. Quando gli occhi di Stiles si ritrovarono in quelli di Derek, quest’ultimo tornò all’attenzione di Scott e gli rispose concentrandosi su di loro.  
Stiles guardò la propria ragazza e le sorrise ampiamente: “In effetti, abbiamo tanti problemi da dover risolvere” le rispose, malizioso.  
  
  
  
\---  
  
ImtheRobinone: è online  
  
LonelyReader: sei online.  
ImtheRobinone: Ottima deduzione, Sherlock. O dovrei tornare a chiamarti Superman?  
LonelyReader: sono le dieci di sera di sabato, non hai nient’altro di meglio da fare che startene al pc? Questo intendevo.  
ImtheRobinone: Da quando “sei online” è il riassunto di tutto ciò?  
ImtheRobinOne: Okay, la smetto. So di essere fastidioso ma tu non sei una delle mie povere vittime a cui riservo questo lato del mio meraviglioso carattere!  
LonelyReader: mi dispiace per le vittime, allora…  
ImtheRobinone: Non esserlo, se lo meritano  
LonelyReader: se lo meritano?  
ImtheRobinone: Yeeeep, alcune semplicemente perché esistono, altre perché sono insopportabili tanto quanto… me e quindi se lo meritano. Sì. Ma comunque, anche tu sei online.  
LonelyReader: sì.  
ImtheRobinone: Anche per te è sabato sera. Cosa ci fai al pc?  
LonelyReader: perché dovrei rispondere a una domanda alla quale tu non hai risposto?  
ImtheRobinone: Ti preferisco per via epistolare, sai?  
ImtheRobinone: Comunque stavo giusto leggendo la tua email, per questo sono online. Tu che scusa hai?  
LonelyReader: non ho bisogno di scuse  
ImtheRobinone: Sfigato.  
LonelyReader: ti preferisco per via epistolare, anche io.  
ImtheRobinone: Okay, allora ciao vado a scriverti.  
LonelyReader: sei permaloso?  
ImtheRobinone: Potrei esserlo diventato in questo momento  
LonelyReader: quale onore mi riservi  
ImtheRobinone: Perfetto, caro Superman dei miei stivali, sei appena entrato nella lista delle mie vittime. Te ne pentirai amaramente  
LonelyReader: ho seriamente paura.  
  
ImtheRobinone è offline.  
  
  
Derek si specchiò improvvisamente attraverso lo schermo e notò subito il sorriso insolito stampato in viso. Ne rimase scioccato, a tal punto da sforzarsi di smorzarlo.  
Erano state poche le volte in cui si erano ritrovati a chattare, ma mai lo avevano fatto in quel modo. Forse per i motivi che l’aveva spinto a scrivergli. Derek, che sapeva di Stiles, era certo che quella serata l’avrebbe spesa assieme a Lydia o in compagnia di Scott e gli altri, al massimo. Per questo non aveva controllato la posta in arrivo per tutto il giorno, ma quando quella sera si era sentito particolarmente annoiato aveva deciso di accendere il proprio computer.  
Trovarlo online gli aveva fatto provare una strana sensazione. Non riusciva a decifrarla, o forse non voleva. Si era sentito meglio e quel sorriso idiota che aveva stampato ne era la fottuta prova.  
Un segnale del pc lo ridestò. Aprì la propria casella postale e vi trovò una nuova email da leggere.  
  
  
To: [LonelyReader@gmail.com](mailto:LonelyReader@gmail.com)  
From: [ImtheRobinone@gmail.com](mailto:ImtheRobinone@gmail.com)  
Subject: PS da oggi hai una nuova nemesi, Superman  
  
Caro Superman dei miei stivali,  
non posso replicare alla tua email perché vado di fretta ho un SABATO SERA DA FESTEGGIARE PERCHé NON SONO SFIGATO COME QUALCUN ALTRO.  
Buonanotte,  


Tuo,  
ImtheRobinOne

  
  
P.S. puoi togliermi tutto ma non i miei poooost scriiiiiptuuuuummmmm!!!!!  
P.P.S. adorerò infrangere questa seconda regola ogni fottutissima volta ♥  
  



	3. 3. Curiosità e compleanni (parte prima)

  
  
  
A Derek Hale,  
non ti piacciono i compleanni,  
ma francamente chissenefrega:  
auguri ♥

  
  
  
  
  
All’epoca, capire che Scott fosse un tipico ragazzino della sua età cui il morso aveva radicalmente cambiato la vita, affinando i sensi e rendendoli soprannaturali, non era stato difficile. Così come non era stato difficile intuire che il morso non aveva migliorato il suo acume.  
Derek aveva intuito subito quale fosse la fortuna di Scott: il suo migliore amico, la mente che aveva sempre a portata di mano, quella che poi si sarebbe rivelata come la _sua – quella di Derek –_ spina nel fianco.  
Stiles Stilinski era perspicace. Per quanto poco lo soffrisse, Derek lo aveva ammesso senza problemi, o, meglio, ne avrebbe avuti qualora avesse mai dovuto dichiararlo ad alta voce – ma fino ad allora non aveva corso questo rischio.  
Il vero problema era proprio la sua caparbietà. Non ci aveva messo molto a scoprire cosa fosse successo al suo migliore amico, a crederci, a raccogliere quel tipo di informazioni alle quali anche i miglior cacciatori fanno fatica ad attingere. Ma, soprattutto, non aveva impiegato troppo tempo a convincere Scott a fidarsi di lui. Questo, in particolar modo, aveva sempre attirato la curiosità di Derek. Perché, secondo il suo punto di vista, soltanto uno stupido poteva fidarsi di un ragazzino che puzza di sovraeccitazione. Scott non era sveglio, certo, ma non sembrava del tutto fuori di testa. Perciò, Derek doveva per forza tornare al punto di partenza: Stiles aveva la credibilità per essere creduto e, anche se il più delle volte apriva bocca per dire stronzate, riconosceva anche che fosse lui la vera mente di quello che poi divenne il branco.  
Quando aveva dovuto avvicinarsi a Scott per convincerlo a fidarsi di lui, inevitabilmente aveva dovuto passare per Stiles. Era assolutamente sicuro di non dover convincere un insulso umano, ma quel passaggio era stato fondamentale. Che non lo sopportasse era tutt’altra faccenda, Derek non era stupido.  
Così all’inizio lo aveva seguito, prima in biblioteca, da dove lo aveva visto uscire con una pila di libri sulla mitologia di animali e creature di ogni genere e la storia dei lupi in California, e anche solo questo era stato capace di innervosirlo. La prima regola di un licantropo è non dare nell’occhio; Stiles ovviamente non stava facendo un buon lavoro. Perspicace, ma fondamentalmente un idiota. Un lato positivo per Derek era sapere che non fosse toccato a lui il morso, altrimenti non solo Beacon Hills avrebbe saputo della loro esistenza, ma TUTTA la California nel giro di pochi giorni.  
Lo aveva seguito fino a casa e lo aveva sentito, appostato su un albero, fare le sue ricerche e impazzire lentamente in una delle sue probabili crisi. Era stato sopraffatto da un’ondata di olezzo di quel maledetto medicinale che Stiles assumeva e lo aveva sentito discutere con Scott, cercando di convincerlo sul morso e sulla sua licantropia.  
Avrebbe potuto ringraziarlo per aver fatto un po’ del suo lavoro, ma quando si ritrovò dietro le sbarre di un carcere, esattamente a causa di quell’umano, beh, trovò solo mille modi per maledirlo e confermare la sua sensazione iniziale: Stiles aveva acume, a differenza di Scott, ma era fondamentalmente un idiota. E, sì, in questo esattamente quanto Scott.  
Col tempo l’idea di avere a che fare con un _branco_ di mocciosi non gli venne meno, così come non passò l’insofferenza nei confronti di quel ragazzino che, strano scherzo del destino, finiva sempre col metterlo nei guai e…beh sì, gli salvava anche la vita. Di tanto in tanto. Ma in genere erano più i guai ad accompagnarlo.  
Per questo, quando pensava di chiudere la storia, lo faceva credendo di dover dire a Stiles tutta la verità. Perché se pensava di dover sparire nuovamente, sapeva anche che così facendo avrebbe soltanto illuso Stiles che prima o poi LonelyReader gli avrebbe scritto nuovamente.  
Doveva dirglielo, perché Stiles era un idiota, certo, ma anche intelligente e presto avrebbe capito da solo e, se fosse realmente successo, Derek non poteva prevedere cosa ne sarebbe conseguito, ma sicuramente era certo che avrebbe accompagnato uno dei loro soliti disastri.  
Perché “Stiles, sono io LonelyReader”, dopo tutto quello che era successo, poteva unicamente portare a questo: al cataclisma più catastrofico della storia di Beacon Hills.  
Nell’incertezza, quindi, Derek preferiva sempre non chiudere quella storia e rimanere in quella situazione di mezzo, frustrante, ma decisamente meno “disastrosa”.  
Così facendo, erano passati veramente troppo anni. E di sventure ne avevano viste di ogni tipo.  
Derek era perfino andato via da Beacon Hills. Stiles era prima diventato un Nogitsune, e poi era stato rapito dai Ghost Riders.  
Stiles stava studiando per entrare nell’FBI, che tra le tante cose, lo ricercava per omicidio di massa.  
Si erano salvati la vita, reciprocamente, ed erano stati sul punto di morire – anzi Derek era morto veramente per qualche minuto – un numero di volte che avevano perfino smesso di contare.  
Eppure, ImtheRobinone e LonelyReader avevano continuato a scriversi. Con periodi di frequenza sempre diversi e frazionati nel tempo, ma non avevano smesso mai.  
E questo non solo perché Derek non aveva modo di chiudere quella storia. Perché a diventare codardi ed esserlo poi per tutta la vita ci avrebbe compiuto un attimo, nonostante tutta la buona volontà e la promessa a se stesso e a Stiles di non farlo. Sapeva che, volendolo veramente, poteva farlo. Era ancora in tempo, perché Stiles non sembrava avere la benché minima idea che fosse lui il volto dietro LonelyReader. Eppure, non lo aveva fatto, perché quando ci aveva provato era stato ancora peggio continuare la propria vita. Aveva vissuto con l’idea che la mancanza di una persona fosse decisamente un peso al quale lui aveva fatto l’abitudine, a tal punto da preferirlo a qualsiasi altro tipo di sofferenza. Ma nella sua vita aveva provato la mancanza di persone che erano venute a mancare, non dalle quali egli stesso si era distanziato, perché tutti coloro che l’avevano visto andare via ed erano ancora in vita, non erano stati capaci di fargli provare quella nostalgia che Derek provava ogni qualvolta passavano lunghi periodi senza una email di ImtheRobinone. Da quando sapeva che si trattasse di Stiles non lo ammetteva più, ma non si era fatta meno la mancanza, l’aveva solo resa invisibile ai suoi pensieri. E la prova era che, nonostante tutto, andasse ancora a controllare la sua posta in arrivo e, quando questa era vuota, avvertisse un pizzicore bruciante in fondo allo stomaco.  
Una lunghissima premessa per arrivare al punto focale di tutta questa situazione: nonostante Derek sapesse che ImtheRobinone fosse Stiles, non era venuta a mancare affatto la _curiosità_ di leggere le sue email. Finiva di leggerle e, certo, si ripeteva quanto fosse idiota e quanto lo detestasse, ma poi cliccava velocemente sul tasto rispondi e iniziava una nuova lettera senza alcuna esitazione.  
Era la curiosità, che lo aveva fatto cominciare. E sempre lei, che lo faceva continuare.  
Fottuta curiosità, che gli aveva anche donato il peggior regalo che potesse chiedere per i suoi venticinque anni. Derek la chiamerebbe beffa al suo tentativo di ignorare il guaio grosso in cui si era cacciato, ma sommariamente “curiosità” rendeva bene il concetto.  
Perché uno Stiles, privo di conoscenza, in casa sua, dopo una lunga ed estenuante festa a sorpresa assolutamente non voluta e non gradita, come altro avrebbe potuto finirci se non a causa della curiosità?   
  


***

Winter, 2011  
(pre-season 1)

Derek non andava molto d’accordo con la tecnologia. Era già tanto che avesse quel cellulare di vecchia generazione in grado di chiamare e mandare messaggi e, beh, sì, tutti gli elettrodomestici essenziali in casa: lavatrice, frigorifero, microonde ecc.  
New York lo faceva sentire un po’ inadeguato per questo, ma tutto sommato ci stava bene da quando lui e Laura si erano trasferiti. Era stato difficile, traumatico, triste per un ragazzo della sua età, ma era cresciuto in fretta e aveva saputo diventare uomo.  
Quando rincasò quel giorno, fondamentalmente sapeva che qualcosa fosse cambiato, ma fu comunque una sorpresa.  
Aveva visto Laura comportarsi in modo insolito, agitarsi per giorni e settimane. Avevano perfino discusso sulle sue intenzioni e Derek si era detto irremovibile sulle sue convinzioni. Ciò nonostante, aveva pur sempre discusso con un’altra Hale e, seppur negandolo, sapeva perfettamente quale mossa successiva gli avrebbe fatto perdere la partita.  
Scacco matto: un computer con un foglio era stato abbandonato sul tavolo del loro modesto salotto. Si avvicinò.  
Riconobbe la calligrafia della sorella.   
  
_Sapevamo che prima o poi avrei preso questa drastica decisione, Derek. Non posso più continuare così, io devo capire cosa è successo. Devo, se voglio mettermi l’anima in pace una volta per tutte. Sai dove sono diretta e sai che ti aspetterò lì. Perché torniamo sempre nel luogo dove apparteniamo e di questa cosa ne abbiamo bisogno entrambi. Lo so che in questo sei d’accordo con me, nonostante tutto. Però capisco che possiamo avere tempi diversi per capirlo e accettarlo e forse, ora, avrai modo di pensarci senza la tua sorella a influenzarti._  
_Ti prego, rimaniamo in contatto. Ti lascio il mio computer e di seguito troverai le istruzioni per usarlo._  
_Non avrai problemi, Derek: ma devi seguire passo per passo le mie indicazioni altrimenti finirai per rompere l’ennesimo pc per la tua stupida cocciutaggine._  
_Ti voglio bene,_  
  
_Laura_  
  
  


  1. Diamo per scontato che tu sappia come sia fatto un pc, in ogni caso ti basta sapere che la tastiera non è tua nemica: ci sono le lettere, i numeri, le frecce, la barra spaziatrice (il tasto rettangolare più lungo di tutti) e il tasto invio sulla destra, tra i tasti delle lettere e quello dei numeri. C’è un mouse già collegato. Lo schermo. E, ricordati Derek, il computer è tuo amico.
  2. Ora, dopo averlo studiato attentamente. Premi il pulsante di accensione: 
  3. Attendi, con calma
  4. Schermata iniziale. Inserisci la password: lapazienzaèlavirtùdeifortiDerek
  5. Connettiti a internet: in basso a destra, clicca sull’icona di internet ( )  
inserisci la password: portapazienzafratellino
  6. Attendi che si connetti a Internet. L’icona si illuminerà, dandoti la potenza del segnale.
  7. Ora, so che non sei interessato a nulla se non a restare in contatto con la tua sorellina perciò, apri Chrome ( ) lo troverai sul desktop (la schermata principale del computer). Sulla barra di ricerca (in alto dove in corsivo c’è scritto “scrivi qui l’indirizzo” con lente di ingrandimento” scrivi: [www.youvegotmail.com](http://www.youvegotmail.com/) e premi invio
  8. Aspetta che si carichi la pagina. Respira, stai facendo passi da gigante.
  9. Il sito si sarà caricato a questo punto, non è gradevole all’occhio? In ogni caso, in alto a destra trovi “Registrati”, clicca lì. Compila tutto quanto, non tralasciare nulla. Se non ti fa sentire adeguato, puoi utilizzare anche dei soprannomi per non identificarti. Lo so quanto sei diffidente e non voglio obbligarti in questo. Una volta che hai compilato tutto, clicca “registrati” in fondo alla pagina. Se hai fatto tutto come ti ho scritto, non dovresti aver problemi. In caso contrario, ricomincia tutto da capo ricordandoti quanto sia preziosa la virtù della PAZIENZA.
  10. Nella nuova pagina che ti si aprirà, puoi aggiungere nuovi contatti o essere aggiunto. In ogni caso, a te interessa aggiungermi così da potermi scrivere: cercami. La mia email: [imthealpha84@outlook.com](mailto:imthealpha84@outlook.com)
  11. Una volta che mi avrai trovato, aggiungimi cliccando sul + accanto alla mia email. E scrivimi. Senza maledizioni o rimproveri del tuo genere, perché Derek, ricordatelo, sono io la sorella maggiore.
  12. Ti voglio bene, okay?



  
Laura Hale era sempre stata così. Derek non era arrabbiato con lei, perché era qualcosa che entrambi prima o poi sarebbero giunti a dover fare. Dividersi e percorrere la strada che ognuno credeva più giusta per se stesso. Dal giorno dell’incendio, avevano cercato di andare avanti, cercando di affrontare il terribile lutto con la consapevolezza che, però, nulla sarebbe stato più come prima. Se Laura era già una donna, pronta a metabolizzare e a farsi forza, Derek aveva dovuto crescere in fretta, farsi uomo e prendersi le proprie responsabilità. Ricominciare a New York era stato tanto difficile quanto più semplice che farlo a Beacon Hills, ma col tempo, superato il dolore della perdita dei propri cari, era rimasta soltanto la rabbia. Una rabbia che Derek aveva inflitto a se stesso, ritenendosi il colpevole di tutto ciò che era successo. Laura, invece, quella rabbia l’aveva riposta in un cassetto mentale che, col tempo, si era evidentemente aperto, spalancandosi, pervadendola e dandole il coraggio di tornare indietro, in quel terribile loro passato, per scoprire cosa fosse successo alla loro famiglia. Per capire chi fosse il responsabile della totale distruzione della famiglia Hale.  
  
Derek si abbandonò sulla sedia e guardò il computer in modo assente. Sapeva fosse inutile tutto quello che Laura aveva fatto per lui, perché era chiaro che non sarebbe rimasto a New York, non ora che lei era prossima a scoprire la verità. Quella che era stata sempre stata taciuta, che lo riempiva di rimorsi e tormentava quotidianamente.  
Era arrivato il giorno. Quello di ammettere tutte le sue colpe. Non usò le indicazioni scritte da Laura per partire e seguire la sorella nella loro città d’origine. Il giorno dei conti era arrivato. Derek si rese conto che aveva atteso anche fin troppo tempo.  
Fece in fretta i bagagli, infilando il computer e il foglio che le aveva scritto in maniera sbrigativa. Lasciare New York fu semplice, perché in fondo non era mai stata la tappa in cui fermarsi definitivamente. Per Derek non era mai stata una casa. Laura lo era, ed era stupido restare in un luogo dove la sua dimora era improvvisamente svanita nel nulla.  
Ciò nonostante, era tardi. Era tardi per porre rimedio ai suoi sbagli. Era troppo tardi per cercare un modo per redimersi agli occhi della sorella.  
Perché perse anche lei. E perdendo anche lei, a Derek rimase soltanto una lettera, un foglietto pieno di istruzioni, un computer inutilizzato e…tanti nuovi sensi di colpa.  
  
Il resto era storia.   


***

Spring 2011  
(Season 1)

  
  
C’era puzza di un suo simile e di un umano con dipendenze da farmaci, probabilmente. Molto diverso da lui, il suo simile, forse perché ancora ignaro di cosa stesse diventando. Derek seguì le tracce per tutta la foresta.  
C’era l’odore anche di qualcosa di grosso… una terza traccia. Puzzava di rancore e vendetta, ma soprattutto di orgoglio e soddisfazione. Non puzzava, in realtà, ma erano le sensazioni che percepiva Derek quando annusava l’aria cercando di capire.  
Fu chiaro che il terzo odore era lo stesso della bestia che aveva ucciso sua sorella. Per questo quando si imbatté nel suo “simile” e nell’umano, ebbe il sospetto che il giovane, incosciente di star diventando un licantropo, fosse stato morso dalla stessa persona, se così si poteva definire l’assassino che gli aveva tolto sua sorella.  
Per Derek fu l’unica vera pista che avrebbe avuto per arrivare a chi aveva ucciso Laura, quando incontrò Scott e Stiles capì che la sfiga era spietata perfino nei dettagli.  
Non tanto per il moretto dalla pelle olivastra, dall’aria ingenua e inconsapevole della trasformazione in atto nel suo organismo. A primo impatto gli dava l’idea che, con le dovute maniere, avrebbe saputo giostrarselo a proprio piacimento.  
Il vero problema era l’altro. L’umano.  
Derek si ricordava di lui, da piccolo era un moccioso troppo curioso che metteva il naso ovunque senza porsi il minimo problema che questo potesse infastidire qualcuno. Era il figlio dello sceriffo, era cresciuto in quei sei anni, certo, ma non aveva perso affatto la faccia da schiaffi né l’aria del goffo sempre in cerca di guai.  
Fu la sua voce che attirò l’attenzione di Derek. Lo sentì parlare di plenilunio e poi ululare come un idiota.  
“Potrebbe essermi successo qualcosa di grave!”  
“Lo so, sei un licantropo!” li sentì ancora e, seppur stupito, non si scompose. Soprattutto perché l’idiota umano scimmiottò il ringhio di un lupo e… sul serio? L’istinto di fargliela fare nelle mutande con un vero e proprio ringhio fu altissimo. Già da quel preciso istante, Derek aveva chiaro il perché lo avrebbe considerato sempre un problema. Un problema _piuttosto_ fastidioso.  
Senza contare il fatto che fu l’umano, e non Scott – con i suoi sensi in via di sviluppo soprannaturale – a notarlo per primo, fermo sul posto a guardarli – ebbene sì – _in cagnesco._  
“Avrei giurato che fosse qui. Ho visto il corpo, poi sono arrivati i cervi di corsa. Mi è caduto l’inalatore”.  
Derek lo strinse forte nella propria tasca, l’aveva trovato seguendo le tracce ed era stata la fonte per contraddistinguere i tre diversi odori. Rabbia, all’idea del corpo di sua sorella. Aveva trovato anche lei e le aveva dato una giusta sepoltura.  
“Magari l’assassino ha spostato il cadavere” commentò il figlio dello sceriffo.  
“Spero non abbia preso anche il mio inalatore, quel coso mi è costato 80 dollari!”  
Quando Stiles lo notò, Derek fu stupito. Ci avrebbe scommesso qualsiasi cosa che fosse quello morso ad accorgersi di lui, ma invece lo aveva fatto l’umano. Come se lo avesse percepito. Ma era impossibile: i suoi sensi umani dovevano limitarlo tanto.  
Quando rimasero a fissarlo, Derek annusò imbarazzo e sospetto provenire da entrambi. Si avvicinò impettito: “Che ci fate qui?”  
Non ricevette subito risposta, ma l’umano si agitò sul posto eludendo la sua occhiataccia. Era lui, quello imbarazzato.  
“Ah?” insistette per ricevere una risposta. Cercò di sembrare quanto più minaccioso potesse: “Questa è proprietà privata” continuò, fissando il giovane licantropo.  
A rispondere, ovviamente, fu l’umano: “Ehm, scusaci, amico, non lo sapevamo”.  
Derek lo ignorò. “Sì, stavamo solo cercando una cosa ma…” a quell’esitazione, Derek articolò con le sue sopracciglia per incitarlo beffardamente a continuare.  
“Ah…” balbettò Scott. “Non importa”  
A quel punto, Derek tirò fuori l’inalatore e glielo lanciò. Sapendo esattamente che quello lo avrebbe acciuffato senza notevoli difficoltà. Lo vide però stupirsi, guardandosi la propria mano, per poi riprovare lo stesso sospetto che aveva odorato inizialmente.  
Per questo, Derek fece dietrofront e se ne andò. Che provasse del sospetto era normale. Sapeva sarebbe stato così; ciò nonostante sarebbe stato difficile stargli dietro cercando di arrivare a chi gli aveva dato il morso.  
“Okay, devo andare al lavoro” il sospetto si era già fatto meno nell’animo di Scott, ma poi Derek lo sentì infiammarsi nell’altro: in quello che diceva cose intelligenti, però comunque in maniera molto idiota.  
“Amico, quello è Derek Hale!”  
Procedendo col suo passo, Derek ebbe la certezza di non sbagliarsi: quello era davvero il figlio dello sceriffo e crescendo non aveva fatto altro che peggiorare in tutte le sue caratteristiche caratteriali.  
  
\----  
  
Derek era tornato a Beacon Hills da qualche mese ormai. E, nei suoi ventitré anni di esistenza, mai si era sentito così solo. La scomparsa di Laura aveva riacceso in lui la rabbia, forse, in maniera decisamente più violenta e, ancora una volta, l’aveva rigettata addosso a se stesso. Perché era solo colpa sua.  
Era stato molto vicino dal distruggere quel computer, ma alla fine, con un sorriso malinconico mentre leggeva la calligrafia della sorella nelle sue istruzioni d’uso, lo aveva acceso.  
Non lo sapeva nemmeno lui cosa andasse cercando. Forse niente o, semplicemente, un’illusione.  
Tant’era che si stufò presto e, subito dopo aver creato il proprio profilo e la propria email, abbassò lo schermo e si rintanò nella foresta di Beacon Hills.  
Iniziò tutto così: Derek non aveva proprio idea di cosa stesse cercando in quell’aggeggio, né di cosa poi mise effettivamente in atto con quell’azione che reputava senza conseguenza.  
Credeva che avere una email potesse un giorno ritornargli utile, ma non aveva alcuna idea di come e perché.  
Era stato privo di senso farlo, e se solo in quel momento avesse pensato al suo caro Tolstoj, probabilmente avrebbe capito che si trattava di uno dei tanto detestati atti fatali.  
Lì, ci si era proprio messo in mezzo lo stupido fato. E forse Derek non ci aveva minimamente pensato, perché detestava quella parola e chiunque ci credesse.   
  
  
\---  
  
Il rumore molesto del computer, qualche giorno più tardi lo costrinse ad alzare nuovamente lo schermo del portatile per vedere cosa quell’aggeggio infernale volesse da lui.  
La batteria era scarica e lo informava che presto il computer si sarebbe definitivamente spento. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, domandandosi in che stato avesse passato quei giorni che non lo aveva usato, se ora il pc lo informava che si sarebbe presto spento per carenza di energia.  
Scoprì in quel modo che il computer potesse andare in stand by. Quando attaccò la spina, stava giusto appunto capendo come spegnerlo definitivamente (in mancanza di istruzioni fu più difficile), ma la notifica di una email nel sito lasciato aperto si mise in mezzo alle sue chiare intenzioni.  
Trovò così l’email di ImtheRobinone. La prima email.   
  
  
To: [lonelyreader@gmail.com](mailto:lonelyreader@gmail.com)  
From: imtherobinone@gmail.com  
Subjects: ciao!  
  
  
  
Prima che tu possa cestinarmi senza nemmeno darmi il beneficio del dubbio, volevo dirti che questo non è spam. Non voglio venderti nessun prodotto dimagrante o consigliarti una vita sana con dei prodotti bio di dubbia provenienza europea.  
Ci sono un paio di motivi che mi hanno spinto a scriverti, ma prima permettimi di presentarmi. Non voglio passare per un maleducato.  
Ciao, LonelyReader  
Non ti dirò il mio vero nome, anche perché in realtà non è nemmeno tanto importante. Sono un ragazzo di sedici anni, frequento il secondo anno di scuola superiore e… mh. In realtà non ho un granché da dire per presentarmi, ora che ci penso. Comunque. Passo subito ai motivi. Ho letto la tua scheda, sono riuscito a trovarti perché entrambi siamo di Beacon Hills, ma a differenza della marea di persone iscritte al sito, tu, come me, non hai rivelato la tua vera identità. Questo è abbastanza strano, ma al tempo stesso importante. Il tuo nickname mi fa pensare che tra i tuoi hobby ci sia quello della lettura e, “Perfetto” mi sono detto, perché anche io amo leggere.  
Perciò, eccoti i motivi, in questa maledetta cittadina ci si conosce un po’ tutti e a lungo andare, è davvero noioso viverci, abitarci. Tu e io probabilmente ci incontriamo spesso dal benzinaio, o a far la spesa, oppure in biblioteca, (eh certo, lì sicuramente sarà capitato di incontrarsi, se entrambi amiamo leggere. Insomma, in fatto di probabilità, le percentuali saranno altissime!), ma su questo sito possiamo essere due volti anonimi che parlano senza essere etichettati per la storia che portiamo addosso. Non so se mi spiego, ma ho bisogno di un amico di penna di cui non so assolutamente nulla e di cui lui non sa nulla di me. Non pensare a chissà quale atroce motivo, probabilmente lo sto facendo per noia. O boh, per curiosità. Com’è quel detto, che con gli sconosciuti si è decisamente più in confidenza? Insomma, a volta è più facile confrontarsi apertamente con un estraneo, piuttosto che con un amico. Tu e io, reciprocamente, potremmo essere questi no? Estranei di penna.  
Ho davvero bisogno di questa cosa e spero che tu sia disperato (e perché no, intrigato) quanto me da rispondermi e iniziare questa avventura.  
Se sei d’accordo con me, possiamo parlare di qualsiasi cosa, ma non della nostra vita reale. Ecco, una regola nel caso in cui non dovessi cestinarmi e prendermi sul serio: non dobbiamo mai lasciarci scappare alcun dettaglio di noi. Se diventeremo estranei (passami il termine, dai) di penna, l’unico nostro argomento sarà qualcosa che ci riguarda, ma non qualcosa che possa rivelarci. Cosa? Ti starai domandando. Perché non parlare della passione che ci accomuna? I libri, già.  
Lo so, ti sembrerò un pazzo in piena crisi di delirio e può anche essere, chi sono io per giudicarmi normale? Ma non ho nulla da perdere, non mi conosci, non sai chi sono realmente e se finirò nella tua spazzatura, probabilmente ti resterà di me soltanto l’idea di un disperato che ha tanta voglia di qualcosa di nuovo.  
E, fidati, siamo un bel po’ al mondo, di disperati di questo tipo. Le probabilità son alte, secondo me, anche in questo caso.  
  
Spero risponderai, ma in ogni caso è stato bello scriverti.  
  
Buona vita,  
  
ImtheRobinone   
  
  
  
  
Le sopracciglia di Derek avevano un loro speciale linguaggio comunicativo e in quel momento, subito dopo la lettura, si era aggrottate all’inverosimile, esprimendo tutta la confusione che provava.  
Non aveva risposto. Ma nemmeno cancellato quell’email. Aveva abbassato lo schermo del portatile e si era allontanato. Avrebbe scoperto più tardi come spegnere quell’aggeggio infernale.  
  
\---  
  
  
Fu quella sera, quando quelle parole si erano fatte moleste nella propria mente tornando di tanto in tanto a ricordargli dell’email che aveva letto.  
Alzò nuovamente lo schermo, ma non per capire come spegnerlo. Ci impiegò diversi minuti, ma alla fine capì come fare per rispondere a quell’email e lo fece.  
Si sorprese di come riuscì a scrivergli, senza sembrare o sentirti un cretino. Inizialmente fu difficile _lasciarsi andare,_ ma fu decisamente divertente provarci.  
La curiosità lo aveva spinto a mettersi in gioco, ma Derek aveva finto di non rendersene conto.  
Per lui fu un altro avvenimento privo di senso. Non comprendeva il perché, ma la sensazione di sentirsi meno solo, in quello schifo che era la sua vita, lo fece andare avanti trascinato dall’acerrimo destino.  
  
  
To: [imtheRobinone@gmail.com](mailto:imtheRobinone@gmail.com)  
From: [lonelyreader@gmail.com](mailto:lonelyreader@gmail.com)  
Subjects: re: ciao!  
  
Caro ImtheRobinone,  
anche se risponderti, metaforicamente parlando, lo trovo come dare spago a un folle, ammetto che mi hai incuriosito grazie all’idea della passione in comune (sì, non ti sbagliavi). Non so se sia un trucco e alla mia risposta seguirà un attacco spudorato a fini commerciali, ma sappi che ho un numero della polizia postale e non ho paura ad usarlo. Ecco, a idiozia corrisponde altra idiozia. Sì, ti ho dato dell’idiota, ma me lo hai concesso tu questo privilegio, con la storia del “ci conosciamo, le probabilità sono altissime se prendiamo la biblioteca come possibile luogo frequentato da entrambi”. Ma, seppur non dovessi conoscerti, soltanto un idiota potrebbe scrivere a un perfetto sconosciuto ed essere convinto che questo non lo prenderà per pazzo. Quindi lo sei in ogni caso. Non offenderti, perché in realtà mi hai stupito, e quindi, se in qualche modo lo può diventare, prendilo come un complimento.  
Mi presento anche io, anche se a questo punto – dopo averti dato dell’idiota ripetute volte – farò sicuramente la figura del maleducato. Pazienza.  
LonelyReader, ho ventidue anni. Niente più scuola, da un po’ ormai. E… niente dettagli, ottima regola che può funzionare.  
Non ho mai partecipato a un club del libro, né ho mai sentito il desiderio di farlo, ma non ti nego che l’idea di parlare con qualcuno di questo potrebbe piacermi.  
Ma questa cosa può funzionare soltanto in un modo, comunque. E non perché io sia disperato quanto te, mettiamolo in chiaro. Diciamo piuttosto che mi hai fatto un po’ pena e io sono in vena di aiutarti.  
Però. Sì. C’è una condizione. Potremo diventare “estranei di penna” (touché per il gioco di parole originale) solo se ci sono le basi per farlo. E per capirlo ho bisogno di una cosa.  
Fammi una classifica dei tuoi libri preferiti. Minimo tre.  
Hai sedici anni, non pretendo che tu sappia chi siano autori come Tolstoj o Dostoevskij però… un minimo.  
  
Spero ne valga la pena.  
  
Altrimenti, buona vita a te  
  
LonelyReader   
  


***

Autumn 2013  
(post 6b)

  
7 Novembre 2013.  
25 anni e sentirseli addosso tutti, perfino il doppio. Okay, forse troppi, ma la sua vita era sempre stata intensa e certi giorni addosso lo avevano provato a tal punto da farlo sentire più vecchio della sua età.  
Il fisico suggeriva altro, ma per quello doveva ringraziare l’essere una creatura soprannaturale e, soprattutto, la sua ossessione per l’attività fisica. Si allenava ogni giorno, per questo.  
Il suo problema era quello di sentirsi vecchio dentro, nella testa, e soprattutto di detestare fortemente lo scorrere degli anni e il sopraggiungere del suo compleanno.  
Per questo, il più delle volte se ne dimenticava. Si ritrovava all’alba del giorno dopo ricordandosene di colpo e, con una alzata di spalle, se lo faceva scivolare addosso senza troppi ripensamenti.  
Quell’anno, purtroppo per lui, non fu così.  
  
Quando entrò nel loft, rimase come uno stoccafisso a guardare davanti a sé. In un primo momento allarmato per l’improvviso frastuono e, poi, infastidito.  
“SOOOORPRESAAAAAA” fu l’urlo generale di coloro che avevano avuto il coraggio di fargli una festa a sorpresa.  
Derek li guardò con la sua solita espressione, cogliendoli tutti – uno ad uno – in un profondo imbarazzo per quella mancata reazione. Ma poi, ricordandosi un minimo delle buone maniere, accennò un sorriso. Uno dei suoi, dei più finti e impostati che potesse tirare fuori.  
Dopodiché, sopportò in silenzio che tutti gli facessero gli auguri.  
Quando si ritrovò Scott davanti, aggrottò le sopracciglia e fece la domanda che aveva sulla punta della lingua fin da quando era arrivato: “Come avete fatto a scoprirlo?”  
Scott ridacchiò divertito, ma a rispondere – come nella maggior parte dei casi, fu la sua spalla, ovvero la spina nel fianco di Derek.  
Spina nel fianco vero e proprio, visto che subito si addossò tutta la colpa: “Dimentichi forse che mio padre è lo sceriffo?”  
Derek lo guardò seccato: “Come potrei dimenticarlo, se ci tieni così tanto a ricordarcelo almeno dieci volte al giorno?”  
Stiles gli dimostrò quanto si fosse offeso per quel sarcasmo inappropriato con una delle sue tipiche espressioni riservate unicamente a Derek Hale e, dopo uno sbuffo compito, continuò: “Beh, dimentichi allora che sei stato schedato, qualche anno fa, e che quindi _sappiamo_ tutto di te.”  
Tutto. Derek si sentì punto nel vivo. Soprattutto perché era stato Stiles a dirlo. Per questo lo ignorò, tornando a guardare il gruppo che lo circondava con dei sorrisi abbastanza imbarazzati.  
Derek si impossessò nuovamente del suo falso sorriso di circostanza, quello che un po’ inquietava, ma che era capace di far ricordare agli altri che fosse _anche_ un po’ umano e, alla fine, ringraziò: “Non eravate costretti a farlo, in ogni caso.”  
Lydia intervenne: “Scherzi, Derek? Venticinque anni sono un traguardo che va festeggiato!”  
Derek fece un ghigno. Stavolta sincero. “E questo significa che volevate avere una scusa per organizzare una festa.”  
Liam optò per la schiettezza: “Esattamente”.  
Derek annuì, ancor più divertito. “E ovviamente casa mia è l’unico luogo gratis di tutta Beacon Hills dove poter organizzare una _grande_ festa.”  
Theo spalleggiò l’amico al suo fianco con la stessa sincerità: “Un brindisi alla franchezza?” nel dirlo, alzò il bicchiere di carta che aveva tra le mani. Derek notò che quasi tutti ne avevano uno, e quando si guardò le mani fece in tempo a notare Lydia consegnargliene uno.  
Ci fu un attimo di attesa, pieno di silenzio, in cui ogni invitato – o intruso ai suoi occhi – aspettava che Derek desse il consenso a quel _party._  
Era veramente tentato di mandarli tutti via. Seriamente. Odiava le feste, ancor più se il festeggiato era lui. Odiava sentirsi al centro dell’attenzione e avere tutti quei ragazzini attorno, senza un valido motivo.  
Ciò nonostante, sospirò e alzò il bicchiere al cielo. “Salute”  
  
Dopodiché fu il caos.   
  


***

Spring, 2011  
(Season 1)

  
To: [lonelyreader@gmail.com](mailto:lonelyreader@gmail.com)  
From: [imtherobinone@gmail.com](mailto:imtherobinone@gmail.com)  
Subject: “sei un idiota” è il nuovo “sei proprio figo”  
  
Sai, LonelyReader  
Avrei potuto immaginarti in mille modi, ma mai così. Non so se il mio voglia essere un complimento o un’offesa, ma dopo la tua email so per certo che non te la prenderai a male.  
E la cosa, credimi, mi piace un sacco.  
Anche perché oltre a questo hai realmente capito il senso della mia proposta e hai risposto nell’unico modo in cui speravo che qualcuno mi rispondesse: sorprendendomi a mia volta.  
Ecco, ora questo suona fin troppo come un complimento, quindi cancella tutto e ricominciamo da capo.  
Lo sai, vero, che mi stai facendo sentire sotto pressione come quando il professore entra in classe e annuncia un test a sorpresa? E non ti senti in colpa per questo? No, eh? SADICO!  
Ventidue anni. Sarà interessante quindi parlare con una… persona matura. Sì, ho pensato “vecchio”, ma è già tanto che io ti abbia risparmiato questo affronto. Avrei potuto scherzarci sopra, come tu hai fatto della mia idiozia. E sappi che l’hai molto offesa e adesso è in un angolino a piangere sperando che tu le chieda scusa.  
Cooooomunque, caro LonelyReader.  
Che tu ci creda o no, conosco sia Tolstoj che Dostoevskij e non perché sono andato a cercarli su Wikipedia per accertarmi di aver letto almeno qualcosa, ma perché, beh, sono gli autori preferiti di mia madre e quindi i libri più antichi che ho a casa. Ma niente dettagli e questo giuro è l’unica cosa che saprai di me. Sì, la soddisfazione era troppo per tenermela solo per me.  
Vuoi una classifica, eh. Mai scelta fu più ardua, credimi.  
Leggo un sacco, per lo più fantasy epico e distopico. Sai, amo i complotti e tutte le robe sulle creature soprannaturali. Mi affascinano e, non so, è come se avessi sempre tanto altro da scoprire, sempre un nuovo tipo di esserino speciale da conoscere.  
Sono cresciuto con Harry Potter ed è la mia vita, ma credo che dovrò tenerlo fuori da questa classifica. E non perché lo ritengo una lettura per bambini (perché non lo è, PUNTO.), ma perché soltanto tre posti mi stanno stretti e Harry Potter è un mondo troppo vasto. Se non lo hai letto e non lo hai fatto perché quelli della tua età lo trovano non adatto per gli adulti, ti invito calorosamente a farlo. Subito.  
Quindi, escludendo questo e, sì, beh, anche Il signore degli anelli e Lo Hobbit, anch’essi fin troppo epici per essere ridotti a una lista… mh, cosa mi rimane? Ah sì. Non sono in grado di metterli in ordine di preferenza, quindi accontentati del mio sforzo:  
  
-Fahrenheit 451. Di Ray Bradbury  
Quanto ho sofferto nel leggere di libri messi a rogo? TANTISSIMO. Ma è uno dei romanzi distopici che più mi ha fatto riflettere nella vita. Assieme a 1984, che sotto certi punti di vista è molto simile, ma tra i due quello di Bradbury mi ha coinvolto di più. Mi ha fatto incazzare di più, ecco. Non so se ti capita mai, ma a me certe volte è capitato proprio di arrabbiarmi. Sopprimere un urlo di frustrazione o rimanermene in silenzio vegetativo per ore, cercando di trovare il modo di far pace con lo scrittore, e anche un po’ con me stesso.  
-Credo di conoscere a memoria quasi tutti i libri di A. C. Doyle, perché ho un debole anche per il genere giallo e quindi ti dico semplicemente che Sherlock Holmes è una mia crush e non ti permetterò mai di prendermi in giro per questo. Il mio preferito in assoluto è il quarto dei suoi romanzi su Sherlock: la valle della paura! Dio, quante notti insonni con quel libro!  
Sono un attento analizzatore, uno di quelli che resta sveglio tutta la notte facendo ipotesi su ipotesi magari a metà libro, quando ancora non ci sono abbastanza indizi per arrivare alla soluzione. C’è chi direbbe che sono un paranoico ossessivo, ma in realtà si tratta unicamente della mia malata morbosità a voler scoprire _tutto ciò che si nasconde alla verità,_ quello che gli altri nominerebbero come problema e che, per me, è più che altro una delle mie migliori qualità.  
- _Last, but not least_ direi le Cronache di Narnia. L’ho letto subito dopo Harry Potter. Sai, quando entri in un mondo magico, è come se al tempo stesso entrassi in un circolo vizioso, diventi dipendente e hai bisogno di altre porte. Trovare Narnia, dopo i romanzi della Rowling, è stato come salvarsi la vita, perché non solo è una storia meravigliosa, ma vale tanto quanto il mondo che si cela ad Hogwarts e dintorni.  
  
Me lo sento che ai tuoi occhi passerò per il lettore medio ma, hey, ho sedici anni e ho tempo di diventare… maturo quanto te. E poi chi ti dice che io non ti abbia trovato proprio affinché tu diventassi il mio mentore? Suvvia, la differenza d’età ci sta e sicuramente tu avrai tanti libri di _vera cultura_ da consigliarmi.  
A proposito, se ho passato il test, gradirei che tu mi facessi la tua classifica. Non sentirti sotto pressione, io non sono quel tipo.  
Scommetto tutto quello che ho che sto parlando con un amante di romanzi storici.  
  
Eh, ci ho preso? Dai, solo per questo dovresti convincerti a parlare con me.  
  
E perché ancora un po’ ti faccio pena e tu sei ancora in vena ;) ;) ;)  
  
Buona serata,  
ImtheRobinone  
  
  
Derek si convinse di portare avanti quella _cosa_ soltanto perché aveva sorriso, e ritrovarsi a farlo in quel periodo, in quella circostanza, lo aveva fatto sentire _bene._  
Questo, però, al destinatario delle sue email non lo ammise mai.   
  


***

Autumn 2013  
(post 6b)

  
Derek non era un animale da festa. Si pentì di aver concesso a quel branco di ragazzini di festeggiare in casa sua qualche istante dopo il brindisi. Ciò nonostante, preferì semplicemente mettersi in un angolo e rimanere di guardia a vigilare su quel gruppetto che, seppur cresciuto, amava ancora la musica alta, la danza, il chiasso e, insomma, tutto ciò che invece Derek detestava.  
Più si metteva ad osservare la gente più era convinto di riconoscerne veramente in pochi. In qualche modo, ne era certo, la voce doveva esser giunta perfino nei corridoi della scuola di Beacon Hills. E per questo di certo c’era da ringraziare Liam e Mason.  
“Hey, cugino, non smetti mai di recitare la tua parte?”  
Derek alzò un sopracciglio, chiedendole quindi che cosa intendesse. Malia sogghignò sorseggiando dal suo bicchiere. Gli rispose soltanto dopo aver mandato giù: “Quella del lupo solitario” lo disse con tono ovvio. Derek sbuffò un risolino e guardò attorno a sé, ignorandola per un momento.  
“Anche tu però non scherzi, cugina. Sempre la solita imbrogliona. Lo so c’è il tuo zampino in tutto questo.”  
Lei sorrise soddisfatta. “Avresti dovuto aspettartelo, infatti.”  
“Sì, avrei dovuto.”  
“Lo prenderò come un ringraziamento.”  
“Ma sai che non lo è.”  
Quel botta e risposta terminò quasi subito, quando la coyote dal viso vispo lo fronteggiò guardandolo seriamente: “Prova a divertiti, okay? Per una serata, provaci…”  
“Qual è il tuo problema?”  
“Non è un mio problema, ma vorrei che… tu non fossi così solo, Derek” ammise, stavolta con sincerità.  
Derek sbatté le palpebre velocemente e piegò di poco il capo, guardandola pensieroso. Malia si indispettì: “Che c’è?”  
“Da quando ti preoccupi per me?”  
Lei sembrò rivestire le proprie vesti, quelle che un po’ la rendeva molto simile a Derek e si ricompose: “Siamo un branco, l’unica famiglia che ho.”  
Derek la afferrò per le spalle, in segno di conforto. La guardò dritta negli occhi e certo delle sue parole, le rispose: “Perciò goditela e non stare a preoccuparti di ognuno di noi, non se siamo tutti vivi e vegeti. Okay?”  
Lei si specchiò nelle sue iridi e abbozzò uno dei _loro_ sorrisi che li rendeva molto simili. “Goditi anche tu questa festa, soprattutto perché siamo tutti _vivi e vegeti”_ replicò. “Hai l’aria di chi è ad un funerale, piuttosto che a un party.”  
_Eh… per Derek non c’era poi così tanta differenza._  
Derek serrò la mascella, senza perdere l’aria da _fratello maggiore_ che aveva messo su per fronteggiare la cugina. Ci sapeva fare, quella ragazzina, e Derek non poteva non dirsi fortunato ad averla ritrovata.  
“Ci proverò”  
Malia annuì piuttosto soddisfatta. Prima che andasse via, Derek aggiunse: “Ma non ti prometto niente” alla quale la ragazza rispose con uno sbuffo di risata.  
  
Stiles aveva l’abitudine di farsi passare in fretta qualsiasi atteggiamento ostile avesse con qualcuno che glielo aveva provocato. Questa abitudine non mancava nemmeno quando il livello di alcool nel suo corpo diventava esageratamente alto.  
Derek, se possibile, lo trovava ancor più _fastidioso._  
“Deeeeeeerek, ma ti ho fatto gli auguri?! Vieni qui, dai, _sourworf,_ fatti abbracciaaare” esclamò con enfasi quando in mezzo alla pista da ballo accidentalmente avevano incrociato i loro sguardi.  
Derek lo aveva visto da lontano avvicinarsi ed era riuscito a sentirlo, nonostante la musica alta, grazie al suo superudito, e la reazione era stata la medesima di sempre.  
Incrociò le braccia al petto e lo guardò con la sua espressione indecifrabile, ma che per magia sapeva ben esprimere astio e minacciosità. Stiles, tuttavia, con gli occhi inebriati dagli alcolici ingurgitati lo vide fino all’ultimo piuttosto opaco e, quindi, gli si avvicinò fino a una distanza di qualche metro.  
Derek negò, serrando la mascella, pronto a scansarsi per evitare che l’idiota lo acciuffasse tra le proprie braccia in quel gesto che assolutamente non voleva ricevere.  
Intuendo che Stiles in quello stato non era pronto a cogliere quanto si stesse cacciando nell’ennesima situazione _imbarazzante,_ che si sarebbe conclusa con lui con qualche possibile contusione, Derek si sentì magnanimo e lo avvertì con un tono di voce fermo e piuttosto alto, sapendo di poter arrivare perfino a quelle orecchie umane: “Sparisci dalla mia vista, Stiles.”  
Funzionò, considerato che il più giovane dei due ancora in cammino verso di lui a braccia aperte, svoltò a destra procedendo finché non si imbatté in Scott. Derek li vide abbracciarsi e negò di nuovo, roteando gli occhi, mentre Scott si accertava che stesse bene “Hey, amico! Ma quanto hai bevuto?”.  
  
Lydia gli si avvicinò poco dopo, col suo solito atteggiamento sdegnante, ma fiero. Si affiancò a lui e iniziò a fissare le persone che avevano davanti.  
“Spero tu ti stia divertendo, Derek. Non te lo chiederei, sai, se non fosse così intuirlo visto che tutte le emozioni umani si raggruppano sul tuo viso nella stessa identica espressione” lo prese in giro.  
Derek la guardò con la coda dell’occhio. Sorrise beffardo. “Non credo che l’idea di questo party girasse attorno alla volontà di farmi divertire.”  
Lydia abbozzò uno dei suoi sorrisi astuti. Poi lo guardò, in segno di sfida. “Il giorno che ci confesserai qual è il modo per far divertire Derek Hale, forse allora potrai dire una cosa del genere.”  
Derek si accigliò. “Cosa vi aspettate che faccia, esattamente?”  
Lei fece spallucce. “Che ti dimostri quantomeno contento quando i tuoi amici dimostrano di tenere a te.”  
Derek annuì e si guardò attorno. Poi fissò la ragazza e col suo tono saccente, ribatté: “State o no facendo un party in casa mia?”  
Fu il turno di Lydia di guardarsi attorno. Sembrò realizzare che, in quel caso, Derek non aveva tutti i torti. Sorrise smagliante.  
“Oh Derek, buon compleanno” e, dopo avergli stampato repentinamente un bacio sulla guancia, si volatilizzò.  
  
\---  
  
  
“Hai visto Stiles?” gli domandò Scott, qualche ora più tardi. Derek alzò entrambe le sopracciglia, senza rispondergli. Scott annuì, guardandosi attorno.  
“Anche Lydia lo sta cercando, ma sembra si sia dissolto nel nulla. Ha bevuto troppo e ho paura sia andato a zonzo chissà dove.”  
Derek si finse disinteressato. Ci fu silenzio per qualche secondo, ma poi sospirando disse: “Stiles è abbastanza sveglio da sapere di non dover combinare guai in casa _mia”,_ ma, benché ci credesse, Derek non si sentì sicuro delle proprie parole. Guardò il loft ancora mezzo affollato iniziando la sua personale ricerca.  
Scott ridacchiò. “Sì, probabilmente hai ragione”.  
Lydia si avvicinò a entrambi in quel momento. “Scott, sono stanca. Non ho la minima idea di dove si sia cacciato quello stupido del mio ragazzo, ma ho finito la pazienza per oggi, quindi _lo mollo qui_ e me ne vado a casa”  
Derek si fermò al “lo mollo qui” e la fissò crucciato. Lei, di tutta risposta, sorrise e “Ora è un problema vostro.”  
Fin tanto che Scott era lì, Derek rimase tranquillo perché per “problema” e “vostro” poteva ancora credere che i diretti _responsabili_ fossero Scott, o Malia o qualsiasi altro individuo eccetto lui.  
Ma, dopo qualche ora nelle quali dell’umano non vi era stata alcuna traccia, e il fatto di sentire il suo odore ovunque in quel dannato loft non era servito a rintracciarlo, ma solamente a depistarli, divenne anche un problema di Derek.  
La casa si svuotò e anche Scott sembrò intenzionato ad andarsene. Con una buona scusa.  
“Qui non c’è, abbiamo cercato ovunque. Io e Malia andiamo, diamo un’occhiata qui attorno e poi passiamo a casa dello sceriffo. Quando lo trovo ti faccio sapere.”  
Derek annuì, ancora una volta fingendo disinteresse.  
Quell’idiota.  
Dove cazzo si era andato a ficcare.  
  
  
Il loft era un totale disastro, ma Derek non ci pensò un secondo nel tentare di mettere in ordine. Dopo aver preso un paio di secchi dell’immondizia, iniziò a raccogliere qualsiasi cosa fosse destinata alla spazzatura.  
In testa, una forte incazzatura per l’umano scomparso.  
Ora, in un branco di creature soprannaturali di norma non ci si preoccupa delle serate all’insegna degli alcolici. Questo fondamentalmente perché le creature soprannaturali non si ubriacano.  
Ma nel meraviglioso branco di Scott, c’era anche chi invece ne soffriva gli effetti, e naturalmente il primo non era nientepopodimeno che il più grande degli impiastri.  
A metà dell’opera, Derek si rese conto che si era messo alla ricerca di Stiles Stilinski in ogni anfratto di casa sua, con la scusa di ripulire quel posto.  
E questo lo urtò notevolmente. Soprattutto perché di Stiles non vi era davvero alcuna traccia.  
Alla fine, dopo aver controllato il cellulare per una dozzina di volte, sperando che Scott gli mettesse l’anima in pace, Derek si incamminò verso il proprio letto. Si tolse i propri abiti, indossando un pantalone della tuta e una canottiera. Prese il libro che stava leggendo, _La storia infinita,_ e si sdraiò cercando di rilassarsi.  
Stiles Stilinski, forse anche a causa del libro che stava leggendo, era però un tarlo che non voleva lasciare in pace la propria mente.  
Preoccupazione, l’avrebbe chiamata chiunque. Lui preferiva qualificarla come _fastidio._  
Poi lo sentì. Forse la calma, probabilmente la vicinanza. Il battito cardiaco di un cuore _sotto_ di lui.  
Sommesse un latrato, mentre annusava l’aria.  
Era lì. Quell’idiota era lì. Ma dove?  
“Stiles?” lo chiamò guardandosi attorno. Il buio regnava se non fosse per la lampadina accesa sul proprio comodino. Non ricevette nessuna risposta.  
  
_Tum-tum. Tum-tum. Tum-tum. Tum-tum._  
  
Poi quel soffio nel battito del cuore che alle orecchie di Derek aveva sempre contraddistinto Stiles da tutti gli altri.  
“STILES?” ringhiò.  
  
_STONK._  
  
Quel rumore, di testa che sbatte contro qualcosa di solido, Derek lo sentì provenire proprio _sotto_ di lui. E stavolta per il lupo fu inequivocabile capire dove quell’idiota si fosse andato a cacciare.  
Si piegò verso il pavimento e alzò la coperta per guardare sotto il proprio letto.  
Un paio di occhi d’ambra lo guardavano piuttosto intontiti. “D-erek?” farfugliò. Doveva avere la bocca impastata per il sonno, o forse per la sbronza ancora in circolo.  
Senza dire niente, Derek lo acciuffò per un braccio e lo tirò malamente fuori di lì. Lo lasciò soltanto per farlo rotolare sul suo pavimento, accanto al letto. Poi lo guardò duramente.  
“Cosa diavolo ci facevi sotto il mio letto?” ringhiò.  
Stiles si grattò grossolanamente la guancia cercando la risposta attorno a sé. “E lo chiedi a me?” gli rispose, in un risolino isterico.  
Era ancora ubriaco.  
Derek si alzò, soltanto per acciuffarlo e tirarlo in piedi. Si guardarono negli occhi, anche se Stiles doveva star sprecando molte energie per farlo.  
“Hai idea della preoccupazione che hai fatto venire a…Scott e gli altri?”  
Una esitazione nel tono di voce avrebbe insospettito anche un caparbio come Stiles, ma in quel momento la prontezza del suo cervello era agli stessi livelli di uno Scott McCall alle prese con un enigma, e quindi Derek non si preoccupò.  
“Ora che ne parliamo, potrei essermene fatto una idea. Ma a quanto pare no, fino a che non mi hai svegliato urlando, dormivo beatamente come un angioletto” parlava trascinando ogni parola e questo diede modo a Derek di infastidirsi ancor di più. Digrignò i denti e lo guardò furioso, in procinto di una nuova crisi di nervi.  
Lo lasciò andare un momento strattonandolo, solo per vederlo barcollare su se stesso, pronto ad accasciarsi a terra e tornarsene alla posizione in cui lo aveva trovato. Ma prima che potesse farlo, Derek lo raccolse per le braccia e lo trattenne in piedi.  
Allora, si guardarono nuovamente. Spaesati. “Stai in piedi” gli ordinò a denti stretti.  
“Lo vorrei tanto, giuro” biascicò Stiles, lasciandosi andare nell’ennesima risata brilla. Derek roteò gli occhi per poi guardarsi attorno. Optò per il letto, maledicendo per la prima volta la sua scelta di aver arredato quel posto con lo stretto indispensabile e una poltrona nella sua stanza non doveva essere rientrata nelle necessità di primo ordine, perché non c’era, nonostante in quell’occasione sarebbe potuta senz’altro tornargli utile.  
Perché ora significava dover condividere il letto con Stiles. Prese il proprio cellulare e messaggiò immediatamente a Scott.  
  
  
_Stiles è qui. Ancora ubriaco._  
  
  
Il suo sbaglio fu essere del tutto essenziale con le parole e aver mancato di un’implicita richiesta di venirselo a raccattare. Questo glielo fece intuire la risposta dell’Alpha.  
  
  
_Meno male! Stavo sul serio iniziando a preoccuparmi… allora, lasciamogli smaltire la sbornia per questa notte… Deve aver bevuto davvero tanto!_  
_Grazie Derek._  
_Buonanotte._  
  
Rimase a guardare lo schermo del cellulare per qualche minuto, senza il coraggio di guardare Stiles, che probabilmente doveva essere collassato nuovamente.  
Derek era pronto a rispondergli di venirselo a prendere, che l’alternativa sarebbe stato cacciarlo fuori di casa sua in qualsiasi condizione fosse, ma quando la luce dello schermo si spense e vide il suo riflesso, seppe che non lo avrebbe fatto affatto.  
Abbassò la mano, sconfitto, e guardò Stiles che, col capo accasciato su se stesso, aveva nuovamente perso conoscenza.  
Sbuffò scocciato e si distese all’altro capo del letto. Riprese il proprio libro e per un po’ continuò la lettura, ignorando che Stiles fosse lì.  
  
Ovviamente, non durò molto, rivelando a Derek che il suo venticinquesimo compleanno non aveva la benché minima voglia di terminare.  
Anche perché non aveva scartato alcun regalo e Stiles o la curiosità o il famoso bastardo fato o forse tutte e tre insieme avevano deciso che dovesse riceverne almeno uno.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note finali: Lo so che sulle date di compleanno non c'è nulla di certo ma ho dato per "vero" l'unica, di Derek, nato il 7 Novembre del 1988 e, difatti, in base a questa data di nascita, si impostano gli anni di tutti gli altri.  
> Anywaaaayyyysss questo capitolo è più lunghetto e, infatti, l'ho spezzato in una prima parte e...lo so. Sul più bello. Vi invito a notare i dettagli della scena e immaginarvi cosa potrebbe succedere, sarei veramente CURIOSA di sapere quali deduzioni fareste su ciò che succederà nel prossimo capitolo!  
> Ringrazio tutti quelli che seguono la storia, tantissimi e vi amo tutti!
> 
> Un abbraccio,  
> VenerediRimmel 


	4. 4. Curiosità - sbronze, regali - e compleanni (parte seconda)

  
Autumn 2013  
(post 6b)

  
  
Stiles aprì gli occhi, disorientato. Sentiva il cuore pompare velocemente, probabilmente per dare quante più possibilità al cervello di cercare di capire dove fosse e cosa fosse esattamente successo. Si sentiva infastidito, come in quei risvegli in auto dove la testa non fa altro che penzolare da una parte all’altra, finendo per rovesciarsi in avanti e facendogli, perciò, provare la sensazione di cadere nell’oblio. Sbatté le palpebre per un paio di volte e si umettò le labbra, tentando di togliersi dalla bocca la sensazione di secchezza e amaro che provava. Nel semibuio in cui si trovava era veramente difficile fare chiarezza; guardò il fulcro della luce alla sua destra e vide un comodino e una abatjour: non era la sua stanza.  
Si voltò alla sua sinistra con gli occhi semichiusi. Accecato dal bagliore che aveva fissato per troppo tempo, ci mise un po’ per mettere a fuoco davanti a sé. Poi sussultò sul posto, facendo tornare subito il cuore a correre come un disperato. Come se lui, a differenza del corpo, potesse svignarsela di sua volontà.  
Derek era seduto sul letto nella sua medesima posizione, con la schiena appoggiata alla spalliera, e leggeva un libro che, però, non riuscì a identificare, considerato il modo in cui Derek si affrettò a farlo sparire dietro una sua gamba, forse direttamente sul pavimento, mentre si voltava a guardarlo con astio.  
Stiles fissò la sua mascella indurirsi e gli occhi verdi, vigili e un bel po’ incazzati, guardarlo con rimprovero. Ora che ci vedeva così bene, era quasi tentato di voltarsi verso la luce per accecarsi nuovamente.  
Non lo fece perché gli occhi smisero di funzionare qualche secondo dopo, spossati e ancora inebriati dagli effetti di tutto l’alcool che aveva bevuto.  
Quindi, era ancora a casa di Derek. C’era buio e silenzio nel loft, la festa doveva essere finita.  
E lui era lì. Sul letto di Derek. Ancora ubriaco.  
Vivo.  
Avrebbe potuto commuoversi per quell’ultima presa di coscienza.  
Si toccò il corpo, accertandosi che da nessuna parte perdesse sangue a causa, per esempio, di un profondo squarcio fatto da denti affilati di un licantropo potenzialmente infuriato.  
Era sano.  
Tornò a guardare Derek, che nel frattempo aveva incrociato le braccia al petto e alzato un sopracciglio interrogativo. “Sembri stupito.” affermò. Stiles avrebbe potuto trovarci del sarcasmo, se solo fosse stato lucido.  
Si rese invece conto del forte mal di testa che arpionava le sue tempie. Fece una smorfia e pensò a quanto fosse ilare il caso: Derek parlava proprio quando lui avrebbe tanto desiderato che tacesse.  
“Lo sono.”  
“Perché sei nel mio loft e nel mio letto?” gli domandò. Il sarcasmo era ovunque, tanto da fargli venire il voltastomaco.  
“Perché sono _ancora_ vivo.” replicò dopo un sospiro.  
Derek ghignò guardando davanti a sé. Fece spallucce. “Sei ubriaco.”  
Stiles aprì gli occhi, pensando a quelle due parole. Era un fatto. Era ubriaco. Si accigliò, voltando a guardare il profilo di Derek: “Per questo sono ancora vivo?”  
Derek trattenne una risata, perfino il sorriso. O, perlomeno, Stiles se lo immaginò a spaccarsi dalle risate _interiormente_ , mentre fuori esternava la sua tipica nonchalance impacchettata con un ghigno imperscrutabile.  
Roteò gli occhi al cielo e tentò di mettersi in piedi. “Beh, _Ancora Vivo_ toglie il disturbo.” esclamò con impeto portandosi in piedi…  
…Per accasciarsi sul letto il secondo successivo.  
“Sei ubriaco.” ripeté Derek a mo’ di rimprovero. Stiles fece una smorfia, confidando che gli desse le spalle e non potesse vederlo, e prese a respirare grossolanamente, cercando di calmarsi.  
“Grazie Derek per essere sempre così…perspicace” gli biascicò, arrendendosi poi alla sbronza e stendendosi supino sul letto con un profondo sospiro.  
Derek lo guardò da capo a piedi e sembrò sollevato, ma Stiles non si spiegò il motivo e credette semplicemente che la poca lucidità, oramai, era capace di fargli immaginare tantissime cose.  
“Otto su tredici” disse qualche manciata di secondi dopo.  
“Cosa?” domandò Derek, guardandolo dall’altro con piglio.  
“Otto sintomi su tredici. Lo sai quali possono essere i possibili effetti di una bella sbronza?”  
Derek roteò gli occhi e guardò i propri piedi, decisamente più interessanti.  
“Giusto, perché dovresti saperlo se i licantropi non si ubriacano mai?” sghignazzò Stiles.  
“In ogni caso: biascicamento, check! Sonnolenza, check! Vomito, cheeeck! Diarrea, nooope. Mal di stomaco, mh, mi manca! Difficoltà respiratorie, no grazie. Distorsioni visive… – e guardò Derek cercando di metterlo a fuoco – cheeeeck! Distorsioni uditive, se il fischio nelle orecchie vale, allora sì, cheeeeck! Capacità di giudizio alterato, check. Diminuzione della percezione e del coordinamento, beh, diciamo che è solo degenerata, quindi cheeeeck! Incoscienza, se mi trovo qui direi di sì, check. Anemia – e si guardò le braccia – boh. Coma… no, grazie a Dio. Periodi di incoscienza, non ancora, ma suppongo che a breve…” gli era sembrato di parlare velocemente, anche se spesso aveva incespicato nelle parole e trascinato le altre come un perfetto ubriaco. Alla fine della lista, si sentì stanchissimo.  
Derek lo aveva bellamente ignorato, ed era stato difficile visto che, per farlo, non aveva finto di fare altro – come leggere o far credere di essersi addormentato. Si voltò a guardarlo, però, quando calò nuovamente il silenzio, per accertarsi dei motivi che avevano portato Stiles a rimanere muto.  
La causa era delle più semplici.  
Nove su tredici: avrebbe dovuto correggerlo il lupo. Perché i periodi di incoscienza Stiles li stava avendo eccome.  
  


***

Spring, 2011

(season 1)

  
  
LonelyReader non aveva risposto più. Stiles ne era rimasto profondamente dispiaciuto. C’era stata anche un po’ di rabbia incosciente perché, andiamo, soltanto uno stronzo poteva decidere di non rispondere più a una persona _in base_ alla classifica dei suoi libri preferiti.  
Ciò nonostante, deluso per quell’accaduto, Stiles non aveva scritto a nessun altro, né aveva inviato ulteriori email cercando di attirare l’attenzione di chi aveva deciso di ignorarlo. Però. Già. Però, andava ogni giorno a controllare la sua posta in arrivo – questo sebbene avesse le notifiche attivate perfino sul proprio cellulare. Ma la speranza non si fermava a una stupida notifica che poteva non arrivare per qualsiasi problema. Così controllava anche se il telefono non squillava mai, sperando di vedere una risposta alla sua email da una persona in particolare?  
Sì, inutile negare il contrario.  
Ci vollero due settimane. Quando il telefono trillò nella sua tasca, Stiles si trovava a scuola e fu impossibilitato a leggere l’email per tutta la mattina. Fu atroce.  
Ritornato a casa, dopo un’altra di quelle giornate che si era rivelata essere la solita avventura firmata Scott&Co, corse letteralmente al piano di sopra, dopo aver salutato di sfuggita il padre in cucina.  
Sentiva la soddisfazione e l’adrenalina del momento, lasciò cadere lo zaino a terra e si sedette sulla scrivania. Contava soltanto che LonelyReader gli avesse mandato una nuova email, e nient’altro. Il computer si accese fin troppo lentamente per i suoi gusti, mentre “STILES!” il padre lo chiamava, probabilmente raggiungendolo verso la sua stanza non contento del modo sbrigativo con cui lo aveva salutato al ritorno da scuola.  
Stiles poteva dirsi quasi arrivato a leggere la fatidica email, ma sapeva che per farlo doveva essere tranquillo e solo, quindi “Sì, pap-” si voltò verso la porta. “Derek?” era lì, che gli indicava lo sceriffo in avvicinamento con la sua aria minacciosa.  
Stiles scattò in piedi, guardando Derek sbalordito: perché cavolo era nella sua stanza?  
“Cos’hai detto?”  
“Io? Ho detto: ehi, papà!”  
Lo sceriffo non sembrò convinto di quel comportamento, ma da tempo aveva smesso di cercare plausibili giustificazioni al modo di fare di suo figlio, quindi non indagò ulteriormente: “Senti, sto uscendo per sbrigare una cosa…ma ci sarò stasera.”  
Stiles stava pensando a Derek dietro alla porta, al fatto che fosse un fuggitivo e che il padre e quelli che lavoravano per lui lo stessero cercando. Stava aiutando un fuggitivo. Pensava all’email di LonelyReader che attendeva di essere letta. E, soltanto quando il padre la nominò, pensò alla sua grande possibilità: la sua prima partita di lacrosse.  
“La mia prima partita… Cavolo, grandioso. Fantastico! Bene…” disse con poca enfasi. Lo sceriffo giustificò quella reazione con la probabile tensione che il figlio doveva star provando per ciò che lo attendeva quella sera. Ma non aveva alcuna idea di cosa avesse realmente in testa il figlio: Derek. Hale. Il. Fuggitivo. Era. Nella. Sua. Stanza.  
“Sono davvero contento per te” fu la prima cosa bella che gli disse il padre, sorridente. Stiles lo guardò sospirando. “E veramente orgoglioso di te.”  
“Grazie, anche io sono felice… e orgoglioso… di me stesso” niente, non ce la faceva proprio a reagire _normalmente._ Ma, al diavolo, il padre era abituato a quel suo stupido atteggiamento.  
Si ripeterono quanto fossero orgogliosi e felici, dopo che lo sceriffo aveva chiesto un’altra volta se fosse certo che quella sera suo figlio avrebbe giocato come titolare.  
E poi si abbracciarono, e quello fu quasi nuovo. Era raro che accadesse e, beh, farlo gli ricordava sempre quando lo era successo nel momento più brutto e buio della loro vita, quindi si approcciavano goffamente, come due uomini che cercano di non farsi vedere in imbarazzo, ma lo sono tantissimo. Stiles sentì la porta della sua stanza chiudersi, ma questo non fu abbastanza per rilassarsi un attimo.  
“Ci vediamo lì” disse, poi, Noah Stilinski andandosene verso le scale. “Fai con calma” gli rispose il figlio che attese che il padre sparisse alla sua vista per rientrare e affrontare Derek.  
Derek lo costrinse bruscamente contro la porta, afferrandolo per il giacchetto che Stiles non aveva ancora fatto in tempo a togliersi. Lo minacciava con un dito puntato e lo sguardo affilato: “Prova a dire una parola…”  
Ma Stiles non lo lasciò terminare, piuttosto infastidito: “Oh, aspetta, qualcosa come: “Hey papà, c’è Derek Hale in camera mia, prendi la pistola?”  
Gli fissava la bocca, perché era l’unica cosa a non farlo sentire sotto minaccia. Anzi, era piuttosto interessante, increspata e rosea. Invitante, visto che Stiles – ormoni a palla di un tipico sedicenne – avrebbe trovato _invitante_ anche quelle di una bambola gonfiabile. O almeno, così si giustificò con se stesso.  
Quando alzò lo sguardo sugli occhi verdi, però, notò che anche Derek gli stava fissando ingiustificatamente la bocca. Ma, soprattutto, che non rispondeva.  
Che avesse detto, per la prima volta, qualcosa che il lupo trovava _sensato?_ A infervorare la sua tesi, ci fu il dito che l’aveva puntato fino a quel momento, che scivolò con la mano e il braccio verso il basso.  
Questo gli diede coraggio per continuare a parlare e marcare i puntini sulle i: “Ecco, esatto. Se vuoi che dia asilo al tuo culo da fuggitivo sappi questo: mia la casa, mie le regole, bello.” e, esagerando come sempre, lo schiaffeggiò all’altezza del petto, sbattendo contro quella che gli parve essere pelle dura quanto il marmo. Derek guardò in basso, dove era stato colpito, ma poi annuì lentamente lasciando andare la sua presa sul giubbotto di Stiles.  
Sembrò d’un tratto ricordarsi delle buone maniere e, per scusarsi, gli sistemò il giacchetto che gli aveva sciupato per stringerlo nella sua mano. O, almeno, così credeva Stiles che, in risposta, sistemò il chiodo di Derek, sbuffando un risolino di vittoria, mentre cercava superarlo.  
Seppe di essersi sbagliato su quelle ultime valutazioni quando Derek scattò in avanti facendo il gradasso e portando Stiles a esclamare “Oh mio dio!”, allontanandosi repentinamente verso la propria scrivania.  
  
  
  


***

Autumn 2013  
(post 6b)

  
  
Stavolta, a ridestarlo fu un incubo: continuava ad addormentarsi nel loft di Derek, durante una pessima sbronza, con l’occhiataccia dell’uomo che aveva tutta l’intenzione di mangiarlo manco fossero finiti dentro la favola di Cappuccetto Rosso: nella parte in cui la povera nonnina ha già fatto una brutta fine, per intenderci.  
Quando realizzò che le vesti dell’incubo non erano nient’altro che la realtà dei fatti, Stiles si mise a sedere, appoggiando la schiena alla testata del letto e guardandosi attorno, accorgendosi che il posto al suo fianco era vuoto.  
Per un attimo si illuse che fosse la sua stanza, ma presto gli occhi, per quanto la confusione fosse tanta, gli comunicarono il suo errore di giudizio.  
Derek Hale apparì davanti al letto come un fantasma, dandogli modo di sussultare un’altra volta.  
“Dannazione Derek, mi farai prendere un infarto prima o poi.”  
Il lupo sbuffò, sedendosi nella sua stessa posizione sul letto. “Come va?” gli domandò piatto.  
Stiles respirò un po’ per capire come rispondergli, anche perché nella condizione in cui si trovava era difficile rendersene conto.  
“Ancora spossato.” tagliò corto. “Forse però sono abbastanza lucido per riuscire a-”  
“Non importa.” lo bloccò con sorpresa Derek. “Per stanotte resti qui.” decise per lui. “Torna a dormire.” ordinò ancora.  
Stiles si ritrovò nuovamente a guardare il suo profilo, interdetto. A bocca aperta, non riusciva a spiegarsi perché si sentisse in dovere di ringraziarlo. Chiuse la bocca per impedirsi di farlo, infatti, ma la riaprì smosso dalla curiosità: “A proposito di questo” fece la sua premessa.  
Derek sospirò, voltandosi a guardarlo con la mascella serrata. Non sembrava affatto stanco.  
Stiles sbatté le palpebre per cercare di metterlo a fuoco, ma riuscì soltanto a concentrarsi sulle pupille nere e dilatate che lo fissavano duramente.  
“Tu non dormi?” domandò alla fine, con un filo di voce. Derek sviò il suo sguardo, sperando che fosse abbastanza per non rispondere nemmeno alla sua domanda, ma Stiles continuò a fissarlo impudente, aspettandosi invece il contrario. Così, Derek sbuffò nuovamente facendo spallucce: “Non sono abituato a condividere il letto.” gli rispose, poco franco.  
Stiles si accigliò. “Pensi che possa- che ne so saltarti addosso?”  
Derek lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio, nuovamente seccato per la sua stupidità o per le sue domande idiote – e inopportune.  
“Dormi, Stiles.” ordinò ancora una volta.  
“Dormi, Derek: non ho intenzione di saltarti addosso.”  
Il silenzio che si frappose tra i due non si spezzò nemmeno quando Stiles sospirò, sconfitto dall’evidenza che Derek non avrebbe cambiato la posizione in cui sedeva per mettersi a dormire supino. Per semplice ripicca, lui fece lo stesso. Passarono cinque minuti in cui Derek era a braccia conserte e Stiles nella sua medesima posa. Cinque minuti eterni, considerando la noia provata dal licantropo e della spossatezza nella testa di Stiles.  
Fu, ovviamente, Stiles a parlare per primo. “Anche se…”  
Si fermò immediatamente, irrigidendosi e sgranando gli occhi per le due parole erroneamente usate per riprendere il discorso.  
“No, niente «anche se…» - ridacchiò imbarazzato, mentre Derek non dava segni di seguire il suo delirio – cioè… con quel «anche se» non volevo intendere che ho avuto, nella vita, l’intenzione di saltarti addosso. Cioè- forse sì- MA NON IN QUEL SENSO! Cioè, anche tu hai avuto spesso l’istinto di azzannarmi alla gola, ma non nella metafora sessuale che qualsiasi persona normale potrebbe pensare, piuttosto per sgozzarmi sul serio! E anche io in quel senso e in nessun altro. Quindi-” si fermò quando Derek si accasciò repentinamente sul letto per dargli le spalle e mettersi, apparentemente, a dormire, ignorando quel suo momento di delirio totale. Stiles guardò le sue spalle con gli occhi aperti e le gote in fiamme. Si morse l’interno di una guancia, ponderando quanto esattamente avesse fatto una figura di merda.  
Si vide circondato e ormai insalvabile – come Artax, il cavallo di Atreyu, che nella palude della tristezza decise di abbandonarsi e morire – perciò, supponendo che, nello stato in cui era, non avrebbe comunque potuto ricordare l’imbarazzo della situazione, continuò: “Perché sai qual è il mio problema?”  
In fondo, il silenzio di Derek era un ottimo confidente. Stiles non poteva proprio desiderare di più per tirar fuori quel dubbio che, c’era da ammetterlo, aveva svelato unicamente a se stesso diverse volte, senza risolverlo mai. Probabilmente non avrebbe avuto una risposta nemmeno in quel caso, ma almeno era certo di avere un paio di orecchie ad ascoltarlo. Lo stato in cui si trovava, poi, era decisamente un punto a suo vantaggio. Non che lui avesse questo gran pudore a frenarsi, da sobrio, ma in quel caso gli veniva ancor più facile, ancor più semplice, non preoccuparsi di ammettere la verità dei fatti.  
“Lydia è il desiderio che si realizza dopo anni, dopo SECOLI, ma sai quanti maledetti desideri ho io? E quanti di questi mi tormentano, nonostante io, ad oggi, sia il fidanzato del mio sogno adolescenziale?”  
“Tu sei etero, no? Cioè _mai avuto dubbi, giusto?_ ” domandò, rimanendo in silenzio ad attendere speranzoso una risposta che, tuttavia, era quasi certo non gli sarebbe arrivata. Dopo sessanta secondi, che contò dimenticandosi di tanto in tanto qualche numero, riprese a parlare: “Sul serio, Derek, ho bisogno di questa risposta. Puoi rispondermi?” domandò petulante. Soltanto quando Derek si rimise a sedere, guardandolo minaccioso, a Stiles passò per la mente di non aver calcolato la possibilità (quasi certezza) che Derek, ora, poteva benissimo fargli del male _fisico_ avendone tutto il diritto.  
“Nel momento in cui ti dico che sono etero e che non ho mai avuto dubbi, tu da questa consapevolezza cosa ne deduci?” domandò. Stiles pensò, più lentamente del solito, ma convenne che, così facendo, Derek non aveva propriamente risposto alla sua domanda.  
“Prima di tutto, probabilmente invidierei la tua sicurezza. Vorrei averla anch’io” fece una pausa, guardando un po’ ovunque; poi, con una nuova domanda in testa, fissò Derek negli occhi, segnati ancor di più dall’ira e dalla stanchezza. “Secondo, poi, dubiterei. Dai, mai pensato di voler baciare qualcuno del tuo stesso sesso per… _curiosità_?” si avvicinò e glielo chiese in un sussurro confidenziale. Derek indietreggiò di qualche centimetro, fissando la bocca di Stiles.  
“No.”  
Stiles si avvicinò ancora un momento. “E ora che ne stiamo parlando? Non sto intendendo me con “qualcuno del tuo stesso sesso”, ma ora che ti ho fatto pensare all’argomento, provi curiosità… _in generale?”_ biascicò.  
Derek non si mosse, ma stavolta lo fissò negli occhi ambrati.  
“No.”  
_Perfetto._ Pensò Stiles. Chissà le sinapsi in che modo si erano connesse fra loro e a quali processi mentali avevano dato il via, ma per Stiles niente fu più perfetto di quelle risposte che aveva avuto.  
Derek era chiaramente etero. Alcun dubbio sulla sua _identità sessuale._ Per quanto fosse un omaccione che avrebbe fatto ululare qualsiasi lupacchiotto gaio, Stiles non aveva mai avuto una particolare attrazione nei suoi confronti. O meglio, per quanto riconoscesse che fosse un uomo più che _perfetto_ e incredibilmente affascinante, Stiles non aveva mai pensato a lui _in quel senso._ Non aveva mai pensato “Ho voglia di baciare Derek”, e non per chissà quale motivo, ma semplicemente perché le loro interazioni li avevano condotti sempre su altri tipi di… desideri, chiamiamoli così.  
Per Stiles fu perfetta, in quel momento, quella situazione perché la testa ubriaca aveva fatto le sue supposizioni e calcolato le sue probabilità.  
Probabilità di compromettersi, relativamente basse: in fondo, aveva già ammesso di avere delle _curiosità_.  
Probabilità di coinvolgimento, basse anche queste: Derek non era interessato agli uomini in generale, figuriamoci a Stiles e, viceversa, Stiles non aveva un particolare interesse emotivo nei confronti di Derek.  
Probabilità di conseguenze inaspettate: meno del cinquanta percento, perché al massimo Stiles prevedeva un pugno, una costola incrinata, una probabile contusione. Niente che non avesse già provato in passato, con Derek o con qualcun altro.  
Probabilità di liberarsi finalmente delle maledette curiosità omosessuali e concentrarsi totalmente sulla sua perfetta fidanzata: cento percento.  
Derek si sarebbe infuriato, ma al diavolo. Era ubriaco, poteva suonare come una buona scusa.  
Tutto era perfetto, anche la vicinanza e le varie vie di fuga, i suoi calcoli _affrettati_ , lo fecero perciò agire senza troppe remore.  
Gli bastò poco, allungare il collo e tamponare il broncio adirato di Derek, che non aveva smesso di fronteggiarlo in quei secondi di elaborazione.  
Lo baciò a stampo, dando modo a Derek di ricevere il tutto con enorme sorpresa. Come quando, a una festa, arriva un _invitato_ inaspettatamente in ritardo con il regalo più grande di tutti.  
Derek odiava le feste, odiava avere invitati. Quindi, anche i regali – Stiles lo sapeva fin troppo bene. Ma la sorpresa, ecco, questa lo raggelò – ma era tutto calcolato nella testa dell’umano. Lo aveva fatto proprio con la consapevolezza di prenderlo di sorpresa e avere del _tempo_ per scoprire e dell’altro tempo per _fuggire._  
Stiles aveva chiuso istintivamente gli occhi prima di cacciarsi in quel guaio, e le palpebre strizzate davano l’impressione che si concentrasse per non aprirli. Derek rimase con gli occhi sgranati, il respiro spezzato e due labbra a combaciare imperfettamente contro le sue, senza alcuna idea di cosa fare.  
Stiles, rendendosi conto di essere ancora vivo, e di essere ancora lì sulla bocca di Derek, valutò le sensazioni iniziali: le labbra, un po’ secche contro le sue, era incredibilmente calde. Il pizzicore della barba contro il suo mento era una sensazione, invece, sorprendentemente piacevole, perché gli dava proprio l’idea di star baciando un _uomo._ E per questo, forse, Derek invece non doveva percepire un granché di differenza.  
A parte la barba, in realtà, non vi era altra differenza da un bacio con una donna. Soltanto l’idea che fosse un uomo, però, era capace di renderlo febbricitante e concitato. O forse la colpa era ancora una volta da dare all’alcool.  
In ogni caso, non si azzardò a ricercare qualcosa di più – nonostante la sua curiosità lo avrebbe senz’altro voluto. Valutò l’idea di prepararsi fisicamente e psicologicamente al fatto che, nel momento in cui si fosse separato da quella bocca, avrebbe poi dovuto affrontare la reazione di Derek, ed espirò dalle narici, pronto ad assumersi ogni conseguenza; così, fece per distanziarsi quando… lo sentì.  
A quel punto, sforzarsi di tenere gli occhi chiusi fu impossibile e lì aprì, sgranandoli.  
Trovò chiusi quelli di Derek che, però, aveva dischiuso _qualcos’altro._ Col cuore improvvisamente in gola, Stiles dovette rendersi conto che, sì, Derek aveva leggermente schiuso la propria bocca per cingere meglio un suo labbro.  
In parole povere, lo stava baciando. O meglio, stava ricambiando il bacio. Si sentì subito avvampare e avvertì il sangue riversarsi per tutta la faccia. D’improvviso, faceva un caldo pazzesco e la curiosità, che avrebbe dovuto in quel caso iniziare a fare i suoi cori calcistici, si trovò disorientata.  
_Che cazzo era andato storto?_ Cioè… non che lo disgustasse quell’eventualità, però… che cazzo stava succedendo?!  
Le sinapsi ricominciarono con le loro stupide probabilità, ma Stiles era ormai certo che con i calcoli finali ci avrebbe tratto ben poche conclusioni.  
Fu il momento di Stiles di indietreggiare appena e di Derek di prolungarsi per non perdere quel contatto e, mentre si muovevano di millimetri sul materasso, le loro labbra facevano passi da gigante.  
Stiles trasse altre sensazioni: sentirsi avviluppato dalle labbra di Derek era _assolutamente_ incredibile. Si sentiva imprigionato, ma non in un posto marcio e freddo come poteva essere una prigione, quanto in una gabbia d’oro con tanto di campanelli celestiali. La bocca di Derek non era più _secca,_ ma umida, forse perché baciando le sue labbra aveva avuto modo di umettarsi le sue.  
Considerò il tempo, che sembrava essersi fermato, probabilmente scioccato anche lui da quel bacio e, curioso di spiarli nella semioscurità del loft, aveva dimenticato di far procedere in avanti le lancette.  
Stiles, oltre a questo, non riuscì a valutare nient’altro. Forse perché dopo la prima sorpresa, seguì la seconda.  
La risposta al bacio di Derek doveva aver disorientato inizialmente la curiosità, ma nel momento della ripresa, fu in grado perfino di alimentarne i desideri. Perché, per tali motivi, Stiles si spinse ad approfondire quel bacio. Aprendo anche lui la bocca per sovrastare nuovamente la risposta di Derek, aveva insinuato timidamente la lingua nella bocca del lupo. Non vi trovò un paio di labbra chiuse, né i denti a morderlo, bensì la gemella che si nascondeva al suo interno. E non tanto l’iniziativa audace di Stiles fu la sorpresa, quanto il fatto che nemmeno in questo caso Derek si tirasse indietro per, finalmente, dargli le conseguenze che Stiles aveva immaginato fin dall’inizio.  
A quel punto, lingua contro- su- in- oh…insomma con le lingue avvolte fra loro, Stiles non fu più in grado di valutare un bel niente. La sorpresa fu troppa, la curiosità si sentì _appagata,_ le sinapsi probabilmente si ritrovarono improvvisamente fritte nel loro stesso brodo e il suo corpo fu _ufficialmente_ sopraffatto.  
E, beh, sì, Stiles perse conoscenza, come era previsto tra i possibili effetti di una bronza, soltanto che crollò tra le braccia _dell’uomo_ che aveva appena baciato e che, di stucco, poté soltanto schiaffeggiarsi grossolanamente il viso e domandarsi “Che cazzo è successo?”.  
  


***

Spring 2011  
(Season 1)

  
Mentre aspettavano Danny, Stiles si prese il lusso di considerare l’ipotesi di poter leggere l’email di LonelyReader. La presenza del fuggitivo Derek Hale nella sua stanza era, però, un problema non indifferente. Avevano parlato poco, dopo che gli aveva spiegato a chi avrebbero chiesto aiuto per farsi aiutare a rintracciare l’sms che aveva ricevuto Scott. Derek aveva la stessa pacatezza di un cane da guardia a cui non si dà da mangiare da un paio di giorni, e Stiles non aveva la minima idea di come distrarlo. Gli gettava di tanto in tanto alcune occhiate, seduto vicino alla scrivania con lo schermo del computer leggermente abbassato.  
Lo vide aggirarsi circospetto per la sua stanza, come se la stesse studiando, con le braccia incrociate al petto e l’espressione crucciata che aveva di solito.  
Pensava a come potesse distrarlo adeguatamente, e per associazione mentale si chiese cosa potesse interessare a un _presunto_ assassino, licantropo dalla nascita, la cui famiglia era ormai un grumolo di cenere. Si sentì una pessima persona e tentò per la possibilità più papabile.  
“Ti piacciono i libri?” domandò, indicandogli con la penna che si rigirava tra le mani lo scaffale ricolmo in cui erano disposti disordinariamente una miriade di volumi. Derek si sentì esortato ad avvicinarsi e, come se avesse aspettato quel permesso fin da subito, diede il pretesto a Stiles di sentirsi finalmente libero di credersi da solo in quella stanza. Beh, da un certo limitato punto di vista… Alcune cose, che _adorava_ fare quando era da solo in stanza, non poteva farle ora _credendo di esserlo._ Ma dettagli.  
Quando fu nuovamente vicino a leggere l’email di LonelyReader, Derek alle sue spalle cercò la sua attenzione. “Cos’è questo?”  
Era veramente un pessimo tempismo, il suo, per avere voglia, per una fottuta volta, di porgli delle domande.  
Stiles si voltò sbuffando, quando riconobbe subito la copia di Delitto e Castigo di Dostoevskij, quel fac-simile di prima edizione che era appartenuto alla madre, tra le mani di Derek. Era grande quanto un’enciclopedia ed era forse uno dei volumi in quella stanza più cari che possedesse.  
Si alzò, avvicinandosi a grandi falcate verso Derek. Ora non importava più nulla quanto potesse temere quell’uomo. Gli strappò via il libro e lo girò tra le sue mani. Lo fissò, provando un forte istinto di gelosia.  
Derek dovette annusarlo, perché fece un passo indietro come soltanto chi era bravo a comprendere quel tipo di _sentimento di possesso_ avrebbe fatto in quel momento.  
Dopo un paio di secondi, Stiles gli rispose: “Non è una prima edizione, è… un fac-simile però. E vale un sacco di soldi. Delitto e Castigo di Dostoevskij. Era di mia madre.” ammise.  
Poi alzò lo sguardo su Derek: era privo di espressioni in viso, e stavolta nemmeno la loro assenza comunicava a Stiles astio o qualsiasi altra sensazione negativa. Forse solo comprensione. Perché in quella nostalgia, si capivano entrambi fin troppo bene. Derek annuì e sviò lo sguardo verso lo scaffale, pronto a prendere un altro libro, ma Stiles gli allungò il volume e “Tieni, se vuoi leggilo” glielo offrì. Derek guardò il libro, alzando lo sguardo sulle mani e arrivò al viso di Stiles, cercando una sicurezza in quell’offerta. Era brusco nei modi, ma nei momenti adatti sapeva anche essere incredibilmente gentile. Non glielo chiese direttamente, ma il silenzio fu come domandargli se fosse sicuro. Stiles glielo allungò maggiormente, facendo un passo nella sua direzione: “Però non rovinarlo” gli chiese, lasciandoglielo tra le mani e voltandogli le spalle per tornarsene alla scrivania.  
Derek si sedette vicino al letto di Stiles, su una sedia piena di panni, e rimirò quel volume che tanto lo affascinava. Stiles lo guardò un secondo in più soltanto, sorridendo malinconico e poi tornò allo schermo del computer.  
Finalmente, riuscì a leggere la lettera di LonelyReader.  
  
  
To: [ImtheRobinone@gmail.com](mailto:ImtheRobinone@gmail.com)  
From: [LonelyReader@gmail.com](mailto:LonelyReader@gmail.com)  
Subjects: pessimo tempismo  
  
Caro ImtheRobinone,  
Il mio non poter rispondere alla tua mail è stato frutto di un pessimo tempismo. Avrai sicuramente pensato, in queste settimane, che io avessi volontariamente deciso di non risponderti più per via della tua classifica.  
Ebbene, no. Sono ancora qui. Nessun dettaglio sulla vita vera, ma mi capirai se ti dico che a volte fa così tanto schifo da non riuscire a trovare nemmeno il tempo di fare una cosa semplicissima come quella di scrivere una lettera. Io, in realtà, sono stato proprio impossibilitato, ma la storia si fa troppo _dettagliata_ e non sarò io a infrangere le regole.  
I tuoi gusti sono plausibili, per la tua età, ma nemmeno troppo banali. Ho letto il romanzo distopico di Bradbury e confesso che mi è piaciuto molto.  
Comunque, sì, come hai ben creduto, ho un rapporto viscerale con i romanzi storici – ma dopo averti citato autori come Dostoevskij e Tolstoj era anche piuttosto semplice immaginarlo.  
Non ho una vera e propria classifica, ma so per certo che al primo posto di questa metterei Guerra e Pace, di Tolstoj. Mi ha insegnato tanto quel libro. Ero giovane quando lo iniziai e ci misi un bel po’ per finirlo. Di solito, impiegare diverso tempo per terminare la lettura è sintomo di poco gradimento. In questo caso, si tratta puramente di crescita. Guerra e pace è l’esaltazione della vita, e del suo contrario, la morte, e ancora oggi, a distanza di anni da quando l’ho finito, mi ritrovo a ricercarne certe pagine, stralci precisi per aiutarmi in alcune scelte.  
Dei romanzi storici in generale mi piace il modo chiaro in cui è riportata la verità, la realtà e non solo la sua rappresentazione felice, ma perfino la sua amarezza, il suo essere cruda e nuda. Così com’è.  
Detto questo, ti confesso che anch’io apprezzo molto i gialli e, ancor meglio, i thriller. Non ho mai avuto il piacere di leggere Doyle, ma sono un amante di Stephen King. Conoscerai sicuramente il film, ma The Shining è uno dei romanzi che rileggo più spesso. Inutile spiegarti i motivi. Forse vale lo stesso discorso che hai fatto tu con Harry Potter o il Signore degli Anelli… anche se fra questi mondi c’è una differenza abissale. Ma ancora dettagli.  
Per tornare poi sempre al romanzo storico, penso ad “Addio alle armi” di Hemingway. Oltre alla maestria di narrare della disfatta di Caporetto, credo sia anche la rappresentazione di una bellissima storia d’amore.  
Ecco fatta la mia lista, se vuoi giudicami pure. Non ho paura. Se ti sono risultato “maturo” per la mia età, non oso immaginare cosa penserai ora dopo aver letto i miei reali gusti letterari. Ma sono pronto a tutto. Fatti sotto.  
In quanto a te e ai tuoi gusti, come ti ho già detto, non ho alcuna intenzione di denigrarli. Qualsiasi libro sia in grado di regalarti qualcosa di _vero_ , che sia un’emozione o una lezione di vita, penso valga la pena di essere letto.  
Eccetto gli Harmony.  
Quelli li brucerei tutti. A rogo, manco fossimo dentro la storia di Bradbury.  
Ti auguro una buona giornata,  
  
LonelyReader  
  
Il sorriso stampato sul viso di Stiles non si tolse nemmeno quando, dopo aver cliccato su “rispondi”, fu interrotto dal suono del campanello.  
Si girò a guardare Derek, che aveva alzato pigramente lo sguardo dal volume di Delitto e Castigo, per poi rivolgerlo nuovamente su di esso ignorandolo tranquillamente. Si alzò così, sbuffando scocciato, e si diresse al piano di sotto per accogliere Danny.  
Non avrebbe risposto a LonelyReader nell’immediato. Ma di certo non si sarebbe fatto attendere due settimane.   
  


***

Autumn 2013  
(Post 6b)

  
  
Elencare i sintomi post-sbronza gli sarebbe stato impossibile, considerato il dolore lancinante che lo svegliò il mattino seguente. Ma, ecco, appunto, il mal di testa era fra questi.  
Stiles si rigirò tra le lenzuola, lagnandosi rumorosamente e sperando che fare i capricci fosse abbastanza per far passare ogni dolore. Con la testa spiaccicata contro il cuscino morbido, però, si lagnò una seconda volta, sapendo che quel dolore non lo avrebbe affatto lasciato in pace, a meno che non avesse assunto qualche farmaco. Si girò nuovamente nel letto e guardò il soffitto.  
Sbatté le palpebre più volte, cercando di fare chiarezza su cosa fosse l’ultima cosa che ricordava. Perché la mente gli funzionava a tratti.  
Aveva bevuto, riconoscerne i postumi fu semplice. Solitamente beveva a una festa. Sì, c’era stato un party. Oh sì, certo, era il motivo per cui aveva fatto ritorno a Beacon Hills per quei giorni.  
La festa a sorpresa per _Derek,_ ecco!  
Sobbalzò a sedere, il cuore d’un tratto accelerato come quello di un maratoneta. Si guardò attorno, confuso.  
Quella era la sua stanza. Si era svegliato nel suo letto. Avevo dormito presumibilmente lì.  
Il guaio era che non ricordava come ci fosse arrivato, a casa, né quando né in che diavolo di condizioni.  
Ed era confuso, perché qualcosa di certo non quadrava. Si grattò il capo, arruffandosi i capelli, e sbadigliò, guardando circospetto un po’ ovunque, come se stesse ricercando le tracce di qualche cosa che gli stava sfuggendo.  
Era vestito, quindi aveva fatto in tempo ad arrivare nella sua stanza per collassare nel letto.  
Però… qualcosa non quadrava comunque.  
Decise di mettersi in piedi e dare il via a quella giornata che non lo avrebbe atteso mentre tentava di raccapezzarsi tra una memoria offuscata e gli ultimi ricordi nitidi che aveva.  
Quando si infilò sotto la doccia, il getto dell’acqua calda aiutò notevolmente i suoi sensi intorpiditi a rimettersi in funzione.  
Senza nulla di particolare in testa, si ritrovò a fissare il vuoto mentre con una mano si accarezzava piano la bocca.  
Eppure – pensava – eppure… mancava qualcosa di _importante._  
In accappatoio scese in cucina per mettere qualcosa sotto i denti. Aveva una fame da _lupi._  
Con mezza brioche in bocca si ritrovò con la testa a pensare a una frase piuttosto bizzarra: _avrebbe fatto ululare qualsiasi lupacchiotto gaio._  
Per averla in testa, poteva soltanto significare che l’aveva pensata. Però, si chiedeva, quando era successo? E soprattutto, perché?  
La risposta non gli si annunciò come l’Arcangelo Gabriele a Maria, e Stiles ne fu parecchio rattristato.  
Si vestì, preparò la valigia, perché quello stesso giorno sarebbe ripartito, e dopo un’ora ridiscese in cucina per preparare il pranzo che avrebbe portato alla centrale dello sceriffo.  
Scott lo chiamò mentre era affaccendato ai fornelli.  
“Come ti senti?” gli domandò, dopo i soliti convenevoli.  
“Uno schifo. So che mi invidiate tanto quando mi ubriaco, ma credimi, poi con i postumi sono io a invidiare voi che non potete ubriacarvi!” affermò sinceramente Stiles in un sospirò.  
“Hai dormito bene o Derek te l’ha resa difficile?” domandò poco dopo Scott, ridacchiando divertito.  
Stiles si accigliò. “Derek?” chiese.  
“Eh, sei rimasto a dormire da lui stanotte, no?”  
Stiles ci pensò, lasciando la telefonata in temporaneo silenzio. Aveva dormito da Derek? Ricordava vagamente di essere arrivato di fronte al letto del proprietario del loft ma… averci dormito. Mh.  
“Io veramente mi sono svegliato nella mia stanza, pensavo che tu e Lydia mi aveste riportato a casa.”  
Fu il turno di Scott di rimanersene in silenzio per un po’.  
“In realtà,” parlò poi. “Eri sparito, a un certo punto. E non riuscivamo a trovarti. Lydia se ne è andata, piuttosto seccata. Io e Malia siamo usciti per controllare che non fossi andato a zonzo per la città e…invece eri ancora nel loft, ubriaco e nascosto chissà dove. Ho detto a Derek di lasciare che ti riprendessi dalla sbornia, ma credo ti abbia portato a casa…”  
Stiles ci pensò. Era piuttosto credibile che Derek, pur di non ritrovarselo tra i piedi, lo avesse di peso riportato a casa.  
“Beh, ci sta che Derek abbia deciso di non lasciarmi da lui.” ponderò Stiles.  
Eppure…  
“Sì, anche se a quell’ora soltanto a lui poteva venir voglia di trascinarti di peso a casa. Faceva prima a mollarti sul divano, così il giorno dopo ci avresti pensato da solo a ritornartene a casa.”  
Stiles sospirò. “Stiamo parlando di Derek, d’altronde: probabilmente quel lupo _ha così poca fiducia nel prossimo_ che scalerebbe una montagna e navigherebbe tutti gli oceani pur di non rimanere da solo con qualcun altro. _”_ sentenziò.  
Scott ridacchiò: “Con quello che ha passato, lo capisco un po’.”  
“Ma siamo il suo branco, Scott. La fiducia è essenziale.”  
“Magari – senza offesa, eh – se fossi stato io, o Malia… non avrebbe fatto questi problemi.”  
“Grazie, quindi stai dicendo che è colpa mia se non si fida di me e di nessun altro al di fuori dell’Alpha e di sua cugina?”  
“E Cora, è sua sorell-”  
“SCOTT!”  
“Dai, Stiles, lo sai come sei fatto tu e come è fatto lui. Come siete insieme. Neanche tu ci vorresti rimanere da solo con lui, no?”  
Stiles pensò che il migliore amico avesse ragione e si morse la lingua.  
“Comunque, prima di partire passo a salutarti, okay? Ora devo lasciarti o mi si brucia il sugo!” tagliò corto alla fine, abbassando il fornello e ascoltando la risposta di Scott che ancora sghignazzava divertito.  
  
La telefonata con Lydia fu meno _confusa._ Stiles la chiamò per sincerarsi che stesse bene e che non lo avesse seriamente abbandonato senza preoccuparsi della sua possibile brutta fine al party.  
Lei rispose: “Perciò siamo vivi, Stilinski.”  
In qualche modo, finiva per avere sempre ragione lei. Stiles sorrise. “Buongiorno.”  
“Siamo a metà giornata, Stiles, se tu sei tornato nel mondo dei vivi soltanto adesso non significa che tutti gli altri hanno fatto lo stesso. Sai, io ho un lavoro.”  
Stiles guardò lo schermo del cellulare per cliccare sul vivavoce e abbandonarlo così sopra la mensola dove c’erano la zuccheriera e la saliera. “Volevo solo sapere come stavi, io sto bene, purtroppo per te ancora piuttosto vivo. Ho in programma il pranzo con papà, ma prima di partire posso passare a salutarti, che ne pensi?”  
“Se vuoi farti perdonare, devi assolutamente.”  
Stiles sorrise. “Questo assieme ai tuoi cioccolatini preferiti e un mazzo di fiori?”  
Lydia sospirò teatralmente e Stiles seppe che stava sorridendo. “Solo i fiori, che mi sono messa a dieta.”  
“Di nuovo?”  
“Taci, Stilinski.”  
Stiles rise. “A dopo, ti amo.” si congedò velocemente.  
“Anch’io, a dopo.”  
  
\---  
  
Cucinava sempre come se lui e suo padre fossero un intero esercito che tornava il giorno stesso da una battaglia durata anni. Per fortuna, erano sempre cibi salutari che Stiles aveva imparato a cucinare seguendo dei tutorial su youtube, unicamente per salvaguardare la salute del padre. Lo sceriffo, nonostante la buona volontà del figlio, non era mai in grado di dargli la soddisfazione di essere entusiasta di ciò che stava mettendo in bocca. Stiles, però, non se la prendeva mai. Alla fine, contava che il padre mangiasse sano.  
Entrò alla centrale, salutò l’uomo di guardia con un gesto del capo. “Buongiorno Stiles. Cerchi tuo padre?”  
Stiles annuì, guardandosi attorno. “È nel suo ufficio?” domandò serenamente.  
La guardia al front-desk “Sì” gli rispose, ma prima di lasciare che Stiles proseguisse verso l’ufficio dello sceriffo “è occupato al momento” continuò, bloccandolo.  
Stiles si accigliò. “Con chi?”  
La guardia alzò le sue spalle in sincrono. “Un suo collaboratore esterno.”  
Stiles ci pensò un attimo. Il padre aveva diversi collaboratori esterni, quindi poteva essere davvero chiunque.  
“D’accordo, ma è l’ora di pausa e io ho un volo da prendere, perciò dovranno interrompere per il pranzo e riprendere dopo. Io entro, non ti preoccupare mi prendo la responsabilità.” parlò velocemente, incamminandosi verso il corridoio e sparendo dal salotto d’entrata, mentre la guarda tentava invano di fermarlo.  
Quando aprì la porta dell’ufficio del padre, Stiles rimase impalato sull’uscio a guardare la scena che gli si parò davanti.  
“Stiles!” lo redarguì il padre, alzandosi con le mani sul cinturone della divisa. “Perché non bussi mai?”  
Stiles spostò gli occhi dalla figura di spalle per guardare il padre, poi scese a guardare la propria mano sulla maniglia della porta. Quando alzò lo sguardo nuovamente sulla scena davanti a sé, trovò l’uomo che gli dava le spalle, ora alzato e rivolto nella sua direzione.  
Anche soltanto dalla sagoma e da quel maledetto giubbino di pelle nero, Stiles era stato capace di riconoscerlo. Ma ora non aveva più dubbi. “Sì, scusami, come vedi avevo le mani occupate e sono entrato direttamente, scusa.”  
Chiuse la porta e tentò di ricomporsi. D’altronde, quella sorpresa era insensata. Infatti, in qualche strano e confuso modo, non si trattava semplicemente di sorpresa.  
“Così, da quando Derek è uno dei tuoi collaboratori esterni?” domandò, facendosi avanti verso il tavolo ed evitando di guardare direttamente verso il licantropo.  
Lo sceriffo guardò il figlio, incapace di decidere se lamentarsi ancora dei suoi modi o se rispondere alla sua domanda.  
“Da qualche mese, perché me lo chiedi? Non lo sapevi?” chiese a sua volta lo sceriffo, voltandosi a guardare verso Derek che, nel frattempo, era tornato a sedersi. Una smorfia dipingeva il suo sguardo mentre fissava i tre contenitori sottovuoto che Stiles stava disponendo sulla tavola, assieme a piatti, posate e bicchieri.  
Quando poi alzò lo sguardo sullo sceriffo, rispose “Non l’ho detto agli altri del branco, non vedo perché debba loro interessare come mi guadagno da vivere.” semplicemente.  
Stiles si voltò al suono della sua voce e in quel momento si guardarono negli occhi. Ma sviarono in pochi secondi.  
Stiles rise teatralmente alla sua stessa battuta lanciata qualche attimo dopo: “Ah, quindi hai bisogno anche tu di guadagnarti da vivere come i comuni mortali. Cos’è successo, hai già sperperato tutta l’eredità della famiglia Hale?”  
“Stiles…” intervenne subito lo sceriffo, mettendosi una mano davanti al viso, in segno di imbarazzo e di pentimento per avere un figlio… così.  
Derek serrò la mascella e fissò Stiles dimostrando quanto poco fosse divertito dalla sua battuta. Stiles guardò il padre e si afflosciò lentamente, guardando il proprio pranzo. “In ogni caso, è ora di mettere da parte il lavoro e pranzare. Io ho un volo da prendere tra qualche ora, e vorrei andare a salutare anche Scott e Lydia. Perciò…” disse velocemente guardando prima il padre e poi Derek.  
“Sì, tanto avevamo finito…” rispose Derek, alzandosi per andarsene. “La prossima volta, sceriffo, mi faccia trovare quella _lista_ pronta.” disse per congedarsi e offrendogli una mano. Lo sceriffo annuì titubante, per poi stringergli la mano. Stiles, nel frattempo, si era appropinquato per prendere una sedia e avvicinarla al tavolo, facendo quanto più baccano potesse.  
“Stiles” lo salutò Derek, glaciale.  
L’umano, con la sedia fra le mani, fece uno scatto per vedergli almeno le spalle mentre si allontanavano e “Derek” lo imitò, cercando un tono freddo che non era proprio nelle sue corde. Infatti, si ritrovò a sorridere nel sentirsi buffo. Poi, però, raggelò.  
“Derek, mio figlio ha preparato decisamente _troppe_ cose per solo due persone. Vuoi unirti a noi? Eravamo completamente presi dal lavoro da non renderci conto dell’ora, dovrai pur mangiare anche tu. Approfittane”. Noah Stilinski non era di molte parole o dai toni cordiali. Non lo era mai stato con Derek Hale, per intenderci, ma non fu questo a sconvolgere Stiles. C’era una brutta sensazione che lo turbava all’idea di condividere ancora lo stesso spazio con Derek. Se avesse potuto avrebbe sinceramente urlato “sciò, vai via” ma non lo fece.  
“Non c’è problema, signor Stiliski-”  
“Quante volte te l’ho detto, Derek! Chiamami Noah!”  
A quelle parole, Stiles nascose malamente la sua espressione scioccata e, a testa china, si avviò verso il tavolo. Lasciò andare la sedia facendo un rumore molesto, e solo in quel momento lo sceriffo sembrò ricordarsi di avere un figlio. “Suvvia, Stiles, diglielo anche tu che è un piacere se pranza con noi.”  
Stiles guardò il padre col sopracciglio ben alzato, chiedendogli silenziosamente se davvero volesse che mentisse a gran voce. Lo sceriffo lo fulminò con lo sguardo, per poi incitarlo con un cenno del capo nella direzione di Derek.  
A quel punto, con Derek sul ciglio della porta probabilmente indeciso sul da farsi o incapace di rifiutarsi al suo nuovo _amichetto Noah,_ Stiles roteò gli occhi al cielo, spazientito e gesticolando “Ma sì, Derek, dove si mangia in due, si mangia anche in tre!” esclamò senza enfasi. Lo guardò in viso, come stava evitando di fare da quando era accidentalmente successo qualche minuto prima, e si specchiò nel volto d’ebano che lo guardava con occhi indecifrabili come sempre.  
“Okay.” concluse asciutto alla fine il licantropo, avvicinandosi nuovamente ai due per prendere posto di fronte allo sceriffo e accanto a Stiles.  
Stiles si impegnò nel preparare i piatti e disporre a tutti e tre le posate e un bicchiere ciascuno. Quando, a pranzo incominciato, si accorsero di aver dimenticato di riempire e portare una brocca d’acqua, ci pensò lo sceriffo – il primo a sentirne il bisogno – ad alzarsi per andare fuori dall’ufficio a procurarsela.  
E fu così che Stiles e Derek rimasero soli. Entrambi con la bocca piena, riempivano col cibo il silenzio fra loro. Nessuno dei due sembrava turbato, fondamentalmente perché entrambi erano al sicuro, ognuno rinchiuso nella propria mente.  
Ogni tanto Stiles gli gettava delle occhiate per accertarsi di non essere osservato mentre mangiava, ma Derek sembrava fin troppo impegnato ad analizzare gli ingredienti del suo piatto di pasta.  
“Sono pinoli.” spiegò Stiles tranquillo.  
“Mh-mh” commentò Derek.  
“E quello è rosmarino.”  
“Mh-mh”  
“Il sugo è di zucca.”  
“Mh-mh”  
“La pasta invece credo si chiami-”  
“Stiles”  
“No, fusilli.” Lo corresse giocosamente. Derek lo guardò con cruccio. Stiles sbuffò. “Insomma, non ridi mai alle mie battute, sei un pessimo pubblico.”  
Derek rimase in silenzio. E Stiles capì che erano tornati al quieto condividere lo spazio senza dover necessariamente colloquiare. Pensava gli stesse bene, ma poi con un sospiro frustrato – perché proprio non era in grado di starsene zitto, anche nelle circostanze in cui era l’opzione preferita – riprese la parola: “Così ieri sera mi sono proprio ubriacato, eh?”  
Fece la sua domanda a testa bassa, arpionando con la forchetta un quantitativo esagerato di pasta che subito si ficcò in bocca. Non guardò Derek, perché pensare di poter leggergli in faccia qualcosa di imbarazzante che aveva fatto o detto o fatto E detto lo mandava nel panico. Era uno schifo non ricordare e avere Derek come unico testimone.  
“Mh-mh” mugugnò Derek, mangiando ed evitando di guardarlo come aveva fatto Stiles.  
“Non che debba esserne al corrente chiunque e in primis mio padre, ma… sarei curioso di sapere come ho fatto a ritornare a casa. Scott mi ha detto che avevate deciso di lasciarmi da te per farmi passare la sbronza, ma io mi sono svegliato nel mio letto e non ho la più pallida idea di come ciò sia successo, quindi…” esclamò dopo in un sussurro, facendosi quatto quatto sulla scrivania, con la testa rivolta verso Derek. In quel momento, il licantropo lo fissò. Stiles si sentì _studiato_ da quelle iridi verdi e sgranò gli occhi pensando al peggio.  
Oh dio, _che cosa aveva combinato?_  
Sentì freddo all’idea che era potuta realmente succedere qualsiasi cosa. Come magari aver girato nudo per il loft, oppure aver dato il peggio di se stesso diventando un maniaco o, peggio, un maiale, giocando con i suoi gingilli come fossero biglie. Oppure… insomma, qualsiasi cosa che aveva condotto Derek a rispedirlo a casa sua.  
Lo sceriffo interruppe la sua corsa verso la verità su quella notte, portando alta la brocca d’acqua che usò subito per riempire i tre bicchieri.  
Stiles bevve come se fosse disidratato da un mese, lanciando un’altra occhiata verso Derek, pregandolo di _essere semplicemente se stesso, ergo_ non rispondere alle domande che gli venivano poste.  
Anche Derek bevve e quando si dissetò, guardò lo sceriffo e poi ancora una volta Stiles. Parlò con il linguaggio segreto delle sopracciglia e poi tornò alla sua pasta, quasi finita.  
Mangiarono anche il secondo e il contorno che Stiles aveva cucinato e, soltanto a pranzo concluso, Derek tornò a congedarsi una seconda volta. Questa volta lo sceriffo lo salutò senza convincerlo a restare ulteriormente. E, di nuovo, i due si salutarono nel loro ambiguo modo.  
“Stiles” affermò Derek, guardandolo per un momento e poi dandogli le spalle.  
“Derek” replicò Stiles, questa volta agitato.  
Derek uscì dall’ufficio lasciando Stiles sul punto di impazzire. Perché, diamine, doveva proprio saperlo cosa diavolo fosse successo la scorsa notte che lui non ricordava.  
C’era qualcosa, che lo faceva sentire strano, diverso, ma non capiva cosa. E Derek era la fonte delle sue risposte – strano scherzo crudele della vita.  
Saltò sul posto qualche secondo dopo l’uscita di Derek, scusandosi. “Torno subito, papà. Ho dimenticato di chiedere una cosa a Derek” con lo sceriffo e volatizzandosi fuori dall’ufficio.  
Dovette arrivare fino all’uscita per raggiungerlo. “Derek! Aspetta un attimo!”  
Derek si voltò a guardarlo. “Che c’è, Stiles?”  
“Non hai risposto” gli fece notare. Derek alzò un sopracciglio. “Prima”, proseguì l’altro. “Quando mio padre era andato a prendere l’acqua” diede ulteriori informazioni, ma Derek continuò a restarsene in silenzio, a fissarlo come se ora in quel luogo pubblico, all’aria aperta, non fosse più _preoccupato_ e _concentrato_ a non incrociare i suoi occhi.  
“Su ieri notte” procedette Stiles. Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Insomma, sul fatto che io mi sia-”  
“Non è successo nulla, Stiles. Eri ubriaco, ti ho riportato a casa perché non ti volevo nel loft. Fine della tua notte da leone.”  
“Oh”. Colpito. E affondato. Si sentì un coglione, come tutti i leoni si sentono il giorno dopo una sbronza. “Perfetto, meglio così. Sì, cioè- hai fatto bene. Io russo di notte e avrei potuto seriamente farti passare una nottataccia. Quindi, ben fatto! E grazie. Certo.” farfugliò, grattandosi una guancia, imbarazzato.  
Derek lo fissò per qualche istante ancora, poi annuì. “Buon viaggio.” gli augurò, dandogli di nuovo le spalle e allontanandosi.  
In un sussurro, “Grazie,” gli rispose Stiles. "Derek".   
  
  
  



	5. 5. Guerra - harmony - e pace

Al momento della partenza o di un cambiamento di vita,  
gli uomini che sono capaci di riflettere sui loro atti  
fanno ordinariamente un serio bilancio delle loro idee.  
In questa circostanza, ordinariamente  
si riesamina il passato, si fanno piani per l'avvenire.  
Guerra e Pace, Tolstoj

  


Summer, 2011  
(post season 2)

  
  
To: [LonelyReader@gmail.com](mailto:LonelyReader@gmail.com)  
From: [ImtheRobinone@gmail.com](mailto:ImtheRobinone@gmail.com)  
Subjects: ho finito finalmente Guerra e Pace!!!  
  
  
Caro LonelyReader,  
Oggi festeggiamo, perché sono finalmente riuscito a concludere il tuo libro preferito. Il viaggio è stato pieno di ostacoli, notti in cui ho seriamente creduto di non farcela, parti in cui mi sono chiesto perché tu avessi voluto farmi penare così TANTO. Poi, però, ho capito cosa volessi dire quando mi hai spiegato che questo romanzo racconta del valore che ha la vita e, in ogni caso, anche quello che ha la morte. Ho capito cosa intendevi quando mi hai spiegato che sei cresciuto, leggendo le parole di Tolstoj, che è stato un po’ il tuo mentore. Sicuramente avrai tratto i tuoi insegnamenti da parti differenti di storia, ma anche io ho saputo trarne i miei.  
Anche se non lo abbiamo mai messo per scritto, siamo due romanticoni. Tu con i tuoi romanzi storici, come Addio alle armi, L’amore al tempo del colera, Cime Tempestose, Il Conte di Montecristo. E io, con i miei fantasy come Harry Potter, Hunger Games, Intervista col vampiro.  
Quindi ti dirò che, anche in Guerra e Pace, ho saputo trovarci tanti spunti romantici. Un amore puro. Quello per la vita.  
Sai quanto mi piaccia profanare il regno dei libri, sottolineando le frasi che preferisco e fare mille orecchiette alle pagine – e so immaginarmi perfettamente i tuoi sussulti di ribrezzo ogni volta che te lo dico, perché tu invece sei uno di quelli che venerano la carta manco fosse fatta di avorio. Comunque. Volevo citarti una frase che non mi sono limitato a sottolineare, ma anche a ricopiare nel mio quadernino delle citazioni. Quindi, sì, mi è piaciuta _seriamente._  
  
«L'amore impedisce la morte. L'amore è vita. Tutto, tutto ciò che io capisco, lo capisco solamente perché amo. È solo questo che tiene insieme tutto quanto. L'amore è Dio, e il morire significa che io, una particella dell'amore, ritorno alla sorgente eterna e universale».  
  
So che adesso mi ritroverò a infrangere un po’ la nostra regola, ma sai quanto una frase come questa mi sarebbe servita in passato? Anche solo per trovare sollievo. So per certo che non avremo mai questo tipo di certezza, quello sulla vita dopo la morte. Anzi, sono sempre stato dell’idea che dopo la morte, non c’è proprio altra forma di vita… ma l’idea che l’amore sia come l’elettricità che trasporta l’anima tra la vita e la morte e sia il messaggero affinché chi è morto possa raggiungere la “sorgente eterna” mi ha… fatto finalmente respirare. Come se avessi trattenuto il respiro in questi ultimi sette anni. E fossi andato avanti a forza di singhiozzi. Una sofferenza, esatto.  
Perché? Mia madre è morta quando avevo solo nove anni. Non sono mai stato uno di quei ragazzi ingenui su questo tipo di argomento, anche perché mia madre era ossessionata dalla verità. Forse un po’ quanto te, quando mi parli del perché ti piacciano tanto i romanzi storici. Mi ha sempre raccontato la realtà dei fatti, fin quando ha potuto, anche se avevo solo nove anni. Mi disse di star abbandonando questo mondo e che avrei potuto trovarla soltanto nel mio cuore, pensando intensamente a lei, al suo ricordo. Mi disse che mio padre non avrebbe accettato mai veramente tutta questa verità e che io avrei dovuto portare pazienza e fare un po’ del suo lavoro, quello di mia madre in quanto moglie, al posto suo quando fosse venuta a mancare.  
Quando poi è morta, non è stato facile come lei mi aveva fatto sembrare attraverso la sua _verità_. Perché, con gli occhi di un bambino, io avevo saputo accogliere le sue parole come fossero una fiaba. La più brutta, senza lieto fine, ma pur sempre una fiaba. Senza di lei, però, non mi bastava pensarla e cercarla nel mio cuore perché soffrivo la sua assenza e, al tempo stesso, vedevo mio padre soffrire e farlo in silenzio, cercando di non turbarmi.  
Ecco, penso che all’epoca avere una consapevolezza come quella di cui parla Tolstoj, ovvero che mia madre non fosse unicamente dentro i miei ricordi, ma che avesse trovato serenità nell’universo, grazie all’amore, mi avrebbe fatto fare pace con la vita. Mi avrebbe fatto respirare. Sono cresciuto, ho preso nuove consapevolezze, credo in tante cose, soprattutto in questo ultimo periodo della mia vita ma… col suo ricordo non avevo mai saputo mettermi l’anima in pace. So cosa voleva cercare di fare raccontandomi tutta la verità, per quanto cruda fosse. So che mi voleva forte e io non sempre lo sono stato. Anzi, a stento ci son riuscito. Però ci provo, ci ho provato, e da oggi si ricomincia con un briciolo di… come posso chiamarla? Consolazione? Ecco, sì, chiamiamola così.  
E poi, vuoi sapere una cosa davvero curiosa? Questo romanzo, mia madre non ha potuto finire di leggerlo. La malattia se l’è portata via prima che potesse riuscirci e io da piccolo avevo perfino questo stupido pensiero che, se solo fossi stato più grande, avrei potuto farlo io per lei.  
Oggi, quando ho letto l’ultima pagina, mi sono sentito grande abbastanza, ma non in ritardo, perché lei in qualche modo era lì con me. È stata una sensazione bellissima.  
Ora, spero mi scuserai se sono entrato in questo tipo di dettagli, ma avevo bisogno di farlo per dirti che ti ringrazio per avermi invogliato a leggere questo romanzo.  
Oggi, forse molto più di tutti gli altri giorni da quando ci scriviamo, sono veramente felice di averti trovato.  
Citandoti ancora una volta questo libro, voglio dirti che non c’è stato mai veramente modo di dare una spiegazione al perché scriverti sia sempre stato così semplice, come se ti conoscessi da una vita, come se ne facessi parte. Non c’è un perché, né una causa scatenante o un fatto da poter storicizzare, quindi deve per forza trattarsi di fatalismo.  
E quindi grazie anche a lui, perché leggere è sempre stata  
una cura, ma conoscerti una salvezza.  
  
Ti abbraccio,  
  
Tuo,  
ImtheRobinOne  
  
  
  


***

2004

  
  
Perdeva le cose ovunque, ed era sempre un guaio se non le ritrovava. Soprattutto, se non le trovava in tempo.  
Girava gli infiniti corridoi di quell’ospedale, che sembravano tutti uguali, ma del libro della madre non vi era alcuna traccia.  
Eppure, non poteva essersi disperso, lui ricordava di averlo avuto con sé per tutto il tempo e di averlo appoggiato su un braccio della scomoda sedia in legno nella sala accoglienza del piano dove era solito ormai passare tutti i pomeriggi. Poi però era anche entrato nella stanza dove riposava la madre, ed era sceso di qualche piano insieme all’infermiera che gli aveva promesso di dargli qualcosa da mangiare per merenda. L’aveva seguita senza badare a dove stessero entrando e… forse il libro lo aveva portato con sé? O lo aveva già perso? Non riusciva proprio a ricordare.  
A passo svelto, guardando a destra e a sinistra, sopra e sotto, un po’ ovunque, aveva raggiunto le porte elettriche, ma sbarrate del pronto soccorso.  
“Vietato” iniziò a leggere, assottigliando lo sguardo. “L’accesso- se non autorizzati.”  
Stiles sospirò con cruccio. Dannazione, pensò, il suo libro poteva essere accidentalmente finito lì dentro.  
Questo era un motivo sufficiente per essere autorizzati?  
Quando però si rese conto che le porte non si sarebbe aperte, nonostante lui ne avesse bisogno, si guardò alle spalle e si rassegnò. C’era un citofono e lui, di certo, avrebbe potuto suonarlo per tentare di farsi aprire, ma in quell’ospedale, da quando ci aveva messo piede, ne aveva combinate di tutti i colori.  
La perdita di quel libro era l’ultimo pasticcio che aveva commesso e lui doveva assolutamente risolverlo. Ma non entrando in un altro possibile guaio.  
Si era quasi rassegnato all’idea, asciugandosi il naso umido con la manica della sua felpa, quando sentì alle sue spalle una serie di schiamazzi avvicinarsi sempre di più.  
Quando si voltò, fece giusto in tempo a vedere una barella raggiungerlo a una velocità impressionante, scarrozzata dagli uomini bianchi che aveva detestato fin dal primo giorno lì dentro, perché portatori solo di cattive notizie.  
Stiles si mise velocemente da parte, diventando un tutt’uno con la parete di fianco all’ingresso del pronto soccorso. I dottori lo ignorarono, parlando in un linguaggio talmente difficile che Stiles non riuscì nemmeno a decifrare.  
Dietro di loro, notò una ragazza sulla ventina, dai capelli neri e con una camicia a quadri rossa, che li seguiva con l’aria angosciata; al suo seguito c’era anche un ragazzo, molto più giovane della ragazza, dal volto affilato, che guardava verso il basso. Dovette sentirsi osservato, non come la ragazza che camminò in fretta dietro la barella, perché alzò il proprio sguardo per cercare gli occhi che si sentiva addosso.  
Trovò Stiles, con gli occhi sgranati, schiacciato contro al muro. Quelle iridi di un verde annacquato come l’erba con sopra la rugiada lo investirono con tutta la loro prepotente sofferenza e Stiles non poté far altro che trattenere il respiro. Incomprensibilmente, si sentì spaventato come mai. Triste, più di quanto già non fosse.  
Quando anche il ragazzo lo superò, oltrepassando le porte aperte del pronto soccorso, Stiles lo seguì con lo sguardo, fissandogli le spalle e incamminandosi al centro del corridoio.  
Solo in quel momento, realizzò che aveva accesso nel luogo in cui fino a poco prima aveva creduto di non poter entrare. Fece un passo avanti, giusto in tempo per sentire le porte chiudersi alle sue spalle.  
Era entrato. Senza autorizzazione.  
Riconobbe immediatamente il luogo come quello in cui era stato portato dall’infermiera. Riconobbe la macchinetta elettronica da cui aveva avuto la sua merendina e il suo succo di frutta e anche la panchina di legno in cui si era seduto.  
Il libro risplendeva di luce, come un’apparizione. Oppure erano i suoi occhi a giocargli brutti scherzi, entusiasti di aver scampato la possibile ramanzina dello sceriffo.  
Si avvicinò per afferrare il libro e poi si sedette sulla sedia, guardandolo in ogni sfaccettatura per cogliere qualsiasi imperfezione che le pagine o la copertina avevano potuto riportare nel lasso di tempo in cui era stato abbandonato.  
Non calcolò per quanto rimase seduto a rigirarselo tra le mani; Stiles alzò lo sguardo soltanto quando sentì la voce di una donna: “Siediti lì, Derek, e aspetta mentre cerco di parlare con qualche medico.”  
Era la ragazza sulla ventina che aveva visto al seguito dei medici e della barella. “Ma perché? Non sono mica un bambino, Laura” si lagnò. “Devo sapere anche io!”  
“Sta zitto e siediti, non è il momento di fare i capricci.”  
“D’accordo.”  
Stiles sentì un cigolio provenire dalla panchina dove sedeva e vide il ragazzo che aveva saputo ghiacciarlo con un solo sguardo seduto accanto a sé.  
D’istinto, si irrigidì senza il coraggio di osservarlo e stringendo forte il libro tra le proprie mani. Come se da esso potesse percepire nuova forza.  
La codardia durò pochissimo, infatti, e prevalse immediatamente la curiosità di sbirciare ancora un po’ la figura di quel ragazzo, forse più grande di lui di cinque o sei anni.  
_Derek,_ quello era il nome che aveva usato la ragazza, aveva il capo chino e lo sguardo fisso sulle proprie gambe.  
Li riconobbe, ora che aveva anche sentito i nomi di entrambi. Erano Laura e Derek Hale. Una delle famiglie storiche di Beacon Hills. Stiles gli vide i pugni serrati lungo le gambe e l’aria di chi stava per piangere.  
Così, provò nuovamente quel turbinio di tristezza e, istintivamente, gli parlò: “Gli uomini in camice bianco non dicono mai le cose in maniera _semplice_ e spesso nemmeno la verità, però se vuoi tirargli qualcosa fuori dalla bocca devi inseguirli e pregarli!”  
Il ragazzo lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio, soltanto per accertarsi che Stiles avesse iniziato a parlare proprio con lui. Avuta la certezza, in ogni caso, non disse nulla in risposta.  
“Mamma mi ha sempre detto che è una perdita di tempo, che quando avranno qualcosa da dire, ti troveranno in ogni caso.”  
Stiles fece una pausa. “Papà questo sembra non averlo ancora capito, mentre io aspetto. Ci vuole molta pazienza, tu sei un tipo paziente?”  
Derek lo guardò ancora una volta, circospetto, corrucciando lo sguardo, perché proprio non riusciva a spiegarsi perché quel bambino stesse lì a parlare con lui.  
Non ricevendo risposta, Stiles abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò. Poi aprì il libro che aveva sulle gambe e iniziò a sfogliarlo.  
Qualche secondo più tardi, mosso da chissà quale empatia che provava nei confronti di quel ragazzo _così triste,_ riprese a parlare: “Vorrei essere più grande e poter leggere questo libro, mia madre lo stava leggendo prima di- prima. E ora non può finirlo. Vorrei farlo io per lei, e ogni tanto ci provo a leggerglielo ad alta voce, ma è così difficile, complicato. Non capisco nemmeno cosa sto leggendo! È una gran seccatura.”  
“Questo non ti rende molto paziente, allora” gli rispose Derek, qualche secondo dopo. Stiles alzò gli occhi e si voltò verso di lui. Rise d’istinto, perché _dannazione_ era vero. Si grattò la nuca e “Hai ragione.”  
Derek lo guardò e abbozzò un sorriso. Semplice, ma ancora intriso di tristezza.  
“Ti piace leggere?” gli domandò Stiles, ora che aveva ottenuto un po’ di confidenza. Quello annuì semplicemente.  
Stiles guardò nuovamente il proprio libro fra le mani e si ricordò delle parole della madre di qualche anno prima.  
  
_“I libri curano, lo sai_ Mischief _?_ _Leggere è la miglior medicina al mondo” gli aveva confidato, quando Stiles era stato costretto a letto per una brutta influenza e piangeva perché questo gli impediva di andare a scuola da tutti i suoi amici._  
_Tirando su col naso, Stiles aveva domandato poi alla madre se i libri curassero anche la tristezza e l’infelicità e lei, facendogli una carezza e scompigliandogli i capelli, aveva risposto con un sorriso dolce: “In particolar modo, la tristezza e l’infelicità.”_  
  
“Tieni” disse, allora, istintivamente, consegnando a Derek il libro che aveva tra le mani. Derek alzò appena lo sguardo nella sua direzione per vedere la copertina del libro che Stiles gli offriva.  
Alzò un sopracciglio e “Perché?” domandò semplicemente.  
Stiles fece spallucce e sorrise dolcemente. “Tu sei grande _abbastanza_ e siccome le attese qui sono sempre lunghe, almeno fai qualcosa che ti piace.” rispose semplicemente.  
Derek lo guardò ancora scettico, ma quando Stiles si mise in piedi per allungargli con ancor più intenzione il libro, questi non esitò e lo acciuffò con una mano.  
Con le mani di entrambi a stringere il libro, Stiles parlò di nuovo: “Quando sarò grande abbastanza dovrai ridarmelo.”  
Derek annuì, sorridendo appena una seconda volta. “D’accordo.”  
“Io sono Stiles” si presentò poi. “Non è il mio vero nome, ma Stiles va bene per ricordarti chi sono. Sono il figlio dello sceriffo-” e non appena lo chiamò in causa, il padre comparve dalle porte elettroniche di nuovo aperte.  
“Stiles!” lo chiamò, avvicinandoglisi e afferrandolo per le spalle. “Cosa ci fa qui?”  
Stiles fece l’espressione di chi sapeva di essersi cacciato nuovamente nei casini e Derek, a quella vista, sorrise divertito, abbassando gli occhi verso il libro che ora tratteneva con entrambe le mani. Lesse il titolo e il nome dell’autore, rapidamente.  


_Guerra e Pace_  
_Lev Tolstoj_

  
“Sceriffo, può darmi qualche novità sull’incidente?”  
La voce di Laura attirò l’attenzione di tutti, Stiles compreso. Il padre si rimise in piedi, fronteggiando la ragazza che, segnata dalla stanchezza, lo guardava ancora con quel briciolo umano di speranza.  
Stiles lesse negli occhi del padre che quelle che aveva non erano affatto buone novità e si inclinò appena, guardando oltre il giubbotto della divisa da sceriffo per cercare gli occhi di Derek, mordendosi un labbro.  
Derek aveva il mento alzato, cercando gli stessi indizi sul volto dello sceriffo, ma poi lo abbassò su Stiles, come sentendosi nuovamente chiamare da quegli occhi ambrati. Si guardarono senza dirsi nulla, né con un semplice sguardo o a parole. Si guardarono soltanto.  
I libri erano una medicina, ma Stiles non poteva nulla contro l’infelicità che ti dà la vita. Perché, a quella, non aveva trovato neppure lui un vero rimedio, e Dio solo sapeva se non l’avesse cercato, in ogni libro che avevano in casa, per usarla con la madre, il padre e anche con se stesso.  
  
\---  
  
“Mamma, spero non ti dispiaccia, ma oggi ho dato uno dei tuoi libri a una persona che ne aveva bisogno.” confessò un po’ impaurito, nonostante la madre non avesse comunque alcun modo di potergli rispondere.  
Stiles si sentì comunque in dovere di giustificarsi: “Papà dice che la loro famiglia è stata colpita da una terribile tragedia. Non ha voluto dirmi altro, ma mi sono informato. Hanno dato fuoco alla loro casa, non si capisce ancora come… lo hanno spento, poi, ma credo che tutta la famiglia fosse chiusa dentro e… stanno cercando di trovarli e tirarli fuori. Oggi hanno trovato suo zio, in fin di vita, ma… tutti gli altri-” senza rendersene conto, Stiles aveva iniziato a singhiozzare. Il nodo alla gola gli impedì di continuare, mentre col capo si abbandonava sul lenzuolo candido che copriva la madre dormiente. “Sono rimasti solo lui e la sorella, spero che almeno suo zio possa farcela.” continuò nel pianto disperato.  
Soltanto qualche minuto più tardi, con una maturità che un bambino di nove anni non avrebbe potuto avere, Stiles riemerse a testa alta e tirò su col naso. Guardò la madre e annuì: “Forse quel libro non lo curerà dall’infelicità, perché la vita è troppo triste, mamma, ma spero che possa aiutarlo almeno un po’.”  
Abbassò lo sguardo e strinse forte la mano della madre. “Tanto io non avrei comunque potuto leggertelo, è troppo difficile. E… tu avresti fatto la stessa cosa, no?”  
Nel silenzio attese una risposta. Sospirò e sorrise.  
“Sì, tu avresti fatto la stessa cosa.”  


***

  


Summer 2011  
(post season 2)

  
  
Derek stava per rispondere a quella email, quando vide una notifica segnalargli che ImtheRobinone era collegato e risultava _online_ sul sito.  
  
_ImtheRobinone: è online._  
  
In realtà, dopo quella email era rimasto senza pensieri nella testa, a tal punto da sentirsi disorientato. Quel ragazzo si era aperto inaspettatamente, prendendolo di sorpresa. E lo sconcerto l’aveva scombussolato. Non sapeva dirsi cosa provasse, perché era confuso anche dalla situazione che stava vivendo nella sua vita reale. Tutto era un disastro, ma poi c’era questo ragazzo che lo ringraziava, che si apriva con lui e che gli faceva provare _qualcosa._ Un ragazzo che non conosceva, che non aveva mai visto e di cui al massimo conosceva i gusti in fatto di libri. Eppure, lo stesso ragazzo sapeva fargli provare emozioni come nessuno riusciva da tempo; proprio quello sconosciuto era stato in grado di rendere bello un istante circondato da una miriade di momenti della sua vita che invece facevano schifo.  
Perché, da quando si scrivevano, sua sorella era morta, uccisa dal loro stesso zio; era diventato un Alpha, uccidendo proprio lo zio, e attualmente un branco di Alpha minacciava lui e il suo branco, ed Erica e Boyd erano scomparsi.  
Niente andava bene, ma c’era ImtheRobinone che lo confondeva. Perché Derek aveva mille ragioni per odiare quella vita maledetta, ma quell’unico motivo, che riguardava direttamente quello scambio di email, valeva a tal punto da far sì che l’amasse anche un po’, quella sua sciagurata vita.  
  
  
LonelyReader: stavo giusto per rispondere alla tua ultima email…  
ImtheRobinone: Oh, ciao! Non sapevo che su questo sito ci si potesse anche scrivere in chat! Fantastico! Ciao, LonelyReader! OMG sto parlando proprio con te?  
ImtheRobinone: Scusa… l’emozione ha avuto la meglio su di me!  
LonelyReader: Non sapevo nemmeno io che ci fosse una chat; in realtà non sono molto pratico con… queste cose. Ho ricevuto la notifica che eri online, e ti ho scritto.  
ImtheRobinone: Per “queste cose” intendi la tecnologia? AHAHAH ti credo, non hai l’età giusta!  
LonelyReader: okay, allora smetto di usarla. È stato bello, finché è durato… suppongo!  
ImtheRobinone: sei permaloso? (*)  
LonelyReader: potrei esserlo diventato in questo momento (*)  
ImtheRobinone: D:  
LonelyReader: che significa D: ?  
ImtheRobinone: Sì, però tu mi istighi…  
LonelyReader: cosa?  
ImtheRobinone: niente, altrimenti Signor Permaloso chiude tutto e smette di parlarmi. E io vorrei tutto, tranne che questa cosa fra noi finisca. Quindi…  
LonelyReader: A proposito di questo, dobbiamo parlare.  
ImtheRobinone: Allora, siccome mi tocca riutilizzare questa faccina D: te la spiego: appunto, è una faccina come lo smile :) o la faccina triste :( o quella smirk ;)  
La faccina D: esprime la fottuta paura di ciò che potrebbe succedere dopo le tue parole “dobbiamo parlare”. Perché, dai, non è mai un buon segno che qualcuno ti dica di doverti parlare. Quindi, in sintesi: D:  
LonelyReader: mi perdo sempre quando straparli  
ImtheRobinone: lo so  
ImtheRobinone: molti si perdono quando mi succede, ma fidati “dal vivo” so essere anche peggio  
LonelyReader: ecco, appunto…  
ImtheRobinone: MA POSSO ANCHE STARE ZITTO E PARLARE SOLO QUANDO VUOI TU, PROMESSO D: D: D:  
LonelyReader: …  
ImtheRobinone: …  
LonelyReader: posso dire ciò che vorrei dirti?  
ImtheRobinone: spara  
ImtheRobinone: ma non uccidermi, ti prego  
LonelyReader: ci provo  
LonelyReader: Okay. Prima che tu possa farti prendere da una sincope, non è nulla di sconvolgente. In realtà, qui quello sconvolto sono io. Dopo aver letto la tua email. Non credo tu debba ringraziarmi per qualcosa che, fondamentalmente, non ho fatto, ma in ogni caso sono felice di essere stato in qualche modo l’input di un processo che ti ha aiutato e ti ha fatto sentire meglio. Detto questo, ora devo spiegarti quello che ho provato io. Leggendo te. Ti ho già premesso che ne sono uscito sconvolto. Ed è esatto. Ma, senza girarci troppo attorno, il punto è che, alla fine della lettura, ho pensato che una persona come te, che mi dà così tanto unicamente attraverso delle email, io la voglio nella mia vita. Lo so, me la ricordo la nostra unica regola. Il fatto è che inizio a sentirmela troppo stretta. Riconoscere che tu sia diventato un pensiero fisso e al tempo stesso essere anche la persona che meno conosco sotto il punto di vista di “identità” mi manda letteralmente al manicomio. Voglio conoscerti, insomma. Voglio incontrarti. Ti voglio nella mia vita, per quanto questa sia incasinata. Anzi, proprio perché fa schifo ti voglio nella mia vita. Perché se la rendi bella così, non posso immaginare cosa possa accadere nella realtà di tutti i giorni.  
Non abbiamo mai parlato di noi, come tu hai fatto in questa ultima lettera. E, nelle tue parole, ho trovato un po’ di me stesso. Tanto, di me stesso. Siamo simili. Ci capiamo. C’è sempre stata una sintonia strana, fin dalla prima volta che ci siamo scritti. Soltanto un pazzo come te avrebbe potuto scrivermi e soltanto un folle come me avrebbe potuto risponderti. Eppure, siamo qui, con quel libro che ci ha dato forse lo stesso insegnamento. La citazione che mi hai riportato. È anche fra le mie preferite. È quella che mi ha fatto tirare avanti, dopo un brutto lutto. È quella che mi aiuta ancora oggi, nonostante tutte le pessime cose che mi continuano a succedere.  
E quindi non può essere un caso. Sono quello ossessionato dalla verità, dai fatti, e trovarci non è un avvenimento senza un perché. Per una volta voglio rendere reale, vero, qualcosa che per il suo significato non è altro che il suo ossimoro. È destino, ecco cos’è. Vero e reale destino.  
Perciò quello di cui volevo parlarti, è questo: ti va di incontrarci?  
ImtheRobinone: Sono senza parole…  
ImtheRobinone: Ed è difficile per uno come me! Ho sempre qualcosa da dire!  
ImtheRobinone: Ma no! Prima che inizi a straparlare come mio solito sappi che ora sono io quello sconvolto, e che forse dovrei fare bene a pensarci un attimo…  
Non te lo avrei mai chiesto, giuro, perché so cosa significa chiedere a qualcuno di fare questo passo, ne percepisco i pericoli e non vorrei mai che, per qualsiasi motivo, fra noi- tutto quello che abbiamo, si _interrompesse_ per un incontro. Ma d’altro canto, se sei tu a prendere l’iniziativa, se sei PROPRIO tu a volermi conoscere NONOSTANTE TUTTO, io non posso far altro che dire: CAZZO, Sì. Sì.  
ImtheRobinone: Incontriamoci.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Derek aveva capito in diverse occasioni su chi potesse contare quando aveva bisogno di aiuto. Ma per quel tipo di aiuto, l’unica persona che gli veniva in mente era anche l’ultima a cui voleva rivolgersi.  
Eppure, per due componenti del suo branco, se lo era fatto andare bene. Peccato che non fosse così bravo a chiedere aiuto.  
“Quindi, in sostanza, hai bisogno del mio aiuto.” specificò Stiles, assottigliando lo sguardo e incrociando le braccia al petto. Quella soddisfazione che Derek annusò seppe infastidirlo.  
“No, ho bisogno di trovare Erica e Boyd.” gli rispose Derek a denti stretti, senza guardarlo in viso.  
Erano davanti alla jeep di Stiles, Derek aveva saputo coglierlo alle spalle sul pianerottolo di casa con un semplice “Stiles” e il povero ragazzo, _umano,_ era ovviamente saltato sul posto, lanciando un urlo che aveva ben poco di virile.  
“Derek!” aveva risposto con una mano sul petto, il cuore a bussare infervorato sulla cassa toracica. “Ci si annuncia così?” lo aveva ripreso, ma Derek lo aveva ignorato, andando dritto al punto.  
“Quindi” riprese Stiles. “Hai bisogno di trovare Erica e Boyd… con il mio aiuto.” continuò, puntandosi un dito al petto. Sperava forse che Derek glielo confermasse? Sì. Sapeva che non lo avrebbe mai fatto? Sì. Perciò domandò: “Perché non chiedi a Scott?”  
Derek sbuffò dalle narici: “Scott non è il figlio dello sceriffo.”  
Stiles avrebbe potuto avere ancora da ribattere, perché il padre di Scott non era lo sceriffo, però lavorava per l’FBI; ma il fatto che Derek chiedesse il suo aiuto perché aveva bisogno dello sceriffo fu più importante di quella precisazione.  
“Cosa c’entra mio padre in tutto questo?” chiese allarmato. Derek lo fissò negli occhi con cipiglio.  
“Niente, Stiles. Ho bisogno che tu prenda dalla centrale i video delle telecamere su queste strade e in quella data in particolare. Puoi farlo?” gli domandò, tirando fuori dalla tasca dei jeans un foglietto con scritte alcune strade e una data nella sua grafia. Stiles si prese del tempo fissando il biglietto.  
“Me lo stai chiedendo o mi stai obbligando?”  
Poteva sembrare pedante, e lo era in fondo, ma per lui era importante che Derek gli chiedesse formalmente il suo aiuto. Soprattutto se doveva fare qualcosa di illegale e, in particolar modo, di nascosto dal padre.  
Derek roteò gli occhi al cielo e “Ti comporti come un dodicenne” gli fece notare. “Non puoi farlo e basta? Per Erica e Boyd?”  
Stiles sbuffò e alzò le mani in segno di incredulità. “Io sono il dodicenne, Derek? Mi stai chiedendo di fare una cosa illegale, che potrebbe mettere a rischio la posizione di mio padre. Eppure! Eppure, tu non hai le palle di ammettere che hai bisogno della persona che fin dall’inizio hai considerato _inutile e d’intralcio_ nei tuoi piani! E che invece si sta ritrovando a salvarti le chiappe. _Di nuovo._ E per tali motivi, io non dovrei pretendere che tu sia almeno riconoscente?”  
Derek serrò la mascella e, esausto, si allungò per strappargli dalle mani il foglietto che gli aveva consegnato.  
“Lascia stare, troverò un altro modo.” affermò, ricacciando entrambe le mani nella tasca dei jeans.  
_D’altronde,_ Derek se lo ripeteva sempre che Stiles era proprio l’ultima persona al mondo a cui si sarebbe rivolto per chiedere aiuto. Lo aveva fatto per _semplificarsi_ la vita, per sbrigarsi a trovare Erica e Boyd. Ma poteva benissimo trovare un altro modo.  
Non aveva bisogno di Stiles. Né ora né mai.  
Stiles lo capì guardandogli le spalle mentre andava via.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
_ImtheRobinone: mi riconoscerai, avrò una copia di Guerra e Pace sul tavolo e l’agitazione di un sedicenne al suo primo appuntamento._  
_LonelyReader: da quando si tratta di un appuntamento?_  
_ImtheRobinone: oh mio dio…_  
_ImtheRobinone: okay, siamo ancora in tempo per annullare tutto? Perché dopo questa figura di merda io non credo di volermi far vedere in giro… per i prossimi trent’anni_  
_LonelyReader: stavo scherzando. Ovvio che si tratta di un appuntamento._  
_ImtheRobinone: grazie. Ora sono più agitato di prima._  
_LonelyReader: (non) era mia intenzione._  
  
  
Stiles era entrato nella tavola calda e l’aveva studiata con attenzione in ogni suo angolo. Aveva poi scelto un tavolino che non fosse né troppo nascosto né troppo esposto e si era seduto.  
Per scegliere quale fosse la posizione migliore per il volume di _Guerra e Pace_ ci impiegò il tempo che intercorse dal suo arrivo all’avvicinamento di un cameriere per prendere la sua ordinazione. E, nonostante questo, non riuscì a decidere quale fosse la posizione migliore per il libro.  
Ordinò un tè caldo, anche se subito dopo l’ordinazione si morse l’interno della guancia pensando che non avesse bisogno di un _eccitante naturale._ Ciò nonostante, quando il cameriere glielo depositò davanti, caldo e fumante, Stiles non riuscì a resistere e ne ingurgitò diversi sorsi, guardandosi intorno e fissando l’entrata con insistenza maniacale.  
Guardò anche il suo cellulare per rendersi conto dell’ora, e l’ansia crebbe quando l’anticipo con cui era arrivato alla tavola calda si estinse.  
A momenti, pensava, da quella porta avrebbe fatto il suo ingresso la persona che nell’ultimo periodo aveva reso _tutto_ un po’ più sopportabile.  
Derek Hale.  
No, non era la persona che aveva reso un po’ più sopportabile – e stucchevole – la vita di Stiles Stilinski. Ma Derek Hale fu l’uomo che entrò da quella fottuta porta, dieci minuti dopo, quando il tè di Stiles non era ancora finito e si era fatto piuttosto tiepido.  
Stiles si accigliò, guardando l’uomo avanzare con l’espressione più _scura_ che gli avesse visto addosso e tirare dritto verso il bancone.  
“Derek?” si ritrovò a chiamarlo ad alta voce, alzandosi per raggiungerlo.  
Non lo vedeva da un paio di giorni, da quando gli aveva fatto la bella sorpresa di comparirgli alle spalle e chiedergli di rubare le registrazioni video alla centrale per tentare di rintracciare Erica e Boyd. Sì, Stiles sapeva di far prima a dire “per chiedergli aiuto”, ma Derek aveva _insistito_ col non farlo e perciò Stiles preferiva descrivere quella situazione per la strada più…lunga. Quando gli fu di fronte, o meglio di profilo, visto che Derek non si degnava di guardarlo in faccia, gli domandò: “Che ci fai qui?”  
Non che dovesse avere un motivo in particolare per frequentare quella tavola calda, ma Stiles era così agitato e impaziente di conoscere il suo LonelyReader, da lasciar perdere il fatto che fosse potenzialmente stupido fargli una domanda del genere.  
D’altro canto, Derek non poté risparmiarsi dal farglielo notare: “Secondo te cosa ci posso fare, io, in una tavola calda?” e nel chiederglielo, con sarcasmo, Derek si voltò a guardarlo.  
Stiles si specchiò in quelle iridi, cercando di trarci come al solito un indizio su ciò che Derek sembrava nascondere dietro il suo comportamento ostile, ma in quel momento Derek appariva quanto più possibile disposto a non lasciar trasparire niente, nemmeno un’emozione, dal suo viso.  
Stiles rise, grattandosi una guancia, e “Ottima osservazione” esclamò scompigliandosi il ciuffo. Si guardò attorno, gettando un’occhiata alle spalle di Derek, verso l’entrata.  
“Un caffè da portar via”, Derek riacquistò la sua attenzione qualche secondo dopo, quando lo sentì ordinare.  
Il problema di Stiles era che non sapeva tenersi un cece in bocca, ma per LonelyReader ci era riuscito. Per esempio, non dicendolo a Scott. Ed era stato difficilissimo.  
Ora avere davanti a sé Derek, l’ultima persona al mondo a cui avrebbe fatto una confessione di quel tipo, era comunque una tentazione a cui non sapeva resistere.  
Doveva dirlo a qualcuno. Derek sembrò l’ideale. Tanto, cosa gliene poteva fregare a lui con chi aveva un appuntamento?  
“Piuttosto, non mi chiedi cosa ci faccia io, qui?” sputò dunque, senza sapersi trattenere.  
La voglia di confessarsi con Derek gli passò rapidamente quando questo gli rispose, seccato: “Dovrebbe interessarmi?”  
La rabbia che Stiles si lasciava alle spalle, come resettando ogni giorno tutte le sue motivazioni, risalì in picchiata nei confronti di quell’uomo e si indispettì. Era chiaro che Derek si comportasse così, non perché lo faceva sempre quando si trattava di lui. Stiles, infatti, pensò che fosse ancora _arrabbiato_ per essersi rifiutato di aiutarlo con la storia delle registrazioni video. Ed era così infantile, se pensava che in ogni caso la colpa fosse soltanto sua. In effetti, a quella realizzazione dei fatti, pensò anche che fosse una gran perdita di tempo star lì a conversare con Derek Hale, se lui era tanto _permaloso e orgoglioso_ da riuscire soltanto a trattare male le persone. Che andassero al diavolo lui e il suo caffè da portar via, lui aveva un appuntamento con LonelyReader, l’unica persona sulla faccia della terra che si era sempre dimostrata interessata a ciò che aveva da dire.  
“Sei il solito noioso, me ne torno al mio tavolo. Ciao Derek” lo salutò, ritornando sui suoi passi. Lui, come se non lo avesse sentito, nemmeno rispose.  
Stiles si sedette sulla sedia dove aveva lasciato la propria roba e acciuffò velocemente il libro, aprendolo per coprire il proprio viso, arruffato in un’espressione scocciata.  
_«Un buon giocatore che abbia perduto agli_ scacchi, _è francamente convinto che la sua perdita sia causata dal proprio errore, e lo cerca nel principio del gioco, ma dimentica che in ogni mossa, durante tutto il gioco, vi sono stati simili errori, che non una sola mossa era perfetta. L'errore sul quale concentra l'attenzione, lo nota solamente perché l'avversario ne ha approfittato. Quanto è più complicato il gioco della guerra, che avviene in certe condizioni di tempo, in cui non è una sola volontà che guida macchine inanimate, e ove tutto deriva dagli innumerevoli cozzi di cause diverse!»_ si ritrovò a leggere, in quelle pagine. Quando emerse oltre il libro, Derek era già uscito dalla tavola calda, dirigendosi verso la propria Camaro.  
Stiles rimase ad osservare l’auto, anche quando questa saettò davanti al locale e sparì dietro l’angolo. Sbatté gli occhi quando un cameriere gli si avvicinò nuovamente: “Ti porto un’altra tazza di tè, o sei a posto così?”  
Stiles lo guardò, per poi fissare sconsolato la propria tazza vuota e il posto vuoto davanti a lui.  
“Un’altra tazza, grazie. E qualche pasticcino, per favore”.  
Avrebbe aspettato ancora, dopotutto erano solo dieci minuti di ritardo.  
  
Un’ora e mezza dopo, il piatto con le paste zuccherose era vuoto, così come la seconda tazza di tè e il posto di fronte a Stiles.  
Stiles si era accasciato sul tavolino e sfogliava davanti al proprio naso il volume di Tolstoj, a cui non aveva più dato importanza su come fosse disposto per essere in bella vista.  
La porta della tavola calda si aprì e, senza più entusiasmo, Stiles gli rivolse un’occhiata. Come se ormai non ci sperasse più di vedere la persona che stava aspettando.  
Scattò dritto sul posto e si sistemò, pulendosi il muso sporco di zucchero a velo quando riconobbe Danny Mahealani e lo vide guardarsi attorno.  
Ma certo! Non poteva essere nessun altro, se non Danny. La speranza di Stiles si rinvigorì in un batter d’occhio e sorrise incosciente, alzando una mano per farsi notare da lui.  
Danny lo intercettò coi propri occhi e si accigliò, salutando indeciso dalla sua parte. Stiles gli stava facendo il gesto di avvicinarsi e si indicava, cercando di spiegargli che era _lui._  
Tuttavia, Danny, con piglio, gli indicò un altro tavolino, occupato da altri due ragazzi, sul quale poi depositò la propria roba, sedendovisi infine.  
Stiles rimase con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto per qualche minuto. Poi realizzò che non era Danny il suo lettore solitario e che probabilmente questo non si sarebbe presentato.  
A quella consapevolezza, demoralizzato, lasciò una banconota sul tavolino e raccolse i propri oggetti.  
Uscì con lo sguardo basso, troppo imbarazzato per salutare nuovamente Danny, e a passo svelto si affrettò a raggiungere la propria jeep.  
Guidando verso casa, un nodo alla gola non riusciva a fargli dimenticare l’idea di quanto fosse _deluso._  
  
\---  
  
  
To: [LonelyReader@gmail.com](mailto:LonelyReader@gmail.com)  
From: [ImtheRobinone@gmail.com](mailto:ImtheRobinone@gmail.com)  
Subject: Un’ora e quarantacinque minuti  
  
Caro LonelyReader,  
la mia attesa è stata di un’ora e quarantacinque minuti. Forse poca, ma decisamente abbastanza per sentirmi… deluso.  
Non so cosa ti abbia portato a non presentarti, ma l’idea che tu abbia voluto questo incontro mi lascia sperare che tu abbia avuto un contrattempo.  
Spero mi scriverai al più presto e che sia tutto okay.  
  
ImtheRobinone  
  
  
\---  
  
  
To: [LonelyReader@gmail.com](mailto:LonelyReader@gmail.com)  
From: [ImtheRobinone@gmail.com](mailto:ImtheRobinone@gmail.com)  
Subject: Un’ora e quarantacinque minuti + 2 giorni  
  
Okay, sei sparito. È successo qualcosa di grave?  
  
  
\---  
  
“Derek”  
Stavolta fu Stiles a presentarglisi alle spalle, ma il licantropo non sembrò affatto sorpreso. Ovviamente.  
“Stiles” rispose semplicemente, voltandosi a guardarlo. Sembrava comunque… teso. In qualche modo.  
Stiles gli offrì una pennetta usb. “Per tua fortuna ho una memoria fotografica piuttosto funzionante e mi ricordavo le strade segnate sul tuo biglietto e anche la data” gli fece capire l’umano, che alla fine aveva comunque agito illegalmente e ora gli stava offrendo il suo aiuto. “Spero non sia troppo tardi” continuò.  
Derek fissò la mano e alzò lo sguardo piano sul suo viso. Stiles si sentì studiato, ma _apaticamente_ non gli venne nemmeno la curiosità di domandarsi perché lo stesse guardando così.  
Erano passati tre giorni dall’appuntamento e Stiles si era ritrovato pigramente nello studio del padre senza nulla di meglio da fare che cercare ciò che Derek gli aveva chiesto.  
Aveva agito senza pensarci, credendo però di poter essere d’aiuto alla ricerca di Boyd e, soprattutto, di Erica.  
D’improvviso, infatti, lo smacco di LonelyReader era ben peggiore della totale assenza di gentilezza nei modi che Derek aveva di chiedere il suo aiuto.  
Derek prese la chiavetta usb e la strinse forte a pugno lungo i suoi fianchi.  
Stiles intrecciò le proprie mani vuote e annuì. “Spero che possiate riuscire a trovarli. Ciao, Derek” e così dicendo fece dietro front.  
Derek lo chiamò subito, facendo un passo in avanti come a volerlo fermare. Non lo toccò, disse soltanto “Stiles…!” e dal tono lo stava chiamando, non salutando.  
Stiles si voltò con cruccio.  
“Grazie” gli disse, alzando il pugno in cui stringeva la pennetta usb per mostrargliela.  
Stiles sgranò appena lo sguardo, ma sembrò riprendersi dallo shock quasi immediatamente. Sorrise e fece spallucce: “Quando hai bisogno, sai dove trovarmi”.  
  
\---  
  
  
To: [LonelyReader@gmail.com](mailto:LonelyReader@gmail.com)  
From: [ImtheRobinone@gmail.com](mailto:ImtheRobinone@gmail.com)  
Subject: Un’ora e quarantacinque minuti + 5 giorni  
  
Non riesco a trovar pace. Hai voluto tu questo appuntamento. Eppure, non ti sei presentato.  
E vuoi sapere la verità? Mi dispiace tanto. Ma non perché non sei venuto all’appuntamento, ma piuttosto perché ora non posso più parlare con l’unica persona al mondo che sembrava capirmi.  
Mi hai tolto tutto quello che mi faceva sembrare meno schifoso il mondo. E sono arrabbiato da morire per questo.  
Quindi, ti prego, scrivimi. Almeno per dirmi che è tutto okay.  
Non so darmi pace, altrimenti.  
  
ImtheRobinone  
  
  
\---  
  
To: [LonelyReader@gmail.com](mailto:LonelyReader@gmail.com)  
From: [ImtheRobinone@gmail.com](mailto:ImtheRobinone@gmail.com)  
Subject: Un’ora e quarantacinque minuti + 8 giorni  
  
Mi hai visto? Non ti sono piaciuto e sei fuggito via? Lo capirei e, forse, accetterei anche. Non sono un bel vedere.  
Ma possiamo tornare a parlare, no? A me è sempre andato bene, unicamente scriverti. E leggerti.  
Possiamo tornare a questo punto?  
  
ImTheRobinone  
  
\---  
  
To: [LonelyReader@gmail.com](mailto:LonelyReader@gmail.com)  
From: [ImtheRobinone@gmail.com](mailto:ImtheRobinone@gmail.com)  
Subject: ci rinuncio  
  
Va bene, sono passati quasi due mesi. Ci rinuncio ad aspettarti.  
Ovunque tu sia, qualunque cosa tu stia facendo ora, ti auguro tutto il meglio. È stato bello, per un po’, far incrociare le nostre strade.  
  
  
ImtheRobinone  
  
  


***

Autumn, 2013  
(post 6b)

  
  
To: [LonelyReader@gmail.com](mailto:LonelyReader@gmail.com)  
From: [ImtheRobinone@gmail.com](mailto:ImtheRobinone@gmail.com)  
Subjects: sono un harmony: bruciami finché sei in tempo  
  
Voglio raccontarti un po’ di cose, oggi. Ci sarebbero milioni di motivi per cui non dovrei dirti tutto questo, primo fra tutti la nostra famosissima regola.  
Ma se penso di dovermi tenere tutto dentro, mi sembra di impazzire. Sai, tu sei l’unica persona sulla faccia della Terra che mi fa venire voglia di dire tutto, anche le cose più imbarazzanti che dovrei tacere. Forse perché so che tu mi capiresti? O quantomeno, ci proveresti senza giudicarmi.  
Okay, ti ho fatto una premessa che già ha tutte le basi per farti capire che forse dovresti smettere di leggere, chiudere questa e-mail e cestinarla. Sul serio, sentiti libero di farlo. Non ti giudicherei uno stronzo insensibile per questo, ma probabilmente ti capirei.  
Se sei ancora qui, invece:  
Ciao, mio caro _lettore solitario_.  
È arrivato dicembre e io sono dall’altra parte della costa americana. Lontano da casa, dagli affetti, da Beacon Hills, quindi anche da te. Anche se mi sembra di esserti lontano da sempre, e vicino al tempo stesso. Come sia possibile, presumo che queste nostre lettere siano la risposta.  
Il nostro legame è più profondo e intrinseco di qualsiasi altro rapporto che ho nella mia vita. Perfino più di quello con la mia fidanzata, di cui ti ho parlato tempo fa. Perfino più del legame col mio migliore amico – Batman, ricordi?  
Per questo, penso di star sognando di te in queste ultime notti della mia vita. Sì, hai capito bene, ti sogno.  
È complicato spiegarti come faccia a sapere che sei tu. Non so se ti è mai capitato qualcosa di simile, ma nonostante nel sogno il volto sia oscurato o, che ne so, quello di un’altra persona, io so che sei tu. Lo associo a te.  
Ed è da quasi un mese che faccio sempre lo stesso sogno. Ci sei tu. Ci sono io. Parliamo, all’inizio.  
Parliamo come facciamo ormai da anni, però lo facciamo guardandoci negli occhi. Riconosco, in quelle iridi chiare, le tue, in quella bocca contornata da una barba scura, la tua, in quei tratti affilati, severi, i tuoi.  
Non parliamo più, in seguito. Ci guardiamo. E percepisco i tuoi gesti. Ti avvicini, mi accarezzi le nocche di una mano. E ti sento. Sei gentile, ma le tue dita sono ruvide, poi affilate come quelle di un animale selvatico. Chiedi il permesso, con gentilezza, di potermi toccare, ma poi ti lasci sopraffare dal desiderio, quando volto la mano e ti concedo il mio palmo e le carezze sono più voluttuose.  
Tutto questo mi piace, non pensare il contrario. Le prime volte, al mio risveglio, vivevo la giornata in maniera confusa e distratta. Perché non capivo. Non capivo che nonostante quel volto _conosciuto,_ era te che sognavo. Te che volevo con me, accanto a me, ad accarezzarmi.  
Col passare delle notti, i sogni si sono… intensificati. Come se non ti bastasse più una carezza. Come se non bastasse più nemmeno a me.  
Mi svegliavo allora frustrato, perché tutto ciò che ottenevo in quei sogni non mi bastava più.  
Poi ho tratto le mie conclusioni e ho pensato che noi, fino ad oggi, ci siamo toccati, accarezzati l’anima e ogni giorno ci siamo condotti sempre di più verso una linea sottilissima che divide questo nostro legame da qualcosa di… più.  
Mi sento su quella linea. Sono a quel limite.  
Così stanotte son tornato a sognarti. E forse per volere della mia mente, ho fatto uno sforzo in più… abbiamo parlato, ci siamo accarezzati una mano, ma poi ti ho baciato.  
È stato stupendo, e tu mi hai ricambiato.  
Le tue labbra erano secche, ma calde. Il tuo sapore era dolce e i tuoi denti sulla mia carne, a morderla, invitante. Hai ricambiato, così ho azzardato ancora di più. Le nostre lingue sembravano conoscersi da una vita, forse perché si son dette tante di quelle cose che erano stanche di aspettare di riunirsi per quel ballo. Ho sentito cosa significasse baciarti come se stesse succedendo davvero. Credimi, dovresti invidiarmi per quanto è stato bello, intenso, giusto.  
Ed eri tu. Tu, non il volto della persona che vedevo. Eri tu, perché è questo che vorrei fare, se un giorno ti imbattessi nella mia vita, presentandoti magari, semplicemente, con un “Ciao, sono io LonelyReader.”  
Vorrei parlarti, guardarti negli occhi, accarezzarti come fino ad oggi ho fatto con la tua anima – quella che nascondi a tutti nella tua vita reale – e poi baciarti.  
Baciarti in modo bello, intenso.  
Giusto.  
  
  
  
  
PS Ti chiedo perdono se tutto questo possa esserti sembrato in qualche modo offensivo. Voglio che tu capisca che non pretendo nulla da te, come hai sempre saputo a me è sempre andato bene questo nostro tipo di rapporto epistolare. Avevo però bisogno di parlare con qualcuno, perché immaginerai che, tra fidanzata e migliore amico, non avrei potuto farlo con nessun altro. Sono confuso. Sono nel periodo forse più caotico della mia vita. La mia fidanzata se ne è andata dopo un fine settimana di merda, perché non sono riuscito a fare l’amore con lei. Avevo bisogno di parlare, anche di questo, anche se ti riguarda. Perché, solo con te, sono me stesso nel modo più onesto che io conosca.  
Solo con te, perché anche se non comprendessi tutto questo, non mi giudicheresti mai.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Stiles rilesse la sua e-mail, mangiucchiandosi nervosamente le unghie della mano sinistra. Fece uno strano verso gutturale, strizzando gli occhi e sbattendo lo schermo del pc contro la tastiera, chiudendolo malamente.  
Era isterico, perché dopo i primi minuti dopo l’invio di quella e-mail, in cui si era sentito meglio, aveva iniziato a vivere tutto quanto con enorme ansia.  
Erano passati tre giorni. Senza risposta.  
Le paranoie lo assalirono come il peggiore dei mostri. E lui ne aveva combattuti tanti. Il silenzio di LonelyReader non aiutava. Non aiutava affatto, perché lasciava rievocare vecchi traumi che Stiles aveva messo da parte da quando avevano ripreso a scriversi.  
Il solo pensiero di non ricevere più una risposta o che non avrebbe più avuto modo di parlare con lui lo mandava al manicomio.  
Forse aveva sbagliato a essere così sincero, ma non si pentiva di averlo fatto perché non avrebbe potuto fare altrimenti.  
Quei sogni erano stati strani fin dal principio, per le sensazioni che provava, per l’erezione che lo svegliava nel mezzo della notte e a cui dava sollievo chiudendo gli occhi e pensando a quell _’uomo_ che non aveva un volto, ma che nei sogni ne acquisiva uno, in particolare. Ecco, questo era sempre stato strano, ma erano pur sempre sogni e la sola consapevolezza di sapere che per Stiles era _LonelyReader_ non gli faceva porre altre domande.  
L’orgasmo lo raggiungeva, sopraffacendolo, e tornava a fare quei sogni. Eccitandosi nuovamente.  
Era un circolo vizioso cui non sapeva dare una conclusione. Scrivergli era venuto da sé. Per disperazione. Così come inviare senza frenarsi, senza domandarsi se fosse giusto.  
Poi, quei due giorni era stato un continuo domandarsi mille cose: cosa avrebbe dovuto fare se non avesse più sentito LonelyReader? Cercarlo per disperazione? (I modi per farlo li aveva sempre avuti, ma li aveva trovati sempre poco _romantici._ Ma in casi estremi, vigeva la regola del “estremi rimedi”, no?); e se invece decideva di lasciarselo alle spalle e continuare la sua vita, doveva fare chiarezza sui suoi sentimenti per Lydia? Sulla sua identità sessuale? Detestava le etichette, le aveva sempre detestate, ma la sincerità era più importante di tutto: quella nei confronti di se stesso e, soprattutto, quella nei confronti della persona che aveva una relazione con lui.  
Tutto era ben peggiore se iniziava a pensare che… amava Lydia. Insomma, l’aveva amata per gran parte della sua esistenza, non aveva assolutamente idea di come ci si sentisse, di cosa fosse la sua vita senza provare quel sentimento. Era legato a Lydia, ma ancora non capiva in che modo. Questo non era giusto. Inoltre, rendeva tutto più complicato e schifoso.  
Per fortuna c’era il lavoro. Durante la giornata sapeva distrarsi, ma poi tornava a casa e lì ritrovava ad aspettarlo tutti i suoi problemi.  
Così, come era appena successo, si ritrovava a leggere la sua ultima e-mail e a maledirsi per averla inviata e per non aver ricevuto ancora una risposta. Dopodiché la serata prevedeva una lunga sessione di paranoie, domande e complessi a cui non sapeva dare risposta, finché non crollava in quei sogni che lo rendevano tanto frustrato.  
Quella terza sera, però, la routine cambiò.  
Innanzitutto, qualcuno iniziò a bussare alla porta, cogliendo Stiles nel momento in cui si stava maledicendo per l’invio dell’email in stile harmony.  
Stiles guardò la porta con fare interrogativo: ecco un’altra domanda a cui non sapeva darsi anticipatamente una risposta.  
Ovvero, chi diavolo era a bussare alla sua porta?  
Ipotizzò un collega di lavoro e per questo si alzò, trascinandosi pigramente verso l’ingresso. Accese la luce, perché preferiva la penombra per nascondere quanto pena si facesse, e afferrò la maniglia per aprirla.  
Lo fece, riscoprendo davanti a sé l’ultima persona al mondo che si sarebbe immaginato di ritrovarsi sull’uscio della porta.  
I suoi sogni non erano mai iniziati in quel modo, solitamente erano sempre già seduti su un divano o _su un letto,_ ma l’uomo era colui che caratterizzava quel volto che sognava ogni notte e che Stiles sostituiva con l’idea di LonelyReader.  
Perché sicuramente, doveva trattarsi di un sogno.  
O meglio, un incubo.  
“Derek?!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
(*) volevo precisare che nel secondo capitolo, quando i due chattano si ripetono esattamente la stessa cosa, però a parti inverse, proprio citando questa loro vecchia conversazione.   
  
  



	6. 6. Vulnerabilità e istinto

Autumn, 2013  
(post 6b)

  
  
  
Il fatto che Stiles fosse partito da qualche settimana non aiutò Derek a riprendersi da quanto accaduto. La distanza non colmava il senso di smarrimento che provava. Anzi, semmai peggiorava la situazione, perché non aveva nessuno con cui prendersela.  
Si sentiva, fondamentalmente, stonato. O meglio, come un pianoforte accordato male. Era un bugiardo se non ammetteva almeno a se stesso di aver fantasticato su quel bacio, ancor prima che accadesse, ma, adesso che ne aveva una memoria, la tortura di metabolizzarlo, ricordarlo, percepirlo addosso come un marchio era terribile da sopportare.  
Si svegliava di notte, madido di sudore, febbricitante, _eccitato._ E, da bravo masochista, non se ne tirava fuori, toccandosi per trovare piacere. No, si alzava dal letto, anche in piena notte, e si buttava sotto il getto dell’acqua gelida. Al massimo, usciva e al chiaro di Luna si trasformava per correre fra i boschi di Beacon Hills.  
Non era comunque una soluzione al problema, ma almeno gli dava qualche attimo di sollievo.  
In quelle due settimane aveva provato diverse volte a scrivere ad ImtheRobinone. In modo stupido e insensato, sentiva la sua mancanza. Ma Derek si ingannava, perché in quel caso la mancanza _fisica, non mentale,_ del ragazzo era la causa scatenante di tutti i suoi malumori. Quelli che non gli facevano combinare nulla di buono, come scrivere una fottuta e-mail.  
Per questo, alla fine, aveva rotto il suo computer.  
Sì, sì, immaginate bene: la fine che fece quel povero oggetto tecnologico fu quella di essere scaraventato contro il muro.  
Gli dispiacque soltanto perché era l’ultimo ricordo che aveva della sorella e, per questo motivo, probabilmente, Derek raccolse i cocci e li conservò nel proprio armadio.  
Dopodiché, dopo un paio di giorni senza computer che lo avevano reso ancora più nervoso e agitato, si decise a fare un nuovo acquisto e a comperare un altro computer.  
  
Di certo, si sarebbe mangiato il commesso che gli stava consigliando la merce che avevano in negozio, se non fosse arrivato in soccorso un volto familiare.  
E questo perché Derek era privo di pazienza e qualsiasi cosa lo faceva saltare come una molla. Quel logorroico del commesso non la smetteva di ripetere la parola “diciamo” e Derek era stato davvero sul punto di farlo tacere con una testata sul vetro che salvaguardava una serie di portatili.  
Per fortuna, Noah Stilinski salvò la vita del povero commesso, sebbene inconsapevolmente, col suo arrivo.  
“Derek, ciao!” lo salutò, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. “Nuovi acquisti?”  
Derek si voltò verso lo sceriffo con sguardo seccato, ma si illuminò appena. Respirò di proposito per odorare l’aria circostante, sapendo che quello che avrebbe inalato non sarebbe stata la stessa cosa che si aspettava di sentire, ma era già qualcosa.  
“Scer- Noah” replicò Derek velocemente, sciogliendo la sua afflizione con un sorriso stentato. “Sì, avevo- bisogno di un computer nuovo” lo informò. Poi si voltò verso il commesso e a denti stretti, con sguardo duro, gli disse: “Prendo questo, grazie” dandogli la chiarezza, dal tono di voce piuttosto minaccioso, di non insistere con qualche altro prodotto in offerta, perché Derek non era in vena di sopportare altro. Quello, difatti, annuì affrettandosi a scomparire per andare a prendere una confezione chiusa del pc.  
“E tu cosa ci fai qui?” gli domandò Derek, girandosi nuovamente verso lo sceriffo. Lui fece una smorfia che, forse per la stanchezza o chissà quale malattia, gli ricordò perfettamente il figlio.  
_Stava impazzendo._  
“Da quando Stiles si è trasferito in Virginia non faccio altro che rompere tutto ciò che ho in casa. Oggi è toccato al microonde. Il che è un problema minore, rispetto a quello della scorsa settimana” lo sceriffo fece una pausa, mentre Derek cercava di eludere il proprio corpo, che si era risvegliato al suono di quel nome.  
Stava impazzendo _e si odiava da morire._  
“In cui ho rotto il frigorifero. Stiles ci avrebbe fatto il ballo della vittoria, visto la roba congelata che ho dovuto buttare” sentenziò Noah, sorridendo amabilmente al pensiero che il figlio continuasse a pensare alla sua salute.  
Derek era sul punto di urlare di disperazione se avesse sentito un’altra volta quel nome e, così, “Capisco. Ti auguro una buona giornata, Noah. Vado alla cassa a pagare il mio nuovo acquisto” tentò di liquidarsi, con un gesto della mano e camminando per voltarsi e andarsene il prima possibile. Magari prima di avere una crisi isterica. Sarebbe stata una prima volta, ma non c’era da scommettere che in tutta quella situazione stesse scherzando o esagerando.  
Stava impazzendo, si odiava da morire e _voleva ululare per sfogarsi._  
A qualche metro di distanza, però, Noah Stilinski lo richiamò alla sua attenzione. “Derek!”  
Il licantropo si fermò all’attenti, afflosciando le spalle e rinunciando all’idea di poter sfuggire. Quell’impercettibile somiglianza di odori lo aveva già assuefatto. “Sì?”  
“Ti va di cenare insieme?” lo invitò lo sceriffo. Derek lo guardò dritto negli occhi e ci riconobbe molte delle mancanze che lui stesso provava da tutta una vita. Il fatto che, in quel momento, stessero soffrendo lo stesso tipo di assenza, fece cedere anche il più duro dei cuori. Così: “D’accordo” rispose Derek.  
  
\---  
  
Mettere piede in casa Stilinski fu un attentato alla sua già scarsa sanità mentale. Se fosse stato un umano era certo che la situazione avrebbe potuto essere decisamente più controllabile, specialmente sotto il punto di vista dei propri sensi, anche se aveva idea di cosa significasse esserlo soltanto per un arco di tempo limitatissimo della sua vita in cui lo era stato. Da umano, avrebbe rievocato quella persona attraverso la vista, minimamente con l’olfatto. Da licantropo, Stiles era in quella casa a 360° per ogni suo senso.  
Una condanna a morte, esatto.  
Lo sceriffo lo aveva invitato a sedersi sul divano, davanti alla televisione già accesa sul canale sportivo, per poi raggiungerlo qualche minuto dopo con un paio di birre.  
“Segui il baseball, ragazzo?”  
Derek annuì con vigore, illudendosi di poter ubriacare i propri sensi con la birra che bevve avidamente. “Assieme al basket, sono gli sport che seguo di più” replicò.  
Lo sceriffo lo guardò con attenzione, sorseggiando anche lui un po’ della sua birra. “E pensare che un tempo non ti sopportavo” confessò, alla fine.  
Derek sghignazzò divertito e, dopo una serie di momenti di pura tensione, si sentì improvvisamente rilassato. “Questo significa che ora ti sono simpatico?”  
“Forse è la disperazione di essere rimasto solo…” continuò Noah, con tono scherzoso. Derek non smise di sorridere: “Resterà fra queste mura, non preoccuparti” lo incoraggiò sarcastico.  
Anche lo sceriffo, allora, si ritrovò a ridere, lasciando la bottiglia sul tavolinetto davanti a loro. Poi si alzò: “Vado a preparare qualcosa da mangiare. Ti piace il pollo con i peperoni?”  
Derek pensò che per cena fosse un po’ pesante, soprattutto i peperoni, ma lo sceriffo continuò riacquistando subito la sua attenzione: “E’ un tarlo fisso, mio figlio! Anche adesso, ad esempio, che ho voglia di pollo coi peperoni me lo sento nelle orecchie come un eco” affermò, per poi fare l’imitazione di Stiles: “Sono troppo pesanti, pà. Al massimo, un paio di fettine di petto di pollo ai ferri”.  
Derek si irrigidì, ma cercò di sforzarsi di ridere mentre lo sceriffo si incamminava verso la cucina: “Ma sai cosa ti dico, Derek? Stiles non c’è e per una sera, non credo che mi farà male soddisfare una mia fantasia. Pollo con i peperoni sia!” concluse, sparendo in cucina e lasciando Derek interdetto.  
Perché, a lui, quella decisione doveva andare bene per forza, a quel punto.  
  
\---  
  
“Okay, il pollo con i peperoni è decisamente troppo pesante per cena” sentenziò lo sceriffo, stravaccato sul divano con entrambe le mani sulla pancia gonfia.  
Derek ringraziò il cielo per il suo metabolismo soprannaturale e sorseggiò altra birra. Nonostante tutto, forse ora che aveva fatto l’abitudine ai continui richiami dell’assenza di Stiles, stava passando una bella serata.  
“Ti dispiace se vado un attimo in bagno?” domandò gentilmente Noah, alzandosi. Derek fece spallucce e negò: “Fai pure, ti chiamo quando inizia il settimo inning?”  
Lo sceriffo guardò lo schermo piatto davanti a sé e fece una smorfia. Derek ci lesse indecisione, forse perché credeva che non ce l’avrebbe fatta per la nuova ripresa e facendo un gesto di nonchalance verso la Tv, guardò Derek e gli rispose: “Al diavolo, tanto stiamo comunque perdendo. Faccio il prima possibile…” e si dileguò al piano di sopra.  
E in effetti, lo sceriffo non si presentò nemmeno per l’ottavo inning, lasciando Derek che nonostante tutto non si trovava affatto a disagio. Se non fosse stato per quel telefono di casa che d’improvviso iniziò a trillare, importunando i suoi timpani.  
Noah Stilinski non dovette urlare poi molto per far sentire a Derek “Puoi rispondere tu?” la sua richiesta, ma nonostante questo il lupo per un momento finse di non aver capito.  
Per qualche secondo soltanto; poi sbuffando, decise di alzarsi e di dirigersi verso l’apparecchio in cucina. Alzò la cornetta e se la mise all’orecchio, pronunciando un secco: “Pronto?”  
Dall’altra parte, inizialmente, ci fu silenzio. Derek ripeté nuovamente: “Pronto?”  
Poi, sentì la voce dall’altro capo del telefono e si irrigidì. “Papà?”  
Tra tutti i sensi, l’udito era forse quello che si era salvato. Ma era giunto anche il suo tempo.  
Derek serrò la mascella. Ovviamente, chi poteva essere se non Stiles Stilinski, la sua personalissima dannazione.  
“Stiles” lo chiamò, allora, in un sussurro sommesso che voleva significare tantissime cose, ma che dal tono sperò l’altro non capisse nient’altro che la reticenza che provava nel parlargli.  
“D-Derek?!” domandò. Non lo lasciò parlare: “Che cazzo ci fai a casa mia?” la prima domanda. “Dov’è mio padre?” la seconda. “E’ SUCCESSO QUALCOSA A MIO PADRE?” la terza arrivò come un gracchio.  
Derek decise di rispondere unicamente all’ultima domanda che gli era stata posta, mentre alzava gli occhi al cielo. “No”  
Stiles sembrò lamentarsi infastidito emettendo versi impossibili da descrivere, molto simili a quelli di un gatto indispettito che sta graffiando un po’ ovunque per sfogare la rabbia. “Un no come risposta non è abbastanza, Derek!” lo ammonì.  
Derek sospirò, portandosi una mano all’altezza del naso per cercare di avere pazienza e non sbraitare al telefono. Perché, in effetti, ora stava parlando proprio con l’essere umano al mondo con cui _amava_ sfogarsi.  
“Tuo padre è in bagno, al momento. A parte il pollo ai peperoni che ha voluto preparare a cena, sta piuttosto bene, quindi non gli è successo nulla. Quanto a me, francamente credo non ti interessi cosa ci faccia a casa di tuo padre.”  
Stiles dovette sentirsi disorientato da quella risposta così argomentata, perché per un momento non gli rispose.  
“Invece gradirei saperlo” gli disse infine. Derek sospirò di nuovo, guardandosi alle spalle per vedere se nel frattempo era stato raggiunto da Noah. Ma era ancora da solo.  
“Tuo padre mi ha invitato a cena.”  
“Perché?”  
“Chiedilo a lui.”  
“Sto parlando con te, sai…”  
Derek strinse la mascella: “Perché tuo padre mi ha detto di rispondere a questo maledetto telefono. Senti, chiama tra dieci minuti, quando sarà uscito dal bagno. Okay? Ciao.” e gli attaccò il telefono in faccia, facendo dietrofront per tornarsene in salotto a guardare la partita. O meglio, erano queste le sue intenzioni, se il telefono non avesse ripreso subito a suonare.  
Ovviamente, Derek riacciuffò la cornetta. “Cosa c’è?” ringhiò.  
“Vaffanculo, Derek.” sentì dall’altra parte, prima di sentire la chiamata interrompersi e una serie di _tututututu_ a turbarlo.  
Derek guardò la cornetta per qualche secondo, prima di rimetterla al proprio posto. Pensieroso, ma senza un pensiero nitido in testa da poter esaminare, si guardò attorno concentrandosi in particolar modo sulla lavagnetta vicino al frigorifero. Col gessetto, la grafia di Stiles aveva segnato un indirizzo che, alla fine, si concludeva con due parole significative: Quantico, Virginia. Derek si ritrovò a leggere l’indirizzo dove probabilmente l’uomo che lo aveva appena mandato a quel paese abitava, ed era cosciente che, ora, saperlo avrebbe portato le sue relative conseguenze. Non le conosceva ancora, ma il suo intuito ferino non poteva fare a meno di mostrarsi e fargli venire la pelle d’oca. Recalcitrante, se ne tornò in silenzio al proprio posto sul divano.  
Non disse nulla.  
Non pensò a nulla.  
Tentò invano di concentrarsi sulla partita. Ma fu difficile, quando lo sceriffo riemerse dal piano di sopra e gli domandò chi fosse al telefono.  
“Tuo figlio” disse atono Derek. “Oh, lo richiamo allora” replicò Noah, senza raggiungerlo, dirigendosi velocemente in cucina.  
Ecco, da quel momento in poi Derek pensò a molte cose, ma soprattutto non riuscì proprio ad impedire alle proprie orecchie di origliare la conversazione tra padre e figlio.  
  
“Cosa significa perché ho invitato Derek Hale a cena, figliolo?”  
“No, ti dico che non ha senso perché io posso invitare chi voglio. E poi Derek è tuo amico-”  
“Stiles, non mi sembra il caso ti debba fare un resoconto della mia vita, sono io il padre fra me e t-”  
“Lo so che non dovevo mangiare il pollo con i peperoni, perché la sera è pesante! Ma ne avevo voglia, okay?”  
“No, Derek non c’entra. Ho deci- senti, figliolo, non ti ho chiamato per sentirmi fare la ramanzina.”  
“Sì, è vero. Mi hai chiamato prima tu. Ti avrei chiamato io-”  
“No, dannazione, è assurdo pensare che l’aver invitato qualcuno a casa mi possa aver fatto dimenticare di mio figlio. E poi, se proprio lo vuoi sapere, la compagnia di Derek mi fa pensare tantissimo a te”  
“No, non è un’offesa, figliolo. Smettila di trattarlo così.”  
“Hai mai pensato che se tu smettessi di essere così indisponente nei suoi confronti, forse anche lui avrebbe modo di…ammorbidirsi? Con me non è così male, in fondo.”  
“Sì, sto dicendo che è simpatico. A volte molto più di te!”  
“Sì, sì… tu lo conoscerai più di me, ma io so quel che dico. Ascoltami una buona volta”.  
“No, non dicevo sul serio. Sei più simpatico tu…”  
“Sì. D’accordo. Sì. Ora possiamo parlare di te? Come stai?”  
  
  
Da quel momento in poi, Derek smise di ascoltare. A volte si chiedeva se avesse sbagliato a non dire immediatamente a Stiles che tipo di legame intercorresse fra loro, ma in momenti come quello non si stupiva affatto nel ricredersi ancora.  
Ricordò il giorno del loro ipotetico primo appuntamento. Quello che lui aveva tanto voluto. E a quanta paura avesse provato quando aveva scoperto che il suo amico di penna, la persona che gli rendeva migliori le giornate, fosse proprio Stiles. Lo shock fu incommensurabile nel realizzare e collegare tutte le cose che gli aveva detto ImtheRobinone con la vita di Stiles e trovare ogni senso, ogni ragionevolezza che, in fondo, non poteva essere altri se non lui.  
E, all’inizio, si era arrabbiato. Perché era impossibile che fosse stato tanto stupido da non capirlo.  
Poi si era spaventato, perché l’idea dell’appuntamento l’aveva voluto così tanto che, scoperte le carte, aveva visto tutte le possibili falle.  
Conosceva Stiles da così poco tempo da credere che non avrebbe assolutamente apprezzato l’idea che LonelyReader fosse proprio lui. A nessuno dei due sarebbe andato bene. E Derek poteva vivere con l’idea di averlo scoperto, ma non col pensiero di vedere il rifiuto, l’ennesimo, in quell’umano, non ora che lo conosceva attraverso quelle e-mail. Così, alla rabbia si era sostituita l’amarezza nell’avere coscienza che, nonostante a Stiles sembrasse piacere LonelyReader, mai avrebbe voluto far conciliare questo con i sentimenti astiosi che aveva da sempre provato nei confronti di “Derek Hale”.  
Era vero. L’aveva considerato come un buono a nulla, un umano nel senso povero del termine, non si era fidato di lui e non solo perché non si era mai fidato di nessuno in generale, dopo Kate Argent, ma perché non era mai mancato l’istinto di tenersi a debita distanza da Stiles Stilinski. Forse perché lo aveva sempre considerato un pericolo. Di che tipo di pericolo si trattasse, aveva paura di scoprirlo, come aveva paura di scoprire perché così così confuso e indeciso all’idea di ammettere cosa fosse successo fra loro. Ciò nonostante, poco era importato, visto che ci era caduto dentro con tutte le zampe, in quel pericolo. E ora non ne sapeva proprio uscire. Non salvandosi la pelle, quindi nel panico, aveva smesso di rispondere alle email di Stiles. Era ambivalente la sensazione di sentirsi nel giusto e nel torto. Ed era frustrante. Perché, in realtà, voleva che l’idea che fosse Stiles e il desiderio di riprendere a scrivergli potessero in qualche modo conciliare fra loro.  
Col tempo, l’aveva accettato. Aveva accettato che la parte che più apprezzava di ImtheRobinone, fosse anche quella che più detestava di Stiles Stilinski. E non l’aveva detestata più, benché continuasse a fingere. Era visibile che qualcosa in lui stesse cambiando. E, mentre si trasformava, aveva ceduto al desiderio di tornare a scrivergli e lo aveva ricercato. Stiles si era fatto trovare, e ne era stato contento. E da quel momento era iniziata la storia a cui Derek non sapeva dare una fine.  
Avrebbe potuto confessarglielo in ogni momento, dopo quell’incontro mancato. Certo.  
Derek non lo fece semplicemente perché, se lui fingeva di mostrarsi scontroso nei confronti di Stiles, quest’ultimo non aveva mai dato la benché minima apparenza di percepire in Derek qualcosa di positivo che potesse iniziare a farglielo _apprezzare._  
Stiles non poteva farlo, perché non sapeva di LonelyReader, e d’altra parte Derek non aveva fatto nulla per… farsi piacere. Non che volesse, sia chiaro!! A lui bastava scrivere a ImtheRobinone. Ovviamente.  
In realtà, non sapeva nemmeno se lo volesse. Il problema era che non aveva voluto nemmeno che i suoi occhi vedessero Stiles in modo diverso, però era successo lo stesso. Ma decidere di dare una possibilità a Stiles e scorgere in lui qualcosa di buono, di apprezzabile – magari quello che invece riusciva ad esprimere nascondendosi dietro uno schermo – era una scelta più difficile da compiere. E pur di non farla, Derek spesso aveva deciso di andarsene da Beacon Hills.  
O di farsi del male, vedendo Stiles assieme a qualcun altro.  
  


***

Autumn, 2011  
(season 3a)

  
Derek visse il momento più difficile della sua vita, quell’autunno. Diventare l’Alpha, avere il proprio branco ed essere minacciati da un branco di Alpha era soltanto la superficie, i fatti a cui tutti potevano attingere. Dentro di sé, invece, la guerra silente faceva maggior caos, rendendolo distratto quando avrebbe dovuto essere più vigile e attento.  
L’idea che avesse sbagliato ad allontanarsi da ImtheRobinone, perché era impossibile non pensare che stesse parlando con Stiles, si insinuò come una pulce nel pelo del lupo, portandolo allo sfinimento. Non si era comportato bene e ,se ogni volta che aveva dovuto interagire con Stiles sapeva fingere bene che avesse scelto nel modo più giusto, quando gli era lontano, quando aveva la libertà di non dover interpretare un ruolo, era più difficile essere ragionevoli.  
Poi, iniziò a cambiare anche l’aver a che fare con Stiles. Se inizialmente _desiderava_ semplicemente di non volerlo tra i piedi, con una gradualità a cui non aveva prestato attenzione iniziò a controbattere con le sue stesse volontà. Non lo voleva tra i piedi, e al tempo stesso lo voleva.  
  
  


  
Quel giorno, in particolare, si era incontrati alla villa Hale, dove non abitava più da quell’estate, per il tatuaggio che Scott voleva sul proprio braccio. Stiles se ne stava lì a braccia conserte, stranamente in silenzio, a osservare entrambi seduti su due sedie improvvisate. Derek lo aveva ignorato, fingendo non fosse nemmeno lì. Però era stato inevitabile. Soprattutto quando avevano iniziato a parlare del tatuaggio ed erano entrati in un discorso che sapeva infastidirlo.  
“Perché è così importante, per te, questo tatuaggio?” aveva domandato Derek. Scott guardò il vuoto, quando gli rispose: “Non lo so, sai cosa significa la parola ‘tatuaggio’?”  
E prima che Derek potesse rispondere, ci aveva pensato Stiles, alle sue spalle: “Lasciare un marchio” e con quelle tre parole era stato impossibile ignorarlo ulteriormente. Lo guardò, mentre sorrideva saccente, ma non riuscì ad esprimere il fastidio che provava, non come faceva una volta. Lasciare un marchio, significava qualcosa per lui. Aveva un tatuaggio, ma in quel preciso momento non penso a quel tipo di marchio.  
Quella presenza dietro di lui, in qualche strano modo, era un segno indelebile. Uno di quelli che ti penti di aver fatto e vorresti veder sparire. Scott replicò alla sua risposta: “In lingua samoana invece significa ‘ferita aperta’” che attirò l’attenzione sia di Stiles, sia di Derek che era ancora inebetito a guardare verso l’umano.  
Ferita aperta, nemmeno quello era un significato che gli piacque ascoltare in quel momento.  
“Ho sempre detto che a diciotto anni mi sarei fatto un tatuaggio, ne ho sempre voluto uno. Ho deciso di farlo ora per renderlo una specie di ricompensa.”  
Le parole di Scott lo colpirono. “Per cosa?” fondamentalmente perché si rivedeva in lui, quando era stato più giovane. Questo lo distrasse per un momento.  
“Per non aver cercato Allison per tutta l’estate.”  
Per un momento, però. Derek annuì chiudendo gli occhi. _Ricompensa._ Lui, invece, per non aver scritto per tutta l’estate a ImtheRobinone aveva decisamente bisogno di una _punizione,_ anche se non farlo poteva già essere considerata tale. “Anche quando avrei voluto farlo, anche quando era troppo difficile non farlo.”  
Derek continuava ad annuire, cercando di sforzarsi di non voltarsi verso Stiles. Ecco, sì, in quel momento avrebbe voluto tanto toglierselo dai piedi. Perché trattenere il fiato stava diventando insostenibile anche per una creatura soprannaturale come lui.  
“Sono passati quattro mesi e ancora fa male, mi sembra ancora…” sospirò Scott.  
“Di avere una ferita aperta.” concluse Stiles, riacquistando l’attenzione che uno in particolare non sembrava volergli dare.  
Derek iniziò a preparare la fiamma con cui lo avrebbe _marchiato._ “Sarà il dolore peggiore che tu abbia mai provato.” gli disse. _Lui lo ricordava ancora come fosse stato ieri._  
Ancora una volta, fu Stiles a commentare: “Ah, è fantastico!”  
Derek lo ignorò, mentre accendeva la fiamma. “Oh… wow! Questo è- troppo per me! Quindi-” si fece sentire Stiles sopra il rumore del fuoco.  
Derek pensò che, sì, ora finalmente se ne sarebbe liberato. “Credo sia la mia battuta d’uscita, vi aspetto fuori!” ma quando Stiles esclamò queste ultime parole e fece per andarsene, passandogli dietro le spalle e cercando di superarlo, la mano di Derek agì istintivamente – anche un po’ sadica – e gli si piazzò al centro dello sterno. “No.” esclamò, poi.  
_Dentro di sé,_ fu il caos più totale.  
Come no?  
Certo che no!  
Stiles si lamentò a mezza voce per la mano contro il suo petto, paralizzandosi sul posto. “Puoi aiutarmi a tenerlo fermo.” aggiunse, spingendolo all’indietro per rimetterlo al proprio posto.  
Per quanto non avesse voluto averlo tra i piedi, appunto, Derek fece in modo di tenerlo proprio di fronte a sé, mentre marchiava Scott procurandogli _la ferita aperta_ che si sentiva dentro di sé perfino lui, ora che aveva dato il via alla sua guerra personale.  
A metà dell’opera, Scott era svenuto, mandando Stiles nel panico e permettendo a Derek di esaurire tutta la sua pazienza.  
“Derek è svenuto! Oh my god! Derek!”  
“Stiles, lo vedo anch’io. Ho quasi finito…” rispose a denti stretti. Stiles lasciò andare il migliore amico e si allontanò dalla propria vista. “Devo vomitare.” gli fece sapere il ragazzo.  
“Fallo fuori da questa casa.”  
“Non sia mai dovessi sporcare la tua villa immacolata, la donna delle pulizie è passata proprio oggi?” esclamò con sarcasmo. Derek non gli rispose. Perché quella era una delle tante battute che un tempo avrebbe trovato semplicemente stupide e fastidiose, ma che ora invece lo riportavano dritto col pensiero al suo amico di penna. Strinse i denti per dieci minuti, finché non finì.  
“Ho finito.” decretò, alzandosi. Stiles gli fu accanto qualche attimo dopo. “Che facciamo? Lo svegliamo? E se non si sveglia? E se l’abbiamo ucciso per il troppo dolore? Si chiama crepa-”  
“Il cuore batte.” tagliò corto il lupo, serrando le braccia al petto. “E non lo vedi? Respira.”  
Stiles annuì, grattandosi la nuca. “Quindi lo svegliamo? Forse dovremmo-”  
“Sta zitto, Stiles” lo ammonì.  
Qualche secondo più tardi: “Okay, fissiamolo come pervertiti mentre dorme. Mi sta più che bene, tanto non avrei nulla di meglio da fare- tipo i compiti e gli allena-”  
“STILES!”  
  
  
  
\---  


  
Fu egoista, il suo ritorno. Stava iniziando a perdere il suo stesso branco. Prima Erica, poi… Boyd.  
Non accendeva un computer da mesi, se ne teneva a debita distanza per non cadere nella tentazione.  
Poi divenne sempre più difficile. Dovevano salvare Boyd e scoprire se il cadavere della donna assieme a lui fosse quello di Erica e Derek si sentiva vulnerabile.  
“E se Erica fosse morta così? Li fanno scontrare durante la luna piena per vedere chi sopravvive…è come un combattimento fra lupi mannari”  
Ascoltare quelle parole, dalla voce di Stiles, per Derek fu un durissimo colpo. “Allora li facciamo uscire stanotte.”  
“Devi essere cauto, Derek” ci si era messo anche Deaton, che ogni volta sembrava volergli rivolgere degli indovinelli piuttosto che aiutarli. “Non puoi semplicemente irrompere lì.”  
Per Erica, per il suo branco, sì, doveva. Era una sua responsabilità.  
“Se Isaac è entrato, possiamo farlo anche noi.” non era obiettivo per niente.  
“Ma lui non ha dovuto superare la porta di un caveau, no?” gli disse Deaton.  
“Ci serve un piano.” intervenne Scott.  
“Come facciamo a escogitare un piano per entrare nel caveau di una banca in meno di ventiquattro ore?”  
“Altri lo hanno fatto.” gli rispose Stiles, consultando il proprio cellulare. Derek lo guardò, mentre leggeva: “Banca di Beacon Hills chiude per tre mesi dopo una rapina al caveau. Non dice affatto come ci siano riusciti, ma non ci vorrà molto per scoprirlo.” spiegò, infine, guardandolo negli occhi.  
“Quanto tempo?”  
“È internet, Derek.”  
L’Alpha si accigliò, mentre diventò per un momento impossibile decifrare la velocità dei battiti del proprio cuore.  
Stiles fece lo sbruffone, divertito dalla sua reazione sorpresa: “Ok, ci vogliono pochi minuti.”  
  
Il fatto che Stiles non ci impiegò, poi, “dei minuti” non diede motivo a Derek di dubitare di lui. Non lo faceva più e si ritrovò a scoprirsi sorpreso per questo. In realtà, nelle dieci ore che susseguirono, Derek riuscì a distrarsi dall’idea di Erica senza vita e di Boyd in procinto di morire, soltanto con la parola che Stiles aveva pronunciato prendendolo in giro, “Internet”, e il computer, nel loft, a sussurrargli di accenderlo e usarlo.  
Lo accese con l’idea di fare qualche ricerca sulla rapina in banca. Evitò il sito che usava per scambiarsi le e-mail, ma poi fu più forte… quella _sensazione_ a cui non voleva dare un nome, ma che riconosceva perfettamente quando nelle sue orecchie risentiva la voce di Stiles rimbombargli fastidiosamente come una cantilena indimenticabile.  
Così, con quel tipo di confusione nella testa e quel tipo di angoscia per i propri componenti dispersi, Derek fece l’egoista, credendo che leggere di una persona disperata per la sua improvvisa assenza lo avrebbe fatto sentir meglio.  
Per render tutto chiaro, leggere la dozzina di e-mail inviate da ImtheRobinone non lo aiutò affatto. Anzi, se possibile lo fece sentire perfino peggio.  
  
To: [LonelyReader@gmail.com](mailto:LonelyReader@gmail.com)  
From: [ImtheRobinone@gmail.com](mailto:ImtheRobinone@gmail.com)  
Subject: ci rinuncio  
  
Va bene, sono passati quasi due mesi. Ci rinuncio ad aspettarti.  
Ovunque tu sia, qualunque cosa tu stia facendo ora, ti auguro tutto il meglio. È stato bello, per un po’, far incrociare le nostre strade.  
  
  
ImtheRobinone  
  
  
Quell’ultima, in cui gli veniva detto addio, per quanto fosse ineludibile il rammarico in quelle poche frasi, portano Derek a credere che fosse meglio così. Tornare a scrivergli sarebbe stato soltanto un errore.  
  
  
\---  


  
“Okay, lo vedi questo punto?” gli indicò la sera stessa, sulla mappa della banca. “E’ da qui che sono entrati.”  
Stargli vicino, dopo la decisione presa, era difficile. Derek riuscì a concentrarsi sul piano soltanto perché la responsabilità sul proprio branco veniva prima di tutto. Anche dei suoi- delle sue sensazioni.  
“E’ un condotto dell’aria condizionata, sul tetto. Va giù, fino all’interno del muro del caveau, che è qui.” continuò l’umano. “Uno dei rapinatori si è calato da questo condotto. Lo spazio è talmente ristretto che ci ha messo dodici ore per forare il muro, che è di pietra, per inciso. Poi per tutta la notte, hanno trasferito i contanti ai tizi sul tetto attraverso quel condotto sul muro. Boom!”.  
“Noi possiamo passarci?”  
“Sì, possiamo, ma a stento. E ovviamente hanno richiuso il muro, quindi ci serve un trapano o qualcosa…pensavo che con una punta di diamante-”  
“Lascia perdere il trapano” tagliò corto Derek. Stiles smise di parlare e si voltò a fronteggiarlo. “Scusami?”  
“Se io entrerò per primo, quanto spazio avrò?”  
Ascoltarlo, porgli quel tipo di domande era un atteggiamento nuovo. Tuttavia, dall’altra parte, Stiles si comportava sempre nella sua maniera diffidente e _idiota._  
_“_ Cosa… cosa vuoi fare, Derek? Prendere a pugni il muro e forarlo?” lo sfidò.  
Derek incrociò le braccia al petto. _Non che lo volesse,_ ma perché aveva sempre da discutere su tutto? Perché non poteva _fidarsi_ di lui?  
Questo, più del suo comportamento, era ciò che infastidiva Derek e che gli faceva credere che Stiles, più di tutti, non avrebbe dovuto sapere della loro questione _in sospeso._  
“Sì, Stiles, lo buco prendendolo a pugni.” rispose, sorridendogli con un ghigno.  
“Okay, _big guy,_ vediamo. Fammi vedere questo pugno. Questo pugno grande e grosso. Forza!”  
Gli offrì la mano come prova.  
Derek non avrebbe dovuto scendere a quel livello di idiozia. Ma quel tipo di affronto era l’unica cosa che aveva per sfogare la sua irritazione. Incitato nuovamente “Forza, tiralo se vuoi”, Derek alzò la propria mano a pugno. Vide la mano di Stiles stringere il suo polso e si irrigidì, eludendo volutamente i propri occhi dallo sguardo ambrato di Stiles, che lo sfidava ancora “Un lupo cattivo, guardalo.”  
“Okay, vedi questo? Avrai uno spazio di circa sette centimetri per caricare e tirare un pugno al cemento-” affermò, mentre con un palmo della mano si avvicinava alle nocche del pugno di Derek.  
Poi Derek, beh, scese all’idiozia dell’umano e… si sfogò.  
Si pentiva sempre troppo tardi, soprattutto perché sapeva di fargli del male – mai gravemente, ovvio – ma soprattutto perché non serviva mai per fargli passare l’amaro per la diffidenza che Stiles sapeva sempre esprimergli nei suoi confronti, dandogli la certezza che mai avrebbero potuto trovare un punto in comune per andare d’accordo.  
Perché “Può farcela.” detto dopo la dimostrazione, non valeva mai quanto la fiducia che gli riponeva lui, negli ultimi tempi, fidandosi dei piani che architettavano per risolvere il problema del momento.  
  
  
\---  


  
  
Aveva ritrovato suo sorella, Cora. Boyd era vivo. E aveva conosciuto Jennifer. Tutte e tre le cose non erano state idilliache, soprattutto perché Erica era morta. Morta, davvero.  
Quello fu il periodo più vulnerabile.  
Sua sorella. Quella fu una vera benedizione. L’unica nota a sfavore era che con il branco di Alpha non potesse _godersi_ l’idea di avere di nuovo un componente della propria famiglia con sé – senza considerare Peter - visto che continuavano a minacciarlo di strappargliela via. Di nuovo.  
Vulnerabile, come cacciare Isaac di casa per paura di fargli del male. Perché Deucalion lo reclamava, e questo significava per lui dover uccidere uno ad uno i componenti del suo branco.  
Vulnerabile, in ogni suo aspetto. Forse, pure per questo si lasciò trasportare da ciò che lo attirava verso Jennifer. Quindi, verso la trappola che si rivelò essere.  
Sembrava non impararla mai, la lezione di seguire l’istinto. Quello che lo faceva sempre _sbagliare._  
Con Paige.  
Con Kate.  
Con Stiles.  
E ora con Jennifer. Eppure, per un fugace momento abbandonarsi alle sue sensazioni fu _bello._ Fu come annullare tutte quelle che si era costretto a nascondere. Fu come liberarsi.  
Ma con la persona sbagliata.  
  
\---   
  
Poi accadde.  
Boyd.  
Il loro stesso piano contro il branco di Alpha gli si rivolse contro e… Derek finì con gli artigli nella carne di Boyd.  
Era tutta colpa sua. E ora che l’animo del predatore, dell’Alpha, con tutte le sue sensazioni di forza e potere lo avevano abbandonato, si rivedeva per ciò che era.  
Distrutto, non poteva nemmeno essere la parola esatta che lo avrebbe definitivo psicologicamente e fisicamente.  
“Va bene così.”  
Aveva ucciso Boyd e tutto ciò che desiderava era uccidersi a sua volta. Perché era una sua responsabilità, si era lasciato aiutare dai suoi Beta, e per questo era colpa sua. Tutta colpa sua.  
_Fallito,_ si descrisse, con le ginocchia bagnate sul pavimento del suo loft. E le immagini del passato si sovrapposero al presente.  
“No, non è vero.”  
Paige.  
La sua famiglia.  
Erica.  
Boyd.  
Era tutta colpa sua.  
“Va tutto bene, Derek.”  
Ma non andava bene nulla. “Mi… dispiace” fu anche la prima volta, in cui lo ridisse ad alta voce, dopo Paige. Iniziò a piangere, mentre crollava mattone dopo mattone tutta la sua _forza,_ scoprendo la sua fragilità.  
Non era nato per diventare un Alpha, ma lo era diventato e in quanto tale aveva avuto la necessità di costruirsi il proprio branco. Li aveva scelti, le sue cause perse, perché simili a lui. E ora li stava perdendo, uno ad uno, sapendo esattamente fin dall’inizio che sarebbe andata a finire così. Perché era cosciente di non esserne in grado.  
“La luna piena. Quella sensazione… ne è valsa la pena. Ci sarà un’eclissi solare, mi sono sempre chiesto che effetto faccia su di noi.” furono le ultime parole di Boyd. Ma Derek non era pronto a lasciarlo andare.  
Non lo sarebbe mai stato, ma questo non impedì alle braccia della morte di prendere il suo beta e trascinarlo via, lasciando cadere il corpo senza ormai più vita sul pavimento.  
Derek rimase lì, in ginocchio, con le mani sporche di sangue nero. Tremava, mentre un po’ di vita abbandonava anche il suo corpo, ma non abbastanza da renderlo incosciente.  
Continuò a vivere, a respirare e prendere atto del suo fallimento.  
  
La sentì. Una mano sulla sua spalla. Non era sua sorella, che soccorse inutilmente il corpo di Boyd.  
Senza voltarsi, la riconobbe. Non aveva bisogno di molto, ascoltò il cuore agitato della persona alle sue spalle e intercettò quel fischietto al cuore che lo contraddistingueva.  
Stiles.  
Quella mano stringeva abbastanza cercando di trasmettergli una sicurezza che aveva perso.  
Conforto.  
Non aveva più muri. Non aveva più maschere. Non fingeva. Piangeva. Stiles lo tratteneva dall’istinto di ferirsi, rendendolo lucido, proiettato lì, nonostante fosse il momento più brutto della sua vita.  
Per Derek fu fulminante la certezza che soltanto Stiles aveva avuto il potere di vederlo crollare e di salvarlo prima che fosse troppo tardi.  
Soltanto Stiles.  
  


  
  
\---  
  
  
To: [ImtheRobinone@gmail.com](mailto:ImtheRobinone@gmail.com)  
From: [LonelyReader@gmail.com](mailto:LonelyReader@gmail.com)  
Subjects: Re: ci rinuncio  
  
Caro ImtheRobinone,  
forse ti sorprenderà ricevere, adesso, una mia risposta.  
Devo essere sincero perché con te, l’ultima cosa che vorrei fare è mentirti.  
Penso tu possa capirmi se ti dico che ho avuto paura, all’ultimo, di incontrarti. E che questa mi ha fatto ripensare sulle mie ultime decisioni _istintive._ Penso che tu possa capirmi, perché in realtà sono stato imperdonabile nell’essere sparito e non averti scritto nulla, nemmeno sulla mia decisione di non scriverti più. E di questo mi scuso. Non della paura, ma su tutta la questione che mi ha condotto stupidamente a non scriverti.  
Potrei giustificarmi sulla mia vita che ultimamente non è stata… il massimo, ma in realtà sono imperdonabile. Ho letto tutte le e-mail che mi hai scritto in questi mesi e mi do dello stronzo da solo, perché mi sono comportato malissimo.  
Ora ti chiederai con quale faccia tosta io sia tornato a scriverti. Il punto è che non smetto di pensarti.  
Il problema è che sento la mancanza di tutto questo.  
Non sono il tipo di persona che lo ammetterebbe mai a gran voce, ma come ti ho detto all’inizio, devo essere sincero con te.  
Forse decidere di incontrarsi così presto è stato uno sbaglio. Forse, non domandarmi prima se fossi pronto per questo, è stato incosciente da parte mia. Lo capirei, se tu non volessi più avere a che fare con me. Faticherei ad accettarlo, perché mai come in questo periodo sento di aver bisogno di tornare a parlare con te come facevamo una volta.  
Per questo, dopo le mie scuse, ti chiedo formalmente:  
ti va di tornare a scrivere al tuo _amico_ di penna?  
LonelyReader  
  


***

Autumn 2013  
(post 6b)  


Per Derek sentirsi vulnerabile, da quel lontano giorno, era un vero e proprio trauma. Leggere l’email di _Stiles_ lo riportò a provare esattamente tutte le sensazione di vulnerabilità che aveva provato quando, dopo l’appuntamento mancato, aveva incominciato a svilupparsi in lui un attaccamento – seppur conflittuale – nei confronti dell’umano. Tornare a scrivergli lo aveva fatto illudere che quel tipo di legame fra loro avrebbe potuto farselo _bastare._  
Ma erano stati tanti i momenti, primo fra tutti quando aveva perso Boyd e lui era stato lì a dargli forza, che gli avevano fatto capire che non solo non sarebbe mai bastato, ma che ormai fosse troppo tardi. Era legato a Stiles più di quanto _volesse._  
L’ultimo momento era stata proprio quella email. Quelle parole che non aveva letto pensando a ImtheRobinone, ma che aveva percepito nella sua testa con la voce di Stiles.  
Stiles aveva parlato dei suoi sogni, in cui aveva _di proposito_ inserito la figura di LonelyReader, ma nel dettaglio, nella verità che l’umano negava, c’era lui. C’era Derek.  


> _Riconosco, in quelle iridi chiare, le tue, in quella bocca contornata da una barba scura, la tua, in quei tratti affilati, severi, i tuoi._

  
Togliersele dalla mente, quelle parole, una volta lette, fu del tutto impossibile.  
Perché era lui. Stiles sognava lui.  


> _Tutto questo mi piace, non pensare il contrario. Le prime volte, al mio risveglio, vivevo la giornata in maniera confusa e distratta. Perché non capivo. Non capivo che nonostante quel volto_ conosciuto, _era te che sognavo._  
> 

Si sentì, poi, impazzire. Perché essere gelosi di LonelyReader, cioè di se stessi, era soltanto un nuovo grado di follia che si ritrovava a dover sperimentare. Perché Stiles sognava lui, ma decideva di associare il suo viso a quello del suo amico di penna.  
Sognava di volerlo baciare, ma non lui, bensì LonelyReader. E questo gli provocava un’insana gelosia, ma anche una fottuta titubanza.  
Nell’e-mail non sembrava alludere al fatto che avesse capito chi fosse realmente colui col quale si scambiava lettere da anni, ma, ciò nonostante, Stiles era arrivato inconsciamente a sovrapporre due entità – del tutto differenti per lui – e farle coincidere con la stessa persona.  
Questo lo riportò a pensare, per la seconda volta, che il subconscio di Stiles era un posto tanto profondo e intriso di _consapevolezze_ da poter rispecchiare perfettamente il suo ideale di inferno.  
Stiles era perspicace, se non sveglio. _Doveva averlo intuito,_ in chissà quale modo, ma ora lo stava negando. Come lo aveva negato lui, quando si era presentata l’occasione.  


> _È questo che vorrei fare, se un giorno ti imbattessi nella mia vita, presentandoti magari, semplicemente, con un “Ciao, sono io LonelyReader”. Vorrei parlarti, guardarti negli occhi, accarezzarti come fino ad oggi ho fatto con la tua anima – quella che nascondi a tutti nella tua vita reale – e poi baciarti. Baciarti in modo bello, intenso. Giusto._

  
Diciamo pure che, alla fine, prevalse la gelosia. E fu questa a farlo scattare nell’ennesima reazione istintiva.  
Stiles, a sua insaputa, aveva avuto modo di fargli sapere che ricordava di quel _loro bacio_ nella notte del suo venticinquesimo compleanno.  
Il suo regalo. O quello che, alla fine, aveva considerato come tale. Un regalo, inaspettato, inizialmente irritante, poi… semplicemente impossibile da dimenticare.  
Ricordava il loro bacio, ma gli rubava quel regalo per darlo a LonelyReader. E questo era dannatamente frustrante.  
Diciamo pure che fu istintivo, ma in maniera non sconsiderata. Ci impiegò qualche giorno per decidersi sul da fare.  
Era fuori discussione ammettere a Stiles chi fosse realmente. Anche se era sul punto di scoprirlo, c’era un motivo per l’umano fosse in negazione e questo, fondamentalmente, perché accettare che il suo LonelyReader fosse Derek era una cosa inaccettabile. Rivelarsi come tale era come decidere volutamente di perderlo. Perché Stiles non ci avrebbe impiegato molto a cacciarlo via dalla sua vita, completamente, in ogni suo ruolo. Soprattutto, perché Derek credeva che Stiles mai lo avrebbe perdonato per non avergli confessato fin da subito di essere lui a scrivergli le email e che, nonostante questa consapevolezza, avesse ripreso a scrivergli e avesse continuato quel loro scambio, permettendo a entrambi di conoscersi in un modo da cui era difficile, poi, tirarsi indietro e negare che fosse mai successo.  
Perciò, piuttosto certo di questo, aveva escogitato un piano. Non aveva idea di come fare. Sapeva solo che doveva farlo _ora, prima che fosse troppo tardi._  
Cosa?  
Farsi _piacere d_ a Stiles, come Derek Hale. Farsi piacere, come c’era riuscito LonelyReader.  
Impossibile, certo. Ma d’altronde non c’era nessun altro, se non se stesso, che avrebbe potuto provarci _e_ riuscirci.  
Al perché lo facesse, decise volontariamente di non rispondersi. Ma noi lo immaginiamo fin troppo bene.  
No?  


***

_How long has this been goin’ on?_  
_And you’ been creepin’ ’round on me  
While you’re callin’ me “baby”  
How long has this been goin’ on?  
You’ve been actin’ so shady  
I’ve been feelin’ it lately, baby_

  
  
Aveva viaggiato in macchina, con la sua camaro, perché prendere un aereo era fuori discussione per un ricercato. Era giunto a Quantico dopo tre giorni di viaggio, e questa subito gli ricordò la caotica New York. Era stanco, senza contare il fatto che avesse già di per sé sfruttato parecchia della sua già scarsa pazienza.  
Quando arrivò di fronte all’edificio in cui abitava Stiles, e di cui si era ricordato l’indirizzo letto sulla lavagnetta a casa dello sceriffo, dovette aspettare che qualcuno aprisse il portone perché _citofonare a Stiles ed esclamare “Sono Derek”_ era uno scenario che non gli conferiva la giusta soddisfazione.  
Derek e le sue entrate in scena.  
Perché sì, con le mani nascoste nelle tasche del giubbotto, l’aria spavalda – nonostante la stanchezza – e la soddisfazione nello sguardo, quando Stiles aprì la porta e gli vide addosso sorpresa e incredulità, fu decisamente soddisfacente per Derek.  
Quello era il suo momento. O almeno, avrebbe dovuto diventarlo.  
“Derek?!”  
Il punto è che _le differenze nell’atteggiamento_ Stiles avrebbe dovuto percepirle immediatamente. Perché gli sorrise. Certo, aveva ancora le apparenze di un ghigno, ma era già qualcosa.  
Invece no.  
Allora lo salutò. “Ciao Stiles.” Non aveva pronunciato semplicemente “ _Stiles”_ con voce atona, come era solito fare. Era stato, a modo suo, cordiale.  
Servì a qualcosa?  
“Che cazzo ci fai a Quantico?”  
_Ovviamente no._  
Derek alzò entrambe le sopracciglia, ma come terzo tentativo scelse il silenzio. E un sorriso. Sapeva di poter risultare un po’ inquietante, ma ce la stava mettendo tutta.  
“E con la domanda “Che cazzo ci fai a Quantico?” intendo cosa ci fai qui, visto che l’FBI non ha smesso di cercarti.”  
Ecco uno degli errori che avrebbero potuto derivare dalle sue azioni istintive e sconsiderate. Ma Derek scelse di ignorarle. C’era Stiles, tanto bastava per pensare di non essere poi tanto in pericolo con la questione “ricercato dall’FBI per omicidio di massa”.  
“Non mi fai entrare, Stiles?” domandò, piuttosto. Questo scioccò maggiormente Stiles. Derek sentì il suo cuore correre frenetico chissà per quali pensieri.  
Stiles puzzava di sgomento. E non di felicità nel _vederlo._ Anzi, tutt’altro semmai. Ma questo non lo fermò.  
Senza aspettare che l’umano gli facesse spazio per accomodarsi dentro, avanzò di un passo e gli fu di fronte.  
_Sfacciato._  
Stiles saltò all’indietro come una molla e lo osservò senza parole né fiato, perché lo stava trattenendo. Derek si guardò attorno: l’appartamento in penombra lo rendeva piuttosto simile al suo loft, nonostante questo avesse un piccolo corridoio che portava a due o tre camere, non sapeva distinguerle bene.  
Il salotto ampio era piuttosto vuoto di mobilia, se non per la cucina sulla parete di destra e la libreria sulla parete opposta. Decisamente quel poco che c’era era anche disordinato, come i vestiti che avrebbero essere in un armadio e non sparsi un po’ ovunque; e i libri che per la maggior parte non erano riposti in ordine nella libreria.  
Derek arrivò al divano, e si voltò verso Stiles. “Okay, Stiles. Dobbiamo parlare di quello che è successo la notte che ti sei ubriacato e hai dormito da me.” andò dritto al punto.  
  
_Tum-tum. Tumtumtumtumtumtumtum._  
  
E poi quel soffietto di cui Derek sapeva percepirne anche la mancanza. Sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi, sapendo che nella semioscurità, gli occhi umani di Stiles non avrebbero potuto vederlo. Per un briciolo di secondo, fu soddisfatto.  
“Quale notte?!” sbottò Stiles, chiudendo la porta d’ingresso e accendendo tutte le luci. Era arrivato il momento di fronteggiarsi. Derek non si sarebbe tirato indietro. Qualunque cosa fosse accaduta.  
C’era da vedere quale sarebbe stata la reazione di Stiles.  
Derek incrociò le braccia al petto e lo sfidò con uno sguardo indulgente, mentre entrambe le sopracciglia si alzavano per domandargli se stesse dicendo sul serio o fingesse di essere confuso in merito a quale notte intendesse.  
Stiles corrucciò la fronte, mentre il cuore continuava a corrergli furioso. E più continuava a sentirlo agitarsi in quel modo, più Derek percepiva il fastidio per ciò che provava. Un punto a suo favore.  
“Prima di tutto, hai detto che mi avevi riportato a casa, mentre adesso dici che ho dormito da te. Secondo poi, cosa c’è da parlare se non mi ricordo nulla di quella notte? Ho chiesto a te, se ricordi, di fronte alla centrale, se potessi delucidarmi in merito ma tu hai dett-”  
“So cosa ho detto, Stiles. E sono qui perché ora penso che ne dobbiamo parlare.” lo interruppe, serafico.  
Stiles lo guardò con la sua espressione persa nel vuoto, come quando Derek era capace di prenderlo in contropiede e non sapeva se mettersi a urlare o continuare a dargli spago. Scelse la seconda, perché incrociò le braccia al petto mentre si avvicinava al lupo ancor di più.  
“Okay, parliamone. Prima tu.” lo invitò con un gesto della mano, per poi tornare a stringerle al petto, in segno di chiusura.  
Derek si impose. “Non ricordi nulla, di quella sera, o _non vuoi ricordare?”_  
Stiles sgranò appena gli occhi, cercando di nascondergli quella reazione, guardando altrove. Ma poi dovette ricordarsi di avere a che fare con una creatura soprannaturale e Derek inalò ossigeno e irascibilità.  
Non sarebbe stato facile. Sciolse la stretta delle sue braccia e fece un passo verso Stiles.  
_Apertura._  
Stiles lo guardò di nuovo, studiando il suo comportamento e fallendo miseramente nel non saperlo decifrare. Di fronte a sé, in tutto e per tutto, stava vedendo un Derek che, con lui, non era mai stato. E questo lo spaesava quel tanto da gettarlo nel panico.  
“Stiles, ho _bisogno_ di sapere se ricordi qualcosa di quella notte.” gli spiegò, scegliendo un tono di voce che non lasciasse spazio al suo interlocutore di capire i motivi per cui ne avesse bisogno.  
“Non lo ricordo davvero. Ma posso dedurre che non mi hai riportato a casa, non subito.” gli rispose, fronteggiandolo.  
Derek annuì. “Prova a pensare.”  
Stiles rimase in silenzio, elucubrando come gli era stato chiesto. Senza porre altri ostacoli al licantropo, probabilmente perché gli era stato chiesto _gentilmente_ e non aveva motivo per _non tentare._  
Il cuore aveva già rallentato la sua corsa da qualche minuto. Ma poi Derek lo sentì schizzare d’improvviso, quando Stiles scattò col capo a guardarlo con occhi sgranati.  
_Spavento._  
“Cosa diavolo vuoi da me, Derek? Non mi hai ancora detto che cosa ci fai qui, lo sai quanto è pericoloso per te viaggiare- a proposito come ci sei arrivato? Hai preso un aereo? Oh mio dio, lo avranno già scoperto a quest’ora e-”  
Stiles indietreggiò e iniziò a farneticare avanti e indietro. _Tergiversare._  
Ne riconosceva le tattiche, perché ormai _conosceva_ benissimo quell’umano.  
“Stiles” lo fermò.  
“Cosa?” esclamò l’altro, irato. “Non puoi esserti fatto più di quaranta ore in macchina, per- per cosa?”  
“Stiles” iniziava a perdere la pazienza. Quel poco che aveva ancora.  
“Se l’FBI ti trova in casa mia, sono finito. Sono-”  
“STILES!”  
“COSA?”  
Si ritrovarono a urlare e a fronteggiarsi a un palmo l’uno dal viso dell’altro.  
“Mi hai baciato, te lo ricordi?”  
Sganciò la bomba e per un attimo fu come sentirsi fuori dal proprio corpo, alienarsi da se stesso, e ascoltarsi.  
L’aveva detto. Finalmente.  
“Sì.”  
  
  


__

  


_(S)he said, “Boy, tell me honestly  
Was it real or just for show?”, yeah  
(S)he said, “Save your apologies  
Baby, I just gotta know”_  
  
  
  



	7. 7. Dal momento che siamo soli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note iniziali: Io vi avverto perché almeno ci andate preparati su questo capitolo: è rosso. Finalmente? Sì. Posso dirlo. Finalmente ho scritto di Derek e Stiles come ho sempre voluto fare, come ho sempre immaginato fossero durante...beh... il sesso. Cosa? Se ho scritto questa storia solo per il sesso? Ovviamente no. Ma anche. Sì. Anche.   
> Dio, GODETEVELO perché io a scriverlo e a immaginarlo l'ho fatto. Assai.

Autumn 2013  
(post 6b)

  
_Since we’re alone  
Yeah, you can show me your heart  
If you put it all in my hand  
No I swear  
No, I won’t break it apart_  


  
  
  


Aveva detto “sì”, che ricordava il bacio, poi si erano fissati come sul punto di lasciarsi andare a una seconda interpretazione del bacio, ma ciò non accadde.  
Perché Stiles ritrattò alla velocità della luce, in maniera poco credibile, considerato come stava fissando la bocca di Derek: “Cioè no. Sì- no” fece un’espressione digrignante, come se si stesse innervosendo, e indietreggiò nuovamente, camminando avanti e indietro. Derek stava lì, in silenzio. Molto intelligente da parte sua: improvvisava il suo arrivo, facendosi, a quanto pare, quaranta ora di viaggio in macchina per chiedergli se ricordasse di una notte in cui si era ubriacato.  
Il punto è che ora Stiles voleva sapere il motivo.  
“Stiles, lo ricordi oppure no? Deciditi.” Derek gli parlò con voce dura. Stiles lo fissò notando la rigidità del volto e delle braccia, ora tese verso il basso.  
“Non me lo ricordo.” farfugliò infine, fermandosi per fronteggiarlo, ma stavolta con la giusta distanza.  
Derek annuì, abbassando il capo. Per un attimo gli sembrò stesse abbandonando ogni… pretesto che l’avevano condotto fin lì. Stiles si rese conto che, a causa di quei brevi attimi in cui erano successe una miriade di cose e in cui aveva provato altrettante _confuse_ sensazioni, non voleva che Derek se ne andasse, lasciandolo lì con mille interrogativi.  
Perciò gli doveva qualcosa.  
“Ma io sto facendo dei sogni-” quelle poche parole fecero rialzare il volto di Derek, con la sua espressione sorpresa a fissarlo con dedita attenzione. “Sì, in cui, potrei- insomma- quindi vuoi spiegarmi cosa cazzo è successo quella sera? Nel dettaglio, Derek.” precisò fissandolo con sicurezza.  
Derek si specchiò in quello sguardo, nell’indecisione del momento; chissà quali pensieri lo stavano attanagliando, ma dovette concordare con la proposta di Stiles perché annuì, piano, sviando lo sguardo verso il divano, sul quale decise poi di doversi sedere.  
“Siediti, Stiles” anche se sembrava un ordine, e lo era, Stiles captò la gentilezza che Derek voleva far trasparire, e più che altro lo prese come una maniera per attutire il loro solito modo di interagire e cercare di avere una conversazione tra persone civili. Lo seguì, sedendosi sulla poltrona a fianco del divano. Ancora con la dovuta distanza a dividerli.  
“Scott e gli altri” iniziò Derek, Stiles lo ascoltò attentamente. “Non ti trovavano più, ti eri ubriacato e credevano fossi uscito dal loft per andartene in giro per Beacon Hills. Se ne sono andati per cercarti, ma tu eri ancora lì. Rimasto da solo, diciamo che ti ho sentito e- trovato. Eri finito sotto il mio letto, ti ho svegliato per chiederti cosa ci facessi lì e ovviamente non lo ricordavi. Ti ho lasciato sul letto e ho avvisato Scott, che mi ha detto di farti passare la sbronza e che poi te ne saresti andato da solo, il giorno dopo. Io ti ho lasciato dormire ma tu- non facevi altro che svegliarti per dire cose senza senso e perdere conoscenza pochi momenti dopo.”  
Stiles corrucciò la fronte, sovrappensiero. “Okay, come ci siamo arrivati a me che- insomma- che noi- al punto in cui io- hai capito.”  
Derek lo guardò di sfuggita, con la coda dell’occhio, prima di sviare verso la televisione spenta di fronte a loro. Di certo molto più interessante di ciò che si stavano dicendo.  
“Hai detto di avere delle curiosità. Mi hai fatto domande strane e poi mi hai baciato.” disse celere in un sol fiato.  
“Derek” lo chiamò Stiles, infastidito. “Troppo vago.” Derek sbuffò dalle narici.  
“Mi hai confessato che, nonostante tu sia il fidanzato di Lydia, ti sono rimaste delle curiosità adolescenziali.”  
“Okay.”  
“Penso tu sappia benissimo quali curiosità siano, visto che sono le tue.”  
“Okay, arriva al punto in cui perdo ogni senso di ragionevolezza e ti bacio, che domande ti ho fatto?”  
“Se fossi certo della mia eterosessualità”.  
“Oh.” esclamò Stiles.  
Ebbe un flash.  
  


> _“Nel momento in cui ti dico che sono etero e che non ho mai avuto dubbi, tu da questa consapevolezza cosa ne deduci?”_  
>  _“Prima di tutto, probabilmente invidierei la tua sicurezza. Vorrei averla anch’io.” fece una pausa, guardando un po’ ovunque, poi, con una nuova domanda in testa, fissò Derek negli occhi, segnati ancor di più dall’ira e dalla stanchezza. “Secondo poi, dubiterei. Dai, mai pensato di voler baciare qualcuno del tuo stesso sesso per…_ curiosità _?” si avvicinò e glielo chiese in un sussurro confidenziale. Derek indietreggiò di qualche centimetro, fissando la bocca di Stiles._  
>  _“No”  
>  Stiles si avvicinò ancora un momento. “E ora che ne stiamo parlando? Non sto intendendo **me** con “qualcuno del tuo stesso sesso”, ma ora che ti ho fatto pensare all’argomento, provi curiosità… _in generale?” _biascicò._  
>  _Derek non si mosse, ma stavolta lo fissò negl’occhi ambrati._  
>  _“No.”_  
>  _Perfetto._  
> 

“Sei imbarazzato.” constatò l’uomo coi sensi da lupo. Stiles sospirò.  
“A parti inverse, anche tu saresti molto imbarazzato. Comunque, continua, dopo che hai negato di avere delle curiosità-”  
“Te lo ricordi?” incalzò Derek, accigliandosi. Stiles si morse un labbro, _dannazione._  
“A tratti, sì. Ma da qui al ricordarmi come sono arrivato a b-”  
“Lo hai fatto e basta, Stiles. Il punto non è questo.” replicò infastidito. Stiles chiuse la bocca digrignando i denti. “E quale sarebbe?” domandò a denti stretti. Derek roteò gli occhi al cielo.  
“Te lo ricordi?”  
“Ahh, basta domandarmelo! Ti ho già risposto!” esclamò disperato, alzandosi dalla poltrona per riprendere la sua passeggiata. Derek si alzò assieme a lui.  
Al diavolo i toni civili. “No che non lo hai fatto! Hai detto sì, poi no. Poi ancora che fai dei _sogni._ Ti ricordi del bacio, oppure no?”  


> _Gli bastò poco, allungare il collo, e tamponare il broncio adirato di Derek che non aveva smesso di fronteggiarlo in quei secondi di elaborazione._  
>  _Lo baciò a stampo, dando modo a Derek di ricevere il tutto con enorme sorpresa. Come quando, a una festa, arriva un_ invitato _inaspettatamente in ritardo con il regalo più grande di tutti._

  
“Perché diavolo ti interessa tanto? È stato solo uno stupido bacio, dato mentre ero completamente ubriaco. Non è contato nulla, dannazione, era solo uno stupidissimo bacio! Vuoi che ti chieda scusa? Okay. Scusa, Derek, se ti ho baciato, offendendo la tua sensibilit…”  


> _Le labbra, un po’ secche contro le sue, erano incredibilmente calde. Il pizzicore della barba contro il suo mento era una sensazione, invece, sorprendentemente piacevole perché gli dava proprio l’idea di star baciando un_ uomo. _E per questo, forse, Derek invece non doveva percepire un granché di differenza._  
>  _A parte la barba, in realtà, non vi era altra differenza da un bacio con una donna. Soltanto l’idea che fosse un uomo, però, era capace di renderlo febbricitante e concitato._

  
Stiles si perse le parole di bocca, mentre altri flash fatti di sensazioni si trasformavano letteralmente da sogni a ricordi.  
“Scusa?! Pensi che mi sia fatto quaranta ore di macchina perché hai offeso la mia sensibilità?”  
Stiles si ridestò, ritrovandosi congelato in un punto imprecisato del suo salotto. Dietro di lui, il televisore, davanti a lui un tavolinetto che lo separava da Derek, l’uomo _turbato_ che lo guardava con gli occhi della disperazione.  
“No, Derek.” si schiarì la voce. “Non ho la più pallida idea del perché tu sia qui, pensavo di avertelo fatto capire, prima, quando ero scioccato nel vederti alla mia porta!”  
Derek ringhiò internamente e respirò a fondo, come a volersi calmare. Non doveva essere così che si era immaginato andassero le cose.  
“Sono qui perché ho risposto a quel bacio, Stiles.” confessò, infine, guardandolo senza più difese.  
  


> _Sentirsi avviluppato dalle labbra di Derek era_ assolutamente _incredibile. Si sentiva imprigionato, ma non in un posto marcio e freddo come poteva essere una prigione, quanto in una gabbia d’oro con tanto di campanelli celestiali. La bocca di Derek non era più_ secca, _ma umida, forse perché baciando le sue labbra aveva avuto modo di umettarsi le sue._  
>  _Considerò il tempo, che sembrava essersi fermato, probabilmente scioccato anche lui per quel bacio e, curioso di spiarli nella semioscurità del loft, aveva dimenticato di far procedere in avanti le lancette._  
>  _Stiles, oltre a questo, non riuscì a valutare nient’altro. Forse perché dopo la prima sorpresa, seguì la seconda._  
>  _La risposta al bacio di Derek doveva aver disorientato inizialmente la curiosità, ma nel momento della ripresa, fu in grado perfino di alimentarne i desideri. Perché per tali motivi, Stiles si spinse ad approfondire quel bacio. Aprendo anche lui la bocca per sovrastare nuovamente la risposta di Derek, aveva insinuato timidamente la lingua nella bocca del lupo. Non vi trovò un paio di labbra chiuse, né i denti a morderlo, bensì la gemella che si nascondeva al suo interno. E non tanto l’iniziativa audace di Stiles fu la sorpresa, quanto il fatto che nemmeno in questo caso Derek si tirò indietro per, finalmente, dargli le conseguenze che Stiles aveva immaginato fin dall’inizio._  
>  _A quel punto, lingua contro- su- in- oh…insomma con le lingue avvolte fra loro, Stiles non fu più in grado di valutare un bel niente. La sorpresa fu troppa, la curiosità si sentì_ appagata, _le sinapsi probabilmente si ritrovarono improvvisamente fritte nel loro stesso brodo e il suo corpo fu_ ufficialmente _sopraffatto._  
> 

Ricordarsi gli fece avere un capogiro. Derek dovette percepirlo con i suoi benedetti sensi soprannaturali, perché, saltando agilmente sul tavolinetto, lo raggiunse per acciuffarlo per le spalle.  
“Stiles?!”  
Stiles rinvenne sgranando gli occhi e divampando di calore. Dannato lui e il suo essere tanto umano da non poter gestire tutte quelle emozioni.  
“Cosa? Sto bene.” mentì spudoratamente, cercando di scrollarselo di dosso. Il fastidio, più che altro, proveniva dalla realizzazione che Derek, in alcuni momenti, sapeva essere imprevedibile e spontaneo al punto da disorientarlo. Lo detestava per questo.  
“Non sembrerebbe.” replicò sbruffone. Stiles gli riservò un’occhiataccia. E un broncio. Prima di fare mente locale.  
A quel punto, sebbene fosse poco lucido ancora, riuscì a riacquistare la sua perspicacia. E farla sua in tutti i sensi. Abbozzò un sorriso e lo guardò irrisorio: “Quindi, Derek, eterosessuale convinto, Hale puoi dirmi il motivo per cui avresti risposto al mio bacio?”  
Derek si staccò da lui come scottato e indietreggiò, sbattendo con i polpacci contro il tavolino. Bloccato. Ma non sembrava impaurito. Più che altro, preso in contropiede. Anche lui.  
“Lo hai ipotizzato tu che io sia eterosessuale, Stiles.”  
“Hai detto che non hai mai avuto alcuna curiosità nel baciare uno del tuo stesso sesso.”  
“Perché è così.” disse tra i denti, guardandolo in cagnesco. Stiles sorrise sforzatamente: “Non c’è logica in ciò che dici.”  
“Non ho curiosità perché, quando mi interessa qualcuno, il mio desiderio va al di là del sesso che quel qualcuno ha in mezzo alle gambe, Stiles.” ammise, infine.  
Stiles rimase sorpreso e non eluse la sua reazione. Lo guardò con la bocca leggermente aperta, studiando l’uomo che aveva davanti.  
“Quindi sei… cosa? Bisessuale?” lo etichettò. Derek roteò gli occhi al cielo.  
“Le etichette mi fanno schifo. Sono quel che sono.”  
Stiles si stupì maggiormente. Stavolta, non tanto per ciò che Derek aveva detto, ma per quanto queste parole, sotto un certo punto di vista, fossero molto simili al discorso che si faceva su se stesso. Lui e Derek erano simili in qualcosa. E c’era TANTO da stupirsi.  
Si guardarono senza dirsi nulla per una manciata di attimi. Entrambi cercavano di studiarsi, chi con l’aiuto del soprannaturale e chi grazie alla propria astuzia. Ma, in ogni caso, entrambi cercando nell’altro qualche segno che indicasse una presa in giro.  
“Quindi, ti sei fatto quaranta ore di macchina per vedere se ricordassi questo bacio perché tu hai ricambiato, esatto? O mi son perso qualche dettaglio per strada?” domandò Stiles.  
Derek si irrigidì, lasciando credere all’umano che, se c’era un modo per prendere male quel breve resoconto, Derek lo aveva appena fatto. E difatti il lupo si chiuse a riccio… beh, metaforicamente parlando.  
Lo vide abbassare il capo, indurire la mascella e negare piano col capo. Ci stava rinunciando.  
“No, non ti sei perso niente, sì volevo sapere solo questo…” gli rispose atono. Sembrò scrollarsi di dosso qualcosa e, quando tornò a guardarlo, gli domandò: “Puoi ospitarmi per questa notte? Non me la sento di rimettermi in viaggio adesso. Mi andrà bene anche il divano”. Una pausa, per dare a Stiles il momento di intuire che il discorso precedente era ufficialmente chiuso.  
“Domani me ne vado.” lo informò, poi, incrociando le braccia al petto e guardandolo senza espressione.  
Stiles ebbe modo di rimanere senza parole per la terza volta. Lo fissò senza proferire parola, ma poi tentò grossolanamente di ridestarsi, negando sconvolto per l’ _idiozia_ di quel licantropo indecifrabile. Ma pur sempre un idiota.  
“Certo.” affermò, alzando le braccia. “Ho una stanza per gli ospiti, seguimi.”  
  


***

  
Forse era stato uno sbaglio. Anzi, sicuramente lo era stato.  
Derek non riusciva a dormire, ma questo credo che abbiamo avuto modo di immaginarlo tutti. Si era sdraiato sul letto singolo senza nemmeno svestirsi totalmente, soltanto della giacca e delle scarpe; guardava il soffitto, cercando di capire cosa ci fosse di sbagliato. In lui. In Stiles. In loro.  
Forse, non erano semplicemente destinati a essere o a diventare qualcosa di più. Eppure, dannazione, lui ne aveva la prova attraverso quell’email. La loro connessione era talmente profonda e intrecciata che soltanto un insensibile poteva non scorgerla. Erano simili, ma quando interagivano faccia a faccia non facevano che andarsi contro, fraintendersi, inalberarsi, generando una serie di incomprensioni che poi portavano lui, per primo, che ci credeva e ne aveva le prove, a gettare la spugna.  
Forse, semplicemente, aveva sbagliato a parlare. Ad ammettere più del dovuto. A cercare di tirare fuori un qualcosa da Stiles a cui, probabilmente, non aveva ancora dato coscienza. Perché quel bacio c’era stato e, a prescindere da tutto, aveva significato qualcosa. Anche per Stiles. Questo Derek lo aveva percepito dalle reazioni del giovane umano e dal modo in cui arrossiva, e non solo di imbarazzo.  
Gli era piaciuto baciarlo, era soltanto uno scudo il fatto che negasse fosse successo proprio con Derek.  
Ma, forse, era in errore anche in questo, e semplicemente doveva arrendersi. Ci voleva provare, chiudendo gli occhi per assopirsi per un paio d’ore, per poi rimettersi in viaggio verso casa. Chiuse gli occhi. Si arrendeva. Aveva deciso.  
Forse fu il corpo a combattere contro le volontà della mente, ma, quando Derek sentì dei rumori fuori dalla sua stanza, si mise subito a sedere allungando un orecchio per restare in ascolto.  
Stiles era in salotto. Era sveglio, nonostante lo avesse sentito chiudersi nella propria stanza poco dopo averlo scortato in quella degli ospiti.  
Derek si mise in piedi e si avvicinò alla porta, come se avesse avuto bisogno di più vicinanza per carpire cosa stesse succedendo lì fuori.  
Poco dopo, sentì dei passi avvicinarsi alla sua porta e l’odore inebriante di Stiles oltrepassare l’ostacolo e raggiungerlo per investirlo. Derek socchiuse gli occhi e sperò che la porta si aprisse, anche se rischiava di prenderla in pieno viso.  
Tuttavia, sentì i piedi scalzi di Stiles riprendere a camminare e allontanarsi in direzione della sua stanza.  
Perciò, agì d’istinto e spalancò la porta.  
“Stiles?” lo chiamò. L’umano si fermò di scatto dandogli le spalle. Le vide, quest’ultime, afflosciarsi come a voler rinunciare ciò cui si stavano costringendo. Così, Stiles si voltò verso Derek. Aveva in mano una tazza di tè, indossava un pantalone largo di un pigiama e una t-shirt bianca sbrindellata. Sembrava stanchissimo.  
Gli sorrise: “Non riesco a dormire, problemi di iperattività, stuzzicata dagli ultimi avvenimenti.” ironizzò.  
Derek strinse la porta a tal punto da rischiare di rovinarla, lasciando la sagoma delle sue dita.  
“Mi dispiace.”  
“Davvero?” lo interrogò Stiles, ridacchiando. Derek sospirò.  
“Che tu ci creda o no, sì.” Si studiarono silenziosamente, abbracciati dalla notte che voleva solo vederli riappacificarsi.  
“Senti, il fatto è che stiamo girando attorno a una questione che vede il suo punto focale in uno stupido bacio.”  
“Non è stato uno stupido bacio.” incalzò Derek, duramente. “Per nessuno dei due.” concluse.  
Stiles strinse la bocca, cercando di tapparsi la voglia di urlargli contro. Ma non ci riuscì e alzò appena il tono di voce: “Cosa te lo fa pensare, mh? Soltanto perché per te può aver significato di più di uno stupido bacio, non significa che valga lo stesso per me.” obiettò crudamente lui.  
“Okay.” disse serafico il licantropo. Il cuore di Stiles non lo aveva nemmeno tradito. Credeva in ciò che diceva. “Buonanotte, Stiles.” gli augurò, chiudendo la porta con un rumore sordo, lasciando Stiles con l’augurio sulla punta della lingua.  
Questo non dovette andargli bene. Derek lo sentì poggiare la tazza del tè sulla scarpiera attaccata a una delle due pareti, e poi aprire la porta che Derek aveva appena sbattuto senza nemmeno chiedere il permesso. Derek indietreggiò di due o tre passi, mentre Stiles si posizionava in tutta la sua furia sull’uscio della porta, con il petto che si agitava impetuoso a ritmo con l’ira che doveva star scatenandosi di nuovo in lui.  
“Perché fai certe ammissioni e poi mi fai incazzare come una bestia? DIO, PERCHE’? È uno scherzo? Stai cercando di portarmi all’esasperazione? No, perché ci stai riuscendo-” gli sbottò in faccia.  
“Cos’altro vuoi che ti dica? Ho ammesso più di quanto abbia fatto tu!” ringhiò Derek.  
“Non hai ammesso un bel niente, invece! Stai dicendo, oppure no, che ti piaccio?” sputò fuori, alla fine dei conti, Stiles.  
“Perché vuoi farmelo dire, se alla fine dei conti per te non è stato altro che uno stupidissimo bacio?” domandò con la stessa foga, Derek, deviando la sua domanda di proposito.  
“Perché forse non lo penso realmente?” insistette Stiles, con un’altra domanda.  
“Impossibile, il tuo cuore ti avrebbe tradito.”  
Stiles sbuffò un ghigno. “Derek, la psiche umana è molto più complicata di un battito irregolare, okay? Potrei considerarlo uno stupido bacio, ma resta un fottuto bacio che a quanto pare sogno di notte da quasi un mese!”  
Tumtum-tumtum-tumtum.  
Non mentiva.  
“Quindi stai dicendo che ti piaccio, oppure no?” gli fece eco Derek. Stiles si crucciò. “Eh no, Derek, non funziona così: tu stai dicendo che ti piaccio, oppure no?”  
“Sì, cazzo, Stiles, sto dicendo proprio questo.” gli ringhiò contro, facendo vibrare la sua voce calda e possente e avvicinandosi minacciosamente a Stiles.  
“Bene, lo sto dicendo anche io, contento?” inveì Stiles, sfidandolo senza paura e guardandolo in cagnesco.  
“Molto.” gli rispose Derek, respirando affannosamente. Di nuovo, furono a un palmo di distanza l’uno dal viso dell’altro. Gli occhi di Derek accesi di azzurro magnetico, mentre le gote di Stiles così rosse da sembrare due carboni ardenti. Per fortuna era buio e loro sembravano immersi nel blu.  
Un momento.  
Derek si destò come da un brutto sogno, gli occhi tornarono verdi. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e guardò Stiles cambiare anche lui espressione in viso, da furente a sorpreso. Si guardarono, senza dirsi altro.  
Dopotutto, litigando, avevano appena ammesso di piacersi. Reciprocamente.  
Un momento, era ciò che voleva Derek! Ciò che lo aveva spinto fino in Virginia.  
Per questo, Derek gli rese il torto che gli aveva fatto la notte del suo venticinquesimo compleanno, quando Stiles gli aveva praticamente rubato un bacio, e se lo riprese, tamponando, con la propria bocca, le labbra di Stiles.  
Lo baciò, in parole povere.  
Stiles ebbe il coraggio di farsi trovare impreparato. Dopo tutto quanto era successo. Ma solo inizialmente. Si era ghiacciato nel riprovare la consistenza delle labbra di Derek sulle proprie e capire che tutto ciò era già successo ed era successo per davvero. Poi, velocemente, come se averlo sognato fosse stata la più lenta e atroce delle agonie, si ritrovò subito a dischiudere le labbra per avvilupparsi meglio alla bocca di Derek, mentre con le mani andava velocemente a stringere la nuca del licantropo, come a volerlo bloccare lì, su di lui – come se potesse.  
Derek rispose avvicinandosi di due passi e afferrandolo saldamente per i fianchi, con l’unico intento di spingerselo addosso. Poi, alla tentazione offertagli da Stiles, schiuse le labbra anche lui e assaggiò un labbro di Stiles, mordendoglielo dispettoso e facendosi perdonare o, comunque, prendendolo di sorpresa, subito dopo, insinuando la lingua nella sua bocca.  
Finalmente, le due compagne si ritrovarono. E Derek pregò che Stiles non gli svenisse, di nuovo, tra le mani, perché non era un’ipotesi che poteva accettare. Non dopo tutto quello che aveva passato per arrivare fin lì.  
Stiles tremò tra le sue braccia, vibrazioni di puro concitamento, quando il bacio divenne smaliziato e selvaggio. Non c’era un solo predatore, in quella stanza. Non in quel caso. Stiles gli accarezzò i capelli all’altezza della nuca con una sola mano, districando le dita in essi, e si avvicinò di qualche passo per percepire ancor di più quel corpo che stringeva e che lo stava stringendo, finendo con la pianta dei piedi nudi su quelli di Derek.  
Freddo contro caldo. Era quella l’unica nota stonata in quel momento.  
Derek si tirò indietro dalla bocca di Stiles, permettendo ad entrambi di respirare. E Stiles colse l’occasione per “Scusami, ho i piedi freddi io- tu sei così _caldo_ ” tentare di indietreggiare e porre distanza fra loro.  
Derek, però, non glielo concesse. Traendo beneficio dalla presa sui fianchi di Stiles, lo trattenne su di sé e, avido, gli rubò subito un altro bacio.  
Divampò subito in qualcosa di più ricercato. Nessuno dei due aveva idea di dove fossero intenzionati ad arrivare, ma per un po’ andò bene baciarsi in silenzio e in piedi al centro della stanza degli ospiti.  


***

  
Stiles doveva mettere in ordine cronologico le cose che gli erano appena successe: 1) Derek Hale si era presentato alla sua porta, 2) Derek Hale l’aveva reso insonne perché, presentatosi alla sua porta, non aveva avuto intenzione di confessargli i motivi, 3) Derek Hale aveva confessato, 4) a Derek Hale piaceva Stiles Stilinski 5) Derek Hale gli aveva reso il bacio rubato, 6) Al momento, Derek Hale lo stava baciando.  
Se avesse dovuto metterli in successione di importanza, decisamente il fatto di piacere a Derek Hale sarebbe schizzato al primo posto, seguito probabilmente dal fatto che, in quel preciso istante, Derek Hale gli stava succhiando via l’anima con il bacio più intriso e appassionato che avesse dato in tutta la sua, per quanto breve e sfigata, esistenza.  
Ma Stiles non riusciva a fare, in realtà, niente di tutto questo, da quando la sua bocca era avvinghiata a quella di Derek. Il massimo che le sue sinapsi (oh, ben tornate) sapessero fare al momento era ripetere il nome e il cognome dell’uomo che lo stava privando di ogni raziocinio.  
E non c’era bisogno di ripetere chi fosse: va bene, sì, se proprio insistete. Derek Hale.  
“Stiles”, Derek sussurrò sulla bocca il suo nome con voce gutturale. Stiles si destò dal suo flusso di pensieri e “Sì, sì, la smetto di pensare ma-”  
Derek si accigliò, ma non lo lasciò continuare: “No, volevo dirti che solo tu puoi _fermarci.”_  
_Oh._  
Lo stupore, Stiles, non lo nascose con una espressione neutrale. Derek voleva avvisarlo che avrebbe continuato a baciarlo, magari andando anche oltre quel tipo di contatto senza intenzione di interrompersi, perché non era una sua volontà, ma aveva forse bisogno di sapere se l’uomo con cui aveva intenzione di farlo navigasse sulla sua stessa lunghezza d’onda. Magari l’eccitazione dura nei suoi pantaloni avrebbe potuto già dargli la risposta che desiderava, ma a Derek non sembrava bastare.  
Voleva una risposta.  
Verbale.  
Da Stiles.  
Per la prima volta.  
Stiles si specchiò nelle iridi verdi, annacquate di recondita ingordigia, e si sentì improvvisamente arso da quello sguardo su ogni centimetro del proprio corpo. Aprì la bocca, mentre il corpo di Derek si faceva più prepotente sul suo, ma gli mancò la voce e uscì solo un lieve gracchio.  
Derek piegò il capo aggrottando la fronte per osservarlo con espressione dubbiosa. Stava pensando che Stiles potesse essere indeciso sul da farsi? Ma, diavolo, aveva un’erezione che sembrava identica, spiaccicata, a una rappresentazione in miniatura – beh non per questo piccola di dimensioni - di una mazza da baseball, come poteva farsi prendere dal dubbio che lui non fosse sicuro.  
Poi, intuì che Derek dovesse essere anche lui avvolto e inebriato dalla stessa eccitazione ballerina e che, in quanto tale, fosse meno propenso a captare le reazioni dell’altro o, quanto meno, a capire che in quel momento vigesse più quanto voleva il corpo che ciò che diceva la mente. Anche perché in testa, Stiles, aveva tante cose. Niente di nuovo da sapere. Si stava domandando, al momento, se anche un essere soprannaturale avesse le labbra ipersensibili come quelle di un umano. O meglio, ora che ci pensava, forse proprio per la sua soprannaturalità, si chiedeva se in questo si ritrovasse a essere potenziato. Se le reazioni di un bacio per un licantropo fossero più veloci di quelle di un umano e se, quindi, le sue terminazione nervose, nelle labbra, si fossero messe all’opera prima delle proprie, accentuando il flusso sanguineo di Derek e conducendolo velocemente a eccitarsi; e se le stesse terminazioni nervose avessero raggiunto prima delle proprie la sua corteccia celebrale, innescando il rilascio di neurotrasmettitori che appannano la vista, riscaldano velocemente il corpo e danno la sensazione di beatitudine. E se funzionasse così anche per le ghiandole surrenali, che gli avevano fatto schizzare l’adrenalina ancor prima che succedesse a lui; e, ancora, se un licantropo nel momento del bacio consumasse più calorie rispetto a quelle consumate da un essere umano.  
Erano tutti interrogativi e _curiosità_ lecite da parte sua, anche perché, se avesse avuto ragione, l’invidia sarebbe stata enorme, ma forse era il momento sbagliato per fare quel tipo di ragionamenti, ecco.  
“Ora ti sento pensare, Stiles.” gli disse Derek, mentre con il naso carezzava piano una guancia per scendere lungo il suo collo. “Smetti.” gli consigliò rocamente, come se fosse una supplica – o così la percepì Stiles, ma c’era d’ammettere che iniziava a sentirsi un po’ fuori di sé, soprattutto per il modo in cui Derek aveva incominciato a… annusare il suo collo.  
“O-okay” balbettò, con le gambe molli. “Smetto, sì, certo- sembra facile per te, Derek, che sei in risparmio energetico da una vita e usi le parole col contagocce. Io con ciò che penso ci sopravvivo, e poi sto pensando che tu mi hai chiesto se io volessi fermarmi quando in tutto ciò tu non mi hai mica fatt-”  
Derek gli morse il collo, piano, senza minaccia. “Oh, okay, ora passiamo ai morsi. Bene, devo pensare che tutte le volte che hai minacciato di staccarmi la testa a morsi le tue intenzioni reali fossero quelle di farmi questo, ehi!” esclamò rabbrividendo poi di concitazione, quando Derek aveva avviluppato con la propria bocca lo stesso lembo di pelle morso per succhiarlo avido.  
“Ho la pelle delicata, resterà il segno- dannazione, sei proprio lupo cattivo!” scherzò, ridacchiando nervoso. L’eccitazione sempre più imbarazzante nei suoi pantaloni del pigiama.  
Derek si allontanò per guardarlo in viso. Sorrideva, un ghigno beffardo di quelli da togliere il fiato. E anche un po’ inquietante, perché Stiles non c’era abituato. Decisamente, non lo era. Lo guardò, ammirando il suo viso bruno, con la testa appannata, il corpo caldissimo e la sensazione inebriante di beatitudine- ecco, quelle reazioni umane non erano in ritardo, ma sembravano essersi bloccate per ripartire in loop facendo degenerare il suo corpo, che non faceva altro che riprovarle all’infinito. Un inferno di eccitamento.  
“Hai deciso?” lo pungolò Derek, guardandolo impaziente.  
“Sì.” replicò Stiles, febbricitante. Derek piegò di nuovo il capo. Sembrava sempre un cucciolo spaesato quando faceva così e Stiles era la seconda volta che poteva vederlo. Gli piaceva.  
“Sì, ci fermiamo?” specificò Derek. Stiles roteò gli occhi al cielo. “Lo so che la senti, lì in basso, contro la tua coscia… che è immensa- non la mia erezione! La tua coscia, dio santo! Comunque, quella cosa lì sulla tua coscia secondo te è il mio corpo che sta dicendo: “Stiles, fermati, non t’azzardare a soddisfarmi?!?”  
Derek rise. “Idiota” bofonchiò in modo quasi timido, ma quel suono di gola non era altro che una risata, che lasciò senza fiato Stiles.  
“Stai ridendo?” sbottò l’umano. Derek smise, lasciando i residui di un sorriso che nascose con la scusa di tornare ad annusargli il collo. “Beh, ovvio che ridi!” continuò Stiles, inebriandosi nuovamente di quelle sensazioni di compiacimento per come Derek sembrasse gradire il suo odore. “Ridi della mia erezione.”  
“Stiles” lo ammonì Derek, parlando sulla sua pelle.  
“Cosa?” domandò, ad occhi chiusi, mentre il lupo strofinava il proprio naso sulla clavicola e risaliva su rifugiandosi nell’incavo del collo.  
“Anche tu dovresti renderti conto della _mia_ , contro la tua anca.”  
Stiles sgranò gli occhi. L’aveva ignorata _di proposito_ fino a quel momento, perché non credeva che renderla protagonista della sua mente iperattiva fosse una bella idea.  
Infatti, non aveva avuto tutti i torti.  
Quello era il primo pene con cui entrava direttamente in contatto. Okay, a parte il proprio, certo, anche perché con il suo aveva una certa familiarità. Sapete, col fatto che ci era cresciuto assieme.  
Ora ne aveva un secondo. E che secondo! Non uno qualsiasi, quello di Derek Hale. Ecco, ora, a quella lista di importanza fatta inizialmente, il pene di Derek era schizzato in cima.  
Benissimo, ci mancava pure l’uso sbagliato dell’espressione “schizzato in cima”. Doveva proprio smetterla di pensare.  
Perché fece schizzare in cima qualcosa di suo, quello con cui familiarizzava da una vita, e che in quegli ultimi momenti stava decisamente reagendo in maniera inaspettata, nuova.  
Si era già masturbato guardando degli uomini fare sesso, non c’era nemmeno il bisogno di specificare dove e come, ma prendere atto di essere lì, partecipe e non spettatore, lo prese in contropiede. Gli piaceva. E, più importante di tutto il resto, il suo corpo reagiva in maniera sconsiderata con Derek Hale. Non era proprio una sorpresa, ma questo lo lasciava del tutto senza respiro.  
Era eccitato come non lo era stato mai. Mai. Per il pene di Derek Hale schiacciato contro l’osso dell’anca.  
Meraviglioso.  
Derek risalì per la guancia andando poi ad accarezzare col proprio naso quello di Stiles. Cercò i suoi occhi e colse Stiles stupito e incapace di reagire. Gli baciò sofficemente la bocca, un semplice accostamento di labbra, senza suono. Si allontanò di qualche millimetro, umettandosi le labbra per assaggiare il sapore di Stiles e respirò. “Stiles, devi dirmelo ora.” perché non poteva resistere più, in quell’attesa da sadici masochisti.  
_A chi lo dici,_ lui lì, mentalmente, era esausto e non era riuscito a scorgere in lontananza nemmeno un briciolo di piacere. L’orgasmo era qualcosa di inarrivabile, e quei momenti erano fatti soltanto di cruda e nuda tensione sessuale. Ed era frustrante.  
Poi, come un fulmine a ciel sereno, pensò che se si fosse fermato in quel momento per qualsiasi motivo ragionevole, se ne sarebbe pentito. Pensò velocemente che, pure se si fosse trattato di un enorme errore che all’indomani si sarebbe senz’altro pentito di non aver ponderato a mente fredda e _lucida,_ nonostante tutto questo, insomma, lui non aveva alcuna voglia di fermarsi. E questo doveva dirlo all’uomo che aveva di fronte e che, tra pazienza nell’aspettare e impazienza nel dimostrarglielo, lo stava supplicando di non fermarsi.  
“Tu vuoi fermarti?”  
“Stiles.”  
“Hai ragione, scusa.” rise nervoso, gesticolando sulle spalle di Derek. “No.” negò infine. “Non voglio fermarci.” si convinse alla fine.  
A quella concessione, Derek non lo domandò una seconda volta, per sicurezza, e agì d’impeto, tornando a baciarlo appassionatamente: cercò e ritrovò la lingua di Stiles e mugugnò di soddisfazione. Ma nello stesso momento fece pressione sulla vita di Stiles, che circondò con le braccia. Stiles, per mero istinto, si ritrovò a circondargli la vita con le gambe e andando ad avvolgere le braccia intorno al collo del licantropo, per poi sussultare di sorpresa quando una parete ghiacciata si scontrò contro la sua schiena accaldata. Gemette anche lui soddisfatto nella bocca di Derek, che non lo aveva lasciato andare nemmeno per un’esclamazione di sorpresa a quegli ultimi secondi in cui si erano mossi nella stanza semioscura. Quel gemito fu il secondo a risuonare nella camera, ma fu il primo di Stiles, che vide, sebbene da molto lontano, la luce in fondo al tunnel.  
_Orgasmo, arrivo!_  
Era stato sbattuto al muro da Derek Hale. E stavolta, cazzo, perlomeno con l’intenzione _di non ucciderlo._ O meglio, di non fargli male. O meglio, beh, l’aveva sbattuto al muro. E gli piaceva anche questo.  
Derek non si dimostrò in difficoltà quando, sorreggendolo di peso, iniziò a invadere il corpo di Stiles, oltre la maglietta bianca che indossava, con le proprie mani. Risalì il profilo dell’addome arrivando all’altezza delle ascelle, per svicolare poi sulle scapole, che artigliò possessivamente senza l’intenzione di graffiarlo, ma per pura esigenza di contatto, di stringerlo, di avere la sensazione che potesse fondersi con quella carne e rimanerci bloccato. Stiles, da parte sua, era completamente assorto nella sensazione di appagamento che provava da quando, sbattuto al muro, aveva sentito il membro duro di Derek contro il proprio, all’altezza dei testicoli, i quali ne stavano traendo assai godimento. Tremava per il modo in cui Derek gli stava dedicando attenzione e tremò maggiormente quando, separandosi dalla sua bocca, iniziò a baciare e mordere il mento e poi la giugulare, seguito dal pomo d’Adamo. Gli leccò l’insenatura tra le due clavicole, mentre con le mani scendeva sulla sua schiena per raggiungere i glutei. Quando li avvolse con le sue grandi mani, Stiles gemette nuovamente, inarcando la schiena e dando modo alle erezioni di entrambi di strofinarsi fra loro.  
Quella cosa dovette piacere a entrambi: perché Stiles si ritrovò senza neppure il fiato per lasciarsi andare all’ennesimo gemito, mentre Derek, scosso dal piacere, si liberò del suo primo e vero ansimo, soffiando sulla pelle candida di Stiles mentre risaliva sulla sua bocca.  
A quel punto, lo sfregamento dei loro membri fu al primo posto dei loro desideri. Derek gli avviluppò tra i denti il labbro inferiore mentre col bacino si muoveva quel tanto per risentire il proprio glande strusciarsi sulla parte inferiore del sesso di Stiles, che in risposta si tirò indietro col capo solo per lasciarsi trasportare da quell’onda nuova di eccitamento. “ _Dio”_ esclamò senza sapersi trattenere.  
Poi guardò Derek, si morse un labbro mentre gli occhi erano due fessure di pura libido. Lo baciò, per la prima volta di sua iniziativa, e al tempo stesso fece in modo, stretto al corpo di Derek, di muoversi su di lui per avere ancor più modo di strusciare il proprio sesso contro l’erezione dura che lo stava mandando fuori di testa.  
“Stiles.” gli disse sulla bocca, poi, qualche minuto dopo.  
“No, non voglio fermarci.” rispose l’umano a occhi chiusi, respirando addosso al licantropo che si liberò nuovamente in una risata cristallina. Stiles aprì gli occhi e se la gustò tutta. Di nuovo, con sorpresa. Vide gli occhi di Derek socchiudersi dolcemente e lasciar trasparire quelle rughe d’espressioni ai lati e la bocca espandersi per mostrare i denti bianchissimi. Le guance incurvarsi e ammorbidirsi in quei tratti spigolosi, e la barba di poco incolta incresparsi.  
Giunse alla conclusione che Derek avrebbe dovuto sorridergli più spesso. E che se eccitarlo era il modo giusto, si sarebbe senz’altro sacrificato a far sesso con lui pur di vederlo così.  
“Sì, questo l’ho capito.” gli disse, poi, riaprendo gli occhi e tentando di farsi serio.  
“E allora cosa?”  
“In realtà, niente.” concluse poi, sembrava vago su qualcosa che non voleva dire ad alta voce. Stiles si accigliò. “Derek Hale ha aperto bocca senza voler dire veramente qualcosa? Wow” lo prese in giro. Derek abbozzò un sorriso meno sincero e più circospetto e tentò di baciarlo per deviare quel discorso che si stava facendo insolitamente imbarazzante. Ma Stiles si tirò indietro: “Ah-ah, accesso limitato alla bocca se prima non mi sveli cosa volevi dirmi.” lo stuzzicò.  
Derek, però, dovette stare al gioco. “Stiles, non provocarmi.”  
“Non è una provocazione.”  
Derek provò nuovamente a baciarlo, ma Stiles non glielo lasciò fare. Per la seconda volta. Come quando bisticciavano e non gliela dava mai vinta, andando a discutere anche per le cose più effimere.  
In quel momento, però, e forse anche in tanti altri dove non era previsto un bacio in palio, c’era una tensione sessuale che intrigò entrambi.  
Derek ringhiò, come un lupo che ha voglia di giocare a far la lotta per conquistare la predominanza. Stiles ghignò soddisfatto, mentre la malizia illuminava i suoi occhi d’ambra.  
“Dimmi cosa volevi dirmi, e potrai baciarmi.”  
Derek rimase a fissarlo per qualche secondo, senza cedere mai a quello sguardo di sfida. Le sopracciglia si alzarono e abbassarono, che nel loro linguaggio verbale significava che avevano appena accettato la sfida.  
Derek dovette decidere di non volerglielo confessare, considerato quello che scelse di fare successivamente.  


***

  
Derek si allontanò dalla parete quel tanto per permettere a Stiles di scendergli di dosso. Glielo vide impresso nella mente quanto fosse sconvolto da quella sua decisione, perché questo non aveva fatto altro che separare i due membri tesi e contratti che fino a quel momento avevano disperatamente cercato di trarre l’uno dall’altro un po’ di godimento. Stiles stava già riaprendo bocca, probabilmente per rimangiarsi la sua sfida lanciata, oppure per inveirgli contro su quanto fosse permaloso e orgoglioso, ma Derek, iniziando a intuire come fare per azzittirlo, lo guardò mostrandogli un ghigno. “Okay” gli disse, prendendolo in contropiede.  
“Non ho bisogno della tua bocca.” concluse. Stiles sgranò gli occhi. “Sarai tu a supplicarmi di smetterla e di baciarti.” e dopo che aveva continuato, gli aveva visto aprire la bocca, sconvolto.  
Derek ghignò maggiormente. Gli si avvicinò quel tanto da fronteggiarlo col viso a pochi centimetri di distanza. Si respirarono addosso, guardandosi, mentre con le mani andava a cercare i bordi della maglietta che Stiles indossava. Gliela sfilò senza chiedergli il permesso. E prima che Stiles potesse dirgli di togliersi la sua, lo fece, facendo rimanere entrambi a torso nudo.  
Stiles stava scoppiando, con tutti quei pensieri in testa che non riuscivano a uscire perché Derek stava imparando fin troppo bene a spiazzarlo; questo portò Derek a sentirsi soddisfatto maggiormente, mentre fissava l’addome tornito che Stiles aveva sviluppato in quegli anni.  
Lo sapeva fin troppo bene che quel ragazzino non si rendeva conto di quanto fosse _bello da guardare._ O di quanto lo fosse diventato. Ma, forse, era semplicemente Derek che aveva iniziato a vederlo veramente sotto quel punto di vista, da un po’. Gli si avvicinò dopo aver buttato a terra la propria maglietta e gli fu di nuovo di fronte al viso.  
Stiles trattenne il respiro, guardandolo negli occhi e cercandoci chissà cosa. Derek piegò il capo appena per raggiungere con le labbra il collo e stuzzicarglielo con i denti e la lingua, mentre con le mani solleticava il petto dell’umano all’altezza dei pettorali.  
Stiles dovette cogliere l’occasione per imitarlo, e gli sfiorò il profilo dell’addome, dai fianchi in su e poi carezzando ogni muscolo tirato della schiena con un’ingordigia che suggeriva il fatto che avesse voluto farlo da molto tempo, anche prima che si ritrovassero in quel tipo di vicinanza.  
Ma quelle attenzioni delicate e passive durarono il tempo che trovarono, Derek era impaziente e voleva arrivare dritto al punto in cui Stiles lo avrebbe pregato di _smetterla_ e baciarlo.  
Sapeva, però, di dover fare qualcosa che glielo avrebbe fatto desiderare disperatamente.  
Lo voltò contro il muro. Irruento. Spudorato. Si sentì dentro un perfetto déjà-vu, ma non c’era rabbia, confusione e sospetto che lo trascinavano a reagire in quel modo. Solo passione, istinto e desiderio. Con una mano fra le due scapole lo spinse a aderire contro il muro e, poi, gli si avvicinò per strofinare il proprio naso contro la pelle nuda dietro l’orecchio. Annusò quell’odore che respirava come fosse ossigeno, e con le dita accarezzò uno di quei fianchi morbidi, giocando con l’elastico dei pantaloni del pigiama. Si tratteneva dal toccarlo in maniera piena tanto quanto si stava trattenendo dalla voglia di parlargli per ammettere quanto lo avesse desiderato. Da quanto tempo volesse tutto questo.   
In una parte piccolissima e lontanissima della sua mente sapeva che tutto quello aveva qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato per così tanti motivi, ma aveva saputo chiuderla bene e dimenticarsene, proprio perché l’attesa era stata tanta e non aveva alcuna intenzione di fermarsi. Più che altro, ormai, non ne aveva più la capacità.  
Col proprio bacino si fece un tutt’uno con i glutei di Stiles e si mosse per sfregarsi nuovamente contro quel corpo, ma questa volta tra i due morbidi cuscinetti che aveva strizzato tra le sue mani, poco prima, con l’unico desiderio di scoprire che effetto facessero a comprimerseli addosso sulla propria eccitazione.  
Stiles ansimò, mettendo una mano sulla parete assieme a una guancia, per regalargli il suo profilo disperato. Gli piaceva.  
Derek colse l’occasione per avvicinarsi a lui e mordergli e baciargli quella parte del viso, mentre con una mano gli arcuava la nuca, districando le dita in mezzo ai capelli castani.  
Un riverbero di luce lunare li illuminava quel tanto da renderli visibili l’uno all’altro e, mentre Derek continuava a sfregarsi su Stiles, iniziò a distrarsi con i nei che trovò sulla spalla sotto i suoi occhi. Seguì la scia, scoprendo una cartina geografica di punti neri sulla pelle che, illuminata da quella luce magica, sembrava essere ancora più chiara.  
Anche in quel momento avrebbe voluto dirgli tante cose, ma non lo fece. Continuò, con la schiena flessa all’indietro per ammirare meglio la schiena dell’altro, a strusciarsi contro quel coccige gonfio fino a quando non vide l’altra mano di Stiles farsi strada nei propri pantaloni per frizionare un’erezione che doveva star facendolo ammattire.  
Derek agì di conseguenza. Beffardo e stronzo. “Stiles.” lo chiamò.  
Si fermarono entrambi, lui nei momenti e l’altro nelle intenzioni. “Non toccarti.” gli ordinò. Stiles mugugnò un gemito di… dolore. Derek se ne compiacque.  
“A meno che tu non voglia baciarmi.” lo provocò.  
Stiles digrignò i denti e in un tonfo sordo spalmò anche l’altra mano contro la parete, lasciandogli intuire che avesse avuto tutta l’intenzione di colpire il muro con un pugno, ma che si era risparmiato perché la SOFFERENZA era già troppa. Derek ghignò.  
“Bravo.” continuò a prenderlo in giro.  
“Ti odio con tutto me stesso, Derek.” gli fece sapere a denti stretti. Derek ondulò un movimento di bacino che spinse Stiles maggiormente contro il muro, dando modo allo sfregamento dei loro corpi di farsi più circoscritto. C’erano i tessuti dei pantaloni, ma il calore divampava bruciante in entrambi i corpi. “Dubito tu riesca a concentrarti per odiarmi, sai?” gli fece notare. Stiles ansimò.  
“Così… il sesso ci fa parlare- ed essere maliziosi, eh Derek?” lo prese in giro a sua volta, Stiles, dopo un lungo e profondo respiro. Derek si concentrò sulla schiena di Stiles, mentre con una mano risaliva dai fianchi e si spingeva verso la pancia piatta di Stiles. “No, tu.” confessò brevemente, per trattenersi delle altre mille cose che avrebbe voluto dirgli.  
In effetti, era vero, stava parlando più del dovuto, e il bello era che non si stava nemmeno sforzando nel farlo. Al massimo il contrario, trattenendo tante di quelle cose che voleva dirgli.  
Non gli rispose, dando modo a Stiles di ridere per la soddisfazione di avere la meglio su di lui, almeno nelle frecciatine che si lanciavano.  
Smise, però, quando sentì le dita di Derek avvicinarsi languidamente sopra il tessuto del pigiama all’altezza della sua, ormai di pietra, lunghezza eccitata. Lo sentì tremare, mentre la pelle era scossa dai brividi. Stiles era così sensibile e recettivo ai suoi gesti da farlo, possibilmente, eccitare ancor di più. Così, iniziò a masturbarlo, stringendo assieme al pigiama il membro dell’umano che subito, estasiato, gli si fece più addosso arcuando il bacino verso l’esterno. Voleva di più. Lo desiderava. Ma ancora non aveva ceduto.  
Derek non si accontentò. Lo lasciò soltanto per insinuarsi fin dentro le mutande. Quando strinse nel proprio palmo della mano il sesso di Stiles, leggermente bagnato sulla punta, che usò per lubrificare tutta l’altezza, Derek capì che se non fosse stato Stiles a supplicarlo di baciarlo, avrebbe ben presto incominciato a farlo lui. E al diavolo quella stupida guerriglia. Mosse piano la mano, in movimenti attenti e ritmati. Come piaceva a lui quando si dava piacere da solo. E si godette appieno ogni reazione che Stiles non sapeva nascondergli, tra tremiti e ansimi. Quando lo vide voltarsi col capo all’indietro e cercarlo con lo sguardo, disperato, il cuore gli si rivoltò nel petto.  
“Derek.” lo chiamò e per la prima volta, senza parlare, si capirono al volo.  
Stiles aveva ceduto, ma non lo aveva supplicato. O meglio, lo aveva fatto, chiamandolo per nome. E Derek se lo era fatto bastare. Perché poco prima, aveva fatto il suo nome senza nulla da dirgli veramente, e farlo li aveva condotti a stuzzicarsi giocando col fuoco. Allo stesso modo, lo avevano chiuso. Un gioco iniziato e concluso semplicemente come si erano sempre chiamati.  
Stiles.  
Derek.  
Ma non per salutarsi, questa volta. Solo per confermare che fossero lì, a desiderarsi reciprocamente.  
Stiles.  
Derek.  
Ma lui questo non glielo confidò, non gli disse di aver chiamato il suo nome soltanto perché ne aveva sentito il bisogno, come a voler testare il terreno e farlo proprio: se lo tenne per sé, perché, come doveva esserlo stato ora per Stiles, era troppo difficile ammettere ad alta voce quanta esigenza avesse di lui. Quanto fosse stato docile nel chiamare il suo nome in un gemito.  
Lo baciò selvaggiamente in quella postura scomoda e, per questo, poco dopo si allontanò per lasciare che Stiles tornasse a fronteggiarlo.  
Poi, gli acciuffò il viso con entrambe le mani e lo portò a una distanza ridicola verso di sé. Si guardarono, alla pari, per un solo secondo che valse una vita intera, e infine lo baciò di nuovo.  


***

  
Non pensò a LonelyReader nemmeno una volta, durante tutta quella notte. Non pensò nemmeno a Lydia e ai sensi di colpa che, però, sarebbero presto sopraggiunti. Non pensò a nulla, perché tutto quello che stava succedendo con Derek era talmente avvolgente da far apparire tutto come una grossa bolla in cui i due avevano creato la loro tana.  
Più del problema “Lydia”, però, riguardo il quale Stiles avrebbe dovuto unicamente accettare che il loro rapporto non potesse più funzionare a causa sua, Stiles aveva qualcosa di più da dover metabolizzare.  
Perché, a mente fredda, dopo i sogni, era stato sempre facile _credere_ di sognare Derek, ma che in realtà avesse in mente e desiderasse unicamente LonelyReader. E forse lo sarebbe stato anche dopo quella notte, a posteriori, nuovamente con la mente lucida. Però, in quell’esatto momento, Stiles non era ImtheRobinone e non stava baciando l’idea di LonelyReader.  
Derek era lì. E desiderava unicamente la sua presenza. Quella fu una vera sorpresa. Ancor di più sorprendersi di essere già pronto a quel tipo di scoperta, a quel tipo di sensazioni e di emozioni da provare con quell’uomo. Pronto, sì, chissà da quanto tempo.  
Stiles lo invitò a indietreggiare per raggiungere il letto, senza mai permettergli di lasciare andare la sua bocca. Le mani di Derek erano avvolte a circondargli la schiena, mentre le sue erano separate, indecise su cosa toccare di quel corpo statuario, una sulla spalla e l’altra dietro la nuca.  
Giunto ai piedi del letto singolo, Stiles si tirò indietro e fissò Derek, le mani già pronte a navigargli addosso per raggiungere il paio di pantaloni che Derek ancora indossava. Glieli sbottonò velocemente, lasciando poi che fosse lui a privarsene e occupandosi dei suoi. Rimasero in boxer entrambi, quando Derek lo afferrò ferino per buttarlo sul letto e sovrastarlo a una velocità da far venire il capogiro. Comodamente sdraiato sul letto degli ospiti, coperto dal corpo caldo di Derek, Stiles rise divertito.  
Derek lo guardò in silenzio, l’espressione indecifrabile, ma quando Stiles tornò serio fu curioso di sapere a cosa stesse pensando, mentre lo fissava così. Forse aveva i suoi stessi pensieri? Ovvero che, in tutti i posti in cui si era immaginato, non gli era mai venuto in mente un posto così meraviglioso? E che tutto questo, allora, lo facesse ridere, di cuore, per la… _felicità?_ O era troppo esagerato, come concetto? Probabilmente troppo. Alla Stiles.  
Il problema, ora, a cui Stiles tentava disperatamente di non pensare, era che voleva tanto che lui e Derek facessero sesso. Precisiamo, non che quel che avessero fatto fino a quel momento non lo fosse, ma Stiles sentiva _l’esigenza_ di sentirselo dentro. Non per curiosità, perché, arrivati a quel punto, non si trattava più di questo; non poteva più trattarsi unicamente di questo.  
Stiles lo voleva, perché non voleva altro che sentirsi appagato di un bisogno appena scoperto che aveva reclamato per sé, inconsciamente, da chissà quanto tempo.  
Tutto, ogni gesto che si erano reciprocamente concessi, si era rivelato come un bisogno che aveva segretamente voluto provare e, poi, avere come ricordo.  
Derek lo baciò senza indagare sul perché avesse riso. Aveva imparato a non starsene sempre all’erta riguardo ogni reazione di Stiles, perché il più delle volte le sue reazioni erano una conseguenza di quelle di Derek, e i motivi per cui erano campate per aria. In quel momento, Stiles era come un bambino che si eccitava per ogni cosa, anche la più frivola, tipo buttarsi su un letto come nei film. Tutto era una sorpresa. Una meravigliosa sorpresa.  
Stiles si lasciò baciare, mentre Derek si insinuava tra le sue cosce per far combaciare maggiormente i loro corpi e tornare a sfregarsi come avevano fatto all’inizio, contro il muro.  
In quel momento, Stiles avrebbe potuto dirgli di voler arrivare… al dunque. Ma non trovava le parole.  
Forse perché quel corpo lo destabilizzava nei suoi movimenti, e la sua iperattività se ne stava entusiasta a segnalare al megafono ogni azione e reazione affinché la mente registrasse tutto.  
Perché era chiaro che, di quei momenti, non avrebbe dimenticato nulla. Come era certo di non essere sicuro ci sarebbe stato un seguito.  
A quel possibile tentativo di sabotaggio da parte del pessimismo iperattivo (sì, esisteva anche e, soprattutto, lui) Derek riuscì per fortuna ad arrivare nuovamente in vantaggio. Si divise dalla sua bocca in uno schiocco di labbra e iniziò, laborioso e lascivo, a baciargli dal collo fin giù, sul petto, verso l’ombelico e poco più sopra lungo tutto l’elastico delle sue mutande. Alzò gli occhi per guardarlo in viso, ma Stiles aveva incrociato i suoi occhi un secondo prima di rovesciare il capo all’indietro e alzare il bacino per indurlo a continuare.  
In ogni modo Derek avesse voluto, lui si era appena fatto suo. Era disposto a questo, Stiles. E glielo mostrò con un solo gesto, su quel letto a una sola piazza.  
Divenne quindi l’opera da plasmare del suo Pigmalione.  


***

  
Se c’era una cosa che Derek aveva capito in tutto quello che era successo in quelle ultime ore, era quanto si fosse sbagliato in più di tre anni. Lui e Stiles combaciavano, e non solo perché ora, lì, sul quel letto, i loro corpi si incastravano così naturalmente da far venire i brividi, ma perché proprio quei corpi in unione erano capaci di creare e far vivere tantissimo altro, come le emozioni potentissime che lo stavano travolgendo e dalle quali sapeva di star subendo facilmente una dipendenza. Lui e Stiles si capivano. Bisticciavano, non se le erano mai mandate a dire, ma lì, in quella stanza, era bastato guardarsi per far diventare ogni pretesto per lanciarsi l’ennesima frecciata in un gioco malizioso.  
Lui e Stiles, in sostanza, potevano funzionare. Lui e Stiles avevano tante potenzialità quante ne avevano avuto ImtheRobinone e LonelyReader in quegli anni. Ora ne aveva avuto la prova.  
Per questo motivo, quando lambì il membro di Stiles con la sua bocca, iniziando a succhiarlo con attenzione, capì che non avrebbe potuto fare sesso con lui.  
Non che non volesse e che tutti quei preliminari gli avessero tolto la voglia. Anzi, tutt’altro.  
Stiles si era completamente abbandonato a lui, con quell’impercettibile scambio di sguardi prima che affondasse la sua bocca sulla sua eccitazione. Sapeva che avrebbe potuto fare tutto ciò che avesse voluto, perché Stiles non lo avrebbe fermato.  
Soltanto che… Derek non voleva che accadesse così. Non con il sesso.  
Il punto era che, dal momento in cui fosse arrivato fino in fondo, non sarebbe stato più sesso. Sarebbe stato legarsi a Stiles. Legarsi a Stiles senza possibilità di fare retromarcia e tornare indietro. Perché per lui era così. Non era far sesso con una sconosciuta che lo trascinava a sé per delle futili attrazioni chimiche. Non era nemmeno quella che aveva creduto fosse la volta giusta, per rivelarsi un grosso errore. Non era nemmeno la sua prima volta. Sapeva, però, quanto fosse importante. Perché era Stiles.  
Se lo avesse permesso, quella notte, avrebbe fatto l’amore con un uomo per cui probabilmente già provava forti sentimenti. Non sesso.  
Ed era questo il problema, perché, per quanto Stiles fosse lì con lui a concedersi del tutto, alla fine non gli avrebbe dato in cambio ciò che Derek aveva già da donargli.  
Non gliene faceva una colpa, perché non poteva succedere tutto d’improvviso. Lui ci aveva messo anni per capirlo, e altrettanti ne aveva aspettati per darsi da fare. Semplicemente, voleva dar tempo ad entrambi per arrivare a donarsi allo stesso modo. Soprattutto se ora sapeva di averne la possibilità, ora che Stiles aveva confessato un interesse.  
Voleva dar tempo a quello a cui avevano saputo dar modo di far nascere, lì e ora, fra loro, per passare dal fare del comunissimo sesso a fare l’amore.  
Perché Derek Hale ci credeva, in loro.  
  
Così, quando Stiles gli prese con entrambe le mani la testa, avvertendolo di stare per raggiungere l’orgasmo, e che quindi volesse interromperlo perché non voleva che tutto finisse semplicemente lì, così, con quel lavoro di bocca, Derek si tirò indietro, ma non per finire quello che avevano iniziato come immaginava Stiles.  
Stiles non lo capì quando Derek, in ginocchio sul letto, si abbassò i propri boxer e prese con una mano la propria erezione e quella di Stiles, per iniziarle a masturbarle a contatto fra loro, l’una contro l’altra nella sua unica mano.  
Stiles strizzò gli occhi e indurì i muscoli delle gambe, non comprendeva ancora. “Derek, cazzo, non resisto più!”  
Derek gemette. Sarebbe venuto anche così, vedendolo disperarsi nel tentare di non abbandonarsi al piacere. Si piegò su di lui, baciandogli la bocca e prendendolo di sorpresa. Stiles aprì gli occhi e incrociò quelli d’erba di Derek.  
E fu proprio mentre lasciava fuoriuscire il liquido seminale, facendosi sopraffare dalla foga irruenta dell’orgasmo, che Stiles lo capì.  
Quella notte sarebbe stato soltanto sesso. Non come avrebbe voluto. Non Derek dentro di lui, come tutto il suo corpo stava reclamando accadesse. Ma accettò la scelta, assuefatto già da quelle attenzioni sul suo corpo.  
Derek, massaggiando più lentamente i due membri a contatto, lo seguì gemendo sulla bocca di Stiles.  
Quella notte sarebbe stato soltanto sesso, perché fare l’amore significava completarsi come uomini e legarsi in un modo che era troppo difficile da decifrare, e non era ancora il momento; ma quella notte non sarebbe stato un caso isolato. Né un errore. Lo sperava.  
Ci credeva, Derek.  
Si accasciò nello spazio ristretto di quel letto singolo, scoprendo come il suo corpo e quello di Stiles sapessero intrecciarsi a tal punto da farsi bastare uno spazio così striminzito.  
C’era tanto da dirsi, ma Derek ebbe modo di scoprire come si poteva sfinire una mente iperattiva.  
Se avesse voluto, avrebbe fatto quell’operazione ogni notte. Come una ninna nanna. Si sarebbe offerto volontario.  
Stiles gli si accucciò su un braccio, col muso attaccato al petto, respirando regolarmente dopo aver ripreso fiato. Derek annusò il suo odore a occhi chiusi, solleticandosi il naso con i capelli arruffati di Stiles.  
Prima di addormentarsi, Stiles ebbe la forza e, probabilmente, anche il coraggio di dirgli: “Non partire domani.”  
Derek si addormentò serenamente, sfiancato anche lui. Per la prima volta, da una vita, riuscì a dormire tutta la notte. Seppur condividendo il letto con Stiles. In quel modo così intimo.  
Ci riuscì grazie a una sola consapevolezza: doveva sperarci anche Stiles.  
In loro.  


_Yeah, since we’re alone  
Show me all that you are  
And if you get lost in the light  
It’s okay, I can see in the dark_  


  
  
Le due canzoni inserite in questi ultimi due capitoli mi fanno pensare molto a Derek e Stiles, perciò le consiglio: [How Long](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwfoyVa980U) & [Since we're alone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pyLF5ZZ8mBw)   
  



	8. 8. Le domande senza risposta

8.  
  
Svegliarsi per un orgasmo spontaneo è come dire buongiorno al mondo con i fuochi d’artificio. Stiles si ritrovò a sedere sul letto singolo, in cui aveva dormito tutta la notte, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, il respiro affannato e _spossato_ da un piacere che aveva colto solo la sua mente, ma che aveva scombussolato tutto il suo corpo. La mente aveva dovuto sentirsi molto appagata per travolgerlo a quel modo. Non gli succedeva spesso, ma sicuramente non accadeva da molto tempo. La giustificazione che poteva darsi, l’unica, era cruda e aveva bisogno di una metafora per mandarla giù: era come se, una volta avuto un assaggio del cioccolatino più buono del mondo, adesso volesse strafogarsi di cioccolatini. Molto metaforica.  
Il sogno non lo ricordava, ma le sensazioni gli erano rimaste appiccicate addosso rendendolo sudaticcio come avesse appena terminato una lunga corsa. Rimase così per qualche minuto, cercando di far mente locale e, quando si guardò attorno riconoscendo la stanza degli ospiti, i ricordi non poterono far altro che mettersi in fila per ingombrare la sua mente.  
Si agitò, quando arrivò a ricordare gli elementi primari di quella notte: lui, Derek e il sesso.  
La stanza degli ospiti, però, era vuota. C’erano soltanto lui e i suoi vestiti a terra. Si alzò spaesato, stropicciandosi i capelli e cercando in giro, girandosi su se stesso. Come se Derek potesse comparire uscendo, che ne so, dall’armadio.  
Derek non c’era.  
Girò per la casa alla sua ricerca, tentò inizialmente in salotto, cercò perfino nella dispensa della cucina. Entrò in camera sua, lo cercò nel bagno. Il suo appartamento era vuoto.  
“Ho decisamente sognato tutto.” si disse guardandosi allo specchio. “Mi sono decisamente fatto la miglior sega mentale-” ma poi vide il livido sul suo collo. Lo esaminò, toccandoselo con due dita. Si fissò negli occhi: a quello non c’era spiegazione. O meglio, quello non poteva essergli spuntato a causa di un sogno, ma unicamente perché qualcuno glielo aveva fatto.  
Derek.  
Ma Derek non c’era. Quindi, Derek se ne era andato. Se ne rimase lì a fissare il suo riflesso come se, di punto in bianco, questo potesse animarsi e rispondere a tutti i suoi interrogativi. Non che non lo avesse già fatto, insomma, a volte faceva degli incubi in cui era proprio il Nogitsune a parlare da quel riflesso e, considerato che quella realtà si stava rivelando essere come uno dei peggiori suoi incubi, non escludeva che da un momento all’altro vedesse il proprio riflesso ammiccargli minacciosamente per incominciare una nuova partita di Go.  
La puzza di sesso che lo circondava lo costrinse a buttarsi sotto la doccia. Ci rimase per una mezz’ora buona, fissando il vetro satinato e contando le goccioline che gli si infrangevano contro.  
Ovviamente, l’acqua non aiutò a farlo sentire meglio. Uscì fuori per disperazione, coprendosi la vita con un asciugamano e dirigendosi fuori dal bagno per avvicinarsi all’armadio della sua stanza e cercare la divisa da indossare per il lavoro. Tra l’altro, se avesse continuato con quella lentezza, avrebbe fatto senz’altro tardi.  
Stava scegliendo se indossare o meno la cravatta quando sentì un rumore in lontananza, fuori dalla sua stanza. Un cigolio che soltanto la sua porta d'ingresso poteva fare. Si allarmò. Nessuno aveva le sue chiavi di casa, né suo padre né Lydia, quindi qualcuno stava facendo irruzione nel suo appartamento. L'istinto e l'armadio aperto lo condussero ad afferrare il bastone che usava per prendere gli abiti disposti nella parte alta del mobile e che si prestava come unica arma difensiva a disposizione. Poi, ancora gocciolante e con solo un asciugamano a coprire il suo basso ventre, rimase esattamente dov'era. Perché col cavolo che si riduceva al mero protagonista, idiota, di un film horror che andava in giro per casa a domandare chi fosse entrato. Tutti facevano una brutta fine e lui era troppo intelligente per dare una simile chance al ladro di avere la meglio su di lui.  
Tanto, ne era sicuro, chiunque fosse non si sarebbe risparmiato una stanza. Stiles attese, con il bastone stretto fra le mani e lo sguardo fisso sulla porta semichiusa.  
Sentì dei passi, a un certo punto. Lenti e controllati. Si avvicinavano. Stiles strinse ancora di più il bastone spostandosi al centro della stanza, in modo tale che nel momento dello scontro avrebbe avuto più spazio per difendersi.  
La porta cigolò. Piano. Inesorabilmente, come una crudele agonia. Stiles era sul punto di urlare e iniziare a correre col bastone alzato sopra la sua testa. Ma se ne rimase fermo, tremante e col cuore in gola.  
"Stiles...?" sentì prima che la porta si spalancasse. A quel suono, fu inutile guardarlo in viso… quella voce scura, atona, che aveva sentito al suo orecchio per tutta la notte era per Stiles veramente impossibile da confondere.  
Derek non c’era stato al risveglio, ma ora c’era. C’era eccome.  


***

Compleanno di Derek  
(post 6b)  


Stiles era completamente ubriaco e di fronte al letto di Derek. Rideva per quei due pensieri formulati insieme. Si era allontanato dal chiasso della festa perché tutto aveva incominciato a girargli attorno e avere la consapevolezza, sebbene poco nitida, che tutti – o la maggior parte – fossero sobri lo faceva sentire come il fenomeno da baraccone. Finire nella camera di Derek - se così poteva chiamarsi visto che era un loft e non c’erano delle pareti a delineare i vari ambienti – era stata una fantastica idea! Quanto il suicidio, per farvi capire. Si ritrovò a mettere il muso su ogni cosa che non lo riguardasse e, nonostante la sbronza, sapeva che, se fosse stato beccato, la sua fine non sarebbe stata pacifica e indolore. Eppure, l’alcool nelle vene gli dava una tale sconsideratezza che continuò ad impicciarsi.  
“Uh, Derek sta leggendo La storia infinita” commentò divertito.  
_Che fatalità,_ lui lo aveva riletto da poco tempo. Si appuntò mentalmente di domandargli se gli stesse piacendo, anche se aveva la certezza che non avrebbe ricevuto una risposta da quel brutto sourwolf. Fece una smorfia, mentre collassava sul materasso all’ennesimo capogiro.  
Le coperte di Derek sapevano di lui. Stiles si ritrovò a prendere un grosso respiro e a sorridere come un idiota. Non metabolizzò il fatto che sapesse esattamente quale fosse l’odore di Derek. O meglio lo fece, quando si mise a cercare il cuscino sopra la sua testa per annusarlo.  
Girandosi, senza rendersi conto in che posizione fosse, si ritrovò a terra nell’arco di pochi secondi. Senza cuscino. Senza l’odore di Derek. Il mondo continuava a girare, ma sul pavimento in effetti gli veniva meno la voglia di vomitare. Si rannicchiò malamente e si addormentò.  


***

  
  
“Chi vorresti minacciare con quel bastone?” lo sbeffeggiò Derek, con un cipiglio che aveva tutta l’aria di canzonarlo. Stiles si rese conto soltanto in quel momento della posizione terribilmente scomoda che aveva assunto e abbassò l’ _arma_ , rinunciando immediatamente a qualsiasi atto difensivo nei confronti dell’ _intruso._  
Sapeva di doversi sentire quantomeno consolato all’idea che Derek fosse lì, in realtà però si sentiva _agitato_ e ancor di più assurdamente innervosito.  
“Non credevo fossi tu…” disse soltanto, voltandosi di spalle e ritornando verso il proprio armadio, dove iniziò a cercare… non sapeva neppure lui cosa. Forse i vestiti. Sì. Doveva indossare il completo per andare al lavoro. Intanto, posò il bastone per appendere gli abiti e respirò. Non riusciva a concentrarsi, e fallì nel suo secondo tentativo quando Derek: “Chi altro poteva essere?” gli domandò.  
Stiles socchiuse gli occhi, una stilettata fece contorcere il proprio stomaco, come se qualcuno avesse mosso una biglia sulla cima di una ripida discesa e questa avesse subito iniziato a prendere velocità, mentre tutti i momenti della notte precedente gli scorrevano lascivi nella mente, solo per il gusto di torturarlo.  
Sbuffò seccamente, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Solo in quel momento si voltò col collo per rispondergli: “Credevo fossi andato _via,_ okay _?”_ infastidito non si rese neppure conto di essersi tolto l’asciugamano di dosso per indossare gli abiti puliti.  
Derek abbassò subito il capo. Era ancora fermo sulla porta con un bicchiere di carta, contenente probabilmente del caffè. Stiles non ce la fece a guardarlo per più di qualche secondo, aveva l’aria di un cane bastonato.  
“Avevo capito che volevi che restassi, ieri notte.” lo sentì replicare qualche attimo dopo.  
Se non avesse avuto il tarlo nella mente che Derek fosse un licantropo dai sensi sovrasviluppati, avrebbe ignorato il modo in cui il suo cuore aveva iniziato a battergli irrefrenabilmente nel petto. E, difatti, arrossendo dentro l’armadio, non attese molto prima di sentirlo parlare di nuovo.  
“Da quando soffri di tachicardia?”  
Era una presa in giro? La voce era parsa atona, ma a Stiles arrivò alle spalle come una pacca beffarda.  
“Da quando sei un sociopatico del cazzo.” sbuffò infine, afferrando la cravatta e iniziando a indossarla. Se la rigirò fra le mani per diverse volte senza riuscire a cavarne un nodo degno di essere definito tale.  
“Non ti capisco.” Quelle tre parole non solo le sentì come se gli fossero state sussurrate a qualche centimetro di distanza dall’orecchio, ma le percepì incredibilmente vicine, com’era vicino il corpo di Derek dietro di lui.  
Stiles si voltò solo per accertarsi di non star impazzendo, stringendo ancora la cravatta tra le mani, che si agitavano nervosamente come se avessero l’intenzione di strangolarlo da un momento all’altro.  
Le mani di Derek si posarono sulle sue, mentre Stiles lo studiava in viso. Gli fissò la bocca, leggermente aperta. Salì poi nei suoi occhi abbassati verso il suo collo. A quel punto, si abbandonò, lasciando andare la cravatta e anche tutta la reticenza che stava usando come difesa nei confronti di quell’uomo.  
Derek iniziò a fare il nodo alla cravatta, senza mai guardarlo negli occhi. Stiles, invece, non faceva altro. Studiava ogni tratto e, al tempo stesso, ricordava come la notte appena trascorsa quel volto fosse stato più intimo e confidenziale. Come era successo? Come era stato possibile che accadesse?  
Erano ancora Stiles e Derek. Non era cambiato nulla. Eppure, era successo. Aveva funzionato. Eccome se aveva funzionato. Quando con due dita Derek gli solleticò il pomo d’Adamo, stringendogli il nodo della cravatta, si fissarono negli occhi sostenendo l’uno lo sguardo dell’altro.  
“Io non sono un sociopatico.”  
“Io non soffro di tachicardia.”  
Respirarono. Derek cercava di capire. “Ho sbagliato forse a riman-”  
“No…” replicò celere Stiles. Avvampò nuovamente, mandandolo mentalmente al diavolo. “per quanto sia pericoloso che tu sia qui a Quantico, visto che- oh mio dio! Ma tu sei uscito! Dove diavolo sei andato?”  
Derek si voltò a indicare il mobile su cui aveva posato il bicchiere di carta. “Sono andato a prendere qualcosa per la colazione, quello è il tuo.”  
Stiles annuì, senza però muoversi. Lo stesso fece Derek che tornò subito a guardarlo. “Cosa stavi dicendo?” lo interrogò.  
Stiles roteò gli occhi al cielo, d’un tratto non aveva più voglia di dirgli quello che pensava.  
“Che è pericoloso che tu sia qui.” tagliò corto. Derek si accigliò.  
“Non sembrava fosse questa la conclusione del tuo discorso.” obiettò. Stiles sbuffò e “grazie” disse toccandosi il nodo alla cravatta, per poi finalmente allontanarsi da quella vicinanza, ora divenuta improvvisamente soffocante.  
Si avvicinò al caffè. Lo prese e lo sorseggiò. Era ancora caldo. Derek doveva aver fatto una passeggiata, per poi comprare quel caffè prima di rincasare. Ma al momento non fu questo a stordirlo.  
Era il suo caffè preferito. Era amaro, ma con un cioccolatino sciolto al suo interno. Non c’era latte, caldo o freddo, né schiuma. Solo caffè amaro e cioccolato.  
Forse Derek non era un sociopatico ma, mh, uno stalker?  
Si voltò verso Derek, fissandolo da capo a piedi.  
“Da quanto ti piaccio?”  


***  
  


Spring 2012  
(season 4)

Erano rinchiusi in un fottuto camioncino con Liam, che da un momento all’altro si sarebbe trasformato in un licantropo senza controllo. Le possibilità che finissero sbranati erano altissime. Liam, però, si era addormentato, incatenato e col collo chino su se stesso. Derek, seduto accanto a lui, era silenzioso e apparentemente tranquillo. Come facesse, ora che era umano, non aveva la più pallida idea. Al suo posto, Stiles, che era sempre stato un umano – fatta eccezione per il periodo in cui era stato un folle nogitsune ovviamente – si sentiva terribilmente in ansia. Ma, forse, quello aveva poco a che fare con la soprannaturalità delle loro esistenze. Forse era solo una questione di carattere.  
Lui sempre e incondizionatamente ansioso. Derek sempre fin troppo controllato.  
“Me l’ero sempre chiesto da dove avessi preso l’idea per quel tatuaggio.” disse Stiles, ad un certo punto. C’era ancora un po’ di luce fuori e Braeden guidava in silenzio, senza dare alcun segno di essere anche lei lì con loro. Derek si voltò a guardarlo, senza dire nulla. “Lo hai fatto per lo stesso motivo che stai cercando di insegnare a Liam?”  
Derek alzò un sopracciglio. Poco prima si erano guardati allo stesso modo, Derek cercava un po’ della sua complicità e Stiles a stento era riuscita a dargliela, promettendo a Liam che quello stupido talismano avrebbe avuto il potere necessario a controllare la sua natura di lupo.  
“Certo, certo, sono tutte cazzate e noi probabilmente finiremo sbranati da un cucciolo di lupo, ottimo!” ironizzò disperatamente. Derek serrò la mascella e “Stiles, taci.” lo rimproverò. Perché, se Liam li avesse sentiti, in ogni caso l’illusione di quel talismano sarebbe svanita senza nemmeno far un tentativo.  
Stiles si esasperò. Era sempre così con Derek. Taci. Fa qualcosa. Sei un idiota.  
Detestava il fatto che, dopo così tanto tempo, non ci fosse un briciolo di rispetto fra loro due. Insomma, erano costretti a far parte l’uno della vita dell’altro. Si erano salvati il culo numerose volte – lui glielo aveva salvato più spesso – eppure non erano in grado di comunicare.  
Non che Stiles lo volesse, ovviamente. Non che Stiles cercasse una comunicazione con Derek Hale. Non aveva senso. Non ne aveva motivo.  
“Ho fatto il tatuaggio dopo l’incendio. Avevo perso il controllo su me stesso e avevo bisogno di… qualcosa a cui appigliarmi. Quel talismano è di famiglia, in ogni caso. Quindi c’è del vero in ciò che ho detto a Liam” spiegò Derek. Breaden, alla guida, si voltò ad osservarlo. Derek si era voltato verso di lei, ma era poi tornato a guardare Stiles che, un attimo sorpreso, aveva infine annuito, riconoscente.  
Forse era possibile comunicazione con Derek, dopotutto.  
“Credi che funzionerà?”  
Derek fece spallucce. “Non ne ho idea, Stiles.” e anche se il tono di voce non lasciava trasparire alcuna incertezza, Stiles poté cogliere la vulnerabilità delle sue parole. Derek era umano e in quella situazione doveva sentirsi impotente, perché incapace di poter difendersi e difendere chi gli fosse attorno, come Breaden e, beh, anche Stiles.  
Perciò “l’umano da una vita”, ebbe l’esigenza di far ciò che mai in vita sua avrebbe mai creduto di poter fare. Tentò di incoraggiare l’umano da pochi giorni, ergo Derek.  
“Funzionerà, funzionerà.”  
Derek lo guardò di sfuggita, annuendo appena. L’abbozzo di un sorriso, o qualcosa del genere.  


***

  
Il sopracciglio alzato di Derek fu la risposta che Stiles dovette farsi piacere. O perlomeno così credeva Derek, perché non avrebbe di certo aperto bocca per replicare a quella domanda. Sì, era vero, di rado rispondeva a ciò che gli veniva chiesto, specialmente se le domande gliele poneva l’umano di fronte a lui, ma aveva la testardaggine di pensare che Stiles non si aspettasse, almeno in quel particolare caso, che gli rispondesse sul serio.  
Si ritrovarono in salotto, per continuare quell’imbarazzante conversazione. Perché no, sebbene Derek lo credesse fortemente, Stiles non mollò la presa.  
“Sì, nel senso, lo hai capito dal bacio?” lo interrogò nuovamente. Derek rispose incrociando le braccia al petto e sedendosi sul divano.  
Perché se, proprio c’erano da fare delle domande e darsi delle risposte, Derek credeva anche che fosse il turno di Stiles di rispondere e il suo di interrogare. Insomma, Derek voleva proprio saperlo da quanto piacesse a Stiles. Perché era così. Se lo erano dichiarati nella discussione che poi li aveva condotti a…beh sappiamo tutti bene cosa. Derek era certo che Stiles fosse… sì, insomma, provasse qualcosa per LonelyReader – che, certo, era sempre lui, ma Stiles cosa diavolo ne sapeva? O forse lo sapeva? Nah, se lo avesse saputo, non avrebbe smesso ancora di maledirlo. Quindi, sì, pensava avesse quel tipo di pensiero per l’uomo delle email, ma aveva confessato invece di sognarlo da più di un mese. Di sognare Derek in quanto Derek. Voleva dire molto di più, questo.  
In realtà, poteva essersi fatto questa domanda già dal loro primo bacio. Anche se Stiles aveva agito da ubriaco e a causa di una stupida curiosità, c’era da considerare che l’aveva fatto con Derek. Non poteva essere un caso. Anche se pensare che lo avesse pianificato lo faceva rabbrividire: chi era quel malato di mente che andava a scegliere il lupo che avrebbe potuto letteralmente scuoiarlo vivo?  
Stiles piombò nella cucina, ma lanciava di tanto in tanto delle occhiate nella sua direzione. Derek se li sentiva addosso, i suoi occhi. Erano fastidiosi. Tanto quanto la sensazione opposta, sebbene non sapesse come etichettarla.  
Da quella notte erano cambiate tante cose, lo sapeva, benché le ignorasse bellamente. E sapeva che da lì in poi avrebbe dovuto mettersi in gioco e impegnarsi nel far funzionare le cose. Perché, per qualche assurdo motivo, voleva davvero che funzionassero. Con Stiles.  
Anche se c’erano ancora davvero tanto da… sì, insomma, risolvere.  
Come il fatto che lui fosse LonelyReader. O che sapesse che Stiles fosse ImtheRobinone da così tanto tempo che era ovvio pensare che Stiles, alla scoperta di ciò, avrebbe potuto soltanto che infuriarsi con lui. O come Lydia.  
“Perché se non lo hai capito dal bacio, mi domando se prima o poi avresti fatto tu il passo. Baciarmi intendo. E per passo, intendo tu che vieni nel cuore della notte in Virginia dicendo che ti piaccio. Oh, aspetta lo hai fatto. Però con la scusa che io ti avessi baciato per primo. Quindi, la domanda è: avresti mai fatto il primo passo? Anche a Beacon Hills va bene.” Continuò Stiles col boccone pieno, fronteggiandolo d’improvviso.  
Derek roteò gli occhi al cielo.  
Non poteva rispondere a nessuna di quelle domande, perché farlo significava raccontargli tutta la verità. E non era pronto.  
Aveva appena passato la notte con lui. Si era svegliato fra le braccia di quel ragazzino e si era sentito, per la prima volta, vulnerabile. Una sensazione umana che non provava da chissà quanto tempo. Non voleva rinunciarci di già.  
Sapeva che il suo tempo era determinato da una sacrosanta realtà, ma Derek voleva gustarsi ancora per un po’ quella sensazione.  
“Farai tardi a lavoro.” disse, allora, accendendo la televisione.  
Stiles lo fissò inebetito per qualche secondo. Con la bocca leggermente aperta, lasciava trasparire la poltiglia di fetta biscottata e marmellata che stava mangiando.  
“Sei serio? Non hai davvero intenzione di rispondere a nessuna di queste domande?”  
Derek abbozzò un sorriso e fece spallucce. “Mi piace pensare di star cuocendo a puntino quel cervello iperattivo che ti ritrovi.”  
Stiles puntò una mano sul fianco e lo guardò seccato. “Sei un sadico del cazzo!”  
Derek lo fissò con un sorriso – inquietante alla luce del sole! - malizioso.  
“Sì, insomma- sai che intendevo!” tagliò corto Stiles, imbarazzato.  
Derek rise. Stiles, seppur imbarazzato, non poté fare a meno di osservarlo. Era così strano. “Farai tardi a lavoro.” disse Derek, costringendosi a essere serio.  
Stiles, allora, dopo un profondo sospiro, annuì e raccolse le proprie cose, fra cui distintivo e pistola.  
“Non uscire.” lo redarguì.  
“Sì, signore.”  
“Sono serio, Derek.”  
“Mh-mh”  
Stiles si guardò intorno, Derek si sentì i suoi occhi sulla nuca. “Stiles! Va’ a lavoro, starò bene!” ululò, facendolo saltare sul posto.  
“D’accordo, d’accordo, non sono mica preoccupato.” rispose indispettito, andando alla porta e richiudendosela alle spalle con cattiveria.  
Derek trattenne il respiro e socchiuse gli occhi. _Come diavolo aveva potuto finire in quella dannata situazione._  
Poi la porta si riaprì. Derek ebbe il tempo soltanto di contare i passi di Stiles e voltarsi verso la porta, alle sue spalle, per capire cosa fosse successo, già in allarme.  
Quell’uragano chiamato Stiles lo prese d’assalto come il peggiore degli imprudenti e gli sbatté le labbra contro le sue baciandolo sgraziatamente, le mani a bloccare il viso come se avesse paura che Derek si ritraesse per rifiutarlo.  
Derek, che non ne aveva la benché minima intenzione, glielo fece capire carezzandogli una guancia con le dita di una mano.  
Stiles gli morse un labbro soltanto per potergli invadere la bocca con la lingua. Derek gli concesse anche questo. Si baciarono senza respiro e annasparono qualche secondo più tardi, l’uno con la fronte appoggiata all’altro. Si sorrisero con gli occhi semichiusi. Poi annuirono.  
_Ecco come diavolo si era cacciato in quella dannata situazione._  
“Ci vediamo stasera.” lo salutò alla fine Stiles, uscendo senza attendere una risposta che, ormai, si era rassegnato ad aspettare.

***

Spring 2012  
(season 4)

Rivedere un Derek più giovane provocò diverse reazioni nel cervello di Stiles.  
La prima cosa che saltò alla sua mente fu un ricordo, che non credeva neppure di poter riportare alla mente, del giorno dell’incendio, quando loro due, in ospedale, si erano ritrovati a parlare. Derek sicuramente non lo ricordava, visto che non ricordava un bel niente di ciò che fosse accaduto, ma Stiles non faceva altro che pensare a sua madre, alla tristezza nel vederla morire, giorno dopo giorno, e a quella che aveva riconosciuto negli occhi verdi di quel ragazzo. Ricordò quanto si fosse sentito vicino a Derek Hale in quel particolare momento della loro vita, e quanto fosse paradossale, dopo tutto ciò che era successo, che il loro rapporto negli anni avesse preso quella piega di diffidenza e irritabilità.  
Ricordò anche del libro di Guerra e Pace che gli aveva dato e sorrise, pensando a che fine avesse potuto fare nelle mani di quel ragazzino dalla vita assurda e complicata. Ora il sedicenne Derek Hale era lì, ma Stiles non aveva nemmeno il tempo di poter vedere se la sintonia malinconica di quel lontano giorno in ospedale fosse nuovamente rintracciabile. Perché gli serviva. Gli serviva per stabilire un contatto di fiducia.  
“Mi ricordo di te.” disse Derek mentre erano nella Jeep, verso casa di Scott. “Eri un moccioso che a Beacon Hills combinava sempre dei gran casini. Mi fa strano vederti così- cresciuto. Hai la mia età, ora no?”  
Stiles lo guardò accigliato. Derek Hale, quello di sedici anni, era più propenso a parlare. Ottimo.  
“In realtà ho un anno in più di te, se ciò è comunque possibile, ma sì decisamente non sono più un moccioso.” gli rispose, guardando dritto sulla strada. Derek Hale annuì spostando lo sguardo fuori dal finestrino.  
“Tua… tua madre come sta?”  
Stiles strinse le dita attorno al volante. Grandioso, Derek non ricordava un cavolo della terribile tragedia sulla sua famiglia, ma aveva memoria di quella degli altri.  
“Mia- madre?” farfugliò confusamente. Derek si voltò, con l’espressione di chi era dispiaciuto dei suoi pensieri, di ciò che ricordava.  
“Mia sorella lavora- o lavorava all’ospedale, sa- sì, sapeva della situazione di tua madre” spiegò semplicemente. “Non so perché mi sia venuto in mente, onestamente.” gli disse, scusandosi.  
Stiles negò velocemente, guardando un po’ ovunque, cercando di distrarsi. “No, okay, non è un problema! È- positivo che tu riesca a ricordare qualcosa.” mentì. Si schiarì la voce. “È morta, comunque. Mia madre! Non ce l’ha fatta.” spiegò il più velocemente possibile, sperando di poter chiudere l’argomento. Non riusciva mai a parlare di lei restando impassibile. Era impossibile, e non credeva nemmeno che un giorno avrebbe potuto parlare di lei con disinvoltura.  
“Mi dispiace.” disse, infine, Derek. “Era una donna veramente gentile. Ogni tanto passavo le giornate in ospedale con mia sorella, e, quando tu non eri in zona a combinare guai, mi ritrovavo a parlare con lei. Di libri, per lo più. Ci piacevano gli stessi autori. Era una donna eccezionale, Stiles.” affermò.  
Stiles annuì. Gli occhi visibilmente appannati. Dentro di sé fu riconoscente per quel ricordo che Derek Hale gli aveva dato della madre.  
“Lo so, grazie Derek.” rispose, parcheggiando davanti casa dei McCall.  


***

> To: [LonelyReader@gmail.com](mailto:LonelyReader@gmail.com)  
>  From: [ImtheRobinone@gmail.com](mailto:ImtheRobinone@gmail.com)  
>  Subjects: sono un harmony: bruciami finché sei in tempo  
>    
>  Voglio raccontarti un po’ di cose, oggi. Ci sarebbero milioni di motivi per cui non dovrei dirti tutto questo, primo fra tutti la nostra famosissima regola.  
>  Ma se penso di dovermi tenere tutto dentro, mi sembra di impazzire. Sai, tu sei l’unica persona sulla faccia della Terra che mi fa venire voglia di dire tutto, anche le cose più imbarazzanti che dovrei tacere. Forse perché so che tu mi capiresti? O quantomeno, ci proveresti senza giudicarmi.  
>  Okay, ti ho fatto una premessa che già ha tutte le basi per farti capire che forse dovresti smettere di leggere, chiudere questa e-mail e cestinarla. Sul serio, sentiti libero di farlo. Non ti giudicherei uno stronzo insensibile per questo, ma probabilmente ti capirei.  
>  Se sei ancora qui, invece:  
>  Ciao, mio caro _lettore solitario_.  
>  È arrivato dicembre e io sono dall’altra parte della costa americana. Lontano da casa, dagli affetti, da Beacon Hills, quindi anche da te. Anche se mi sembra di esserti lontano da sempre, e vicino al tempo stesso. Come sia possibile, presumo che queste nostre lettere siano la risposta.  
>  Il nostro legame è più profondo e intrinseco di qualsiasi altro rapporto che ho nella mia vita. Perfino più di quello con la mia fidanzata, di cui ti ho parlato tempo fa. Perfino più del legame col mio migliore amico – Batman, ricordi?  
>  Per questo, penso di star sognando di te in queste ultime notti della mia vita. Sì, hai capito bene, ti sogno.  
>  È complicato spiegarti come faccia a sapere che sei tu. Non so se ti è mai capitato qualcosa di simile, ma nonostante nel sogno il volto sia oscurato o, che ne so, quello di un’altra persona, io so che sei tu. Lo associo a te.  
>  Ed è da quasi un mese che faccio sempre lo stesso sogno. Ci sei tu. Ci sono io. Parliamo, all’inizio.  
>  Parliamo come facciamo ormai da anni, però lo facciamo guardandoci negli occhi. Riconosco in quelle iridi chiare, le tue, in quella bocca contornata da una barba scura, la tua, in quei tratti affilati, severi, i tuoi.  
>  Non parliamo più, in seguito. Ci guardiamo. E percepisco i tuoi gesti. Ti avvicini, mi accarezzi le nocche di una mano. E ti sento. Sei gentile, ma le tue dita sono ruvide, poi affilate come quelle di un animale selvatico. Chiedi il permesso, con gentilezza, di potermi toccare, ma poi ti lasci sopraffare dal desiderio, quando volto la mano e ti concedo il mio palmo e le carezze sono più voluttuose.  
>  Tutto questo mi piace, non pensare il contrario. Le prime volte, al mio risveglio, vivevo la giornata in maniera confusa e distratta. Perché non capivo. Non capivo che nonostante quel volto _conosciuto,_ era te che sognavo. Te che volevo con me, accanto a me, ad accarezzarmi.  
>  Col passare delle notti, i sogni si sono… intensificati. Come se non ti bastasse più una carezza. Come se non bastasse più nemmeno a me.  
>  Mi svegliavo allora frustrato, perché tutto ciò che ottenevo in quei sogni non mi bastava più.  
>  Poi ho tratto le mie conclusioni e ho pensato che noi, fino ad oggi, ci siamo toccati, accarezzati l’anima e ogni giorno ci siamo condotti sempre di più verso una linea sottilissima che divide questo nostro legame da qualcosa di… più.  
>  Mi sento su quella linea. Sono a quel limite.  
>  Così stanotte son tornato a sognarti. E forse per volere della mia mente, ho fatto uno sforzo in più… abbiamo parlato, ci siamo accarezzati una mano ma poi ti ho baciato.  
>  È stato stupendo, e tu mi hai ricambiato.  
>  Le tue labbra erano secche, ma calde. Il tuo sapore era dolce e i tuoi denti sulla mia carne, a morderla, invitante. Hai ricambiato, così ho azzardato ancora di più. Le nostre lingue sembravano conoscersi da una vita, forse perché si son dette tante di quelle cose che erano stanche di aspettare di riunirsi per quel ballo. Ho sentito, cosa significasse baciarti, come se stesse succedendo davvero. Credimi, dovresti invidiarmi per quanto è stato bello, intenso, giusto.  
>  Ed eri tu. Tu, non il volto della persona che vedevo. Eri tu, perché è questo che vorrei fare, se un giorno ti imbattessi nella mia vita, presentandoti magari, semplicemente, con un “Ciao, sono io LonelyReader”.  
>  Vorrei parlarti, guardarti negli occhi, accarezzarti come fino ad oggi ho fatto con la tua anima – quella che nascondi a tutti nella tua vita reale – e poi baciarti.  
>  Baciarti in modo bello, intenso.  
>  Giusto.  
>    
>    
>  Tuo,  
>  ImtheRobinone
> 
>   
>    
>  PS Ti chiedo perdono se tutto questo possa esserti sembrato in qualche modo offensivo. Voglio che tu capisca che non pretendo nulla da te, come hai sempre saputo a me è sempre andato bene questo nostro tipo di rapporto epistolare. Avevo però bisogno di parlare con qualcuno, perché immaginerai che, tra fidanzata e migliore amico, non avrei potuto farlo con nessun altro. Sono confuso. Sono nel periodo forse più caotico della mia vita. La mia fidanzata se ne è andata dopo un fine settimana di merda, perché non sono riuscito a fare l’amore con lei. Avevo bisogno di parlare, anche di questo, anche se ti riguarda. Perché solo con te, sono me stesso nel modo più onesto che io conosca.  
>  Solo con te, perché anche se non comprendessi tutto questo, non mi giudicheresti mai.  
> 

A metà giornata, Derek era giunto alla conclusione di dover proprio rispondere a quella e-mail. Non tanto perché credeva che fosse giusto nei confronti di Stiles, quanto perché, come era solito fare, aveva agito d’istinto, fiondandosi in Virginia per seguire la sua folle idea, e ora si ritrovava a far i conti con la realtà, e soprattutto con tutti i suoi dubbi.  
Era diventata una grossa problematica, quella e-mail. Perché Derek era arrivato a Quantico con l’idea che Stiles ricordasse il loro bacio, lasciando da parte il fatto che Stiles fosse convinto che nei suoi sogni ci fosse LonelyReader e non Derek. Sì, insomma, discorso complicato, ma piuttosto chiaro sotto un certo punto di vista.  
Era solo da sempre ed era abituato ai flussi mentali nella sua testa, ma ancor di più nel riuscire sempre a trovare una soluzione, alla fine. Essere in casa di Stiles, a stretto contatto col suo mondo e ossessionato dal suo odore, beh, non lo aiutava affatto e lo confondeva.  
Da una parte voleva cancellare LonelyReader e ImtheRobinone e fingere che non fossero mai esistiti. Voleva pensare che, se Stiles e lui si erano trovati, alla fine, dipendesse soltanto da loro – dalle loro identità reali e non virtuali. Ma quell’ultima e-mail e, un po’ tutte le altre in pratica, non facevano altro che palesargli che invece tutto dipendesse da come si erano trovati.  
Stiles non avrebbe mollato sulla curiosità di sapere come Derek avesse potuto iniziare a provare qualcosa per lui. Lo sapeva. E per quanto potesse convincersi che non gli doveva una reale motivazione, Derek era certo che gli dovesse la verità. Quando il loro primo incontro era andato come era andato, Derek aveva passato un periodo in cui aveva chiuso il discorso “ImtheRobinone” perché questo era Stiles. Ma poi Stiles era entrato nella sua vita, probabilmente agevolato dalla consapevolezza che fosse proprio il misterioso amico di penna, e il discorso “ImtheRobinone” si era riaperto. E si era riaperto perché questo era Stiles.  
Sì, insomma. Stiles gli poteva piacere per tanti motivi, tanti quanti erano quelli per cui lo detestava – tuttora – ma il principale era proprio il modo in cui si erano conosciuti nella vita virtuale.  
Un vero casino.  
Rilesse l’e-mail, soltanto quella mattina, una dozzina di volte. Altrettante, ne abbozzò una risposta.  
Inizialmente, aveva pensato di chiudere quel rapporto. Dire a “ImtheRobinone” che tutto quel discorso lo aveva spaventato e che forse era meglio dare un taglio a quella loro cosa per il bene di entrambi.  
Ma era una bugia, e Derek non poteva fare questo a Stiles. Né a se stesso.  
Aveva pranzato frettolosamente. E aveva guardato un po’ di televisione. Si era anche allenato, ma il tempo non ne voleva sapere di andare avanti e il ritorno di Stiles a casa era ancora veramente lontano.  
Si rimise a scrivere una risposta, pensando a una via diplomatica. Magari cambiare discorso come se nulla fosse successo. D’altronde Stiles gli aveva premesso di poterlo fare, che questo non avrebbe comunque cambiato nulla. Ma, anche così, Derek sapeva che non avrebbe concluso nulla.  
Verso le cinque del pomeriggio, ebbe una sorta di idea. Doveva approfittare di quel suo “vantaggio” su Stiles per tentare di far funzionare le cose. Sapeva che, nel momento in cui avesse detto a Stiles tutta la verità, questo avrebbe potuto non prenderla bene, quindi doveva crearsi una strada affinché la loro presunta _relazione_ – dio era strano considerarla così – potesse funzionare. Senza considerare che Stiles stava ancora con Lydia, certo.  
  
  
  
To: ImtheRobinone  
From: LonelyReader  
Subjets: piuttosto sei tu ad avermi ustionato, ouch!  
  
Mentirei se adesso ti dicessi che tutto ciò che ti è successo, dai sogni alla confusione, non sia accaduto anche a me. Da quella volta in cui ho fatto un gran casino, dandoti buca all’appuntamento, ho evitato di dirti molte cose perché essere istintivo, per l’appunto, mi ha fatto fare soltanto dei grandissimi sbagli. Con te, ma anche nella vita in generale. Dirti che ti ho sempre taciuto ogni minimo pensiero simile ai tuoi desideri, ora, significa ricambiare il sentimento. Ovvero che anch’io vorrei far parte della tua vita in maniera diversa da quella virtuale che abbiamo ora, ma prima di farlo – entrambi – dovremmo risolvere un po’ dei nostri problemi. Tu, ad esempio, con la tua ragazza. Vuoi davvero mettere in discussione il tuo rapporto per una persona che conosci solo per via epistolare? Sì, insomma, e se fossi un mostro? No, okay, seriamente. Vorrei, piuttosto, che fossimo sicuri entrambi di ciò che vogliamo prima di mettere in pericolo ogni cosa, fra cui anche il nostro rapporto. Perché se ci incontrassimo, caro amico di penna, tutto cambierebbe. Sei davvero disposto a farlo? So anche che, dall’altra parte, correremmo il rischio entrambi di vivere per il resto della vita con un grosso rimpianto, ma spesso e volentieri me lo sono chiesto, sai? Meglio un rimorso o un rimpianto?  
So che, se ti perdessi, non me lo perdonerei per tutta la vita. Ma, dall’altra parte, se non ti incontrassi, se non scoprissi cosa possa esserci in serbo per noi nella vita reale, potrei seriamente non farmene mai una ragione.  
Sono un istintivo, testa di cazzo, ma ci tengo a te e non vorrei che tu pensassi che con queste mie parole io stia mettendo le mani avanti. Vorrei solo che capissi quanto è importante per me che tu ragioni a mente _fredda._ Perché, _a caldo,_ io ti penso ogni fottuto giorno.  
  
Tuo,  
LonelyReader  
  
Era un comportamento disonesto, da parte di Derek. Lo sapeva, non crediate che non fosse così!  
Sapeva di star lanciando la patata bollente di nuovo nelle mani di Stiles, ma quella e-mail aveva anche un significato nascosto, uno che poteva cogliere soltanto chi possedeva tutta la verità in mano. Derek, così facendo, non aveva messo in discussione soltanto la relazione fra Lydia e Stiles ma anche ciò che era successo fra lui e Stiles la notte precedente.  
La scelta di ImtheRobinone, dopo quella e-mail, gli avrebbe senz’altro fatto capire quanto Stiles prendesse in considerazione ciò che era successo fra loro.  
Era meschino, ma era l’unico modo che gli fece credere, in quel momento, di avere ancora una piccola speranza.  
Esausto, si addormentò subito dopo averla inviata.

***

Fall 2011  
(season 3A)

Suo padre era in pericolo. Tutta la vita di Stiles era in pericolo. Avrebbe potuto non rivederlo più, perderlo, e la sensazione amara di aver già vissuto quei sentimenti lo facevano sentire come fosse malato. Perché era già stato così. Aveva già perso quanto di più importante avesse nella vita e non poteva proprio immaginare cosa significasse rivivere tutto quell’incubo. Eppure, lo stava vivendo, perché il padre era scomparso e forse già morto, e lui continuava a respirare. Sentiva nel petto la leggera ansia che aveva sempre preceduto un attacco di panico, ma non lo diventava mai e ciò era peggio perché continuava a vivere una lenta agonia che sembrava non avesse fine.  
Si ritrovò nel loft di Derek Hale, assieme a Scott, e di fronte a loro colei che presumibilmente aveva preso suo padre. L’idea che quella avesse già potuto sacrificarlo gli fece salire di nuovo un misto di rabbia e frustrazione. Voleva ucciderla. Voleva che la uccidessero. Ma non poteva, non prima di scoprire dove nascondesse suo padre.  
Derek era lì. Accanto a lei. Stiles strinse i pugni. Non poteva crederci che, dopo la psicopatica numero uno, Kate, lui fosse caduto nella trappola della psicopatica numero due. Era assurdo che quell’idiota si innamorasse sempre delle persone più sbagliate. La rabbia, insieme alla frustrazione, per un momento si concentrò tutta su di lui. Come se fosse giusto. Come se fosse possibile arrabbiarsi con Derek Hale perché si era innamorato della persona sbagliata.  
“Allora, ti hanno detto che sono io? Che rapisco le persone?”  
“Gli abbiamo detto che sei quella che uccide le persone.” precisò Scott. Stiles non riuscì più a trattenere le lacrime. Lasciò che scendessero, ma non per il padre che forse era già morto, ma per Derek. Perché era infuriato con lui e il dannato beneficio del dubbio.  
“Oh, giusto. Quella che fa sacrifici umani? E che squarcia gole? Certo, lo faccio in pausa pranzo, così posso tornare subito a insegnare inglese al liceo. È una cosa proprio logica.” Si prese gioco di loro, la psicopatica numero due, nonché realmente la loro insegnante di inglese al liceo. Dio, se faceva schifo Beacon Hills.  
“Dov’è mio padre?” domandò, allora, Stiles, soggiogato dalle lacrime. Ma a quel punto non importava più. Guardò lei. Derek, alle sue spalle, lo stava osservando, per la prima volta con un’espressione nel viso che esprimeva un’emozione.  
“Perché dovrei saperlo? Derek… dimmi che non ci credi.” lo blandì lei, girandosi a guardarlo e mostrandogli gli occhi da cerbiatto che avevano già saputo confonderlo una volta.  
Derek, però, non la guardò per molto. Come se non fosse lei ad avere il potere su di lui ormai, ma bensì qualcun altro. Lui guardava verso Scott e Stiles, e in particolar modo l’umano.  
Poco prima dell’arrivo dell’insegnante di inglese nel loft, Scott e Stiles lo avevano raggiunto per spiegargli tutto ciò che sapevano e i loro dubbi su di lei. In altre mille occasioni non avrebbe creduto a nessuna di quelle parole denigranti verso la donna che amava, ma osservare Stiles, così _vulnerabile_ e distrutto, per la prima volta di poche parole e non in grado di sfinirlo cercando di convincerlo a fidarsi di lui, gli aveva mosso dentro tutt’altro tipo di reazione. Aveva detto a entrambi di darle modo di spiegarsi, benché dentro di sé, incontrollabilmente, si fidasse già di loro, di Stiles.  
“Sai cos’è successo al padre di Stiles?” domandò Derek, guardandola di nuovo. Lei mentì ovviamente. “No.” Ma era chiaro che Derek non lo avesse chiesto per darle il beneficio del dubbio.  
Lo capì perfino quel mostro, a chi fosse d’improvviso indirizzata la fedeltà di Derek Hale.  
Stiles, però, era troppo accecato dalla rabbia per rendersene conto anche lui.  
  


  
\---  
  
Derek stava per ucciderla, qualche minuto più tardi. Avevano rivelato la sua vera natura gettandole del vischio addosso e Derek l’aveva afferrata per il collo, issandola verso il soffitto.  
“Senza di me non riuscirai a salvare tua sorella.” lo aveva minacciato. Questo non aveva fatto altro che peggiorare la furia in Derek. Strinse la presa sul suo collo.  
“Derek, che cosa fai?” domandò Scott. Derek strinse ancor di più nel tentativo di soffocarla.  
“Derek! Fermati, Derek!” esclamò Stiles, quando lei gli assicurò, annaspando, che non avrebbero mai ritrovato suo padre. La disperazione della voce di Stiles, seguita da quella di Scott, inflessibile e dura, portarono Derek a lasciare la presa sul mostro.  
\---  
  
In qualche modo tutto peggiorò. Suo padre era ancora in ostaggio pronto per essere sacrificato. Scott era andato con Deucalion.  
Tutto ciò che aveva Stiles era un licantropo privo di sensi in ascensore. Nonché l’uomo con cui più ce l’aveva al mondo. Derek Hale.  
C’era da ammetterlo, i primi schiaffi che gli diede cercando di farlo rinsavire furono uno sfogo per lui. Continuava a schiaffeggiarlo e a urlargli contro il suo nome.  
“Dai, Derek!”, uno schiaffo. “Forza!”, un altro. Lo scuoteva inutilmente per il colletto della maglietta e poi riprendeva a schiaffeggiarlo.  
Si fermò per qualche secondo, fissandolo. La rabbia era svanita e, per un momento, ebbe paura di aver perso anche lui. Di non avere nessuno. Nemmeno la più futile speranza.  
Strinse la mano a pugno, allora, pronto a sferrarlo su quel viso bruno, ben sapendo che l’unico a farsi veramente male sarebbe stato lui.  
Avanzò con quanta più forza avesse, forse senza neppure sperare che funzionasse. Forse solo per farsi male. Ma, quando Derek gli afferrò il polso, con vigore, fermandolo; fu sorpreso. E sollevato.  
Gli occhi verdi di Derek, spaesati, lo guardarono. Stiles lo guardò a sua volta e poi la mano stretta al suo polso. Respirò.  
Provare per un attimo quel briciolo di emozione positiva gli fece bene. Come se improvvisamente bastasse vederlo vivo e vegeto per far riaccendere la fiamma della speranza.  
Non era solo. C’era Derek.  
  


***

  
Stiles era stato distratto per tutto il giorno. Di norma a lavoro, era sempre riuscito a concentrare ogni minima cellula del suo corpo. Certo, sempre concentrando mille cose in una volta, ma tutti ormai erano soliti chiamare il suo modus operandi come "alla stilinski": stilare un rapporto ed esaminare le prove? Alla Stilinski, in mezza giornata si potevano avere entrambe le cose. Quel giorno decisamente no. In mente Stiles aveva soltanto Derek. E il corpo, segnato e compromesso dalla notte trascorsa insieme, era decisamente fuori gioco per contribuire a contrastare la mente soggiogata. Perciò non fece tardi, quella sera, e rientrò prima di cena. Fremeva a tal punto di ritornare a casa, anche un po' per l'ansia di avere Derek in Virginia, che corse le scale saltando diversi gradini e rischiando di inciampare tre o quattro volte. Davanti alla porta di casa, come un cretino, cercò di riacquistare il fiato.  
Quando entrò, Derek dormiva sul divano, con la televisione accesa e il telefono sul petto. Stiles lo fissò per qualche minuto ed eluse se stesso all'idea di star sorridendo, rifugiandosi in cucina e preparando qualcosa da mangiare, senza far troppo rumore per non rischiare di svegliarlo.  
Derek si svegliò sentendo il profumino sopraggiungere dalla cucina. Si alzò intontito, grattandosi la nuca e guardandosi attorno. Non era abituato al riposino pomeridiano perché lo faceva sentire ancor meno riposato, come se invece di recuperare il sonno ne perdesse di più. Entrò in cucina, osservando come Stiles di spalle si desse da fare per preparare la cena. Senza riflettere, gli si avvicinò, stringendogli i fianchi con entrambe le mani e baciandogli un punto poco più in basso della nuca. Stiles si gelò, ridacchiando poi nervosamente e facendo cadere di mano un cucchiaio e subito dopo una padella. Derek sghignazzò nascosto nel suo collo, che aveva preso a baciare delicatamente. Si divertiva a coglierlo impreparato e non lo turbava affatto mostrare quell'atteggiamento così poco controllato, benché fosse chiaro che, alla sola idea, mesi prima avrebbe staccato la testa a morsi a chiunque si fosse anche solo azzardato a comunicargli che presto o tardi sarebbe finito a chiedere attenzioni in quel modo a Stiles Stilinski.  
“D-Derek, cosa stai facendo esattamente?”  
Che domanda stupida.  
“Credevo fossi più intelligente per capirlo da solo, vuoi che ti faccia un disegnino?” si burlò di lui.  
“Sei molto spiritoso e QUESTO mi sorprende molto ma- ma- ma- io starei cucinando. Ti dispiace?”  
“Sì,” gli baciò una guancia, mentre con una mano a scivolare sul suo addome scese fino all'ombelico, lasciandogli credere che stesse succedendo chissà che cosa.  
Stiles vibrò letteralmente tra le sue mani. “Sì?” gracchiò istericamente. Voleva apparire arrabbiato e tutto ciò che riuscì a tirare fuori fu l'eccitazione di un…mh, beh, direi felino. Derek sorrise, facendo stupidi giri concentrici con le proprie dita sotto la t-shirt che Stiles aveva indossato togliendosi la divisa elegante.  
“Sì, mi dispiace.” replicò sfiorando accidentalmente l'elastico della tuta. Stiles si irrigidì, provocando degli inutili rumori per via di altri oggetti che gli cadevano di mano. E, proprio quando era sul punto di credere che Derek non avrebbe aspettato altro, impugnando la sua già _eretta_ concitazione, facendogli un lavoro di mano che fino a quel momento gli aveva implicitamente fatto saltare alla mente come fosse un porno salvato sul computer, proprio Derek alzò la mano afferrandogli il mento per costringerlo a girarsi. Lo baciò pigramente e si allontanò sedendosi sul piccolo tavolino della cucina. “Cosa mangiamo?” gli domandò accavallando le gambe con disinvoltura e sostenendosi con le braccia. Stiles fece fatica a riprendersi e Derek si gustò tutto quel momento. Ma quando si voltò, dopo aver chiuso tutti i fornelli accesi, il fuoco lo ritrovò nei suoi occhi e, in generale, nello sguardo infuriato con cui lo stava fronteggiando.  
“Se pensi che tu possa accendermi e spegnermi come meglio credi, ti sbagli di grosso.”  
Derek ghignò in sfida. Alzò perfino un sopracciglio. “Tu dici?”  
Stiles accettò quel gioco, dimostrando la più buffa delle sue espressioni indignate. “Dico, Derek.”  
“Anzi, ti lascio pure credere che tu possa fare quel che vuoi soltanto sfiorando questa carne debole, perché sono umano e, soprattutto, un ragazzino dalle mille curiosità che non vede l'ora di giocare al dottore e l'ammalato.” farfugliò a tal punto da farlo accigliare. “Solo tu puoi credere a qualcosa del genere, Stiles. Io non ho fatto niente.”  
“Disse il lupo.” replicò Stiles di slancio. In Derek si accese qualcosa.  
“Ma vedi, come Cappuccetto Rosso, anche Stiles conosce bene tutto ciò che c'è da sapere…” gli si avvicinò innocentemente.  
Poteva essere imbarazzante, ma in realtà non lo era affatto.  
“Ricordo quella storia, non andava a finire molto bene per Cappuccetto Rosso.”  
Un guizzo passò negli occhi di Stiles, che sorrise provocatore. Poggiò le mani sulle cosce di Derek e lo guardò dritto negli occhi a pochi centimetri di distanza. “Ricordi male.” sussurrò.  
“Avanti, allora. Cosa c'è da sapere su di un lupo?”  
Stiles si morse un labbro e sorrise. “Cosa c'è da sapere su di te, Derek.”  
“Per spegnerti sono sempre stato il numero uno, credo. Fino a ieri perlomeno. Ma per accenderti non ti basta una carezza, o un bacio… Niente di tangibile.”  
Derek si incuriosì. Gli fissò la bocca, pregandolo di continuare. “Hai ancora il primato sul sapermi spegnere, comunque.” Stiles lo ignorò.  
“Ti ho pensato per tutto il giorno, Derek. A lavoro non ho combinato nulla perché non facevo altro che pensare alla tua bocca sulla mia pelle. Ai tuoi baci, ma che dico… ai tuoi morsi. Al modo in cui le tue mani si sono strette sulla mia carne. Non era gentilezza, anche se così mi hai trattato. Era possesso. Ho pensato a tutto il giorno a come hai saputo farmi sentire tuo-”  
Con Derek, come aveva immaginato Stiles, non c'erano gesti che potevano realmente farlo vibrare di concitazione, quanto piuttosto le parole che aveva appena ascoltato. Cazzo, Stiles la sapeva davvero lunga. Lo baciò per zittirlo, sapendo di avergli così dato ragione. Difatti, lo sentì sorridere sulle sue labbra, ma non se ne curò spingendolo quanto più potesse verso se stesso, aprendogli le gambe per avvicinarselo di più.  
Aveva pensato a lui tutto il giorno. Non bastò altro per accendere Derek.  
  
Derek gli tolse la t-shirt, diventata improvvisamente di troppo, e scese dal tavolo soltanto per invertire le posizioni e farci salire Stiles. Da lì, lo spinse obbligatoriamente a sdraiarsi, baciandogli e leccandogli lussuriosamente dalle clavicole fin giù, lungo tutto l’addome. Succhiò avidamente lungo la linea muscolare dell’inguine, lasciando di proposito un piccolo livido, ma Stiles gli permetteva tutto. Perché a quel “tutto” non aveva fatto altro che pensare per tutto il giorno.  
_Dio,_ non poteva sentirsi più sciocco a eccitarsi a quella sola idea, ma l’erezione nei suoi pantaloni, improvvisamente stretti, non poteva proprio fargli negare l’evidenza. Stiles si alzò di sua iniziativa, allacciandogli le braccia al collo e spingendoselo contro soltanto per baciarlo. Alzò anche il bacino, facendosi forza sulle spalle di Derek, per scontrarsi voluttuosamente contro il corpo di Derek. Poi dovette sentirsi in difetto, il solo senza maglietta, e quindi la tolse anche a Derek. Lo accarezzò all’altezza dei bicipiti, risalendo sulle spalle soltanto per arpionarlo nuovamente e spingerselo addosso. Lo baciò ancora. E ancora. E ancora. Avrebbe continuato a farlo, strusciandosi sgraziatamente contro quel corpo marmoreo, e si sarebbe lasciato condizionare dagli ansimi di piacere che sfuggivano dalle bocche di entrambi. Sì, avrebbe perfino potuto raggiungere l’orgasmo senza necessariamente spogliarsi e toccarsi, o farsi toccare, perché tutto quello bastava. Bastava per soddisfarlo.  
Cristo santissimo, era qualcosa che non era mai successo. _Dovevano piacergli proprio tanto gli uomini. O forse era Derek._  
Doveva piacergli proprio tanto.  
Sì, tanto. Perché quando Derek con una mano andò a toccare la sua erezione sotto la tuta, gli bastò veramente pochissimo tempo, forse nemmeno un minuto, per venire.  
“Cazzo!” si lamentò. “Mi- di- sì, insomma. Non avrei voluto.”  
Derek rise, negando. “Ti stai scusando per essere venuto? Non era questo lo scopo?”  
“Sì, ma-”  
Derek si spostò appena facendo un passo indietro. Si spazzolò i capelli con il palmo di una mano. Stiles si sentì nuovamente febbricitante. No, non era di nuovo duro. Bagnato decisamente, ma non duro. Eppure, aveva ancora voglia di continuare quella cosa che era nata fra loro, in quella cucina, prima di cena. Derek, invece, non sembrava veramente intenzionato a ricominciare da capo. Forse perché una volta che era venuto anche solo uno dei due, credeva che fosse finita la partita?  
“Stiles, non importa. Mangiamo?”  
Stiles saltò giù dal tavolo e lo spinse contro il frigorifero. Sì, okay, se avesse veramente voluto costringerlo contro qualcosa probabilmente non ci sarebbe riuscito, ma Derek fu concessivo in quel caso.  
“Non è ancora pronto.” gli disse, iniziando a slacciargli il bottone dall’asola dei pantaloni. Derek abbassò gli occhi sulla sua bocca. Stiles non ebbe bisogno di parole per comprendere a cosa stesse pensando, oppure voleva credere che Derek stesse pensando a quello che gli balenò in mente soltanto per avere la scusa di non averlo pensato da solo. Perché mai in vita sua aveva pensato di poter finire a far ciò che stava pensando a un uomo, figuriamoci se a Derek – fottuto corpo marmoreo – Hale.  
Stiles si umettò le labbra, mentre con le mani saliva a stringere il petto di Derek. Baciò nel mezzo dei pettorali, leccò impunemente la linea che conduceva verso l’ombelico. E si mise in ginocchio.  
“Stiles-” la voce roca di Derek lo convinse, sebbene molto probabilmente volesse fermarlo dal fare qualcosa che forse non si sentiva di fare. Ma Derek non sapeva un bel niente di ciò che Stiles si sentiva di fare oppure no. Il pompino che gli aveva fatto la notte scorsa era stato uno dei chiodi fissi della giornata. Si era ritrovato come un imbecille, all’ora di pranzo, chiuso nel bagno a cercare di calmare i bollenti spiriti che dei pensieri piuttosto dettagliati gli avevano suscitato. Derek non immaginava neppure quanto desiderasse scoprire cosa si prova a fottere la mente di qualcun altro facendo esattamente ciò che aveva fottuto la sua.  
“Sta zitto, Derek.” lo ammutolì, abbassando la zip della cerniera. Fece scivolare un po’ i pantaloni e quel tanto che bastava delle mutande afferrando di slancio l’erezione che, in caso contrario, avrebbe facilmente colpito il suo viso. L’immagine seguente nella sua testa fu, ovviamente, immaginarsi come avrebbe potuto essere farsi schiaffeggiare dal membro di Derek. Gesù, se era un coglione.  
Derek aveva alzato gli occhi al soffitto. Forse incapace di guardare cosa stesse succedendo. Era molto probabile che si vergognasse di Stiles, in ginocchio, con pensieri stupidi nella testa ad armeggiare col suo _coso._ In realtà, Derek si stava nuovamente sentendo _vulnerabile,_ e ciò era fantastico. Stiles avrebbe dovuto saperlo, sicuramente gli avrebbe dato un po’ di insano coraggio.  
Raccolse nel proprio pugno il membro di Derek e percorse tutta la lunghezza, lentamente, mentre si passava la lingua sulle labbra. Alzò gli occhi verso il viso di Derek, nell’esatto momento in cui Derek abbassava lo sguardo su di lui. Quello bastò per farlo agire. Dentro la sua testa, ora, sapeva che Derek avrebbe gradito molto ciò che stava per compiere. Così aprì leggermente la bocca e si avvicinò al glande fino a toccarlo delicatamente con la propria bocca.  
“Non usare i denti.” gli consigliò Derek, mentre avvicinava una mano ai capelli di Stiles, per poi districarli tra le sue dita. Quel gesto piacque anche a Stiles, che, seguendo scrupolosamente il consiglio e cercando di non muoversi come una lumaca, avanzò sulla lunghezza introducendosela nella bocca quanto necessario.  
Il gemito di Derek quando si ritrasse e utilizzò la lingua per bagnare e lubrificarsi il passaggio diede modo a Stiles di comprendere di stare facendo più che bene il suo lavoro.  
Continuò, traendo più di un beneficio quando i gemiti di Derek, così come le sue reazioni fisiche furono incontrollabili. Forse Derek non glielo aveva detto, ma Stiles aveva riconosciuto il potere di vulnerabilità che possedeva nei suoi confronti proprio in quei gesti. Succhiò più velocemente e si aiutò con le mani. Derek stringeva i suoi capelli, ma non utilizzava quella presa per guidarlo.  
Si guardarono ancora. Gli occhi _azzurri_ di Derek fecero fare una bella capriola all’autostima di Stiles. Era suo. In quel momento avrebbe potuto chiedergli qualsiasi cosa, come conquistare il mondo o chissà quale altra cazzata, e Derek avrebbe fatto in modo di accontentarlo. Invece, senza approfittarne, continuò a lavorarsi quell’erezione dura, su e giù, constatando mentalmente quanto gli piacesse farlo.  
Era fottutamente _gay_ e non ne aveva mai preso coscienza, se non in quel momento. Avrebbe dovuto domandarsi, allora, perché gli fossero piaciute le volte in cui era stato con Lydia o con Malia, ma in realtà in quel momento contava soltanto la sua presenza lì, in ginocchio, a prendersi una grande soddisfazione dall’unico uomo col quale mai avrebbe pensato di finire a far quel tipo di cose. O forse si mentiva. Forse si era sempre mentito. Era stato bravo, c’era da dirlo. Molto bravo a non capire quanto quell’uomo avesse condizionato la sua intera esistenza.  
“Stiles, sto per venire.” disse Derek, con estrema fatica. Voleva avvertirlo, certo, ma Stiles si ritrovò a non saper cosa fare. Derek lo intuì e senza prepotenza lo allontanò da sé, incoraggiandolo a tornare in piedi. Stiles si fece guidare, soltanto in quel caso, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento che la sua erezione era di nuovo _energica._ Si guardò, infatti, sorpreso, mentre con una mano era subito andato a sostituire la sua bocca, e Derek aveva seguito il suo sguardo e aveva sorriso divertito. “Prendile insieme, come ho- ho fatto ieri notte.” lo esortò, avvicinandosi anche se non ce ne era bisogno. Un’altra capriola, questa volta nello stomaco di Stiles, lo fece agire freneticamente, concludendo le sue azioni con un tamponamento delle loro bocche tale che sembrò per entrambi una esigenza. Stiles maneggiò i membri di entrambi fra le sue mani lunghe e affusolate con maggior vigore, incapace di credere che sarebbe potuto venire una seconda volta. Il baciò appassionato, selvaggio e sporco aiutò notevolmente a convincerlo che sarebbe effettivamente potuto succedere.  
Derek venne sporcando la mano di Stiles col suo seme e un po’ il grembo di entrambi. Nel vederlo venire, scosso da forti ondate di piacere, lo seguì poco dopo bagnando ulteriormente la sua mano e tutte le parti più vicine del corpo di entrambi.  
“Porca puttana.” fu il commento sgomento di Stiles. Derek lo baciò a fior di labbra per pulire via quell’imprecazione inopportuna. Stiles lo baciò di nuovo per scusarsi.  
Staccarono un paio di fazzoletti dal rotolo che Stiles aveva in cucina e si pulirono entrambi, per poi ricomporsi. Nessuno dei due indossò nuovamente la maglietta.  
“Dovremmo mangia-mangiare.” disse Stiles dopo un po’ di tentennamento, cercando di far mente locale.  
“Sì.” rispose Derek, iniziando ad apparecchiare la tavola come se niente fosse. Stiles guardò le sue spalle, facendo un riepilogo di tutto ciò che era successo. Ora, dopo tutto ciò che di meraviglioso era successo, si sentiva confuso. Si riscosse rimettendosi ai fornelli. Ma ormai la sua mente aveva iniziato a elaborare ed era impossibile fermarla.  
Scoppiò quando si misero a tavola. Di tutte le domande opportune che avrebbe potuto fare, tirò fuori l’unica che di importanza ne aveva meno: “Ma come diavolo faccio a piacerti? Cioè- sul serio Derek, perché ti piaccio?”  


***

  
“Scappa.” Derek lo aveva spinto, ordinandogli di andarsene prima che il Kanima potesse attaccarlo. Stiles non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di domandarsi perché Derek si preoccupasse della sua sopravvivenza, visto che nemmeno due minuti prima lo stava minacciando, e questo perché il Kanima aveva ferito al collo Derek e Stiles sapeva esattamente cosa volesse significare.  
“Derek, il collo!”  
Subito dopo lo vide accasciarsi e percepì, come fosse alienato da se stesso, il suo corpo protendersi per afferrarlo al volo: “Andiamo.”  
Avrebbe dovuto domandarsi anche perché lo stesse facendo, tenendo sempre in considerazione il fatto che Derek era una minaccia tanto quanto il Kanima, ma non ebbe il tempo nemmeno per questo. Si ritrovò nel tentativo disperato di correre lontano, salvando entrambi, come se un umano avesse le capacità di sfuggire a una bestia soprannaturale e salvarsi per un colpo di fortuna. “Non mi sento le gambe.” gli disse Derek.  
“Devi resistere.” rispose, ma era già difficile sostenere il peso di quell’uomo che piano, piano stava diventando sempre più pesante.  
“Chiama Scott!” gli ordinò Derek. Stiles provò a prendere il proprio cellulare dalla tasca, senza considerare troppo quanto fosse improbabile per lui riuscire a tenere in piedi Derek con un solo braccio, perciò il telefono gli scivolò di mano e Derek in piscina mentre gli urlava dietro il suo nome: “STILE-”  
Stiles guardò il cellulare e Derek. Ancora il cellulare e Derek affondare impotente nella piscina.  
Avrebbe dovuto chiedersi cosa fosse _necessario:_ chiamare Scott o salvare Derek completamente paralizzato. Ma non lo fece e si buttò in piscina.  
Pochi attimi dopo, riemerse assieme a Derek prendendo fiato.  
“Dove è andato?” iniziò a domandarsi Stiles guardandosi attorno. Ora Derek era un peso morto e Stiles lo teneva a mollo sorreggendolo con un braccio attorno alla vita e uno di Derek sulle sue spalle. “Siamo al sicuro?”  
“Non lo so.” rispose Derek. Impossibilitato a muoversi e incapace di difendersi, sembrava imbarazzato di trovarsi in quella situazione. Proprio con Stiles. L’umano inutile.  
“Magari non c’è più.”  
Sentirono la bestia cacciare fuori un urlo agghiacciante e si guardarono. “È ancora qui.” gli disse Derek.  
Dieci minuti in ammollo dopo “Portami fuori di qui prima che affondi.” esclamò Derek, bevendo e sputando altra acqua.  
“La tua preoccupazione è affondare? Hai notato quella cosa con diverse file di denti in bocca?” lo rimbeccò Stiles.  
“Hai notato che sono paralizzato dal collo in giù in due metri e mezzo d’acqua?” alzò la voce Derek.  
“Ok. Usciamo, non lo vedo.” disse dopo essersi guardato attorno, Stiles.  
“Aspetta, aspetta, fermati!” Derek lo fermò poco dopo. Videro il Kanima muoversi attorno alla piscina. Non sembrava intenzionato a raggiungerli.  
“Cosa sta aspettando?”  
  
  
\---  


  
Mezz’ora dopo, ancora immersi nella piscina, Stiles fece sapere a Derek che non sarebbe riuscito a durare ancora per molto. Aveva il fiatone e sorreggere un uomo della stazza di Derek, in acqua, mentre manteneva a galla se stesso, era come fare venti allenamenti di Lacrosse in uno. Stiles stava crollando, anzi, avrebbe già potuto mollare Derek e mettersi in salvo, ma stava lì, a fare una fatica immensa. Doveva trovare una soluzione. Individuò il suo cellulare.  
Derek lo vide osservare il telefono e, come se potesse leggergli la mente, lo fermò: “No, no no, non pensarci neanche!”  
“Puoi fidarti di me per una volta?” domandò Stiles infastidito.  
“No.” rispose categorico. Era ovvio, anche se gli stava palesemente salvando la vita senza un apparente motivo. Dio, se gli dava sui nervi.  
“Sono quello che ti sta tenendo in vita, te ne rendi conto?” gli fece notare Stiles.  
“Sì, e quando la paralisi passerà, chi combatterà con quel coso, io o tu?” rimbeccò Derek. Stiles strinse la mano che sorreggeva il fianco di Derek, tanto in ogni caso non avrebbe potuto sentirlo. Era assurdo che Derek credesse che il motivo per cui lo stesse tenendo in vita fosse solo quello. “Pensi che sia per questo che ti tengo a mollo da più di due ore?”  
Non lo sapeva neppure lui perché si era tuffato in piscina. Di solito i salvataggi, benché stupidi, non avevano un secondo fine. Eppure, Derek lo sosteneva. Ecco perché gli dava sui nervi e non era mai stato in grado di dargli il beneficio del dubbio. Perché Derek era il primo a pensar male, a non fidarsi!  
“Tu non ti fidi di me, io non mi fido di te.” e a quel punto Derek disse esattamente le paroline magiche che Stiles proprio non avrebbe voluto sentire.  
Perché per qualche assurdo motivo, dopo essersi sorpreso per ben due volte, accadde una terza, nel sentirsi... ferito? Quell’uomo era davvero insopportabile.  
“Tu hai bisogno di me per salvarti, questo è l’unico motivo per cui non mi lasci andare.”  
Che gran figlio di puttana.  
Stiles contò fino a dieci. Ma l’idea di mollarlo lì, farlo annegare e andare a recuperare il cellulare non decise a sfumare nella sua mente, quindi lo fece.  
Tanto Derek Hale non si fidava di lui nonostante lo stesse tenendo in vita da due ore, quindi perché impegnarsi tanto?  
Peccato, però, che una volta recuperato il cellulare, dopo essere scampato all’eventualità che il Kanima artigliasse il suo braccio e paralizzasse anche lui, Scott gli avesse attaccato il telefono in faccia senza nemmeno starlo ad ascoltare.  
Allora riportò la sua attenzione a Derek. E a come, per rabbia, avesse agito come suo padre e sua madre gli avevano insegnato a non comportarsi. Lasciò che il cellulare affogasse e recuperò Derek. Lo afferrò per il colletto della maglia e se lo spinse addosso, per poi riemergere e annaspare seccato e frustrato.  
“Dimmi che ha funzionato.” furono le prime parole di Derek.  
Stiles, indispettito da Scott, ma soprattutto da Derek, non gli rispose. “Grandioso.” replicò Derek.  
Non ci sarebbe stato giorno in cui si sarebbe fidato di lui, non dopo ciò che era successo. E il fatto che gli avesse salvato la vita non lo aiutava a consolarsi all’idea.  
Avrebbe detestato in eterno Derek Hale.  
  


***

  
“Perché ti sorprende tanto che tu mi possa piacere? Non capisco, Stiles, a rigore di logica è più sorprendente che ti piaccia io.” fu la risposta seccata di Derek nel momento in cui aveva capito che Stiles non avrebbe smesso di fissarlo impudente, iniziando a mangiare. Stiles aprì la bocca sgomento. In qualche modo, Derek non solo non aveva risposto alla sua domanda, ma aveva anche rigirato palesemente la frittata.  
“A rigore di logica, l’unica cosa sorprendente è che riusciamo a fare _sesso_ senza azzannarci, visto che poi, quando proviamo a parlare, siamo alle solite.” replicò infastidito. Derek lo aveva guardato, per poi abbassare lo sguardo sul proprio piatto e abbozzare un sorriso divertito.  
“Sul serio, Derek? Ti diverte tanto?”  
Derek alzò gli occhi. Serio come il solito e annuì. “Sì, perché – se proprio ci tieni a saperlo – è questo che mi piace.” ammise con nonchalance.  
Stiles sgranò gli occhi. Le gote erano arrossite, ma per la rabbia. “Ti piace che discutiamo per tutto? Sei un perverso.”  
Derek fece spallucce. “Questo avresti dovuto capirlo dalle mie precedenti relazioni.”  
Stiles ci pensò, dopo essere stato stordito per un momento dalla risposta, e annuì infine. “Touché” rispose. “Almeno io non sono uno psicopatico.” continuò, iniziando a mangiare.  
Derek inforcò una patata e lo fissò con un sopracciglio alzato: “Ah no?”  
“Fottiti.”  
“Ci hai già pensato tu.”  
Era snervante. E in minimissima parte anche intrigante – Stiles doveva ammetterlo. Continuarono a mangiare in silenzio per un po’. Per quel tanto che servì a Stiles per rielaborare i propri pensieri.  
Poi, dopo un sospiro, “Questa cosa non funzionerà se non parleremo di ciò che sta succedendo.” ammise.  
“Questa cosa non funzionerà comunque, Stiles, perché tu sei fidanzato, ricordi?”  
Stiles digrignò i denti, pur sapendo di non far alcuna paura agli occhi di Derek – licantropo stronzo – Hale.  
“Lo ricordo perfettamente e, grazie tante, ora mi sento una merda.” affermò, accasciando la testa contro la propria mano, teatralmente disperato.  
Derek lo osservò placidamente. Poi posò le posate e “Stiles, guardami.” gli ordinò. Stiles, con reticenza, ed estrema lentezza, lo guardò.  
“Mi dispiace, non dovevo dire- insomma lo sapevo che venendo fin qui avrei fatto un gran casino che ti avrebbe messo in discussione più di quanto metta me, e ammetto che un po’ mi illudevo che non andasse a finire così, che tutto si concludesse da parte tua con un “non ricambio, mi dispiace”, ma se c’è qualcosa fra noi, se c’è sempre stato, ora è venuto fuori e… francamente non sono affatto dispiaciuto che sia successo. Continua a essere un gran casino e continua a dispiacermi di averti incasinato la vita, ma… sono felice.” concluse. Parlare così tanto, ah, solo Stiles Stilinski poteva riuscirci.  
Stiles era senza parole. Lo guardava con la bocca leggermente schiusa. “Wow.” commentò qualche secondo più tardi. Lo vide stropicciarsi i capelli. “Wow, ti piaccio davvero, porca puttana.” commentò, ancora una volta, del tutto fuori luogo. Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
“Sì, dannazione, mi piaci. Smetti di esserne così sorpreso.” lo rimproverò.  
Stiles annuì. Si scusò anche. E riprese a mangiare.  
Non durò molto, il suo silenzio.  
“Ma, cazzo, perché ti piaccio?”  
Derek sarebbe diventato pazzo. O forse già lo era, se quel dannato, stupido ragazzino continuava comunque a piacergli.  
“Io perché ti piaccio?”  
Stiles alzò le braccia al cielo. “Porca puttana, vorrei tanto saperlo!”  
  


***

Spring 2011  
(season 1)

  
La prima volta che gli aveva salvato la vita. E staccato – quasi –un braccio con una sega, accadde perché Derek Hale era stato avvelenato da un proiettile degli Argent. E Stiles ci si era ritrovato nel mezzo, come al solito.  
Non che fosse obbligato, certo, anzi glielo aveva pure gridato, nella jeep, che Derek nella situazione in cui era non poteva proprio permettersi di dare ordini. Eppure, eccoli di nuovo lì, nel negozio in cui Scott lavorava aiutando il dottor Deaton, mentre Derek gli ordinava di tagliargli il braccio colpito dal proiettile con una piccola sega.  
“Sai, non mi sembra qualcosa che una echinacea e una notte di sonno non possano curare.”  
“Quando il veleno raggiungerà il cuore, morirò.”  
“L’ottimismo non è nel tuo vocabolario, vero?”  
“Se Scott non arriva in tempo con il proiettile, dovremo arrivare all’ultima spiaggia.”  
“Che sarebbe?”  
“Mi taglierai il braccio.”  
Ecco, sì, erano andate esattamente così le cose. Il punto era che Derek non conosceva abbastanza Stiles, e quindi non sapeva quanto fosse sensibile alla vista del sangue e altre cose del genere. Come poteva pretendere che gli staccasse il braccio come se niente fosse?  
Quando prese la sega in mano e la azionò, Stiles tremò e saltò sul posto facendo strani versi. Non poteva farlo. “Oh mio dio.”  
Derek sembrò molto convincente. “E se morissi dissanguato?”  
“Se funziona, guarirò.”  
Molto convincente.  
Stiles era disperato. Fino a che punto avrebbe dovuto spingersi in quella situazione? Perché non aveva mollato Derek sul ciglio della strada, invece di spaventarsi quando questo, malaticcio e debole, gli aveva garantito di staccargli la testa a morsi se non avesse rimesso in moto la macchina? E perché Scott non arrivata a salvargli il culo da quella assurda situazione?  
“Senti, non so se riesco a farlo.” cercò di spiegargli Stiles, disgustato.  
“Perché no?” gli domandò Derek, mentre stringeva il laccio emostatico sul braccio che Stiles avrebbe dovuto… Oh gesù!  
“Perché devo tagliare la carne, vedere l’osso, ma principalmente per il sangue!”  
Avendo trascorso gran parte della sua infanzia in un ospedale, detestava qualsiasi cosa che rievocasse nella sua mente quei ricordi e Derek era tanto bravo nel riuscire a farlo.  
“Svieni alla vista del sangue?”  
“No, ma potrei farlo alla vista di un fottuto braccio mozzato!”  
Derek sembrò esasperato. Seguì l’ennesima minaccia.  
“Va bene, facciamo così: o tu mi tagli il braccio, o io ti stacco la testa.”  
Risolutivo, come il peggiore degli stronzi. Stiles era _esausto_ di sentirsi trattare così. Perché non si era rifiutato fin dal principio di occuparsi di quella storia? Non. Era. Affar. Suo.  
“Okay, senti, non cederò alle tue minacce.” premise. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che se lo stava aiutando avrebbe dovuto ringraziare, piuttosto che avere quel tipo di atteggiamento con lui. E che se alla fine dei conti lui fosse stato veramente costretto a tagliargli il braccio, Derek avrebbe dovuto baciare la terra dove camminava, come ringraziamento della sua bontà.  
Ma Derek lo afferrò per il colletto della camicia e lo spinse verso di sé, nonostante ci fosse il tavolo di acciaio a dividerli.  
“Okay, ci sto. Ci sto. Lo faccio, assolutamente.” gli disse Stiles, impaurito dalla presa e dallo sguardo furente di Derek che – a quanto pareva – riusciva ad essere prepotente anche in quelle condizioni.  
Poi Derek sputò sangue nero, mollando la presa e accasciandosi sul tavolo. Stiles inorridì, domandandogli cosa fosse. E Derek gli rispose di farlo. Di tagliargli il braccio.  
Se Stiles prese la sega elettrica e gli si avvicinò disgustato e terrificato, non lo fece per la paura delle minacce di Derek.  
Perché era stato chiaro dal momento in cui l’aveva fatto salire sulla Jeep che non era accaduto perché Derek gli faceva paura.  
Sì, anche per quello. Ma se ora gli avesse staccato un braccio con una sega, lo avrebbe fatto per tutt’altri motivi. Nascosti, inquietanti, ma c’erano.  
Per fortuna non ebbe modo di domandarselo, perché Scott arrivò in tempo.  
“Oh amico, mi hai appena salvato da una vita di incubi.”  


***

  
"Lo sai, vero, che uscendo da questa casa manderai nel delirio più totale tutta la mia vita?"  
"Credevo di averlo fatto _entrando_ in questa casa.”  
Derek e Stiles erano sul ciglio della porta, in procinto di dirsi addio. I due giorni estemporanei erano stati brevi, ma decisamente intensi e Derek doveva assolutamente far ritorno a Beacon Hills prima che qualche guaio potesse piombare nella cittadina lasciando Scott senza il proprio braccio destro.  
"Sappiamo entrambi che cosa succederà appena te ne andrai, Derek."  
"Non ti facevo così melodrammatico.” Derek lo derise con un’occhiata indecifrabile mentre Stiles lo trucidava con lo sguardo, affatto divertito.  
Per questo Derek lo afferrò per le braccia, cercando di rimetterlo in sesto.  
"Stiles, è ciò che doveva succedere. Vado via dopo aver scombinato non solo la tua vita, ma anche la mia. E ora dobbiamo sistemarla, cercando di capire cosa vogliamo realmente. Se restassi, non solo rischierei di metterti nei guai con l'FBI, ma anche di non concederti il tempo per elaborare tutto... Quanto. E ne hai bisogno, perché altrimenti continueremmo a finire a letto insieme e a non saper portare avanti una conversazione civile.”  
"Lasciando perdere la conversazione civile, la prima parte non mi è dispiaciuta affatto." ammise maliziosamente.  
"Lo so." rispose Derek trattenendo un sorriso.  
"Va bene, allora vai. E mi raccomando, fa attenzione." si raccomandò. Voleva aggiungere altro, ma non aveva idea se potesse farlo.  
Ci pensò Derek. "Ti chiamo quando arrivo."  
Per quanto faticassero a vederlo, si compensavano piuttosto bene. Stiles annuì. "Ciao Derek."  
Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo e lo baciò, trattenendosi più del necessario sulla sua bocca.  
"Ciao Stiles." disse poi, allontanandosi verso le scale.  
  
Rimasto da solo, Stiles fu sormontato dal delirio. Come era giusto che fosse.  
Leggere la lettera di LonelyReader non lo aiutò, quando accese pigramente il computer e fu sorpreso dalla notifica di una e-mail. Si stupì di aver pensato a lui soltanto con l'uscita di scena di Derek e si sentì in colpa. Notevolmente, se poi prendeva atto del significato di quella lettera. Gli veniva chiesta una certezza. Quella che, con Derek nella sua vita, ora non era più sicuro di potergli dare.  
E a quella email, perciò, per quella sera non rispose.  
  


***

Spring 2011  
(season 1)

  
Stiles lo aveva capito da quando aveva rivisto Derek Hale, nel bosco assieme a Scott, che i guai erano arrivati a Beacon Hills.  
Quindi quando salì nell’auto della polizia, dove Derek era ammanettato, non aveva alcun timore.  
L’ultima volta che aveva visto Derek Hale era un bambino, ma l’aveva riconosciuto subito, come se il suo ricordo nella mente non fosse stato compromesso. Era intatto. E Derek Hale era… beh Derek Hale con qualche anno in più e misterioso come sempre.  
Affascinante, perfino, ma questo non poteva permettersi di pensarlo perché Derek Hale era un assassino, o peggio, visto che probabilmente aveva ucciso sua sorella.  
Per questo non poteva, proprio in quelle circostanze, pensare che fosse proprio il tipo di persona in grado di far vacillare facilmente tutte le sue convinzioni.  
Questo, ovviamente, lo aveva pensato lo stesso giorno che l’aveva rivisto, ma ora era chiaro dovesse rimuoverlo.  
Perché Derek Hale era un mostro.  
“Allora, giusto per la cronaca, non ho paura di te.” gli disse. A dividerli c’era la gabbia, ma rabbrividì lo stesso quando Derek posò lo sguardo, indecifrabile, su di lui.  
“Okay, va bene, forse un po’ sì, ma non importa.” come non importa che questo stupido cervello possa trovarti _affascinante, bellimbusto._  
“Voglio sapere solo una cosa. La ragazza che hai ucciso…era un licantropo. Ma era diversa, giusto? Cioè poteva trasformarsi in un vero lupo, e so che Scott non può farlo. È per questo che l’hai uccisa?” domandò. Voleva avere un motivo. Doveva esserci un motivo. Perché ricordava un Derek malinconico, dagli occhi tristi, ma mai gli era passato per la mente che potesse essere un pazzo omicida. Il modo in cui continuava a sostenere il suo sguardo, però, lo fece titubare. E tremare.  
“Perché ti preoccupi così tanto di me, quando il problema è il tuo amico? Cosa credi che farà quando si trasformerà durante la partita, eh? Continueranno a fare il tifo per lui, secondo te? Io non posso impedirgli di giocare, ma tu sì.” disse, per poi avvicinarsi alla gabbia e sussurrare minacciosamente: “E fidati di me, ti conviene farlo.”  
Stiles era rimasto a bocca aperta, finché il padre non lo aveva tirato fuori dalla macchina.  
Forse doveva cancellare il ricordo che aveva di Derek Hale, perché quello lì era chiaramente un’altra versione: cattiva e pericolosa. Non gli piaceva.  
Il ricordo che aveva di lui, improvvisamente, era stato corrotto. Da Derek Hale stesso. Lo detestava.  
  



	9. 9. L'accoppiata vincente: lo Stronzo e L'Idiota

9.

Spring 2011  
(season 1)

  
To: LonelyReader  
From: ImtheRobinone  
Subject: in casi come questo rimpiango di non aver ricevuto la lettera per Hogwarts…  
  
…E di non aver incontrato amici come Harry ed Hermione, di non essere stato smistato in nessuna casa e di non aver imparato i fondamentali per poter giocare a Quidditch. Ma, soprattutto, di non poter avere la possibilità di mandar giù un litro e mezzo di felix felicis. Mi sento come Ron durante la sua prima partita da titolare. Già. Anch’io finalmente avrò l’opportunità di giocare una maledettissima partita di lacrosse. Sono tutti entusiasti, mio padre non sta nella pelle e, in un primo momento, anche io. Cioè, riuscivo a stento a crederci, ma poi l’euforia ha preso il sopravvento e quel quarto d’ora, cazzo, è stato veramente bellissimo. Sì, quindici minuti. Perché io le gioie so sempre trasformarle magicamente in ansia e panico. Ah, Harry Potter mi farebbe una pippa, sono io il mago più fesso del mondo! Ok, sto diventando volgare. Mi dispiace. Volgare e nerd. Non hai specificato nella tua email se hai letto la saga della Rowling e, se non lo avessi fatto, probabilmente avrai iniziato a capire di cosa stessi parlando dalla quinta o sesta riga. Mi dispiace. In ogni caso, se non hai letto Harry Potter, rimedia. So che _quelli già fin troppo adulti_ come te credono sia una storia infantile, ma non lo è affatto. Diavolo, è il romanzo del secolo!!  
E poi, sarebbe bello poterne parlare con qualcuno. Il mio migliore amico non è un appassionato e mi ha tradito guardando unicamente i film. Ma non sono la stessa cosa! Argh, che nervi.  
Okay, sapevo che facendo questa introduzione _magica_ mi sarei perso nel flusso di pensieri, senza dare un senso a questa lettera. In realtà non avevo molto da scriverti, continuo a essere molto in ansia per la partita. Ci saranno tutti a guardare dagli spalti e, come se non bastasse, è anche la mia prima volta da titolare, quindi devo cercare di fare del mio meglio se voglio tenermi il posto nella squadra. Spero vada tutto bene.  
Augurami buona fortuna!!  
  
ImtheRobinone  
  


***

  
  
Derek entrò nel loft dopo una notte e un giorno intero di viaggio. Era esausto e poteva già immaginarsi sul letto, a bearsi di una lunga dormita, ma prima mangiò qualcosa e poi si fece una doccia.  
Quando fu finalmente sul letto, a occhi chiusi, seppe immediatamente che non si sarebbe addormentato se prima non avesse mantenuto la sua promessa.  
Non che ne avesse fatta una, ma era come se lo avesse fatto. Non si sentiva in dovere, anzi, il fatto che per tutto il tempo alla guida non avesse smesso di ripensare alle ultime 48 ore lo aveva spinto a desiderare di chiamare Stiles più e più volte. Rinunciando alla fine, sempre.  
Ora invece era a casa, erano le undici di sera, e aveva la scusa di una promessa.  
Non desistette ulteriormente.  
Azionò la telefonata e rimase in ascolto degli squilli. A causa di quel suono ripetuto, Derek incominciò a dubitare di aver fatto la cosa giusta. Forse Stiles non voleva rispondergli. Forse erano passate abbastanza ore per farlo giungere alla conclusione che fra loro non dovessero esserci più contatti. Che diavolo ne sapeva di cosa fosse in grado di compiere una mente iperattiva? Anche la sua pompava velocemente ogni dubbio, ora, ma Stiles viaggiava su tutt'altra frequenza, e forse aveva già capito quanto tutta quella storia fosse sbagliata?  
Stava per riagganciare, quando "Ci sono, ci sono, ci sono! Ahia dannazione! Ci sono!" la voce di Stiles risuonò dall'altro capo del telefono.  
Derek sorrise incapace, di far altrimenti. E tornò a respirare. A quanto pareva aveva trattenuto il respiro.  
"Derek?" domandò Stiles, ora forse era lui quello che dubitava che dall'altra parte ci fosse Derek.  
Si schiarì la voce.  
"Dormivi?" gli chiese, allora, senza chiarire altro.  
"Oh, ciao! No, no, stavo- mh- facendo una doccia.”  
Derek chiuse gli occhi e si morse un labbro, tentando di non immaginarselo nudo. Tuttavia, la mente aveva già fatto il suo corso. E rivide perfettamente Stiles nascosto fra le ante del suo armadio, nudo, mentre freneticamente cercava di indossare la divisa da lavoro.  
"Ok." respirò Derek. Si diede dell'idiota e del fottuto, poi tentò di rimediare. "Non dovevi rispondere, allora. Avresti potuto richiamarmi una volta finito.”  
"Scherzi? Ho aspettato la tua telefonata per tutto il giorno.”  
Per tutta il giorno- Stiles aveva aspettato.  
“Merda.” pensò soltanto. Stiles voleva proprio esasperarlo. O meglio, accenderlo.  
"Cioè, sapevo che eri ancora in viaggio e che eravamo rimasti che mi avresti chiamato una volta arrivato, però le attese non sono il mio forte e fanno letteralmente schifo e, sì, in pratica non ho dormito un granché e mi son portato il cellulare appresso un po’ ovunque, perfino in bagno.”  
Derek serrò la mascella, pentendosi immediatamente di aver fatto partire quella chiamata. Cioè no. Ma in un certo senso sì.  
"Ok." rispose di nuovo.  
Stiles rimase in silenzio, probabilmente aspettandosi che Derek dicesse qualcos'altro, ma quando intuì che ciò non sarebbe successo, riprese parola: "Com'è andato il viaggio? Tutto ok?"  
"Sì, partire di notte è stata la decisione migliore. Sai, meno possibilità di essere fermato. E, al confine, il tipo era mezzo addormentato per rendersi conto del documento falso. Tutto ok.”  
"Ottimo.”  
Non avevano altro da dirsi.  
"Ti lascio finire la doccia, allora.”  
"No, no, no. Non ci pensare proprio Derek.”  
Derek fu sorpreso, ma non troppo. Sentì dei rumori di dubbia origine e si accigliò. "Oh Derek non fare quella faccia, lo so che stai pensando male! Puoi aspettare cinque minuti? Mi asciugo e sono tutto tuo.”  
_Che stronzo._  
"Ok." rispose a denti stretti. Che frustrazione quell'uomo. Derek poteva crollare da un momento all'altro per la stanchezza, ma Stiles sapeva proprio cosa dire per tenerlo sveglio.  
"Eccomi, sei ancora lì?" disse Stiles, ora rilassato.  
"Ti sei già asciugato e vestito?"  
"Derek, non te l'ho mai detto, ma anche io ho dei superpoteri.”  
Derek roteò gli occhi, ma sorrise. "La super velocità? Sì, avevo già scoperto il tuo segreto. In cucina. Ricordi?"  
Stiles scoppiò a ridere. "Che stronzo che sei." lo etichettò. Non lo lasciò rispondere: "Mettiamo le cose in chiaro, ora: non faremo dello stupido sesso telefonico."  
Derek si accigliò nuovamente: "Cosa sarebbe? Un altro dei tuoi superpoteri?"  
"Oh, dannazione, Derek, smetti di flirtare. È così strano.”  
"Strano? E comunque non lo sto facendo.”  
"Sì, strano, abituato ai soliti "taci", "idiota", "ti stacco la testa a morsi", ora mi sembra quasi assurdo che tu possa dirmi qualcosa che non sia una minaccia. E, sì, lo stai facendo eccome.”  
"Taci, Stiles.”  
"Grazie, ora mi sembra tutto più normale.”  
"Io e te al telefono ti sembra una cosa normale?"  
"Dettagli. Cosa stai facendo?"  
"Come _cosa sto facendo_? Parlo con te.”  
"Lo so, idiota. Era per fare conversazione. Che stai facendo oltre che parlare con me?"  
"Sono sul letto, penso che mi metterò a dormire fra-"  
"Oh, grandioso, anche io sono sul letto." La sua voce assunse un nuovo tono. Malizioso, a voler essere precisi. E se proveniva da Stiles, era un malizioso _terribilmente osceno._  
"Credevo non volessi fare dello stupido sesso telefonico.”  
"Ah, quindi sai cos’è, gran furbacchiotto di un lupo".  
Derek sorrise e negò col capo.  
"È ancor più inquietante il fatto che io sappia esattamente immaginare le tue espressioni. Sono talmente abituato a non sentirti rispondere alle mie domande che so per certo che hai appena negato con la testa, pensando a quanto io sia stupido.” E aveva anche sorriso, ma Derek non lo precisò.  
"Quindi mi stai immaginando adesso?" lo provocò, stavolta facendo lui quello malizioso. Doppiamente inquietante. Ed esponenzialmente osceno.  
"Sì, ma credo di essere condizionato dai porno gay” – COSA? STILES AVEVA DETTO SUL SERIO? – “e quindi ti sto immaginando completamente nudo, nel loft, a dicembre. Veramente improbabile."  
Derek si guardò le punte delle dita dei piedi. In realtà, indossava un paio di boxer e una canottiera nera. Era un licantropo, non soffriva il freddo.  
"Io ho indossato il pigiama, comunque. Nel caso lo volessi sapere." aggiunse Stiles, con voce vispa.  
"Non lo volevo sapere, ma grazie.”  
"Mi stavi immaginando anche tu nudo, eh?"  
Derek sospirò frustrato. "No, Stiles. Forse prima, quando hai detto di essere nella doccia, ma ora..."  
"Torno nella doccia, se vuoi.”  
"Sei insopportabile.”  
"Ah, io? Sto solo cercando di far funzionare questa cosa.”  
"Non devi per forza farla funzionare, Stiles.”  
"Fantastico, ora litigheremo?"  
"Non stiamo litigando, ma sto dicendo sul serio. Non devi sforzarti. Io non lo sto facendo.”  
"Non mi sto- mh, lo so che tu non lo stai facendo.”  
"Mi stai accusando?"  
"NO!"  
Silenzio. Entrambi ripresero fiato.  
"Il punto è, Derek, che voglio sforzarmi perché questi due ultimi giorni con te sono stati...wow! E non sono pronto a rinunciarci così, solo perché a parte il sesso tutto il resto non funziona".  
Derek sospirò. Ora faceva anche il tenero e lui era in procinto di impazzire.  
"Mio padre mi ha detto che se ti avessi- dato una possibilità, abbassando i toni ed evitando di essere sempre sulla difensiva, avrei notato un Derek più... piacevole. Ma forse sono io il problema.”  
"Tu non sei assolutamente il problema. Toglitelo dalla testa. Tuo padre dice tante cose, Stiles, ma il punto è che..."  
_Io sono LonelyReader._  
No. No. Non poteva così.  
"Il punto è che, per me, è davvero difficile far funzionare le cose. Più della metà delle mie storie sono finite in tragedia, l'unica che posso prendere in esempio è Braeden, ma con lei non ha funzionato proprio perché io… Facevo difficoltà a gestire la- relazione. Sono io il problema.”  
"Con Braeden non ha funzionato perché forse non era quella giusta.”  
"Già." e forse perché aveva in testa già qualcun altro. Non disse nemmeno questo.  
"Puoi imparare a non essere più il problema e io a essere più...paziente. Okay?"  
"Non devi essere paziente, devi essere te stesso. Se faccio lo stronzo, devi dirmelo.”  
"Non mi sono mai frenato dal fartelo notare, mi sembra.”  
Derek sorrise e annuì. "Giusto.”  
"Derek?"  
"Mh?"  
"Ci ho pensato molto oggi. Voglio davvero che funzioni- se per te va bene.”  
"Se così non fosse, non starei al telefono con te.”  
"Bip. Stronzo.”  
Derek rise, schiaffeggiandosi.  
"Comunque, sì, hai ragione. Penso che parlerò con Lydia quando tornerò a Beacon Hills per le feste natalizie, sei d'accordo?"  
"Certo." replicò Derek, mordendosi la lingua.  
"Io e te possiamo continuare a sentirci? D'altronde manca poco a Natale..."  
"Me lo stai davvero domandando?"  
"Attento, Derek.”  
"Sì, possiamo sentirci, Stiles. Ma terrei questa cosa per noi, per adesso. Finché non capiamo come... Farla funzionare.”  
"Sono assolutamente d'accordo. Non dirlo a mio padre, quindi.”  
"Avevo proprio pensato di presentarmi a cena da lui e chiedergli il permesso di frequentare suo figlio.”  
"Che uomo all'antica, ma no. Non farlo.”  
"Pur volendo, non credo ci crederebbe che io e te...sì, insomma, hai capito.”  
"Cristo, basta parlare di lui! È tutto così raccapricciante!"  
Derek sbadigliò.  
"Devo cogliere qualche segnale?"  
"Tipo che ho sonno e per questo sbadiglio?"  
"Quindi niente sesso telefonico?"  
"Sei tu che lo hai proibito, Stiles.”  
"Io ho messo solo la carta in tavola, stupido lupo.”  
Derek sghignazzò. "Ah, quindi stavi usando una tattica! Dimentico che sei più furbo di quanto lasci credere alla gente.”  
"Bip, bip, Derek.”  
"Sono troppo stanco per riuscire a concentrarmi.”  
"Va bene, mi consolerò da solo continuando a pensare a quanto eri molesto e rumoroso mentre mi dedicavo a te, in cucina.”  
"Stiles.” La voce gli vibrò nel petto, e per un attimo credette sul serio di non essere stato lui ad aver parlato, bensì il lupo dentro di sé che, risvegliato da un breve letargo, aveva alzato il capo e drizzato le orecchie per accertarsi di aver udito bene.  
"Tranquillo, tranquillo. Ho la dimostrazione che funziona. A lavoro, durante il pranzo, ho dovuto rinchiudermi di nuovo in bagno: a quanto pare mangiare mi fa venire in mente dettagli ben precisi, come i tuoi addominali che visti dal basso verso l'alto sembrano dei perfetti pezzi di ghiaccio messi in fila. Ghiaccio bollente, per intenderci. Perché tutto provo, tranne che freddo.” _A lavoro non faccio altro che pensare a te._  
Stiles continuava a pensare a lui. Ancora e ancora e ancora.  
"Stiles."  
"Sì, Derek?"  
"Sei uno stronzo.”  
"Lo so.”  
"Sono sveglio.”  
"So anche questo.”  
"Togliti il pigiama."  
"Oh, wow- sì, aspetta un minuto.”  
Derek sentì altri rumori molesti, quando realizzò di essere stato probabilmente mollato sul letto ad attendere. Non aveva nulla di romantico. Non che volesse che lo fosse. In ogni caso, non aveva bisogno del romanticismo per diventare duro. Lo era già. A causa di Stiles e di come sapeva fin troppo bene toccare i suoi punti deboli. Quando diavolo glieli aveva fatti scoprire?  
“Eccomi, scusami, mi sono messo sotto le coperte perché si gela. Però fatto. Sono nudo come un bambino.”  
Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
“Ci sono ancora i segni che ti ho lasciato?” domandò.  
“Ringrazia che è inverno e possa nascondere quello sul collo. Che sì, c’è ancora.”  
“Quello sull’inguine?”  
“Quello sull’inguine non ho- mh- un attimo- ahi, sì c’è ancora. Wow, ti ricordi i punti precisi sul mio corpo, Derek?”  
“Sì.” replicò semplicemente.  
“È un vero peccato che io non possa farlo con te, oppure c’è un sotterfugio lupesco come per i tatuaggi? Oddio, se c’è di mezzo il fuoco- lascia perdere, saprò divertirmi con te in un altro modo.”  
Derek trattenne un sorriso mordendosi un labbro. Cristo, Stiles era un idiota di dimensioni cosmiche.  
“In che modo ti divertiresti con me, sentiamo.” gli chiese.  
Stiles esclamò qualcosa come “Ah, ci sai proprio fare col sesso telefonico, Der”, ma non gli diede modo di replicare perché subito iniziò a rispondere alla sua domanda.  
“Intanto ti direi tutte le porcate che ami sentirti dire per _accenderti_.”  
“Io non amo-”  
“Sta zitto, Derek.”  
“Ti farei sedere e mi metterei a cavalcioni su di te, perché dopo un letto singolo e una cucina, ho bisogno di un posto comodo.”  
“Tipo il tuo divano?”  
“Tipo il tuo letto, Derek.” precisò con serietà Stiles. “L’ho già provato ed è molto comodo. Si diffonderebbe il tuo odore e io invaderei il tuo spazio con il mio. Da come mi hai annusato, so che lo gradisci particolarmente.”  
“Vai avanti.”  
“Sì, ma, mentre parlo, voglio che ti tocchi, Derek.” gli ordinò. “Voglio che tu scenda piano con la tua mano sul tuo addome, che attraversi il tuo ombelico e l’elastico dei tuoi boxer. Riesco a ricordare perfino la percezione sul mio palmo del cumulo di peli sul tuo pube. Li senti, Derek?”  
“Sì.” e non mentiva, perché ad occhi chiusi aveva fatto ciò che gli era stato ordinato.  
“Impugna la tua erezione, sono io a farlo.” gli ordinò ancora. Derek eseguì, passando la sua mano, lentamente, su tutta la lunghezza.  
Era strano che fosse proprio Stiles a dirigere tutta quella cosa. Era imbarazzante, ma non era importante in quel momento. Era anche naturale che lo fosse, un po’.  
“Sul tuo letto, sopra di te, ti bacerei molto lentamente. E a lungo. Ti morderei il labbro per farmi spazio con la lingua e cercherei la tua. Il sapore della tua bocca è qualcosa di cui una persona potrebbe diventare dipendente. _Io_ ne sono diventato dipendente. E te lo faccio sapere solo perché tu vai pazzo per queste cose-”  
“Stiles.”  
“Sì, vado avanti. Con una mano attraverserei in una carezza il tuo braccio e poi lo afferrerei per guidarlo sul mio fondoschiena. Questa è una cosa che piace a me, quindi stringeresti nel palmo della tua mano un mio gluteo – appuntatelo, Der – e a quel punto mi spingeresti verso di te, soltanto per permettere ai nostri bacini di scontrarsi. Posso toccarmi, Derek?”  
“Fallo.” annaspò il lupo. “Da sopra il lenzuolo, Stiles. Toccati come ho fatto io, in cucina.”  
“Sei- un bastardo. Okay.”  
“Eravamo rimasti a una mia mano sul tuo fondoschiena.”  
“Sì.” replicò Stiles. Ma non aggiunse nulla. Si aspettava che Derek continuasse. Poteva farcela.  
“Probabilmente, sul mio letto, sovvertirei le posizioni e ci sdraieremmo. Io sopra di te, mi farei spazio tra le tue gambe. Tornerei a baciarti, lentamente, per poco. Mi struscerei sul tuo collo. Lo bacerei, ci affonderei il naso e ti accarezzerei così, prima di marchiarti ancora.”  
“Sulla clavicola, perché è più facile nasconderla.” precisò Stiles, lasciandosi scappare un gemito. Derek lo imitò poco dopo, sembrava più un latrato, il suo. Stiles gradì replicando con un ansimo.  
“Col bacino mi spingerei contro il tuo, dando modo ai nostri corpi di strofinarsi maggiormente, scenderei piano, il mio petto a scontrarsi contro la tua erezione. E poi la mia gola. E infine la mia bocca.”  
“D-erek.”  
“Ti accoglierei piano, stuzzicando solo la punta con la mia lingua. Poi scenderei all’improvviso, solo per coglierti di sorpresa. E ti permetterei di afferrare i miei capelli per farmi guidare con la velocità che vorresti tu.”  
“Oh sì, mi piacerebbe da matti.”  
Derek aveva leggermente aumentato il movimento della sua mano, mentre sentiva sempre più spesso delle scariche di piacere travolgergli tutto il corpo. Si immaginò Stiles nella stessa situazione, succube delle sue parole. Aveva del talento nascosto, doveva ammetterlo.  
“Ti lascerei andare poco prima di venire, soltanto per dilatare il tempo e concedercene un altro po’. Invertirei la posizione e tornerei a cavalcioni su di te.” iniziò a parlare Stiles, con affanno.  
“Stiles, toccati sotto il lenzuolo. Bagnati prima la mano. Immagina sia la mia bocca a farlo.”  
“D-derek, sto impazzendo!” disse un momento dopo, Stiles.  
“Anche io.” replicò. “Cosa faresti, a cavalcioni su di me?” gli domandò dopo l’ennesimo gemito.  
“Inizierei a muovermi, lasciando che i nostri corpi siano totalmente a contatto e possano sfregarsi fra loro senza alcuna distanza. Mi abbasserei a baciarti di nuovo, perché la tua bocca mi mancherebbe da pazzi, dopo così tanto tempo separati, e aumenterei la velocità dei miei movimenti su di te. Ti aggrapperesti ai miei fianchi e mi guideresti prima di metterti a sedere per potermi baciare di nuovo, e poi mordere e marchiarmi ancora e ancora”.  
“Sto per venire, Stiles.”  
“Anch’io. Vieni.” gemette Stiles, nuovamente. Lo sentì respirare affannosamente e sul culmine percepì un “Derek, fammi _tuo._ ” che lo fece capitombolare in un orgasmo incontrollato, e a occhi chiusi: Stiles era lì, la sua voce nella sua testa e il ricordo del suo odore.  
_Fammi tuo. Suo._ Porca puttana. Il sesso telefonico era decisamente cosa buona e giusta.  
Stiles rise quando calmò il proprio respiro. Derek sorrise silenziosamente.  
“Wow, il sesso telefonico è veramente qualcosa di pazzesco! E tu ci sai veramente fare, Der.”  
“Quando siamo passati a _Der_?”  
“In un momento imprecisato di questa telefonata. Sta zitto e fattelo andar bene.”  
“Il fatto che io abbia acconsentito a tutto questo non ti dà il diritto di darmi ordini.”  
“Pochi minuti fa, sei venuto su mio ordine.”  
Derek rimase in silenzio. Era vero.  
“È stato bello, vero? Ti è piaciuto?” domandò Stiles. Derek roteò nuovamente gli occhi, ma “Sì.” rispose.  
“Lo rifaremo nella prossima telefonata?”  
Derek si lasciò scappare una risata.  
“Lo prendo per un sì!” ne approfittò l’umano. “E ora ti lascio dormire, sarai _stravolto._ ”  
“Non per merito tuo.” si burlò di lui.  
“Credici.” replicò Stiles. “Buonanotte, Der.” aggiunse poi, dolcemente.  
“Dormi anche tu, Stiles.” rispose Derek, con la stessa intonazione. “Ci proverò.” replicò lui, sapendo bene che Derek poteva comprendere il perché trovasse tanta difficoltà a farlo.  
_Non faccio altro che pensare a te._  
In qualche modo, il romanticismo si era insinuato come un ospite indesiderato. Risero di nuovo, ma poi attaccarono senza indugiare ulteriormente.  
Derek non fece fatica ad addormentarsi.  


***  


Spring 2011  
(season 1)

  
Stiles era al telefono con Scott, parlavano della catenina di Allison. Stare un pomeriggio intero con quel ragazzino lo aveva fatto diventare ancor più nervoso del solito, soprattutto perché ora la sua vita era veramente incasinata, visto che una coppia di imbecilli lo aveva reso un ricercato dalla polizia.  
Senza considerare che si sentiva sempre più vicino a capire chi avesse ucciso sua sorella, e questo pensiero lo rendeva, se possibile, ancor più impaziente di arrivare alla verità e poter finalmente compiere la sua vendetta.  
Agguantò prepotentemente il braccio di Stiles per costringerlo ad avvicinare il telefono alla sua bocca. Perché strapparglielo dalle mani gli era sembrato troppo rude. “C’è qualcosa sul retro del ciondolo? Dev’esserci qualcosa.” esclamò, mentre Stiles emetteva dei versi di dolore. “Un’iscrizione, un’apertura, qualsiasi cosa!”  
“No, è una cosa piatta, quindi non si apre. Non c’è niente dentro, sopra, intorno…niente.” rispose Scott. “Dove sei, Stiles? Dovresti essere qui, sei un titolare!” si rivolse poi al migliore amico.  
“Dove diavolo è Bilinski?” si intromise perfino il coach. Derek non aveva tempo per tutto questo. Lasciò andare Stiles, che lo ringraziò con una smorfia che aveva poco a che fare con la gratitudine.  
“Amico, non ti faranno giocare se non sarai qui dall’inizio.” continuò Scott.  
Derek vide Stiles esitare nella risposta, ma dire infine seccato “Lo so!”  
Derek serrò la mascella. Come poteva essere più importante una stupida partita di lacrosse quando stavano per scoprire chi fosse l’Alpha?  
“Senti, se vedi mio padre puoi dirgli…” Stiles esitò nuovamente. “Digli che ci sarò, farò solo un po’ più tardi, okay?”  
Derek lo guardò. Non sarebbe mai potuto arrivare in tempo. Era ovvio che Stiles avrebbe mancato la partita. “Ok, grazie.” rimase a guardarlo mentre chiudeva la conversazione. Emetteva strane sensazioni, Derek le annusò tutte, per un momento concentrandosi su di lui per descriverne a mente soltanto una. _Delusione._  
_“_ Non ce la farai ad arrivare in tempo.” gli disse.  
“Lo so.” rispose lui.  
Era decisamente delusione.  
  
\--- 

  
“Senti, ti dico che non la trovo.” spiegò Stiles, con un tono indispettito.  
“Chiedi di Jennifer, si è presa cura di mio zio.” rispose Derek. Era frustrante essere costretto in quella macchina, e dover avere a che fare _ancora_ con quel ragazzino, soltanto per non rischiare di farsi beccare dalla polizia. Ma Stiles era l’unica possibilità che aveva e doveva farsela andar bene.  
“Sì, beh, non è neanche qui.” gli disse Stiles.  
“Cosa?” Sarebbe senz’altro sceso dalla Jeep, e al diavolo tutto, se avesse dovuto concludere la sua vita dietro le sbarre avrebbe seriamente staccato la testa a quello stupido umano. Ne aveva abbastanza. Era sul punto di farlo, quando Stiles “Non è qui. Se n’è andato, Derek” specificò. Peter non era nella sua stanza. Stiles non poteva essere tanto _stupido._ Insomma, doveva credergli. Doveva fidarsi. Quando lo fece, capì tutto.  
Peter.  
“Stiles, esci fuori da lì, subito! È lui! È lui l’Alpha! Esci immediatamente fuori da lì!” saltò fuori dalla Jeep col telefono ancora spiaccicato contro l’orecchio, in ascolto. Tutti i tasselli sparsi nella sua mente, si misero in fila, facendogli capire tutto. Tutto.  
Era stato Peter. E Stiles era lì dentro, con lui. Avrebbe fatto una brutta fine.  
Mentre correva verso l’entrata, Derek riuscì perfino a provare un briciolo di senso di colpa nei confronti di quell’umano che stava letteralmente rischiando la vita a causa sua, quando in realtà avrebbe potuto viversi serenamente la sua prima esperienza da titolare in una stupidissima partita di lacrosse.  
_“Tu devi essere Stiles.”_  
All’udire la voce dello zio, infine, Derek non pensò altro che al desiderio di vendetta. E la rabbia lo accecò.  


***

  
  
Per Stiles fu molto più difficile dormire e, più in generale, vivere dopo quella telefonata. Poteva dar la responsabilità all’improvvisa mancanza che provava per l’unica persona che mai avrebbe messo nella lista di chi avrebbe potuto fargli provare tale sentimento, oppure c’erano anche gli immancabili sensi di colpa che lo colpivano come lame ardenti nei momenti in cui poteva dirsi più fragile.  
E di sensi di colpa, Stiles, ne aveva tanti.  
Non gli era mai piaciuto mentire o non essere chiaro con le persone a cui teneva, e in qualche modo lo stava facendo non solo con una, bensì due. Contemporaneamente. Non dicendo a Lydia cosa gli fosse successo, ancor prima di finire a letto con Derek, e negli ultimi giorni non rispondendo all’email di LonelyReader. Quella mancata risposta, ne era certo, era il comportamento di chi si era pentito di aver mandato una e-mail tanto _vulnerabile_ a una persona che forse rappresentava per lui tutt’altro tipo di legame. Perché, nonostante tutto girasse proprio attorno a Derek, era chiaro che il suo interesse per LonelyReader fosse vacillato non appena quel lupo aveva ficcato il muso nei suoi pantaloni. E realizzarlo lo lasciò senza fiato, il mattino dopo la telefonata scottante con Derek, perché quest’ultimo aveva avuto un potere così forte da mettere in discussione tutto.  
Per Lydia provava un altro tipo di sofferenza. Sapeva che non era colpa di Derek, non del tutto. La loro relazione faceva acqua da tutte le parti da molto prima del suo tradimento. Non era una giustificazione, certo, non poteva proprio esserlo. Ma finire a letto con Derek gli aveva fatto aprire gli occhi su una verità che non aveva mai voluto ammettere del tutto: l’aveva tanto amata, tanto desiderata e, infine, l’aveva avuta, per poi scoprire che non erano fatti per stare insieme. Era semplicemente questo. L’amava ancora e probabilmente avrebbe amato Lydia per tutta la sua vita, ma non nel senso che aveva sempre creduto di desiderare. Perché prima con LonelyReader, poi con Derek, Stiles sapeva chiaramente cosa desiderasse profondamente. Chi. _Chi._  
Passarono due giorni insoliti. A lavoro si comportava come se nulla fosse successo e a casa se ne stava, pensoso, a far le cose a macchinetta: mangiava, dormiva, puliva, faceva la spesa e, in generale, non smetteva mai di pensare. Pensava, pensava e pensava.  
Più lo faceva, più tutto diventava un gran casino. Provò ansia. Ebbe un leggero attacco di panico. La sua vita stava cambiando e lui ai cambiamenti non aveva mai reagito molto bene.  
Non chiamò Derek. Non per chissà quale motivo, non si aspettava nemmeno che lo facesse l’altro. Titubava nel farlo soltanto perché sapeva che quella fontana rotta nella sua mente sarebbe scivolata fuori dalla sua bocca con l’unica persona alla quale non poteva parlare né di LonelyReader, né dei suoi sensi di colpa nei confronti di Lydia. Era anche paura, la sua, di avere a che fare con una reazione di Derek. Il pensiero che funzionassero soltanto nel sesso e poco e male nel comunicare non aiutava affatto.  
Poteva valere così tanto il suo desiderio nei confronti di Derek se la loro relazione era posta in un equilibrio tanto instabile?  
Ovviamente, di tutto ciò non ne poteva parlare con nessun altro. Avrebbe soltanto fatto un gran casino. Con Scott era fuori discussione, per via del branco: lui e Lydia – e Derek – ne facevano parte e, in un momento tanto delicato come quello, non potevano proprio permettersi una crisi. Col padre, nemmeno. La frustrazione aumentava perché sapeva che l’unico col quale avrebbe potuto essere sincero al cento per cento era colui al quale non aveva più inviato alcuna email.  
  
Derek lo chiamò due giorni dopo. Era di cattivo umore.  
“Stiles?”  
“Hey.” finse nonchalance. “Derek. Come va?”  
Derek, tuttavia, andò al dunque. “Che diavolo di fine hai fatto?”  
Senza averne un reale motivo, Stiles si ritrovò a sorridere. Nello stomaco, però, aveva una strana sensazione fastidiosa. “Ho avuto due giorni molto impegnati a lavoro, sei arrabbiato?”  
“No.” replicò seccamente Derek. Lo era.  
Stiles sorrise di nuovo. Sedeva sul divano e aveva silenziato la televisione poco prima di rispondergli. “Perché se sei arrabbiato, sì, insomma, potevi chiamarmi tu.”  
Derek rimase in silenzio una manciata di secondi. Sembrava confuso. “Cos’è? Mi stavi mettendo alla prova?” lo interrogò.  
Stiles si accigliò. “Cosa? No, sono stato davvero molto impegnato a lavoro.” mentì nuovamente. Anche con duemila miglia a dividerli, probabilmente Derek poteva sentire l’olezzo delle sue menzogne.  
“Quindi deduco che tu non abbia avuto il tempo per _pensarmi_.”  
Stiles fu sorpreso da quella risposta. Fu sorpreso, in generale, nel sentir Derek risentito per le sue mancate _attenzioni_.  
Come poteva dirgli che non lo aveva chiamato proprio perché non aveva fatto altro che pensare a lui? Non aveva senso.  
In ogni caso, si ritrovò a sorridere per la terza volta. Era serio, il caso, stava veramente rincoglionendo per Derek – forse qualche sentimento ce l’ho – Hale.  
“Deduci male.” rispose infine, piuttosto vago. Derek rimase in silenzio. Stava ponderando alle risposte che Stiles gli aveva dato. E non era un bene.  
“Senti, Stiles, se ti sei pentito di ciò che- è successo, lo capirei perfettamente. Però sii sincero con me, prima che tutta questa storia prenda una piega che nessuno dei due desidera.” gli consigliò il licantropo.  
Stiles fece un sospiro, altro segnale che Derek avrebbe potuto decifrare nel modo sbagliato. Fece dei versi strani mentre si passava una mano sul viso e, alla fine, il rubinetto si ruppe e Stiles lasciò scorrere il flusso dei pensieri che lo avevano gettato nella più scabrosa delle paranoie.  
“Non mi sono pentito affatto, è questo il punto! E ho dei sensi di colpa talmente ingombranti che mi sembra mi stiano soffocando. Sto vivendo come un’ameba e più _ti penso_ – e ti penso troppo spesso – più diventa un casino.”  
Derek se ne rimase in silenzio per un altro po’. La sua conclusione fu semplice: “Dovevi chiamarmi subito e parlarmene. So esattamente il motivo per cui non puoi farlo con nessun altro, ma con me avresti potuto- non lo hai fatto, perché?”  
“Perché è così strano pensare di poterne parlare con te, okay? E cosa avrei dovuto dirti? Hey Derek, la mia relazione con Lydia era già fallita ancor prima che arrivassi tu, ma non volevo accettarlo. E sai, un’altra cosa, Derek? Mi sentivo con una persona che aveva già fatto vacillare tutte queste mie convinzioni, ma non era stata _tanto_ forte da farle crollare e ora nutro dei sensi di colpa anche nei suoi confronti.”  
Stiles si pentì di averlo fatto il secondo dopo aver finito di parlare. Si morse la lingua e divorò un labbro. Aveva parlato troppo.  
“Un’altra persona? Di che stai parlando?” domandò Derek, dopo una lunga pausa. Stiles ne fu stupito, perché il tono di voce di Derek non sembrava realmente allarmato o sorpreso. Nonostante ciò, nessun campanello d’allarme suonò per avvisarlo di un qualcosa fuori posto. Era troppo impegnato a rimproverare se stesso per aver tirato fuori, in un lampante minuto, tutto ciò che si era ripromesso di tener lontano da Derek: i suoi scheletri nell’armadio ora sembravano vivi e lo stavano facendo morire di paura.  
“Io… oh porca puttana, Derek, non so se dovrei parlartene. Insomma, è… complicato.”  
Derek fece un’altra pausa e Stiles fu nuovamente sorpreso di non sentire una delle sue solite minacce. Forse facevano progressi? Forse Derek stava faticando a far funzionare quella cosa fra loro sforzandosi un po’? D’altronde era stato proprio lui a chiamarlo. Anche quella era una bella novità.  
Stiles, perciò, si sentì in dovere di far qualcosa anche lui. Di sforzarsi.  
“Da qualche anno mi scambio delle email con una persona che non ho mai incontrato e di cui, quindi, non conosco l’identità. E, beh, è complicato, perché con gli anni mi sono molto affezionato _a lui_ e, prima di imbattermi in _te,_ credevo di provare qualcosa per lui.”  
“Capisco.” fu la risposta atona di Derek.  
“Derek, ti prego, dì qualcosa di più di un inutile _capisco.”_ lo supplicò.  
“Posso farti una domanda?”  
“Certo.”  
“Hai detto di non averlo mai incontrato, ma di aver provato qualcosa per… questa persona, ma dal momento in cui è successo qualcosa fra noi, hai messo in dubbio ciò che credevi di provare per lui, giusto?”  
“Corretto.”  
“E allora perché provi dei sensi di colpa? In fondo, è una persona che non hai mai conosciuto. Non hai nessun obbligo nei suoi confronti.”  
Stiles negò velocemente. “Il mio obbligo fa schifo tanto quanto il mio tempismo. E poi non puoi capire, Derek, che tipo di legame si fosse creato fra noi…”  
La pausa di Derek fu più lunga del solito. “Der?” lo chiamò Stiles poco dopo.  
“Spiegati meglio, Stiles.”  
Stiles sorrise nuovamente. I modi di fare di Derek sembravano quelli di un lupo geloso che a tutti i costi tentava di non darlo a vedere, e questo lo inteneriva tanto quanto lo spaventava. Perché era assurdo. Era ancora tutto assurdo, con Derek.  
“Gli avevo scritto pochi giorni prima del tuo arrivo perché desideravo conoscerlo, incontrarlo, per capire fino a che punto si fosse spinto il mio interesse. È difficile comprenderlo se la persona in questione non ha un volto. Non che sia necessario per provare qualcosa, e a questa persona sono legato nonostante tutto, però incontrarlo sarebbe stato anche far diventare reale tutto ciò che in questi anni ci siamo scritti. Abbiamo tanti interessi in comune, e fin da subito si è creata una sintonia che perfino con Scott dubito a volte di averla avuta.”  
“Quindi non è vero che non è stato abbastanza _forte_ da far vacillare le tue convinzioni, non ne ha semplicemente avuto il tempo o il modo.” giunse a conclusione Derek. Sembrava infastidito.  
“No, fidati Derek, è come dico io. L’idea di questa persona nella mia vita non è mai stata tanto forte da condizionarmi, e poi costringermi, a fare una scelta così radicale.” disse, cercando di non spiegare ulteriormente. Più per imbarazzo che per altro.  
Derek, però, non lasciò correre.  
“Come fai a esserne così sicuro?”  
Stiles fece un sospiro. “A causa tua.” rispose, alla fine, coprendosi il viso con uno dei cuscini sul divano.  
“Cioè?”  
Oh, insomma, Derek voleva essere proprio imboccato col cucchiaio.  
“Derek.” si lagnò.  
“Devo capire.” rispose in tono astioso, probabilmente per camuffare tutt’altro tipo di emozione.  
“Tu hai ribaltato completamente la mia vita e mi hai costretto a fare una scelta. Non sotto le tue solite minacce, non fraintendermi. Non parlo di te, in quante te. Ma tu, Derek, sei il motivo per cui penso che _lui_ non sia nulla di più di un buon amico. Perché, sì, insomma, non ho fatto altro che pensare a te, non faccio altro da giorni, in realtà! Se prima dovevo confondermi le idee per via di _qualcuno_ pensavo a lui, ma questa confusione non mi ha mai spinto a chiudere con Lydia. Tu sì. Subito. Nonostante tutto. Quindi, ora, ti è chiaro il concetto? O devo sputtanarmi maggiormente?”  
“Diglielo, allora. Digli cosa ti è successo. Penso che apprezzerebbe la tua sincerità, dopotutto. La vita è talmente imprevedibile che non può fartene una colpa se ti è accaduta una cosa del genere proprio quando chiedevi a lui un incontro.” gli rispose, allora, Derek. Quella fu un’altra bella sorpresa. Era proprio il genere di consiglio che Stiles avrebbe voluto ascoltare. Quello di cui aveva bisogno, in quel momento. Ed era stato Derek – costipato emotivamente – Hale ad aiutarlo. Che passi avanti.  
“Grazie, Der.” rispose, sorprendendosi a sua volta di averlo ringraziato ad alta voce. Subito si sentì in difetto, perché se fino a quel momento aveva eluso LonelyReader da una sua risposta, ora stava facendo più o meno la stessa cosa con Derek. “Derek?”  
“Sì?”  
“Nonostante tutto quello che ti ho detto, devo anche a te la mia sincerità.”  
“Vuoi incontrarlo comunque, non è così?” replicò Derek.  
Stiles chiuse gli occhi e si morse un labbro. “Sì.” affermò in un sibilo “non pensare male, non ha nulla a che fare con te, è solo che…”  
“Se non lo incontrassi e non lo facessi diventare realtà, lo rimpiangeresti e presto o tardi ti pentiresti di non averlo fatto, anche per la più valida motivazione.”  
“Wow, mi leggi dentro.” commentò Stiles, profondamente esterrefatto.  
Derek tossì schiarendosi la voce. “Lo capisco e se, dicendomelo, stai cercando la mia approvazione, non l’avrai, perché non devo dartela, Stiles. Non funziona così, fra noi.”  
“Ah, no?” esclamò d’impeto; forse per la prima volta da quando avevano iniziato quel discorso, quella risposta non gli piacque.  
“No.”  
“Okay.” fu vago e decisamente titubante.  
“Cosa c’è, ora?”  
“Mi confondi, o forse ti interpreto male.” replicò Stiles dopo un attimo di esitazione.  
“Mh?”  
“Prima fai quasi il geloso, mi pungoli fino a quando non confesso che _per me_ sei stato fondamentale, e poi surclassi tutto come se quello che c’è fra noi non fosse poi così importante…”  
“Quello che c’è fra noi è importante?”  
“Per me sì.” rispose Stiles, indispettito. Sembrava un bambino.  
Derek sospirò. “Lo è anche per me, quindi se ciò dipendesse soltanto da me: no, non incontrarlo, non farlo diventare reale. Capisci anche tu, però, che ciò dipende solo da te, no? Stiles, tu sei libero di fare ciò che reputi più giusto.”  
“Non ti facevo così diplomatico.” precisò Stiles.  
“E come, allora, pensavi che fossi? Il tipo possessivo che non lascia respirare il proprio partner, incolpandolo se anche solo un paio d’occhi osano posarsi su di lui?”  
Stiles si ritrovò ad annuire. “No, assolutamente.” rispose ironico. “Piuttosto credevo fossi il tipo di _sourwolf_ che demarca ciò che è di sua proprietà, pisciandoci sopra.” Il proprio francesismo lo fece imbarazzare.  
Derek rimase in silenzio. Fu _veramente_ imbarazzante.  
“Derek?”  
“C’è la minima possibilità che incontrarlo possa farti cambiare idea _riguardo noi?”_  
Stiles trattenne una risata. “Solo ciò che riguarda noi potrebbe farmi cambiare idea su me e te, non un’altra persona.” questa volta la diplomazia fu l’arma di Stiles. Peccato che Derek non avesse abboccato all’amo.  
“Lydia potrebbe avere da ridire su questa cosa.”  
Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Quello che non ha funzionato nella mia relazione con Lydia ero io. Tu non c’entri, Derek. Io già avevo capito che le cose non andavano bene, che non fossimo chi credevo saremmo potuti diventare. Tu sei stato solo la chiave per aprire il vaso di Pandora della mia omosessualità o, che ne so, bisessualità? Ancora sto cercando di identificarmi.”  
“E quest’altra persona non può essere la chiave per aprire un altro tuo mistico vaso?”  
Un vaso, Stiles, lo avrebbe senz’altro rotto in testa a Derek. Ne era assolutamente convinto. Peccato fosse troppo distante da lui.  
“Derek, tutto può essere nella vita, ma riguardo Lydia non avevo più la certezza di voler condividere la mia vita con lei. Con te, invece, potrei avercela. E, cristo santo, perché mi stai facendo confessare tutte queste cose? Ti detesto. Ti ho detestato dal primo giorno che ti ho visto, lo sapevo che avresti portato solo guai nella mia vita!” gli inveì alla fine. Doveva funzionar così, fra loro, si confessavano i propri sentimenti attraverso i loro soliti, banali litigi. Con l’unica differenza che ora potevano chiamarsi “liti amorose”. Che cosa carina.  
Derek si mise a ridere. Stiles faceva ancora fatica a sentirlo senza rimanerne sconcertato. Se, poi, aggiungeva il fatto che fosse infastidito dal modo in cui così facilmente gli aveva spiattellato la sua _cotta,_ allo sconcerto si mischiò grossolanamente anche po’ di incazzatura. “Che diavolo ridi? Sei uno stronzo.”  
“Lo sono, ma soltanto adesso mi accorgo che forse è proprio per questo che, dopo tanti anni, hai un debole per me.”  
“E, allora, sentiamo. A me piacciono gli stronzi. Il tuo problema quale sarebbe?”  
“Il mio? Che mi piace Stiles Stilinski.”  
Stiles sprofondò sul divano. Che idioti.  
“Ouch, amico, stai messo proprio male, eh?”  
“Già, ma che puoi farci, _amico,_ a ognuno la sua maledizione.”  
Se ne rimasero per un po’ in silenzio, ascoltando uno il respiro dell’altro. Fu Derek a riprendere parola, pochi attimi dopo: “Stiles?”  
“Ci sono.”  
“Sentiti libero di fare ciò che vuoi, ma sii sincero con me, sono meno stronzo di quanto credi.” gli riferì, aprendo a modo suo il proprio cuore.  
Stiles si spettinò i capelli con una mano. Fece un respiro. “Lo so, Derek. E te lo prometto, sarò sincero. Sono meno idiota di quanto pensi.”  
“Ne dubito, ma mi fido” rispose ironico l’altro. Era sincero, Stiles apprezzò prima di ridacchiare. “Ti fidi, wow, è un gran bel passo avanti.”  
“Sì, lo è.”  
Stiles si mise d’un fianco, dando le spalle alla televisione, e continuò a parlare al telefono con Derek. Lo fecero fino a quando entrambi non furono troppo stanchi per continuare.  
“Ho sempre più speranze che questa cosa possa funzionare. Guardaci, da più di un’ora al telefono e abbiamo discusso mezza volta.” confessò Stiles, in procinto di chiudere la comunicazione. Derek probabilmente dall’altro capo del telefono roteò gli occhi al cielo.  
“A me disturba che tu continui a riferirti a noi come _questa cosa_.”  
“Qualcuno sta forse marcando il territorio?”  
“Stiles.”  
La prima minaccia. Forse Stiles aveva parlato troppo presto.  
“Come vuoi che la chiami, allora?”  
“Questa cosa.”  
“Derek.”  
“Come vuoi.”  
Stiles rimase in silenzio, pensando a come rimediare. “Okay, okay, ci sono.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Ho speranza in noi.” replicò Stiles, preso da quella baraonda di confessioni, pensò, tanto valeva sputarne fuori un’altra.  
“Stucchevole.” replicò Derek. Assurdo crederlo, ma era palpabile l’ironia.  
“Quel tanto che basta per addolcire uno stronzo.”  
“Inizi a conoscermi troppo bene.”  
“Lo so, e non mi dispiace.”  
“Nemmeno a me.” concluse Derek, onestamente. Non dovette averne abbastanza, però. “Comunque, ho speranza anche io. O meglio, ci credo. In noi.”  
Stiles ne fu compiaciuto. Derek si impegnava tantissimo.  
“Lo stronzo e l’idiota, che accoppiata.”  
Derek non commentò. Dopotutto, _quell’accoppiata_ , gli piaceva particolarmente. “Ora sarà meglio chiudere questa telefonata, o finiremo per dichiararci amore eterno.” ironizzò Stiles, ridacchiando.  
Derek rimase in silenzio. Stiles pensò che forse non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto affatto concludere quel genere di conversazione in quel modo.  
Era davvero un idiota.  
“Buonanotte Derek.” gli disse.  
“Chiamami domani.” gli ordinò il lupo.  
Stiles non obiettò.  
“Notte, Stiles.”  


***

  
  
To: ImtheRobinone  
From: LonelyReader  
Subject: in bocca al lupo!  
  
Non ti dirò banalmente, buona fortuna. Il mio augurio sarà “in bocca al lupo”, però promettimi che risponderai nel modo corretto, che non è “crepi”.  
Non tutti conoscono la bellezza del significato di questo modo di augurare buona fortuna. In sostanza rappresenta l’amore della lupa, madre, che prende con la sua bocca i propri figlioletti quando deve trasportarli da una tana all’altra; così facendo, fra le sue fauci li protegge dai pericoli esterni. Credo che sia uno degli auguri più belli che si possa fare a una persona. È la speranza che possa essere protetto e al sicuro dalle malvagità, in questo caso tutte le tue ansie, che ti circondano. Se vuoi sapere come si risponde a questo tipo di augurio, beh, te lo dico: è “viva il lupo”, perché ciò significa che la lupa è riuscita nel suo compito di proteggere i propri cuccioli. Converrai da te perché, invece, sia assolutamente erroneo replicare con “crepi”.  
Perciò, in bocca al lupo ragazzo! Fammi sapere quanti tiri in porta sei riuscito a portare a segno.  
  
P.S. Prometto di iniziare a leggere Harry Potter.  
  
LonelyReader  
  


***

  
  
_S: È l’ora di pranzo. Non c’è bisogno che ti dica perché stia in bagno a scriverti, vero?_  
_Sul serio, Derek. Dovresti uscire dalla mia testa._  


_D: Si chiama scarica barile, questo._  
_Prenditi le tue responsabilità, Stiles._

  
_S: Nessuno ti ha chiesto di specificare cosa fosse. E no, è più facile dire che è colpa tua._  
  


_D: Non è colpa mia se non hai alcun tipo di controllo sulla tua mente._

  
_S: È il mio corpo il problema. Tu, la colpa._  


_D: Nessuno ti ha chiesto di specificarlo. Ma grazie per averlo fatto._

  
_S: Sei proprio uno stronzo._  


_D: Quindi fammi capire, quando arriva l’ora di pranzo ti chiudi in bagno…_  
_E cosa fai?_

  
_S: Seriamente, Derek?_  


_D: Seriamente, Stiles._

  
_S:Cerco di calmarmi._  


_D:Ci riesci?_

_S: No._  


_D:Prova qualcos’altro, allora._  


_S: Fottiti._  


_D: Eh, ci sei quasi vicino._

  
_S:Sei un mostro. Sul serio._  
_Mai avrei scommesso che un giorno mi sarei ritrovato a messaggiare con un Derek Hale che fa della malizia con me! Ma, se l’avessi fatto, senza dubbio ora sarei stato ricchissimo, perché nessuno ci avrebbe creduto! Nessuno. E ho la dannazione di dover avere a che fare con te! Ma me la cerco, perché in fondo è ciò che voglio._  


_D: Le tue parole suonano come un pentimento_

  
_S: Il mio unico pentimento al momento è quello di averti scritto, poco fa, pensando di trovare una soluzione_  


_D:Io ho una soluzione_

  
_S:Che sarebbe?_  


_D:Soddisfa i tuoi pensieri_

  
_S:Nel bagno del mio ufficio? Sono nel dipartimento dell’FBI, ricordi?_  


_D:Ti faccio compagnia_

  
_S:Non tentarmi, cazzo!_  


_D: Era ciò che volevi, Stiles_

  
_S: Ti detesto_  


_D: Ti chiamo_

  
\---  
  
Il numero di Stiles salvato nella sua rubrica non era mai stato così _necessario_ come nelle settimane successive che trascorsero. Era ufficialmente iniziato dicembre e Stiles lo aveva chiamato la sera stessa, nonostante quello scambio di messaggi e l’inopportuna chiamata nei bagni dell’FBI.  
Lo aveva chiamato il giorno dopo ancora, e poi lo aveva fatto Derek. Non si erano messi più d’accordo sul doverlo fare, ma accadeva come fosse diventato un appuntamento abituale. Non avevano mai granché da dirsi, ma parlavano per ore. Derek ascoltava, ma non come se fosse sotto tortura. In cuor suo sapeva che dalle mail erano passati al livello successivo: le chiamate al telefono.  
Per giorni, dopo la confessione di Stiles riguardo LonelyReader, Derek era stato abbattuto per ciò che era stato costretto a fare. Era consapevole di aver detto e fatto la cosa più giusta, ma non riusciva a perdonarsi per aver chiesto a Stiles di essere sincero, quando lui per primo non riusciva a esserlo totalmente.  
Quando gli arrivò la risposta che Stiles aveva inviato a LonelyReader la sensazione di colpevolezza peggiorò. Stiles parlava di lui.  
Lui, lui.  
Lui, Derek.  
  
To: LonelyReader  
From: ImtheRobinOne  
Subject: hai ragione  
  
Caro mio lettore solitario,  
sono passati troppi giorni dalla tua ultima email, e mi dispiace aver fatto passare così tanto tempo, ma sotto tuo consiglio ho atteso di poter riuscire a pensare a mente fredda. Ovviamente, avevi ragione tu. Non posso rimangiarmi ciò che ti ho scritto, né voglio farlo, ma forse da parte mia è stato veramente esuberante esporti le mie pippe mentali. Quello che mi lega a te è qualcosa a cui ancora oggi non so dare un nome, ma ne riconosco l’importanza e il peso nella mia vita; in un momento di difficoltà e di confusione nella mia relazione non ho fatto altro che creare un gran casino e coinvolgerti in qualcosa che non avresti dovuto nemmeno conoscere. E non perché io non voglia, bensì perché dovresti essere immune ai miei problemi. Avrei dovuto salvaguardarti.  
Sono in crisi con la mia ragazza e questo per colpa mia, e per molto tempo il tuo pensiero mi aiutava a distrarmi, ma al tempo stesso alimentava quel minimo di dubbio in grado di mettere in discussione tutto di me. Conoscerti di persona probabilmente avrebbe potuto essere la goccia di un vaso che, però, si è già rotto in mille pezzi. Non so perché la vita abbia voluto essere tanto puntuale, con me, ma qualcuno ha bussato alla mia porta e tutto ciò che _il nostro rapporto_ si era limitato a sussurrarmi a un orecchio, come un tarlo, beh, è diventato realtà per mezzo di un’altra persona. Di questa persona.  
Così ho capito anche che tipo di legame ci fosse fra noi e mi dispiace, davvero, di aver fatto un casino così grande. In quei sogni _volevo_ ci fossi tu, perché l’idea mi faceva meno paura. Perché tu mi fai meno paura.  
Purtroppo, però, siamo un po’ tutti dei Cappuccetto Rosso e vogliamo sempre curiosare tra le fauci del lupo, anche se è pericoloso. Anche se è rischioso. Per qualche assurdo motivo, credimi, il fatto di non conoscere la tua identità è meno preoccupante di tutto ciò che mi sta accadendo ora. E se fosse semplice, scegliere la _semplicità,_ lo farei. Ma non sarebbe onesto. Non è quello che voglio.  
Ecco, fra le cose che desiderio c’è senz’altro il fatto che vorrei porre rimedio al disastro che ho fatto, ma so che queste cose possono risolversi soltanto con il tempo e, soprattutto, solo se lo vorrai. Perché, nonostante tutto, a mente fredda, posso comunque dirti che ti vorrei nella mia vita, che vorrei conoscerti. Se non te lo chiedessi, nonostante il gran caos e la probabilità che tu ora mi detesterai da morire, lo rimpiangerei per sempre. Perché non ho perso di vista quanto tutto questo sia sempre stato speciale, ho solo compreso che certi rapporti non vanno confusi con altri. L’ho già fatto con la mia fidanzata e non voglio ripetermi!  
Spero apprezzerai la sincerità, aspetto una tua risposta con ansia,  
  
sempre tuo,  
ImtheRobinone  
  
  
Stiles era stato quasi metaforico, ma il messaggio era giunto al punto della questione. Una parte di Derek si era sentita stupidamente offesa, l’altra invece ne era scioccamente colpita.  
Stiles era stato vago con LonelyReader, ma Derek, che sapeva tutto, leggeva in quel messaggio una doppia verità. Affilate entrambe, si ritrovò punto nel vivo.  
Aveva scelto Derek per il rischio e la pericolosità della loro relazione. Stiles sosteneva che LonelyReader, in qualche modo, fosse la scelta più semplice, ma non quella da prendere. Ergo, Derek era quella difficile, forse sbagliata, ma _allettante._  
Si sentì uno stupido a parlare di se stesso come se avesse una doppia personalità, ma con Stiles, in qualche modo, era diventato effettivamente così.  
Si riappacificò con i suoi pensieri – e con l’umano, con cui ovviamente non poteva litigare se non subito dopo avergli detto tutta la verità – rassicurandosi all’idea che Stiles potesse affermare tutto questo soltanto perché non aveva mai incontrato LonelyReader.  
Si sentì peggio, però, quando prese atto che prima o poi avrebbe concesso a Stiles di scoprire tutto – perché sapeva di doverglielo – e le possibilità che ogni cosa si risolvesse con una discussione o una settimana di litigi – nelle peggiori delle ipotesi – erano veramente scarse.  
Comprese, quindi, alla fine, cosa intendesse Stiles con la metafora del lupo e di Cappuccetto Rosso. Non aveva voluto ispirarsi al fatto che lui fosse un licantropo e Stiles, un umano, bensì all’idea della minaccia che questa unione potesse significare.  
Stare insieme a un lupo era pericoloso.  
Stare insieme a un umano, lo era.  
In qualche modo, avrebbero finito per farsi del male. Lui, nel dirgli tutta la verità. Stiles, nel decidere che averlo scelto fosse davvero la cosa più sbagliata da fare.  
  
  
\---  
  
_S: Che fai? Perché non rispondi alle mie chiamate?_  


_D: Sono con tuo padre, Stiles._

  
_S: Oh. Se ti dicessi di salutarmelo, lo faresti?_  


_D: Ovviamente no_

  
_S: Bravo lupacchiotto. Volevo vedere se fossi stato attento._  
_State lavorando a un caso?_  


_D: No, stiamo guardando la partita._

  
_S: Sei di nuovo a casa mia con mio padre??_  


_D: No, siamo andati a cena fuori. Sai, primo appuntamento._

  
_S: Prima il figlio e poi il padre!_  
_Cos’è, Derek, hai un debole per gli Stilinski?_  


_D: Sto mangiando, Stiles. Sei disgustoso._

  
_S:Smettila allora di vederti con mio padre fuori dall’orario di lavoro!_  
  
_S:Derek?_  
  
_S:Sul serio? Ora non mi rispondi nemmeno?_  
  
_S:Okay. Se proprio vuoi fare questo gioco con me, giochiamo pure._  


_D:Sei proprio un ragazzino._  
_Chiamare tuo padre per fargli il terzo grado…_  
_Se questo è “giocare” per te, non hai proprio capito con chi hai a che fare._

  
“Papà? Perché mi stai richiamando?”  
“Ciao Stiles, sono Derek. Volevo solo farti un saluto. Quando torni a casa?” la voce di Derek, briosa e beffarda, arrivò all’orecchio di Stiles come una scossa elettrica.  
“Ma sei idiota? Attacca subito.” squittì, allontanando un paio di volte il cellulare dall’orecchio soltanto per guardarlo sbigottito. Non poteva averlo fatto sul serio.  
“Oh, fantastico! Ci vedremo presto, allora! Buonanotte, ti ripasso tuo padre” lo sentì dire velocemente. Stiles non ci provò nemmeno a trovare le parole per replicare.  
Si sentì ghiacciare quando riascoltò la voce del padre: “Stiles, sono veramente felice che tu e Derek abbiate finalmente trovato un modo per essere amici. Te l’avevo detto che non era così male, no? Oh, ecco che ricomincia, Derek! Stiles, ti devo lasciare, sta iniziando il secondo tempo! Buonanotte.”  
  
_S: Derek, tu sei un pazzo._  


_D: Ho a che fare con te, Stiles_  
_quanto sano di mente pensi possa essere, secondo te?_

  
_S:Touché._  
 _Ricordami di non giocare mai più con te, la prossima volta._  


_D: No, non penso di farlo._  
_È troppo divertente metterti in difficoltà._

\---  
  
  
Così le settimane erano trascorse tranquillamente. Presto sarebbero iniziate le vacanze natalizie e Stiles era piuttosto _eccitato_ all’idea di tornare a Beacon Hills. Più volte al telefono gli aveva descritto tutte le fantasie che avrebbe voluto poter realizzare. Con lui.  
“Tra casa mia e il loft, direi che quest’ultimo diventerà il nostro nido d’amore.” gli spiegò. Derek sorrise scioccamente ma, camuffando il tono della voce, gli fece credere di essere un po’ seccato. “Okay, Stiles. Ora puoi rispondere alla mia domanda e dirmi quando, esattamente, farai ritorno a casa?”  
“Perché? Devi nascondere il tuo amante prima del mio arrivo?”  
Derek si rifiutò di stare al gioco. “Okay, okay, lupo permaloso. Devo ancora prenotare, ma probabilmente sabato 21 prenderò il primo volo e sarò a Beacon Hills nel pomeriggio, sempre che mio padre riesca a venirmi a prendere. Altrimenti ci vorrà un po’ di più.”  
“Posso venire a prenderti io.” gli rispose Derek, sorpreso da se stesso nell’essere riuscito per una volta a non filtrare le proprie volontà.  
“Wow.” commentò inopportunamente Stiles. “Non riuscirò mai ad abituarmi a questa cosa, credo.”  
Derek lo sentì, perfino, ridere.  
“Nel senso” tentò di precisare subito, soltanto per riprovare quell’amara sensazione: difatti, più aveva contatto con Stiles e più si sentiva influenzato dai modi di fare dell’umano.  
Quando mai Derek Hale era stato colto nel ben mezzo di un vaneggiamento? Ecco, Stiles avrebbe dovuto sentirsi onorato. “Se tu non dicessi a tuo padre quando hai intenzione di tornare e nessuno sapesse del tuo arrivo, potrei venire a prenderti io all’aeroporto.”  
Stiles non rimase molto a lungo in silenzio. “Così facendo, se nessuno sa del mio arrivo, noi potremmo passare un weekend _selvaggiamente natalizio_ da soli.” ipotizzò, nuovamente eccitato. “Dannazione, Derek, adoro il modo in cui ragioni.” si complimentò.  
“A questa conclusione ci sei arrivato tu, io pensavo a una serata insieme. Anche perché con il branco e… Lydia sarebbe un po’ difficile non far _percepire_ la tua presenza a Beacon Hills.”  
“Non siamo costretti a tornare subito a Beacon Hills.”   
“Stiles…”, si finse esasperato, probabilmente perché il vecchio Derek non sarebbe stato allettato anche solo all’idea, come invece si sentiva.  
“Sì, lo so. Mi sono sentito uno schifo nel momento in cui ho evitato il pensiero di Lydia e ho continuato dritto con quello di me e te _da soli.”_ si lagnò. Derek fece un sospiro.  
“No, okay, niente sotterfugi. Chiederò proprio a Lydia, così ci togliamo di dosso questo enorme macigno di sofferenza, dolore e frustrazione.”  
La sicurezza di Stiles era un buon motivo per essere felice, si ritrovò a pensare Derek. “Mi farò bastare il loft come nido d’amore. Casa mia in ogni caso è fuori discussione, con mio padre, sai.”  
“Il loft andrà bene.” gli assicurò.  
Peccato che, poi, pochi giorni prima della partenza di Stiles, alla porta di casa di Derek avesse bussato l’unica persona che nei loro piani non era proprio stata calcolata.  
“Cora?”  
“Hey, fratellone, sorpresa!”  
E per Derek lo fu eccome, una sorpresa.  
  
\---  
  
Stiles, la sera stessa dell’arrivo di Cora, chiamò puntualmente Derek. Più si avvicinava il giorno del suo ritorno a casa e più si ritrovava ad aver a che fare con un lunatico. Un giorno poteva essere euforico, quello dopo – o peggio ancor, un paio d’ore dopo! – nervoso e paranoico. Quasi sempre, però, era eccitato.  
Derek gli aveva dato fin troppo corda per escludere l’ipotesi che non fosse colpa sua se quasi rischiarono di _svelare_ il proprio segreto alla prima persona che era venuta in contatto con uno di loro.  
Stavano cenando, gli Hale, quando il telefono di Derek iniziò a suonare. Lo portava sempre con sé, da quando gli appuntamenti telefonici con Stiles si erano fatti quotidiani, ma aveva compiuto l’errore di poggiare distrattamente il telefono sul tavolo e Stiles quello di chiamare proprio quando si era allontanato verso il frigo per prendere un’altra birra.  
Si voltò nel sentirlo vibrare, il corpo in allarme, ma stupidamente congelato. Come se arrestare il tempo, in quel momento, fosse l’unico modo per bloccare anche quella chiamata. Ovviamente non fu così. Vide Cora protrarsi verso lo schermo illuminato e accigliare le scurissime ciglia.  
“Perché Stiles ti sta chiamando?” domandò.  
Ai suoi occhi non doveva avere alcun senso. Derek poteva capire benissimo la sensazione. Non lo lasciò rispondere, soprattutto perché Derek si trovò impreparato, e la vide acciuffare il telefono e accettare la chiamata.  
“Stiles!” lo salutò.  
Derek, col suo super udito, riuscì a sentire la voce di Stiles, dopo un secondo di tentennamento: “Chi parla?”  
Cora sorrise divertita, spazzolandosi con due dita i lunghi capelli corvini. “Ma come? Non riconosci la ragazza per cui hai quasi avuto una cotta?” lo provocò lei con un sorrisetto molesto che fece notevolmente accigliare il fratello. Derek si era avvicinato risedendosi al proprio posto con una birra tra le mani. Improvvisamente era interessato a quella conversazione.  
“Io non- CORA?” domandò Stiles, scioccato. La ragazza scoppiò a ridere. “Io non ho avuto una quasi cotta per te.” brontolò l’umano. Il sopracciglio di Derek si alzò notevolmente. Non sapeva proprio per quale motivo esattamente il fastidio stesse nascendo nel suo stomaco: se per la sorella o per Stiles. Nel dubbio, optò per entrambe le cose.  
“Infatti, togliamo pure il _quasi.”_ continuò lei con ironia. Stiles dall’altra parte del telefono non accennò a dire altro, forse per la prima volta incapace di utilizzare la sua consueta parlantina.  
“Allora, come mai stai chiamando mio fratello alle, mh, nove e mezzo di sera?”  
“Sei tornata a Beacon Hills” deviò Stiles, non rispondendole. “Per le vacanze di Natale?”  
Cora rispose, invece: “Sì, questo è il mio motivo. Torniamo a te.”  
Derek le fece cenno di passargli il telefono, ma la sorella finse di non accorgersene guardando altrove.  
“Devo parlare con Derek, ho- delle informazioni molto importanti per lui.” tentò Stiles. C’era puzza di arrampicamento sugli specchi e Cora era molto brava a capirlo, anche attraverso un telefono.  
“Che informazioni?”  
“È riservato, Cora.”  
“Sono sua sorella.”  
“Cora, dammi il telefono ora.” prese parola Derek, serrando la mascella. Lei lo fissò ancora piuttosto divertita, ma alzando gli occhi al cielo, improvvisamente seccata, salutò Stiles: “Va bene, ciao Stiles, è sempre un piacere parlare con te.”  
Derek prese il telefono e “Cosa c’è?” domandò a Stiles, tentando di utilizzare quel tono seccato che, con lui, da qualche tempo, era riuscito ad accantonare. Stiles non sembrò intuire immediatamente il motivo.  
“Potevi anche scrivermi che era tornata tua sorella.” gli disse lui. Fu il turno di Cora di alzare il sopracciglio, improvvisamente incuriosita dalla risposta di Stiles. Perché, sì, ovviamente anche lei col suo super udito aveva deciso di ascoltare la conversazione fra i due.  
Derek si alzò, spostandosi quanto più lontano possibile dalla cucina, sapendo che la distanza non sarebbe comunque servita a nulla.  
“Cosa c’è, Stiles?” gli chiese lui. Di nuovo.  
Stiles rimase in silenzio. “Niente, forse è tardi, ne possiamo parlare anche domani mattina. Non è così urgente.” Derek fece un lungo respiro, speranzoso che Stiles fosse arrivato a capire il perché stesse facendo lo stronzo.  
“Okay.” gli rispose.  
“Buona- sì insomma- ciao” farfugliò Stiles. Derek chiuse la comunicazione e tornò dalla sorella. Lei aveva molte domande da fargli, glielo leggeva in viso. Derek cercò di far cadere tutta quella situazione nel dimenticatoio, ma non era abituato ai modi di fare della sorella.  
“Perché avresti dovuto dire a Stiles che ero tornata?” era stata la prima domanda.  
Derek l’aveva guarda un secondo, facendo un sorso dalla bottiglia e concludendo con una alzata di spalle. “Pensi davvero che io capisca cosa frulla nella testa di quel ragazzino?” domandò a sua volta, cercando di essere indecifrabile. Era bravo, dopotutto.  
Cora sembrò pensarci. Poi annuì dandogli ragione. “Come mai non ti ha dato le informazioni che aveva?”  
“Forse perché c’era qualcun altro a origliare la conversazione?”  
Cora roteò gli occhi al cielo. “In famiglia non dovrebbe trattarsi nemmeno di _origliare._ Hai segreti con me, Derek?”  
Una marea.  
“No, ma forse si trattava di una sua questione privata-” convenne lui.  
“E da quando chiama te?” incalzò lei. Derek avrebbe voluto mordersi forte la lingua. Quella ragazzina insolente era più brava di lui e non aveva scampo. La mascella fece l’ennesimo guizzo, Cora comprese quanto fosse infastidito da quell’interrogatorio e appoggiò la schiena alla sedia, arrendevole.  
“Non lo so, Cora! Non sto nella sua testa e francamente nemmeno mi interessa. Possiamo tornare a mangiare?”  
Lei lo studiò ancora un po’, tamburellando con le dita sulla tavola. Il dubbio sembrò scivolarle via di dosso, ma Derek non fu sicuro di averla convinta a mollare un po’ la questione.  
In ogni caso, rimasero in silenzio e ripresero a mangiare. Qualche minuto dopo stavano già parlando di altro.  


***

Spring 2011  
(season 1)

To: LonelyReader  
From: ImtheRobinone  
Subject: re: in bocca al lupo  
  
Avrei voluto tanto poter rispondere “viva il lupo”, ma non se n’è fatto più niente e la mia carriera da titolare si è conclusa ancor prima di iniziare. Che disdetta. Alla fine, ho realmente deluso il mio vecchio e non avergli potuto dare nemmeno una spiegazione è stato anche peggio di non aver giocato! Ci credeva tantissimo, finalmente il figlio avrebbe potuto giocare una partita di lacrosse! Ah, si trasformerà senz’ombra di dubbio nell’ennesimo senso di colpa che verrà a torturarmi negli incubi.  
Comunque, grazie. La tua email mi ha regalato un sorriso. È davvero tenero il retroscena di questo augurio. Penso che d’ora in poi non solo eviterò di rispondere nel modo sbagliato, ma rimprovererò chiunque altro lo faccia.  
Quindi, visto che hai promesso di iniziare la mia saga fantasy preferita, mi sembra doveroso prendere il tuo insegnamento e utilizzarlo subito, perché – fidati – ne avrai molto bisogno: in bocca al lupo!  
  
  
PS Seriamente, voglio i commenti. Li esigo!  
  
ImtheRobinone  


***

  
Qualche ora più tardi, una volta che Cora si fu appisolata sul letto che Derek le offrì per dormire, lui ne approfittò per uscire dal loft e chiudersi nella propria auto. Era abbastanza lontano e la sorella dormiva, poteva star tranquillo. Così chiamò Stiles.  
“Derek?” rispose dopo nemmeno due squilli. Sembrava in ansia.  
“Hey.” gli disse lui, affabile.  
“Hey.” la risposta di Stiles ebbe un tono quasi seccato. Indispettito.  
Derek sospirò. “Mi dispiace per poco fa.”  
“Lo spero.”  
“Non sapevo come gestirla. È arrivata facendomi una sorpresa e non ho pensato ad avvisarti.”  
Stiles ci rifletté per qualche secondo. “Perché ha risposto lei al telefono?”  
“Non era mia intenzione, Stiles. È successo. Pensi che abbia voluto il teatrino di poco fa?”  
“Parole tue: ti diverti a mettermi in difficoltà.”  
“Hai ragione, ma solo quando si tratta della tua famiglia, non della mia.”  
Stiles sospirò. “Ovviamente” Derek lo immaginò sorridere. Lo fece anche lui.  
Rimasero in silenzio.  
“Quindi tua sorella è venuta per le vacanze natalizie.” sostenne Stiles. Sembrava dispiaciuto.  
“Già.” replicò Derek. Nemmeno lui sembrava al settimo cielo, eppure la sorpresa di Cora aveva saputo rallegrarlo. Era la sorella ritrovata dopo una tragedia, non poteva considerarla come un imprevisto spiacevole, nemmeno quando effettivamente lo era.  
“Quindi niente nido d’amore nel tuo loft.” concluse Stiles.  
Derek roteò gli occhi, ma solo perché incapace di dimostrare a se stesso quanto in realtà dispiacesse anche a lui.  
“Troveremo un modo, Stiles.” lo rassicurò.  
“Sì, certo. Lo so. E sono felice che tua sorella sia tornata. Ho passato queste due ultime ore a veder svanire tutte le fantasie che mi ero fatto in queste settimane e non riesco proprio a non essere un po’… dispiaciuto.”  
“Ti capisco. È mia sorella ed è sempre bello averla con me, ma- dispiace anche a me. Però non significa che non avremo modo di- stare insieme.”  
“Oh no, fidati, in qualche modo riuscirò ad aggrapparmi al tuo bel culetto. Non temere.”  
Derek sorrise, sbuffando per cercare di camuffare la reazione.  
“Te ne vieni fuori sempre nel migliore dei modi.” si complimentò, non sapendo come altro commentare quel _bel culetto._  
“Non ci sono orecchie indiscrete che possono sentirci, vero?” domandò Stiles, d’un tratto spaventato di aver fatto l’ennesima stronzata.  
“No, sono uscito fuori. Sono in macchina.”  
“Perfetto, quindi posso fare altre esternazioni sulle parti del tuo corpo che più gradisco?”  
“Preferirei di no.”  
“Sei noioso.”  
“E tu in calore.”  
“Io non- è che mi ma-nca _vederti.”_ farfugliò cercando di salvarsi all’ultimo. Derek chiuse gli occhi. “Merda! Perché è tanto difficile?” lo sentì esclamare.  
Derek guardò un po’ ovunque nella notte desolata del suo quartiere. Lo sapeva benissimo.  
“Perché quando tutto succede così all’improvviso, dopo un periodo in cui ogni cosa avresti pensato fuorché che accadesse, è normale ritrovarsi spiazzati.”  
“Wow, come sei saggio.”  
“No, Stiles, semplicemente so cosa provi. Vale lo stesso per me.”  
“Davvero?”  
“Sì, davvero.”  
“Quindi ti manco?” domandò Stiles. Un idiota. “Cioè, non ti manca vedermi e alzare gli occhi per ogni stronzata che dico, e non ti manca il desiderio di prendermi a capocciate o di farmi chiudere la bocca con una delle solite minacce. Ti manco, punto.” non sembrava una domanda, bensì una costatazione.  
“Continuo ad alzare gli occhi per ogni tua stronzata e a sentire il desiderio di prenderti a pugni e tutto il resto. Ma, sì, mi manchi, e la bocca ora saprei chiudertela in un altro modo.”  
“Le minacce sono così sopravvalutate, in effetti.” convenne Stiles. Derek sghignazzò. “A volte necessarie, ma non sempre.”  
“Beh, tra due giorni torno.” rispose soddisfatto Stiles.  
“Lo so.” esclamò Derek con la stessa enfasi.  
“Non vedo l’ora che tu mi chiuda la bocca, allora.”  
“Lo farò solo quando avrai sistemato le cose con chi devi.” precisò il lupo.  
“Ahi! Siamo tornati alle minacce?”  
Derek rise. Accadeva un po’ troppo spesso, ormai, ma poco importava. “A volte sono davvero necessarie.”  
“Ma non sempre, parole tue!”  
“Stiles…” si portò una mano davanti alla faccia.  
“Sto scherzando, hai ragione tu. Ho chiesto a Lydia un passaggio dall’aeroporto. Pranzeremo insieme e le dirò tutto. Cioè non proprio tutto, non di te, di noi. Insomma, lo sai!”  
“Sì.”  
“Tu nel frattempo non farti scoprire da tua sorella. Quella donna è _diabolica_.”  
Derek guardò verso l’edificio alla sua sinistra. Non si scorgeva nessuno dalla finestra. “Quindi avevi una cotta per lei?”  
“COS-? Non ti ci mettere anche tu, Derek.”  
“Non so cosa mi infastidisca di più: se tu con mia sorella o mia sorella con te.”  
“Non deve infastidirti, perché non c’è stato nulla. Anzi, a cose già successe, tutto ha molto più senso. Insomma, Cora è te al femminile. È ovvio che avessi un’ _attrazione…”_  
Derek si accigliò. “Ah, sì? Dovrebbe essere ovvio?”  
“Se ci fosse stata una me al femminile, anche tu avresti potuto considerarla una… via più facile?”  
“Stiles, io non ragiono in questi termini.”  
“Ah già, tu sei quello dell’amore fluido.”  
Derek fece una smorfia. “Perciò, fammi capire, trovavi mia sorella una strada più semplice da compiere?”  
“NO, cazzo, mi spiego malissimo.”  
“Lo spero.”  
“Ti ho fatto tornare il desiderio di prendermi a pugni, non è così?”  
“Non è mai svanito.”  
“Senti, non lo so _ancora_ quando è successo e perché ho fatto certe cose. Ma, ad oggi, so che se sono spinto verso di te a una velocità incomprensibile e impossibile da gestire è perché chissà da quanto tempo, senza saperlo, lo desideravo. Io credevo di avere delle curiosità verso le persone del mio stesso sesso ma- ho baciato te, insomma. Ho scelto te, da ubriaco, sapendo che avresti potuto uccidermi. Ho avuto altre occasioni e non mi sono mai lanciato a capofitto. Ho sempre desistito, alla fine. Non mi sono mai voluto dare delle vere risposte. Con le ragazze sembrava più semplice? Sì, ma questo è un po’ come ti cresce la società, no? Diventi adolescente e improvvisamente devi perdere la verginità. Con una ragazza. Perché è così. Io pensavo ai ragazzi, sapevo di vederli con occhi diversi, ma non mi sono mai esposto perché… non trovavo il giusto motivo.  
Con te sapevo, in qualche assurdo modo, che potevo fidarmi. Forse consideravo tua sorella la strada più facile, perché mi ricordava te, oppure perché era semplicemente Cora, questo temo che non lo saprò mai, ma… ora siamo arrivati qui e forse non avrò avuto le risposte alle domande che mi ponevo, ma ne sono arrivate delle altre, e ne sono felice. E, fanculo Derek, questa storia deve proprio finire. Tu non parli e costringi me a far questi sproloqui di merda.”  
Derek si era abituato a sentirlo chiudere quelle confessioni in quel modo e nemmeno ci badò questa volta. “Ti dirò io una cosa, adesso.”  
“Devo preoccuparmi?”  
“Sta zitto.” lo ammonì. Prese fiato. “Sei la cosa più sana che mi sia accaduta in questo periodo e forse ti ho detestato tanto e ho desistito dal fidarmi di te perché certe cose, _i lupi_ , lo capiscono col fiuto. Io ho avuto tante relazioni, perlopiù sbagliate, e tu altrettante, come è giusto che sia. Ma ora siamo qui. Col passato alle spalle. Tu non ancora del tutto, ma ci arriveremo. Spero di arrivarci. Perché è questo, quello che voglio. Non saprò sempre dirtelo come fai tu, ma il tentativo di farlo ora è la dimostrazione che fai del bene anche tu Stiles, e ne stai facendo a me.”  
“ _Fai del bene anche tu, Stiles.”_ Civettò, smorzando l’imbarazzo, poco dopo. “Sempre questo tono sorpreso.” continuò.  
“Sul serio? La tua risposta è una citazione di Harry Potter?”  
“HAI LETTO LA SAGA DELLA ROWLING?” urlò a tal punto che Derek considerò l’idea che avesse svegliato Cora. Guardò di nuovo verso l’edificio per controllare. Tutto taceva.  
“Ovviamente, per chi mi hai preso? È il romanzo del secolo.”  
“E perché non ne abbiamo mai discusso? Insomma, Derek! Sono le basi. Tipo, in che casa pensi ti smisterebbe il cappello parlante? Io credo di essere Corvonero, il giusto compromesso tra intelligenza e furbizia. Tu saresti un, mh, Serpeverde? Forse. E il tuo patronus sarebbe senz’altro un lupo! Anzi no, forse saresti un animagus e…non pensi anche tu che la concezione del licantropo sia alquanto erronea? Il basilisco invece è-”  
“Stiles.” lo fermò.  
Stiles si ammutolì. Lo sentì ridacchiare. “Sì, perdonami, mi ero lasciato prendere dall’entusiasmo della rivelazione. Ne riparleremo sicuramente, comunque. La questione non è chiusa qua. Dannazione, Derek Hale ha letto Harry Potter.”  
Derek negò col capo e sorrise.  
“Sempre questo tono sorpreso, Stiles.”  
  
\---  
  
  
_S:Sono all’aeroporto._  
_Non vedo l’ora di vederti._  


_D:Stasera._  


_S:Lo spero!_  
_Se mio padre non mi obbligherà a restare con lui a guardare qualche partita…_  
  
_S:Oddio, Derek, non dirmi che ti sei fatto invitare da mio padre a cena._  
  
_S:Derek?_  
  
_S:DEREK?_  
  
_S:Ti detesto.  
  
  
  
_


	10. 10. Tre parole

**10\. Tre parole**

  
Nel bel mezzo del decollo dallo Stato della Virginia, Stiles scoppiò a ridere, destando l’attenzione e il sospetto di molti altri passeggeri. Si scusò, tossicchiando rumorosamente, cercando di scomparire, concentrando tutta l’attenzione fuori dal piccolo finestrino dell’aereo. Non ci riusciva. La bocca tremava ancora per il desiderio di ridere. Si ricordò di essere un adulto. Un agente dell’FBI. E allora rise ancora più forte. Perché era come se la sua testa gli stesse dicendo che aveva ottenuto tutto, realizzato tutti i suoi stupidi e impossibili sogni che custodiva fin da bambino e, giunto a quel momento, ne stesse per distruggere uno. Come una cartolina vecchia e consumata, sporca di macchie di caffè e sbiadita da una pioggia fitta e costante. Perché Lydia lo sarebbe andato a prendere all’aeroporto, come erano gli accordi. E lui, incapace di poter mantenere ancora il piede in due scarpe, le avrebbe parlato per lasciarla. Rise di nuovo, nascondendosi dietro il giornale. Il signore accanto a lui fece un sospiro, ma Stiles non se ne curò.  
Insomma, se ogni passeggero avesse saputo, probabilmente avrebbe riso assieme a lui: Stiles che lasciava Lydia. LYDIA, SIGNORE E SIGNORI. _Le uscite di emergenza sono lì, lì e là._  
Poi, quasi per assurdo, più ci pensava, più si intristiva. Si mise a ripensare tutto ciò che era accaduto e, se una volta l’obbiettivo della sua videocamera era stato fisso sempre ed esclusivamente sulla ragazza dei suoi sogni, ora sembrava aver cambiato rotta. Esattamente verso il ragazzo dei suoi incubi.  
Trattenne l’ennessimo risolino isterico e decise di riposare. Non ci riuscì, ma ignoreremo di buona cura le tante altre pippe mentali e il fantomatico discorso da fare alla ragazza sensitiva, perché tanto, come scopriremo a breve, sarebbe stato tutto inutile.  
  
Passati i controlli della sicurezza e ripreso il possesso del proprio bagaglio, Stiles si fece strada verso l’uscita. D’improvviso non aveva più voglia di ridere, neanche un po’. E solo in quella insolita passeggiata verso uno dei cambiamenti più solenni della sua vita si domandò se stesse facendo la cosa giusta.  
Insomma, lui amava Lydia. L’aveva amata per così tanto tempo, anche quando credeva di non farlo più, che immaginarsi una vita senza amarla gli pareva impossibile. E se stesse facendo l’ennesima cazzata per un fuoco di paglia? Perché, insomma, quello che era successo con Derek… Ma si fermò, con i pensieri e con i passi. Non era solo Derek. Tutto era iniziato ben prima e niente aveva realmente funzionato fra lui e Lydia. Quello che aveva ritenuto il rapporto del secolo non era altro che un legame d’amicizia che faticava ad ingranare nelle vesti di un rapporto d’amore. Se il tradimento non era solo una questione fisica, aveva già provocato fin troppi sbagli nei confronti di Lydia. E se aveva bisogno di un esempio per convincersene, LonelyReader era la sua risposta.  
Riprese a camminare quando si ritrovò a pensare a lui. Dall’ultima email che gli aveva inviato non aveva ricevuto più risposta. Forse lo aveva offeso. D’altronde, prima gli aveva detto di _desiderarlo,_ preso da una foga innaturale, come se fosse innamorato pazzo di lui e poi… si era rimangiato tutto. Sì, certo, tutto era più complicato di così, ma in quel momento non poté non pensare di averlo ferito. Si morse il labbro, pensando che di lì a poco avrebbe ferito anche un’altra persona. Era uno stronzo. Ecco, alla fine della storia, era lui il cattivo, nessun altro. Solo lui.  
Le porte scorrevoli, le ultime prima di ritrovarsi in California, si aprirono e il primo volto che vide fu quello di Lydia: un timido sorriso a imperlare il suo volto. Stiles la imitò. E anche se era lei quella dal “sesto senso”, Stiles ipotizzò che non fosse solo lui il portatore di cattive notizie.  
  
“Vedi Stiles, non so se te ne sei reso conto, ma ultimamente ci siamo allontanati. E non parlo soltanto della distanza fisica, ovviamente. L’ultima volta che sono venuta da te, io… non ho avuto nemmeno la _forza_ di avvicinarmi a te e-”  
Usciti dall’aeroporto, Lydia aveva guidato fino a uno dei ristoranti più vicini, prima di dirigersi verso Beacon Hills. Si erano scambiati i soliti convenevoli, ma tra loro non c’era stato alcun contatto fisico, nemmeno per sbaglio, nemmeno per fortuita volontà. Lei non lo aveva cercato e Stiles aveva fatto lo stesso. Poi, tutto era diventato insolito quando, tra il primo e il secondo piatto, Lydia aveva iniziato a fargli strane domande: se fosse felice della sua vita, della sua carriera, se avesse idea di come avrebbe voluto fosse il suo futuro… E Stiles, troppo agitato per il discorso che avrebbe dovuto farle da lì a quando avrebbe avuto modo, non si rese conto del momento in cui proprio la sua ragazza stava iniziando a fargli lo stesso “discorso”.  
“Ferma, ferma- ferma. Mi stai lasciando, Lydia?”  
La bellissima ragazza dai capelli biondo ramati fece una smorfia. Poco diplomatica. La vide poi mordersi un labbro e guardare il piatto sotto i suoi occhi. “Stiles… ti prego, non facciamo scenate!”  
Stiles avrebbe voluto scoppiare a ridere, ma era troppo sotto shock anche solo per immaginare di poterlo fare. Era ridicolo, ma d’un tratto importava soltanto il fatto che la ragazza dei suoi sogni volesse mollarlo facendogli lo stesso discorso che lui si era preparato.  
Se non era soprannaturale questo, Stiles non sapeva cos’altro potesse esserlo!  
“Che importa, tanto qui non ci conosce un diavolo di nessuno!” imprecò. E perché esattamente era fuori di sé, allora?  
Tentò, razionalmente, di calmarsi. Era egoista da parte sua arrabbiarsi. Perché, poi? Perché Lydia lo stava precedendo?  
Egoista e immaturo.  
Lydia sbuffò negando. “Stiles, dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato, è l’ultima cosa che vorrei, ma-”  
“Ah, smettiamola di fare i diplomatici. Se devi mollarmi, sii quanto meno brutale. Me lo merito!”  
Sì, proprio un ragazzino.  
Lydia alzò gli occhi, grandi e confusi, e Stiles si innervosì al pensiero che un tempo quello sguardo avrebbe potuto farlo capitombolare e, invece, ora, riusciva perfino a farlo entrare in uno stato di profonda collera. In collera! Con Lydia! Assurdo.  
“Ti ho tradito.” Ammise lei.  
_Ahia_. Fece male. Stiles avrebbe potuto ribattere con un “Anch’io.” e dare di se stesso l’immagine del ragazzino capriccioso quale era, ma abbassò lo sguardo, incapace di sorreggere quello di lei, e sospirò, scompigliandosi i capelli.  
_D’accordo_ , pensò. E glielo permise: concesse a Lydia di mollarlo. Perché, canonicamente, così come si erano messi insieme, così dovevano mollarsi: per mezzo di lei. D’altronde, che plot twist sarebbe stato se fosse stato veramente lui a lasciarla?  
“Mi dispiace Stiles, ma la nostra relazione non si è evoluta assieme ai nostri sentimenti. Lo sai che ti ho amato, tantissimo. E ti amo ancora, ma insieme… io e te non funzioniamo. La verità è che quello che ci lega è un rapporto che va al di là dell’amore e dell’amicizia. E sarebbe perfetto, nella sua autenticità, se non fosse che è privo di passione, di istinto, di… imprevedibilità.”  
Quelle tre parole lo misero KO. Nemmeno lui ci era andato così vicino, nel comprendere cosa non ci fosse tra lui e Lydia. Eppure, appena le aveva sentite, aveva potuto immaginarsi perfettamente in quale altro rapporto poteva ritrovare la famosa passione, l’inconfondibile istinto, e la meravigliosa imprevedibilità.  
Non disse il nome che gli frullava in testa nemmeno per sbaglio e mandò giù il rospo, fingendosi risentito.  
Lydia sembrò credere alla sua fantomatica scena di Uomo-appena-mollato-profondamente-deluso. Gli agguantò una mano e Stiles glielo lasciò fare. “Mi dispiace.”  
“No, hai ragione, mi ero reso conto anche io che qualcosa non andasse fra noi ma… accettarlo è difficile. Sai, sei la ragazza a cui ambisco da quando portavo ancora il pannolino.”  
Gli occhi di lei, leggermente annacquati, gli sorrisero mentre faceva l’ennesima smorfia buffa. La vide roteare gli occhi al cielo e rimettersi composta.  
“È stato difficile anche per me, accettarlo, ma poi è successo che-”  
“Nononono, non credo di voler sapere chi lui sia…” la fermò in tempo. Lydia annuì. E d’un tratto Stiles, che si era evitato di dover fare il discorso, poiché lo aveva ricevuto tra il primo e il secondo piatto di quel pranzo, si sentì meglio. Egoisticamente meglio, perché Lydia era visibilmente abbatuta.  
Si interrogò, verso la fine del pasto, se dirle la verità. Ma trovò difficile, come lo era stato iniziare il discorso, l’idea di doverle dire di averla tradita anche lui e di averlo fatto con un uomo. Anzi, non uno qualsiasi, bensì con Derek.  
Per questo, alla fine, si ritrovò davanti casa di Scott, scortato da quella che ormai era la sua ex ragazza, senza aver concluso niente di ciò che si era ripromesso di fare prima di partire.  
“Possiamo restare amici, no?” chiese lui mentre scendeva dalla macchina. Lei, sicura e indecisa al tempo stesso, gli sorrise dal finestrino: “Che domande, Stiles!” e andò via.  
La guardò sparire lungo la strada, chiedendosi se la sua fosse fortuna o tragicomica sfiga.  


***

  
“Mi dispiace, amico.” furono le parole di Scott al resoconto di Stiles. Nemmeno a lui aveva raccontato la verità e si ritrovò a comprendere perché avesse voluto vedere il migliore amico prima di tutti. Perché era privo di odori addosso che avrebbero potuto smascherarlo. E così comprese che nemmeno a Scott sarebbe stato capace di dire cosa gli era successo nell’ultimo periodo.  
Non si trattava di dover ammettere che gli piacessero gli uomini, era cosciente che la maggior parte dei suoi amici sapesse della sua “curiosità”. Si trattava di Derek. Era ancora troppo surreale ai suoi occhi per poterlo ammettere a voce alta. D’altronde, avevano passato una notte insieme e c’erano state diverse chiamate intercontinentali. Niente di certo.  
E poi c’era la questione attuale, ovvero quanto fosse incazzato con Derek per non aver più risposto ai suoi messaggi e per essersi, presumibilmente, invitato per cena a casa con suo padre.  
Era evidente che si sarebbero mollati da un momento all’altro, perché doverne parlare con qualcuno, quindi? Soltanto per ricevere l’ennesimo “Mi dispiace, amico”? Nah.  
Era un segreto. Sarebbe rimasto tale anche quando…  
“Derek è sparito per qualche giorno, un mese fa, sai? Nessuno ha idea di dove sia stato e non vuole dirlo nemmeno a me. Dice che potrebbe mentire dicendo che è stato dalla sorella, ma se io non gli chiedo nulla, lui non è costretto a farlo. Secondo te devo tornare a non fidarmi di lui? Sai, col fatto che ci sono questi cacciatori, magari sta cercando di risolverla alla Derek e-”  
… Scott avrebbe fatto domande inopportune, alla sprovvista, sapendo chiaramente di dovergli mentire. Sì, doveva rimanere un segreto.  
“Ma cosa diavolo dici? Derek sa che tu sei l’Alpha, Scott. Non prenderebbe mai decisioni da solo col rischio di mettere in pericolo il branco. Insomma, avrà anche lui una vita privata, no? Magari ha lasciato… che ne so, delle questioni in sospeso quando è stato via da Beacon Hills ed è andato a… risolverle! Oppure si è fatto una vacanza da qualche parte.” Okay, suonava ridicolo perfino alle sue orecchie, ma Scott sembrò ponderarci su sul serio. Che fortuna, talvolta, avere un tontolone come migliore amico.  
“E allora perché non parlarne con noi? Siamo la sua famiglia…” borbottò Scott con la faccia da cucciolo ferito. “E poi, da quando sei dalla sua parte e gli dai così tanto beneficio del dubbio?” indagò. Stiles era stanco: per il viaggio, per l’incontro con Lydia e per quella chiacchierata. D’un tratto gli sembrò incredibilmente stupido essere andato a casa del migliore amico e non, piuttosto, a riposarsi. Si pizzicò con l’indice e il pollice l’estremità fra gli occhi e il naso e sospirò. “Perché, come hai ben detto tu, sono sempre stato io quello a non fidarsi di Derek e tu a convincermi di dargli una possibilità. Se non vuole dire al branco dove è stato, saranno anche affari suoi, no? Non puoi smettere di fidarti di lui per un motivo così sciocco. Ad esempio, oltre a questo ti è sembrato avesse degli atteggiamenti sospetti?”  
Scott si accigliò. “Non fare il poliziotto con me.” brontolò. Stiles sghignazzò felice. Era riuscito a sviare l’argomento della “vacanza” di Derek.  
“No, comunque… non mi sembra. Ma di certo non è andato in _vacanza._ Derek. In vacanza. Impossibile.” Stiles gonfiò le guance per non esplodere. Non doveva mentire, Scott se ne sarebbe accorto, e, dopotutto, fino ad allora non aveva fatto altro che dire ciò che effettivamente era successo, senza però far entrare nel discorso anche lui: Derek era andato in vacanza, o meglio, era andato via da Beacon Hills per risolvere delle questioni in sospeso. Ora, che si trattasse di lui era qualcosa che Scott non doveva sapere, per le paranoie proposte poc’anzi. Quindi, si convinse fiero di poter avere la meglio su quella conversazione, nonostante la stanchezza.  
Si ricompose. “Bene, niente vacanza per i licantropi brontoloni, ma qualunque cosa abbia fatto tu non farti venire il sospetto che stia facendo qualcosa di nascosto! Ognuno ha la propria vita, Scott, e tu non puoi proteggere chiunque! Rilassati, ora, e svaghiamoci un po’…”  
Per gran parte del pomeriggio, quindi, si ritrovarono a giocare alla play, come se avessero ancora sedici anni. L’arrivo di Malia fu la libera uscita di Stiles che, mano alla valigia, se ne andò verso casa dello sceriffo.  


***

  
Erano quasi le cinque quando Stiles rientrò nella casa in cui era cresciuto. Si pentì di non aver sistemato al suo arrivo i propri bagagli perché si ritrovò affamato a dover svuotare la propria valigia. Lo fece, per questo, in modo sbrigativo e disorganizzato, ammassando i propri abiti nell’armadio sapendo già dentro di sé che una volta che avesse dovuto cercare qualche maglietta avrebbe fatto il diavolo a quattro. Si fiondò poi in cucina per prepararsi un panino e quando osservò l’orologio brontolò rumorosamente, roteando gli occhi al cielo. Doveva iniziare a preparare la cena, ma solo l’idea che il padre avesse invitato Derek – o peggio, che Derek si fosse fatto invitare di proposito – lo nauseò a tal punto da non terminare nemmeno lo spuntino, risalendo al piano di sopra nel vano tentativo di mitigare il nervosismo sotto il getto dell’acqua calda.  
La doccia durò più del previsto. Quando ne venne fuori, si ritrovò a fissare lo specchio sentendosi un emerito coglione. Ripensò a Lydia e a quanto fosse surreale tutto ciò che era successo. Non aveva mai neanche lontanamente creduto a un futuro con lei, ma quando era finalmente diventato il suo ragazzo, non aveva nemmeno per un secondo pensato che tutto potesse finire in quel modo. Si ritrovò a ridere, ma non era affatto divertito. Poi la mente scivolò su Scott e al discorso sulla fiducia probabilmente malriposta in Derek e al segreto che non aveva potuto confessare al migliore amico per togliergli tutti i sospetti. Inevitabilmente, alla fine, pensò a Derek. Lo avrebbe rivisto a breve dopo diverse settimane da quando _tutto_ era successo. Un ingarbugliamento nello stomaco iniziò a germogliare, ma si sentì subito schifato al pensiero che avrebbe dovuto cenare con lui e il padre sotto lo stesso tetto. Non sapeva il perché di quella reazione, o meglio, ne era fin troppo consapevole. Doveva esserne felice, o quantomeno provarci, ma, mentre si vestiva, pensò che molto probabilmente assieme a Derek ci sarebbe stata anche Cora e il nervosismo lo accecò di nuovo. E, allora, decise che era arrabbiato con Derek perché sembrava proprio non pensare al fatto che potessero scoprirli quando avevano deciso di tenere tutto quanto ben nascosto. E lui non aveva detto niente nemmeno a Scott, il suo fottuto migliore amico.  
Dio, se detestava Derek Hale.  
Si stava strofinando i capelli con un asciugamano quando scese al piano inferiore. Entrò nella cucina per iniziare a preparare qualcosa e cercò di distrarsi pensando a un menù per la cena. Il padre lo chiamò un quarto d’ora dopo, giusto per informarlo su a che ora sarebbe tornato e che, sì, avrebbero proprio avuto un ospite. Stiles riattaccò seccatamente, ma Noah Stilinski sembrò non accorgersene.  
Erano le sette quando suonò il campanello. Il cuore sfarfallò nel petto alla consapevolezza che non potesse trattarsi del padre, che aveva le chiavi, ma cercò di calmarlo quando si convinse che non potesse essere nemmeno chi credeva fosse, visto che era troppo presto e che il padre lo aveva avvisato che sarebbe tornato per le otto.  
Aprì la porta e due iridi verdi lo tramutarono in una statua.  
Derek Hale, in tutta la sua stupida bellezza, se ne stava impalato sullo zerbino della loro porta d’ingresso. Non disse nulla, maledicendo il proprio cuore che proprio voleva farsi beffa di lui, con un licantropo che aveva la capacità di sentirlo battere in quel modo così sconsiderato.  
Derek non sorrise, sembrava turbato. “Sei a casa, quindi.” fu il suo saluto.  
Stiles alzò un sopracciglio come risposta. L’influenza, anche se a debita distanza, del licantropo doveva comunque averlo travolto come un fiume in piena. Perché verbalmente non accennò a voler aggiungere altro.  
Così anche il sopracciglio di Derek levitò verso l’alto e per un momento per entrambi fu come guardarsi a uno specchio.  
“Non hai chiamato per informarmi.” continuò, alla fine, Derek. Stiles sospirò, cercando di eludere le stilettate di nervosismo che tentavano di far accelerare il flusso del sangue nel corpo. Strinse i pugni e si morse la lingua, ma non bastò. Alla fine, aprì bocca e parlò anche lui: “Perché avrei dovuto, se il destinatario dei miei messaggi non risponde?”.  
Derek si accigliò. Per la seconda volta. Spostò però lo sguardo altrove, serrando la mascella. “Volevo farti una sorpresa.”  
“A cena con mio padre sarebbe la sorpresa? Dov’è tua sorella, non l’hai portata con te per ufficializzare definitivamente la cosa?”  
“La cosa…” bisbigliò Derek. Stiles sapeva benissimo quanto gli desse fastidio e sorrise per fargli capire che lo aveva fatto di proposito.  
“Cora non viene, in ogni caso. Non mi fai entrare?” gli chiese, puntandogli lo sguardo addosso, senza nascondergli il fatto che potesse sentirsi ferito da tutta quella situazione. Doveva essersi immaginato tutt’altro tipo di reazione. Povero ingenuo.  
“Sei venuto presto, mio padre non è ancora rientrato” continuò Stiles, mantenendosi sulla via del risentimento. Derek sospirò afflitto. “Aspetterò sul portico, allora.”  
“Bene.” concluse l’umano, sbattendogli la porta in faccia.  
Gli ci vollero venti secondi per resettare tutto, mentre fissava il legno ormai sbiadito della porta. Poi sbuffò, roteando gli occhi al cielo e la riaprì. Derek era ancora lì, come lo aveva lasciato. Non aveva più un’espressione che Stiles poteva decifrare e ne aveva assunta una delle sue, che tanto detestava. Avrebbe voluto prenderlo a schiaffi, cosciente del fatto che sarebbe stato l’unico a farsi del male. Ciò nonostante, lo acciuffò per il giubbotto di pelle che indossava e lo strattonò dentro casa, ben felice che l’essere soprannaturale glielo lasciasse fare nonostante il suo comportamento di merda.  
Quando fece leva sulla porta per richiuderla, spinse Derek con la mano libera verso di essa e gli si avvicinò rudemente. Si fermò quel tanto per fissargli le labbra e poi alzare gli occhi in quelli verdi di Derek, che lo stavano fissando senza cedere a nessuna emozione umana.  
“Ti detesto perché non avevo immaginato così il nostro incontro al mio ritorno.” gli spiegò Stiles. _Fosse solo questo il motivo per cui ti detesto, Cristo._  
“Pensavo ti piacessero le sorprese.” rispose Derek, muovendosi di qualche millimetro soltanto per accarezzare lievemente con la punta del naso quello di Stiles. Stiles si ritrasse per impedirglielo e negò con la testa. “Come può piacermi l’idea di dovermi trattenere durante la cena perché mio padre potrebbe capire tutto se solo dovesse succedere qualcosa di strano tra me e te?”  
Derek chinò il capo, si avvicinò alla guancia di Stiles e, con lo stesso movimento di poco prima, iniziò ad accarezzargliela scendendo verso il collo. “Non avevo pensato a questo.” replicò. Stiles non si negò per la seconda volta, ma rimase sulla difensiva. Sapeva di non avere alcun potere, nonostante la posizione in cui aveva rinchiuso Derek alla porta, ma aveva ancora la possibilità di allontanarsi e impedirgli di toccarlo. E non era cosa da poco.  
“Perché sono io quello che penso a tutto. Tu arrivi in Virginia e non pensi che l’FBI potrebbe trovarti. Tu vieni a cena da noi e non pensi che mio padre potrebbe trovare sospetto il fatto che io e te ci comportiamo in maniera _diversa..._ Devo continuare? _”_  
“Diversa? Mi hai appena chiuso la porta in faccia, non mi hai scritto al tuo arrivo e mi stai facendo una polemica su una sorpresa che avevo il desiderio di farti. In che modo esattamente ci comportiamo in maniera diversa, Stiles?” Gli respirò sulla giugulare soltanto per il gusto di passare le labbra su quella parte di pelle e sentire il sangue fluire e scaldarlo. Stiles lo afferrò per le spalle e fece un passo indietro, come scosso da quel contatto. Si guardarono, indugiando l’uno nello sguardo dell’altro.  
“Noi abbiamo scopato in casa mia, due volte, e al telefono, in queste ultime settimane, una dozzina di volte. Ecco in che modo.”  
Derek fece un ghigno. “Non ho intenzione di scopare con te davanti a tuo padre, se è questo che ti preoccupa.”  
Stiles avvampò, pur tentando invano di non farlo, e gli diede immediatamente le spalle, attraversando il salotto e dirigendosi in cucina. “Vaffanculo Derek.” gli disse, per poi tentare di ignorarlo, sebbene Derek non avesse alcuna intenzione di concederglielo. Non osò toccarlo, immaginando che la reazione di Stiles non dovesse essere remissiva come poc’anzi, e si fermò al suo fianco con le braccia incrociate al petto.  
“Cosa cucini?”  
“Sicuramente, qualcosa a base di strozzalupo. Ma forse non dovevo dirtelo, perché così il mio piano di ucciderti è andato a farsi fottere. Cioè, _la mia sorpresa_ è andata a farsi fottere.” lo provocò con un sorriso esagerato stampato in viso. Derek sorrise, abbastanza divertito. Un tempo avrebbe potuto giurare di non trovarlo affatto divertente. Eppure, nonostante tutto, quella situazione riusciva veramente a renderlo di buon umore; insomma, a differenza di Stiles, che sembrava infastidito al posto suo. Chissà in quale universo parallelo erano andati a cacciarsi senza averne alcuna idea. Ma il motivo per essere divertito, a tratti _felice_ , era semplice, per Derek: finalmente non c’erano più migliaia di chilometri a dividerli.  
Fece un passo nella sua direzione, Stiles se ne accorse e si girò meccanicamente verso il tavolo per finire di condire l’insalata. Derek, davanti a quella nuova distanza, sospirò sommessamente, voltando il collo per tenerlo d’occhio.  
“Come è andata con Lydia?” domandò. Era conscio che avrebbe potuto non ricevere risposta. Stiles, dal canto suo, si morse l’interno della guancia. Non aveva voglia di dare a Derek l’ennesima soddisfazione. Non in quel momento. Sapeva, però, di non poter mentire.  
“Non le ho detto nulla.” Perché, insomma, era vero. Aveva fatto tutto lei. L’ennesima stilettata ai suoi nervi lo fece irrigidire.  
“Per via del mio comportamento?” indagò il lupo. Stiles sbuffò.  
“Non gira tutto intorno a te, Derek.”  
“Allora perché non lo hai fatto? Avevi detto che volevi chiudere con lei… Hai cambiato idea?”  
A quella seconda domanda, Stiles si girò a guardarlo. Derek gli impedì di decifrare le sue emozioni. Come al solito. Peccato, però, che avesse comunque quell’aria da cane bastonato che sapeva subito rincretinire perfino il suo modesto orgoglio. Sospirò.  
“No, non ho cambiato idea. Conosci Lydia, non me ne ha dato il modo.” spiegò. _Mi ha lasciato lei. E, ah, non è la sola ad avere le corna._ Ma lo pensò soltanto. Era comunque ancora abbastanza convinto di non volergli dare una tale soddisfazione così “In ogni caso, non c’è più modo di doverle parlare, ci siamo lasciati.” concluse, vagamente.  
Derek fece un passo avanti, annullando tutta la distanza in un solo secondo. “Come è possibile?”  
“Nel modo più semplice: lei ha rotto con me.” spiegò Stiles, fronteggiandolo con una forchetta e un cucchiaio nelle mani.  
Derek sgranò gli occhi. Era sorpreso.  
“Già, ha sorpreso anche me. È sempre un passo avanti, quella ragazza.” Derek non rispose.  
“Prima che tu possa anche solo pensarlo, no, non sono dispiaciuto. Cioè, sì, ma non per il motivo che credi. Se c’era anche solo un modo per cui potessimo mollarci dopo tutto quello che è successo per farci mettere insieme, era questo. Lei che lascia me e non il contrario. Sono solo dispiaciuto di non aver avuto modo di poterle dire tutta la verità. Già me la immaginavo a vederla indispettita dalla consapevolezza che il suo secondo fidanzato si fosse riscoperto gay.”  
Derek si accigliò. Nuovamente, non proferì parola.  
“Insomma, era quasi sollevata quando Jackson ha fatto coming out, come se lo immaginasse. Sono convinto che, nonostante sia una sensitiva, non abbia mai avuto alcun dubbio su di me.”  
“Tu non sei gay.”  
Stiles rise, ma non era divertito. “Non lo sono? Vengo a letto con te, ricordi?”  
“Stiles, a te piacciono le ragazze.” gli spiegò il licantropo, poggiando il palmo di una mano sul piano di lavoro della cucina. Stiles riposò le posate dentro la ciotola dell’insalata e tornò ai fornelli.  
“Questo fa di me un bisessuale, come te, suppongo.”  
“È tanto importante trovare una etichetta, per te?” gli chiese Derek. Stiles alzò un coperchio per girare le verdure che stava saltando in padella. Fece spallucce.  
“Okay. Allora parliamone: io non sono bisessuale. Te l’ho già detto, non mi piace qualcuno in base al sesso. Se proprio vuoi etichettarmi, allora sono pansessuale. Ma chiunque potrebbe pensare di esserlo. In fondo, tutti noi amiamo uomini e donne, solo che con alcuni di loro decidiamo di non scoparci. Tipo i nostri migliori amici. Tu ami Scott, no? Solo che non vuoi andarci a letto.”  
Stiles si sentì un po’ confuso. Derek lo capì subito, quando questo gli chiese: “Ti è già successo di provare qualcosa per un uomo?”  
“A New York, quando vivevo con Laura.”  
Stiles metabolizzò il tutto. “Okay. Io non credo di essere pansessuale. Cioè, forse hai ragione tu sul discorso che amiamo le persone senza considerare a che genere appartengano, soltanto che con alcuni di loro non ci scopiamo, però- a me piacciono le donne e gli uomini, senza prescindere dal sesso.”  
Derek annuì piano. “Il problema nasce quando realizzo che le volte in cui è successo con una ragazza non sono neanche lontanamente paragonabili a- quelle con te, e con te non sono arrivato nemmeno _fino in fondo_. Quindi sono gay, no?”  
Derek serrò la mascella, tentando nuovamente di nascondergli la sua reazione. “Dopo di me, potrebbe esserci nuovamente una ragazza.” gli rispose, razionalmente.  
Stiles si irrigidì. “Dopo di te?” sbottò.  
Derek roteò gli occhi al cielo. “Stiles, sto cercando di farti ragionare.”  
“Con il tuo pessimismo?”  
Derek sospirò rassegnato. E soltanto allora si avvicinò di nuovo, ma stavolta per toccarlo. Lo voltò verso di sé per fronteggiarlo e cercò i suoi occhi. “Non sono un sensitivo e tu non sei una mia proprietà. Sei mio, ora, certo, soltanto perché lo vuoi tanto quanto lo voglio io. Ma un giorno potrebbe non essere più così, per via di una ragazza o di un altro ragazzo. Se vuoi viverti serenamente tutta questa storia, accontentati dell’unico dato di fatto che hai a disposizione: ti piace un uomo e lui corrisponde. Il resto non importa. Conta solo quello che succede ora.”  
Stiles si ritrovò convinto di quelle parole. Non comprese nemmeno per quale assurdo motivo ciò fosse successo. Ma non era importante. Abbozzò il suo primo vero sorriso.  
“E che succede ora?” gli domandò, il tono improvvisamente rilassato. Derek fece un sorriso sghembo.  
“Tu sei tornato, io sono qui e tuo padre è ancora a lavoro. Secondo te?” rispose malizioso il lupo.  
Stiles piegò il capo e aggrottò la fronte. “Mio padre sta tornando, potrebbe entrare e trovarci-”  
“Perché dimentichi sempre che dispongo di sensi soprannaturali che mi fanno sentire qualsiasi suono anche a un miglio di distanza?”  
Stiles fu sorpreso e boccheggiò per qualche secondo. Guardò le pentole sul fuoco e la tavola non apparecchiata. Poi nuovamente Derek. E, alla fine, dopo essersi trattenuto così al lungo “Al diavolo, vieni qui!” esclamò acciuffando il viso di Derek con le mani e avventandosi sulla sua bocca.  
Derek non si fece trovare impreparato e gli sorrise sulle labbra dopo che queste scoccarono rumorosamente nell’aria. Finalmente sollevato dalla possibilità di baciare l’uomo che lo aveva praticamente messo alla gogna, lo acciuffò per i glutei e lo issò per prenderlo in braccio e dirigersi velocemente verso il divano. Ormai conosceva quella casa fin troppo bene, perciò non inciampò né sbatté contro qualche mobile. Stiles emise qualche verso e un “mi sei mancato” che Derek gli morse via indispettito. Perché, se gli era mancato per davvero, non lo aveva baciato non appena lo aveva visto?  
Aveva sentito il desiderio di Stiles combattere contro qualcosa di ombroso ancor prima che questo spalancasse la porta d’ingresso, ma non credeva possibile che l’umano potesse resistere tanto quanto avesse poi fatto veramente. Lo ammirava perché dal canto suo, invece, non aveva fatto altro che avvicinarsi a lui, protendersi come un maniaco affinché quel bacio accadesse il prima possibile, e fallendo miseramente. Ogni volta. Soltanto quando Stiles aveva deciso che potessero farlo, era successo, e questo era un enorme smacco per l’orgoglio di Derek. Per questo, quando lo buttò sul divano, lo guardò furibondo. Doveva risanare le sue ferite. O meglio, Stiles avrebbe dovuto leccargliele finché queste non fossero guarite. E non c’era soprannaturalità che reggesse a quel tipo di offesa. Fosse stato per Derek, ci sarebbero volute delle ore prima di ritenersi soddisfatto.  
Si chinò verso Stiles e lo baciò così selvaggiamente da ridurgli un vero casino la faccia. Gli scompigliò i capelli e gli morse le labbra più volte.  
Poi, all’improvviso, si divise da lui e gli si sedette a fianco, con le braccia incrociate.  
“Cosa? È il tuo modo per avvertirmi che sta arrivando mio padre?” gli domandò Stiles spazientito.  
“No, è il mio modo per dirti che mi ritengo offeso per l’accoglienza di poco fa e quindi se vuoi continuare, fa’ qualcosa per farti perdonare.” spiegò lucidamente.  
Stiles boccheggiò, per la seconda volta in un’ora, e guardò il profilo di Derek senza saper bene come reagire.  
“Sul serio, Derek?” trovò le parole poco dopo. “Fai tanto il ragionevole, a parole, e poi cerchi vendetta in questo modo?”  
Derek sghignazzò. “Già, è il modo più divertente che conosca.”  
Stiles mise il broncio, ma non resistette molto. D’altronde, era bravo a mantenere le distanze nella sua lucidità, ma se questa svaniva anche per un solo istante, di fatto diventava veramente difficile per lui fare dei passi indietro. Derek imparava a conoscerlo anche in questo suo lato e apprezzò la nuova lezione appresa. Si umettò le labbra quando Stiles gli saltò addosso, mettendosi seduto sulle sue gambe.  
“Non ti toglierò nessun indumento, se stai cercando di farmi fare questo.” Disse, come premessa. Derek sorrise beffardo.  
“Stai nuovamente mettendo le carte in tavola, Stiles?” si burlò di lui. Stiles rise divertito, ma subito negò.  
“No, dico sul serio. Perché, per quanto possano essere affilati i tuoi sensi, mio padre potrebbe comunque trovare uno dei due, sprovvisto di supervelocità, a petto nudo e capire _tutto.”_ spiegò con l’indice riverso al soffitto. “E intendo te, visto che è mio quel superpotere.” Ironizzò. Derek sorrise, carezzandogli le cosce.  
“Quindi, cosa hai intenzione di fare per farti perdonare?”  
“Ti darò il bacio del Dissenatore.” replicò Stiles sagace. Derek alzò un sopracciglio, ma stette al gioco. “Non vedevi proprio l’ora di arrivare all’argomento, eh?”  
Stiles sorrise sornione. “Già, se hai capito che cosa intendo, posso raggirare la cosa sugli indumenti e farti un bel lavoro di mano.” lo provocò ammiccante. Derek non resistette e si morse un labbro. Gli occhi fiammeggiavano di libido.  
“Intendi baciarmi fino a succhiarmi via l’anima?” rispose, infine. Non aveva dovuto metterci molto per arrivare a capire cosa intendesse Stiles: in fondo aveva letto Harry Potter e gli era anche piaciuto.  
Gli occhi di Stiles si illuminarono e l’ambra nei suoi occhi sembrò sciogliersi di fronte a lui, mentre la mano scendeva leziosamente sull’addome del lupo fino a raggiungere la patta dei pantaloni. Stiles non ci impiegò molto a sbottonare l’unico bottone dall’asola e ad abbassare la zip. “10 punti a Grifondoro.”  
“Grifondoro?”  
“Non facciamo squadra, io e te?”  
“Sì, ma Grifondoro?”  
Stiles fece la tipica espressione di quando si perdeva in una delle sue elucubrazioni. Derek imprecò mentalmente per avergli dato corda, ma non si mosse, limitandosi a guardare come la mano di Stiles fosse rimasta appoggiata delicatamente sopra la parte del pantalone ormai aperti.  
“Giusto, noi siamo due cattivoni. Quindi… Serpeverde?” optò alla fine l’umano, abbassandosi verso la bocca del lupo per tamponarla con la propria, prima che questo potesse replicare. Da lì, tentò avidamente di succhiargli via l’anima, baciandolo come forse non aveva mai fatto prima. Soltanto un paio di minuti dopo, la mano tornò a muoversi. Derek la sentì intrufolarsi nei propri boxer e ringraziò il cielo che nessun senso lupesco lo stesse allarmando di forze esterne in grado di impedire a Stiles di continuare. Aveva atteso troppo, saziandosi con la propria mano per diverse notti in cui si era illuso che in realtà fossero le dita che ora lo stavano circondando a muoversi sulla sua pelle. Rantolò a quel pensiero, sgonfiando i polmoni della malinconia che si era portato dietro come un bagaglio.  
Fece leva con la schiena per avvicinarsi di più a Stiles, ma si ricordò delle proprie parole quando Stiles, con la mano libera, lo spinse a tornare al proprio posto. Aveva chiesto le scuse, ma ora sperava che Stiles avesse misericordia per lui. Gli vibrò il petto quando due dita di Stiles iniziarono lentamente a stuzzicargli il glande. Le sere trascorse a parlare lo avevano istruito nel miglior modo e si ritrovò a gemere nella sua bocca come un sedicenne in piena crisi ormonale. Non era abituato. No, non lo era affatto, ma era sempre straordinario sentirsi così vulnerabile alle azioni di quell’essere umano.  
Nella vita, quando era successo, sempre troppo poco lucidamente aveva creduto che fosse giusto e per uno stupido secondo pensò che anche con Stiles stesse accadendo lo stesso. Forse tutto era accaduto, nuovamente, troppo velocemente. Come con Kate. Come con Jennifer. Non aveva pensato che di loro avrebbe potuto fidarsi, ma lo aveva fatto. E il suo istinto era stato ingannato due volte. E con Stiles, per lo meno all’inizio, era successo la stessa cosa: scarsa fiducia, sesto senso in allarme. Eppure, erano passati anni. Ne erano successe di ogni e questo lo aveva portato ad acquisire una tale fiducia nei suoi confronti da spingerlo a redarguire le proprie sensazioni dando luce a qualcosa di inconsapevole. Non si era mai fidato di lui, sotto consiglio dell’istinto, perché sapeva che Stiles lo avrebbe portato un giorno ad abbandonarsi come aveva fatto erroneamente con le due donne; aveva tirato su un muro con lui, per via di Kate, e si era illuso che Jennifer fosse quella giusta, che fosse come la Paige che aveva perso. Invece era sbagliata tanto quanto la prima psicopatica. Aveva nuovamente messo da parte tutto ciò che sentiva per Stiles, per provarci con Braeden, perché Stiles stava con Malia. E il chiodo schiaccia chiodo, però, non aveva funzionato. Quando aveva scoperto di Lydia, non aveva semplicemente fatto nulla, continuando a fingere un comportamento infastidito e reticente nei confronti del ragazzo per potersi illudere, ancora, che fosse sbagliato credere a ciò che provava. Poi, miracolosamente, era successo. Sapeva che era stato aiutato da qualcosa o qualcuno. Conosceva il rischio, così come sapeva che non fosse affatto uno sbaglio. Ne era certo.  
Si divise dalla sua bocca per scendere lentamente sul collo e, senza chiedere alcunché, iniziò a succhiare un lembo di pelle. La sua testa improvvisamente aveva iniziato a ripetere un’unica parola, come ossessionata da una volontà accecante che non era in grado di controllare. Non da lui, per essere precisi. Perché quando Stiles si rese conto di ciò che gli stava facendo, lo spinse nuovamente contro il divano e lo guardò furibondo. Eccitato e furibondo, a essere precisi per la seconda volta.  
“Non osare, Derek.”  
Derek si accigliò, mentre un vortice di rabbia iniziò a crearsi nel suo stomaco. Quella parola continuava a martellare nella sua testa. Doveva farlo. Doveva. Su quel corpo, che non aveva avuto per troppo tempo alcun marchio di sé. “Perché?”  
“Perché si vedrà! Stiamo per avere una cena con mio padre, come diavolo credi che possa spiegargli un succhiotto sul collo, mentendogli a riguardo, con te presente? Mio padre mi conosce e sa quando mento.”  
“Tuo padre non crederà mai che possa avertelo fatto io, figuriamoci se lo pensa!”  
“Tu lo sottovaluti.”  
“Mh mh” replicò per chiudere il discorso, tentando subito dopo di riavvicinarsi a lui. Nello stesso punto.  
“Derek. No.” Lo fermò nuovamente Stiles.  
L’espressione del licantropo, per una volta, fu piuttosto comprensibile e Stiles avrebbe potuto perfino scoppiare a ridere, se non fosse stato così risoluto nella sua decisione. Alla fine, in un silenzio che li vide lottare semplicemente con lo sguardo, Derek si arrese sbuffando dalle narici. “D’accordo, posso avvicinarmi? Voglio baciarti.”  
Stiles sembrò stupito dell’improvvisa remissività del lupo e lo guardò con chiaro sospetto. Derek si accigliò nuovamente: “Cosa c’è? Non ti fidi, ora?”  
“Tu non ti fidi di me, io non mi fido di te.” gli fece eco Stiles. Erano passati anni da quando Derek lo aveva detto e Stiles, ovviamente, ne era cosciente. Voleva soltanto punzecchiarlo.  
“Ne è passata di acqua sotto i ponti, da quando non mi fidavo di te.” premise Derek. “Bei tempi, quelli.” continuò sarcastico. In reazione, Stiles gli pizzicò la pelle all’altezza dello stomaco. Ovviamente Derek non reagì e Stiles si ritrovò a roteare gli occhi al cielo. “Avanti baciami, stronzo.” esclamò infine. Derek non lo fece attendere ulteriormente, mentre la propria mente, rassegnata, smetteva di importunarlo con quella parola. Ci sarebbe stato tempo. Più tardi. Dopo la cena.  
Stiles riprese subito dove si era interrotto e, forse un po’ per vendetta, lo fece con maggiore dedizione. Derek, dal canto suo, ricominciò a rantolare diversi gemiti che, tuttavia, morivano sempre nella bocca del ragazzo che lo baciava con la stessa intenzione di volerlo soffocare. Era animalesco con la bocca, quanto dedito e preciso come un chirurgo con la mano che agitava sul suo membro. Incapace di dar retta ad entrambe le parte del proprio corpo, Derek si ritrovò presto col fiato corto e in procinto di venire.  
Poi il suo udito lo avvisò. Purtroppo.  
“Stiles.” lo interruppe, subito dopo essersi diviso dalla sua bocca. Stiles sembrava spaesato. In realtà era ben concentrato a far altro. Scrupolosamente, nei suoi movimenti ben scanditi, era intenzionato a farlo venire.  
“Cosa? Stai venendo?” gli domandò. Derek tremò irrigidendo i muscoli delle cosce per reagire a una scossa nervosa di piacere.  
“No, ma lo sceriffo-” si fermò, allargando le narici per inalare un po’ di ossigeno. Ne aveva bisogno, tanto quanto il sangue di fluire da un’altra parte del corpo.  
Stiles fece una smorfia di disgusto. Non dovette piacergli l’immagine che gli proiettò la propria mente.  
“Perché stai pensando a mio padre mentre- OH” Stiles si arrestò all’istante. “Mio padre sta venendo! Chiaro. Non abbiamo tempo per far venire te?” ironizzò, velocizzando d’improvviso col polso il movimento sul membro. Derek si issò con la schiena in uno scatto improvviso e febbricitante e lo afferrò saldamente per il braccio, bloccandolo.  
“No, ero distratto anch’io. Tuo padre è già sul cortile, ha spento ora l’auto.”  
“Oh cazzo!” rispose Stiles saltando in piedi e guardandosi intorno mentre le mani erano finite nei suoi capelli per scompigliarseli, nervoso.  
“Vado in bagno, devo- sì insomma” gli disse Derek, senza attendere risposta sparì al piano di sopra.  
“Io- io che faccio? Derek? Cosa gli dico?”  
Ma, ovviamente, Stiles non ricevette alcuna risposta.  
  


***

  
  
Il padre era rincasato da un quarto d’ora, si erano salutati e, nell’abbraccio evasivo che Stiles gli aveva dato, si era chiesto se già il padre non avesse capito tutto ma, no, lo sceriffo non diede alcun segno di sospetto. Perciò Stiles aveva deciso di assumere l’aria del tipo indaffarato ai fornelli, per dare un senso alla sua irrequietezza. O, perlomeno, credeva lo potesse sembrare agli occhi dello sceriffo, ma la prima domanda del padre fu proprio: “Che ti succede, figliolo? Abbiamo invitato la regina d’Inghilterra e non lo so?”  
Le spalle di Stiles si irrigidirono facendolo diventare, anche se per un solo istante, una statua di sale. Si ricompose velocemente, giusto per crollare di nuovo quando, voltandosi a guardare il padre, gli occhi inquadrarono la figura di Derek che scendeva dalle scale con aria tranquilla e composta. Lo sceriffo, sempre attento ai dettagli, seguì il suo sguardo accigliandosi sorpreso quando anche lui vide Derek.  
“Oh Derek, sei già arrivato. Non ho visto la tua macchina parcheggiata fuori.” affermò Noah. Stiles approfittò delle spalle del padre per rigirarsi verso i fornelli e prendere un profondo respiro. Gli si spezzò a metà nell’udire le parole del padre, però. Sgranò gli occhi cercando già di inventarsi la prima balla che gli venisse in mente. Perché Derek non era venuto con la sua macchina?  
Già.  
Perché? In realtà ne era ignaro perfino lui.  
“L’ho lasciata a mia sorella, mi sono fatto accompagnare da lei.” disse pacatamente il lupo. Stiles si accigliò. Ci pensò il padre a porgere la domanda corretta per risolvere quell’arcano mistero.  
“Oh, poteva unirsi a noi! Tua sorella, intendo… mi dispiace non aver pensato che ci fosse anche lei in città, altrimenti avrei esteso il mio invito.”  
“Aveva altro da fare, non mancherà la prossima volta.” precisò Derek con un guizzo di malizia nella voce che attirò subito l’attenzione di Stiles, il quale, voltandosi con una strana espressione in volto, cercò di trucidarlo con un solo sguardo. Purtroppo, non possedeva questo potere. Non ancora. E Derek potè quindi sorridergli beatamente. Ovviamente lui non fece altrettanto. Anche perché lo vide avvicinarsi in maniera molesta provocandogli nuovamente il panico. Almeno, lo sceriffo sembrava non accorgersi di tutti quei dettagli, essendo più interessato alla birra che stava cercando nel frigorifero.  
“Posso aiutarti a fare qualcosa?” disse piano Derek, come se si stesse rivolgendo a lui in modo confidenziale, ma lasciando comunque modo a tutte le orecchie umane in quella casa di poter ascoltare. Anche il “NO GRAZIE!” meccanico di Stiles raggiunse i timpani umani e non. Derek sogghignò cercando di rimproverarlo con uno sguardo – ma era troppo divertito per tutta quella situazione per sembrare quantomeno credibile.  
“Stiles, fatti aiutare da Derek. C’è la tavola da apparecchiare, tanto lui sa dove trovare le cose.”  
È _di casa_.  
La rabbia colmò lo spazio lasciato dall’insazietà e la cupidigia di poco prima. Tutto, mentre Derek apparecchiava la tavola per cena. Il surrealismo era accompagnato da una bistecca e le verdure saltate.  
  
La cena dopotutto non andò male. Derek, seduto di fronte a Stiles e al fianco allo sceriffo, aveva parlato con quest’ultimo di uno dei casi che stavano avendo alla centrale. Per similitudine, Stiles, seduto di fronte a Derek e con il padre accanto, si ritrovò a parlargli di un suo vecchio caso, e a consigliargli il modo in cui avevano gestito le indagini. Non che lo sceriffo ne avesse bisogno, considerata la sua esperienza, ma Stiles notò una leggera punta di orgoglio negli occhi del padre e, per questo, nonostante l’assurda serata, fu felice.  
Derek gli aveva risparmiato qualsiasi tipo di scena che avrebbe potuto gettarlo nell’imbarazzo e per questo si sentì di _perdonarlo_ per quella stupida sorpresa. Senza ammetterlo, nemmeno a se stesso, in realtà fu felice anche per la sua presenza, quella sera.  
“Credevo ci fosse anche Lydia con noi.” affermò Noah, sbucciando una mela. Stiles si irrigidì. Derek non fece una piega, mentre sorseggiava la sua birra.  
Stiles tossicchiò cercando di rilassarsi. Si alzò per prendere i piatti vuoti del padre e di Derek per sparecchiare la tavola. “Ehm, aveva- altro da fare, poteva soltanto venirmi a prendere all’aeroporto.” mentì spudoratamente, stupendosi di se stesso di quanto fosse stato in grado di farlo. Ora tutto stava nello scoprire se fosse stato credibile alle orecchie del padre.  
“Peccato.” sillabò questo alzandosi con la mela in mano in direzione del salotto. Sospirò di sollievo, ma quando si voltò a guardare verso la tavola, si ritrovò congelato dallo sguardo di Derek. Sembrava innervosito. Si accigliò. Sussurrò un “Adesso che c’è?” che il padre non udì, ma Derek non rispose. Si alzò stizzito e seguì lo sceriffo, sedendosi al suo fianco a guardare la partita.  
Stiles rimase in cucina, a pulire.  
Quando iniziò a lavare le stoviglie sporche, il lupo silenzioso e dal passo inudibile lo colse di sorpresa alla sua sinistra.  
“Tu insaponi e io risciacquo?” propose. Sembrava ancora indispettito. Per chissà quale motivo, poi.  
Stiles non se la sentì di discutere su quanto fosse sospetto che condividessero quasi le stesse tre mattonelle del pavimento senza bisticciare al loro solito e annuì debolmente. In fondo, aveva proprio bisogno di un aiuto in cucina. E il padre non sembrava contemplare l’idea di pensarci da solo, come quando lui era in un altro Stato ed era costretto a vivere da solo.  
Si domandò se non lasciasse ripulire la cucina a Derek, quando lo invitava a cena. E si ritrovò a prendersela con un piatto, soltanto perché non aveva risposta a quel dilemma.  
Derek gli prese il piatto dalle mani e risciacquò silente, per poi asciugare velocemente con un panno e metterlo nella credenza dei piatti. E allora Stiles ottenne la sua risposta.  
“Sei davvero _di casa,_ ormai” bofonchiò.  
Derek lo ignorò prendendo il secondo piatto e ripetendo il procedimento appena compiuto.  
“Perché non hai detto a tuo padre che tu e Lydia vi siete lasciati?” domandò Derek. Stiles lo guardò stralunato.  
“Perché sono appena tornato, Derek, e sono stanco per affrontare l’ennesima discussione sulle mie faccende amorose. E poi voglio parlargliene da solo, non con te nei paraggi.”  
“Perché?”  
Stiles gli passò bruscamente il terzo e ultimo piatto. “Perché ai suoi occhi tu sei un ospite e sarebbe imbarazzante spiegargli che Lydia mi ha lasciato perché sta con un altro…”  
Derek ci pensò il tempo di sciacquare e asciugare gran parte delle stoviglie.  
“Quindi anche lei ti ha tradito?”  
“Sì, Derek.”  
Seguì un altro silenzio.  
“E ai tuoi occhi, io cosa sono?”  
Stiles sciacquò la spugna e poi chiuse l’acqua, guardando Derek asciugare l’ultimo bicchiere. “Non me lo stai chiedendo proprio ora, vero?” digrignò a denti stretti.  
“Cosa non ti dovrebbe chiedere proprio ora, figliolo?” domandò Noah, aprendo il frigorifero per prendere altre tre birre. Una per ognuno di loro.  
Stiles si passò una mano sul viso. Era stanco.  
“Niente, papà. Le solite inutili chiacchiere di Derek sul branco. Lo sai, Derek, di queste cose ne devi parlare con Scott. Non con me.” parlò a macchinetta. “E papà, se quella è per me, rimettila in frigo. Sono troppo stanco e, se non vi dispiace, andrei a dormire.”  
Nessuno dei due obiettò a quelle parole e Stiles fu finalmente libero di squagliarsela da quella situazione.  
“Buonanotte figliolo.” lo salutò il padre, mentre saliva le scale.  
“Buonanotte Stiles.” replicò subito dopo Derek. Stiles si voltò giusto in tempo per vederli sedersi sul divano. Rimase lì come uno stoccafisso per un paio di secondi.  
Era strano. Troppo strano.  
Ma era stanco, troppo stanco, per farlo diventare un problema. Si rintanò in camera sua.  


***

  
Si spogliò velocemente, mettendosi sotto le coperte, e soltanto una volta sdraiato ebbe modo di pensare a Derek.  
_E ai tuoi occhi, io cosa sono?_  
Derek stava forse cercando di ufficializzare il loro rapporto? Si mise bruscamente su un fianco, chiudendo gli occhi per sforzarsi di smetterla di pensare. Il fatto che l’uomo che lo turbava fosse al piano di sotto, con suo padre, non aiutava affatto. Nonostante la stanchezza, non riuscì a lasciarsi andare.  
Derek si era preso troppe cose. Troppo velocemente. E Stiles non voleva, capricciosamente, lasciargli anche questa vittoria.  
Erano una coppia, poi? Solo per il modo in cui discutevano, potevano esserlo. Ma da anni…  
Eppure, a parte il sesso eccezionale, non erano… cosa erano?  
Gli tornarono in mente le parole di Lydia. Quelle tre fottutissime parole che avevano provocato in lui una bella doccia fredda.  
Passione. Istinto. Imprevedibilità.  
Quelle erano tre caratteristiche che potevano esprimere al meglio una relazione d’amore. E quello che c’era fra lui e Derek, beh, era rappresentato al meglio da quelle tre maledette.  
Si rigirò nuovamente, ritrovandosi a guardare fuori dalla finestra. E, di malavoglia, si lasciò andare a quella consapevolezza e, come una beffa, al sonno che lo colse d’improvviso.  
  
Si risvegliò, agitato dal materasso che si muoveva sotto di lui nonostante non si stesse muovendo dalla posizione assunta poco prima di crollare a dormire. “Ma che cazz…?”  
Ci impiegò più del dovuto nel rendersi conto che si trattava di Derek che, entrato probabilmente dalla finestra dopo essere uscito dalla porta principale, aveva tutta l’intenzione di intrufolarsi nel suo letto.  
“Shh, continua a dormire.” lo rimproverò. Stiles avrebbe voluto spiegargli che era impossibile continuare a dormire quando il suo corpo statuario, e privo di abiti, era premuto così bene contro il suo, soprattutto se aveva desiderato per tante lunghissime notti tristi e solitarie di averlo esattamente così, ma quel che fece fu semplicemente girarsi per fronteggiarlo e appoggiare casualmente un braccio sulla vita di Derek e sospirare nel suo collo.  
Derek si accomodò, facendosi spazio tra le sue gambe, e Stiles lo sentì sospirare a sua volta.  
“Non so se è quello che vuoi sentirti dire, ma ai miei occhi sei esattamente la _persona_ che voglio nel mio letto tutte le notti, d’ora in avanti.” borbottò piano. Derek piegò il capo finendogli nei capelli. Stiles lo sentì respirare tranquillamente.  
“Okay.”  
Ovviamente Stiles non voleva sapere cosa fosse lui agli occhi di Derek, ma in qualche modo averlo lì, fra le sue gambe e col muso nei suoi capelli, fu una buona risposta comunque.  


***

  
Si risvegliò soltanto quando Derek si alzò, abbandonando frettolosamente il letto. Lo guardò, confuso e con gli occhi semichiusi per la luce che filtrava dalla finestra, e dovette star immaginando, perché lo vide nascondersi furtivamente dentro il suo armadio. Non fece in tempo a domandargli di che tipo di stranezze soffrisse, perché il padre aprì la porta della sua stanza, già in divisa e pronto per andare a lavorare.  
“Hey figliolo, sei già sveglio?” domandò il padre. Stiles annaspò. Si mise a sedere e annuì incapace di proferire parola.  
“Oh, bene, io sto andando alla centrale. Hai qualche programma per oggi?”  
Negò.  
“Ottimo. Ci sarebbe da fare la spesa per la vigilia di Natale. Ti andrebbe di pensarci tu? Io non so se riesco…”  
“Certo.” fu la prima parola che sillabò.  
“Ottimo, ora dormi un altro po’, è presto.”  
No, se c’era un lupo nell’armadio.  
“Certo, grazie. Buona giornata.” articolò con fatica, sprofondando nuovamente nel letto. Il padre richiuse la porta e qualche attimo dopo Derek uscì dall’armadio. Che situazione ridicola.  
Lo sentì muoversi per la sua stanza e soltanto alzando gli occhi su di lui si rese conto che si stava rivestendo.  
“Hey, dove vai?”  
“A casa, probabilmente Cora si starà chiedendo che fine abbia fatto…”  
Stiles non voleva lasciarlo andare. Non così. Si rimise a sedere e si stropicciò i capelli. Derek si ritrovò fermo, a fissarlo, come un idiota. Stiles era troppo assonnato per rendersene conto, però.  
“Non puoi lasciare che se lo chieda per qualche altra ora?” gli propose. “Hai passato la notte fuori, tanto vale…” la voce sembrò quella di un bambino e stavolta Stiles si rese conto dello sguardo di Derek su di lui, ad osservarlo teneramente.  
Derek, con addosso già la canotta, ci pensò un attimo. Dovette convincerlo qualcosa di Stiles, non sapeva bene cosa e Derek non ci tenne a farglielo sapere, perché abbandonò i pantaloni che aveva in mano e tornò vicino al letto. Stiles gli fece spazio e ritornarono ad assumere più o meno la stessa posizione.  
Solo che ora erano svegli.  
Stiles si mosse inarcando la schiena per prendere qualcosa dietro di lui, accanto al letto. Derek si accigliò prima di vedergli tirar fuori dalla valigia un tubetto di dentifricio. “Che cosa fai?” gli chiese. Stiles lo aprì per prenderne un po’ e infilarselo in bocca, poi con un dito fece lo stesso offrendoglielo a Derek. Con la bocca impastata, alla reticenza di Derek, gli disse: “Devo baciarti, ma questa volta non voglio privarti dell’anima e temo che il nostro alito di Morte potrebbe seriamente riuscirci.” Derek sorrise divertito. Ed era sempre sorprendente ritrovarsi a farlo per una battuta di Stiles. Così cedette, impastandosi a sua volta la bocca di dentifricio. Succhiargli via il dentifricio dal dito, poi, ai loro occhi, sembrò il preludio di una preliminare. E i loro sguardi si incendiarono immediatamente.  
Così, con la bocca fresca di mentolo, tornarono sdraiati sul letto e non resistettero ulteriormente. Si baciarono e il Sole fuori dalla finestra, in una pigra giornata invernale, trovò il suo senso in quella mattina.  
Si baciarono per gran parte del tempo, avviticchiadosi in quel misero letto singolo, come fossero ostaggi di una barchetta in mezzo all’oceano e non avessero alcuna via di scampo. E i loro corpi ondeggiavano come fossero spinti dalle onde del mare… quello che, nonostante il bel tempo fuori, si agitava sempre più freneticamente spinto da una forza ignota.  
Baciare Derek aveva senso come soltanto altre poche cose al mondo agli occhi di Stiles. Gli piaceva premere piano e poi forte le sue labbra contro quelle del lupo e gli piaceva ancor di più la risposta che riceveva quando gliele mordicchiava. Derek mugugnava teneramente, senza suonare minaccioso, e poi gli avviluppava la bocca soltanto per infrangergliela con la lingua e baciarlo come un matto. Gli piacevano i loro sapori mischiati, aromatizzati dal dentifricio, ma che non perdevano comunque di autenticità. La loro. Erano complementari e per questo perfetti. Gli piaceva come la barba di Derek gli pizzicasse il mento e come la percepiva distintamente, riconoscendola come quella di un uomo. Solo questo, lo eccitava da morire.  
E poi, inevitabilmente, iniziò a chiedersi cosa piacesse a Derek.  
Gli piaceva il suo viso ancora glabro? Gli dava la sensazione di star baciando anche lui un ragazzo o non sortiva lo stesso effetto? Chissà com’era baciare Stiles. Interessante, forse?  
Gli piaceva come, prendendo iniziativa, lo spingesse con la nuca sul cuscino e lo baciasse con la stessa avidità di una preda che ha braccato il proprio cacciatore? Perché era così che si sentiva, nonostante il suo corpo da uomo, ormai, fosse almeno apparentemente alla pari con quello di Derek. A forza soprannaturale non c’era storia, ma, dannazione, con la barba o meno, Stiles era un uomo. E a Derek piaceva?  
L’ennesimo gemito fu una pallida, ma necessaria, risposta, che alimentò l’insaziabile ego di Stiles. Si ritrovò sdraiato, subito dopo, con Derek sopra di sé; gli concesse un po’ di supremazia, mentre stemperava i pensieri dalla propria testa e iniziava piuttosto a impegnarsi a dedicare tutta l’attenzione sul maestoso corpo dell’uomo che lo sovrastava.  
Per questo, gli sfilò la canotta che aveva stupidamente e frettolosamente indossato. Quell’iniziativa diede modo a Derek di fare lo stesso col suo pigiama. A petto nudo, entrambi trovarono piacere nell’accostare pelle contro pelle, l’una calda e l’altra leggermente più fredda. Tiepidi, nel loro insieme, anche se l’eccitazione febbrile in circolo ben presto pareggiò i conti, surriscaldandoli. Nonostante ci fossero pochi gradi e il riscaldamento fosse spento, iniziarono a sudare a causa dell’attività fisica, ma nessuno dei due se ne curò o se ne infastidì. Anzi.  
Ancora supino sul letto, Stiles diede modo a Derek di dedicarsi al suo addome niveo e costellato qua e là di molteplici nei. Derek trovava divertente leccarglieli tutti, baciarli e a volte anche pizzicarli tra le labbra. _Forse gli piacevano?_  
Sembrava gli stesse facendo una minuziosa mappatura. In qualche modo era molto dolce, tutto questo. Stiles ne era deliziato.  
Poi qualcosa cambiò. In Derek. Ma Stiles non se ne accorse subito, perciò, quando il lupo gli afferrò entrambi i polsi con una sola mano, serrandoglieli sul cuscino poco sopra la sua testa, la reazione di Stiles fu di pura concitazione. Anche quando Derek scese rapidamente verso la sua regione inguinale, Stiles riusciva soltanto a pensare: _oddio, oddio, oddio… sta scendendo, sta accandendo, sta fottutamente accadendo!! Di nuovo._  
Perché sì. Era successo già una volta che quella meravigliosa bocca lambisse il membro di Stiles, alla quale erano poi susseguite delle scrupolose e dettagliate descrizioni al telefono… ma la prima volta era avvenuta di sorpresa. Questa seconda volta, invece, si stava realizzando dopo un lunghissimo lasso di tempo a immaginarsi di provare ancora tutte quelle sensazioni. Già solo per questo, nella testa di Stiles stavano scoppiettando i primi fuochi d’artificio.  
Ma doveva calmarsi. Doveva, altrimenti quel secondo pompino della sua vita non sarebbe durato quanto avrebbe voluto.  
Pensò alle peggiori catastrofi, ma percepire la bocca di Derek sul lembo di pelle a pochi centimetri di distanza dalla… _destinazione,_ lo confondeva e i fuochi d’artificio scoppiavano con ancor più veemenza.  
Poi si sentì arpionare da quella bocca fra una coscia e l’inguine e i fuochi cessarono. Derek teneva fermo, come a coprirlo, il suo membro duro con la mano libera, ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di dedicargli attenzione. Non a _lui_. Non ci sarebbe stata nessuna replica. Non al momento. Stiles alzò il collo per inquadrare la situazione e gli occhi verdi, gogliardici e beffardi di Derek lo trovarono _nuovamente_ impreparato. Si specchiarono l’uno negli occhi dell’altro, scambiandosi mille parole silenti, ma nessuno osò fiatare.  
Anche se poi Stiles cercò di divincolarsi dalla presa ferrea sui suoi polsi. “Derek, non osare…” tentò inizialmente, ma alla fine desistette quando ricordò della forza soprannaturale di lui. E a quella ulteriore consapevolezza, Derek diede inizio alla sua meschina intenzione.  
Quella che Stiles gli aveva proibito, la sera prima, di compiere sul divano. Lo sentì succhiare con forza quel pezzo di pelle, avidamente, e nonostante il forte disappunto – mentale – Stiles non poté fare a meno di gemere di piacere. Ci fu saliva, lingua e soprattutto labbra. Una forza implacabile che risucchiava la sua pelle candida. _In quel punto così delicato e così vicino a ciò che poteva scatenare tutti i suoi fuochi d’artificio mentali._ Ma bastò un minuto soltanto per ricevere dalla propria erezione la conferma di quanto quella presa di possesso gli stesse piacendo. E così tornarono anche i fuochi d’artificio.  
Derek gli lasciò un evidente ecchimosi violacea in un posto che non avrebbe potuto esporre ad altri occhi umani e Stiles lo trovò compiaciuto. Nonostante avesse goduto come poche altre volte nella vita, gli fece una smorfia e si massaggiò i polsi, finalmente liberi, nonostante non gli facessero veramente _male._ Ma solo per capriccio.  
“Sei contento, ora?” Derek solleticò quel punto a cui aveva dedicato anima e cuore come un artista contemplava una propria opera e guardò poi Stiles, finalmente soddisfatto di aver espresso quella piccola parolina che aveva in mente da ore.  
E Stiles si fece guardare, ricolmo improvvisamente di un’emozione nuova.  
Ancora una volta quelle tre parole riecheggiarono nella sua mente – quelle che Lydia gli aveva detto e che ora sapeva sarebbero ritornare spesso a fargli visita! – e si sentì felice di risentirle “passione, istinto, imprevedibilità” perché le stava vedendo espresse nelle iridi di Derek.  
_Anche lui…_  
Lo baciò, arcuando la schiena quel tanto per raggiungerlo e con slancio invertì le posizioni. Le loro erezioni si scontrarono come due spade pronte a lottare. Peccato che, rigide com’erano, avessero tutt’altro desiderio rispetto a quello di farsi la guerra.  
“Lo so che sarà un fallimento, ma mi dà fastidio essere marchiato soltanto perché non posso ricambiare, non posso marchiare _te_. Quindi, ora, fallirò con orgoglio.” spiegò Stiles, baciandogli la mascella e scendendo verso il collo. Derek sogghignò ad occhi chiusi, abbandonandosi a quella voce e a quelle attenzioni, con le braccia dietro la nuca.  
Stiles lo guardò per qualche secondo, così possente e spavaldo, e all’idea di _marchiarlo_ si sostituì quella di _cancellargli via_ quell’aria da strafottenza. Quanto avrebbe voluto essere lui l’essere soprannaturale e che l’uomo sotto il suo corpo fosse un fragile essere umano!  
Per questo, si incaponì facendosi strada languidamente su quel torace ampio e tonico. Toccò con le mani, massaggiò come se stesse carezzando del marmo e per un briciolo di istante temette per la sua incolumità. Poi si ricordò che, nonostante tutto, quella era _solo_ pelle e che morderla o succhiarla avrebbe avuto un suo frutto, temporaneo e probabilmente istantaneo, ma ci sarebbe stato. Quantomeno, Derek avrebbe provato ciò che sentiva lui ogni volta che esprimeva quel chiaro intento di possesso.  
Ogni luogo sembrava perfetto, ma alla fine optò per lo stesso punto in cui Derek aveva mostrato tutto il suo interesse. Lo privò delle mutande che indossava ancora e lo guardò, rendendosi conto di quanto _gli piacesse_ farlo. Derek aveva gli occhi puntati sul suo viso, ma Stiles fece di tutto per ignorarlo. Con due dita carezzò il punto inguinale prescelto, mordendosi il labbro: questo scatenò la reazione del lupo, che mugugnò un versetto che aveva a che fare ben poco con l’arroganza che tingeva i sorrisi di quella mattina. Si ritrovò a pochi centimetri di distanza con la bocca e respirò la pelle umida di Derek. Poi leccò, piano, solleticandolo. Derek non fece una piega, anche se lo sentiva fremere di impazienza. Stiles, d’altro canto, si prese tutto il tempo. Il “dopo” sarebbe durato un secondo, per questo avrebbe fatto sì che il “prima” perdurasse più del lecito. Raccolse nel pugno della sua mano l’erezione di Derek, per trattenerla come aveva fatto l’altro con la sua, e decise soltanto quando le sue labbra toccarono nuovamente il corpo di Derek che a quel marchio avrebbe aggiunto un tocco speciale. Il suo.  
Iniziò a lambire un pezzo di pelle placidamente, senza l’irruenza di succhiarlo. L’assaporò come fosse un ghiacciolo e con la mano, del tutto casualmente, iniziò a massaggiare il membro di Derek. Non lo avrebbe appagato, muovendosi sulla lunghezza, avrebbe soltanto palpeggiato, affinché il tutto fosse ancor più insoddisfascente e provocatorio. Poi, stringendo con brama, iniziò a succhiare forte, alternando anche un po’ con la lingua. La reazione di Derek fu sorprendente. Le braccia erano tese verso la testata del letto e stringendo i glutei si era leggermente issato per darsi l’illusione che Stiles lo _toccasse_ maggiormente. Stiles chiuse gli occhi e continuò il proprio lavoro, senza sosta e senza pace, sotto il suono fremente dell’uomo che, nonostante la soprannaturalità dei suoi sensi, ora si stava comportando come ogni essere umano travolto dalla sensazione ingorda di non averne abbastanza. Di volere di più.  
Quando lo lasciò andare, riaprì gli occhi, curioso come una volpe. Vide la pelle olivastra di Derek leggermente più scura nel punto in cui aveva premuto la bocca. Un pallidissimo livido. Lo toccò per concretizzare che esistesse per davvero, Derek gli accarezzò una guancia, ma Stiles non alzò lo sguardo per accertarsi della reazione di Derek a tutto ciò. La sua attenzione era unicamente per quel _mortale_ marchio. Svanì con la stessa velocità di un’unica nuvola in un cielo celeste d’estate. Solo a quel punto alzò gli occhi su Derek. La sua mano era scivolata sul petto, ma si rialzò velocemente sul suo viso, come a volerlo confortare. Stiles si morse nuovamente il labbro. Non aveva bisogno della sua tenerezza.  
“Il tuo fallimento mi è piaciuto.” commentò il lupo. “Più di quanto immaginassi.” aggiunse. Non lo stava dicendo per dargli soddisfazione. Stiles aveva avuto le prove, che ora erano echi nelle sue orecchie. Però…  
“La prossima volta laverò i denti con lo strozzalupo, forse funzionerà.” parlottò ad alta voce, non sapendo, in realtà, _se_ _e quanto_ fosse serio. Derek rise in risposta. Lo vide mettersi a sedere e cercare la sua bocca. Stiles si lasciò baciare. E cadde nel tranello, lo realizzò quando si ritrovò di nuovo supino sul letto.  
“Ora arriviamo _fino in fondo_ , che dici?” ma come in ogni film quando si tocca il punto dolente, a quella proposta seguì il suonare di un cellulare. Le sopracciglia di Derek si aggrottarono infastidite e Stiles si voltò a guardare dove provenisse il suono. Erano i pantaloni di Derek. Il suo cellulare.  
Poteva significare soltanto una cosa: Cora.  
“Puoi lasciarlo suonare…” provò Stiles, incapace di far finire quella bella situazione che si era creata. Aveva aspettato così tanto che non poteva capacitarsi dell’idea, che dopo tanti orgasmi telefonici, non riuscisse a ottenerne uno _reale._ Ma era colpa sua, d’altronde, sprecare del tempo per un succhiotto sulla pelle di un licantropo.  
Derek si alzò, invece, e Stiles fissò le sue natiche sode muoversi nella sua stanza. La sofferenza strideva in ogni cellula del suo corpo. Lo vide prendere il telefono e, dopo un sospiro, rispondere.  
“Hey- sono… Sì, scusami. Sì. Mi dispiace. Sto arrivando.” Fine della chiamata. Lo stomaco di Stiles precipitò nell’abisso dell’insoddisfazione.  
“Devo andare.” disse Derek.  
Stiles ebbe un’idea. “Devi fare una doccia, avrai il mio odore addosso, altrimenti…” e Stiles stava già pensando a come sbirciarlo provocandosi del piacere da solo – come ai bei vecchi tempi.  
Derek sembrò pensarci nuovamente, come poco prima, e Stiles credette di avere una possibilità ma, alla fine, lo vide negare. “Ho un altro modo per camuffarlo.” bofonchiò, iniziandosi a rivestirsi. _Nasconderlo, non cancellarlo._ Stiles avrebbe potuto crogiolarsi in quella consapevolezza, ma era troppo distratto dal capriccio di non volerlo lasciare andare via dalla sua stanza.  
Stiles crollò nel letto, chiaramente indispettito. Non si mosse, come fosse improvvisamente una statua. Quando Derek comparve davanti al suo viso, vestito e chinato su di lui sorreggendosi sul materasso con un solo braccio, Stiles lo ammirò come se fosse l’ultima volta che avrebbe potuto vederlo. Che drama queen.  
“Concludiamo stasera.” sentenziò. Un qualcosa di estraneo sfarfallò nello stomaco di Stiles. Abbozzò un pallido sorriso. Si fece baciare, ad occhi chiusi. Derek insistette qualche secondo in più sulla bocca di Stiles e quest’ultimo ebbe il tempo di carezzargli la guancia con una mano.   
“Stiles, hai capito?”  
“Non sono mica stupido.” rispose, aprendo nuovamente gli occhi. Poi, si rese conto che lo era per davvero, stupido. Gli bastò guardare l’espressione di Derek per capire che cosa intendesse con il verbo “concludere”: _ora arriviamo fino in fondo, che dici?_  
Derek era serio, deciso, ufficialmente chiaro _._  
Ma certo, la notte precedente Stiles aveva _ufficializzato._ E alle orecchie di un lupo, questo doveva significare qualcosa di importante _._  
Ecco perché Derek si era comportato insolitamente, insistendo su cosa fosse ai suoi occhi, come non era solito fare in nessun’altra circostanza.  
Perché _voleva concludere. Bramava farlo._  
“Oh…” esclamò. Derek abbozzò un ghigno. Gli rubò un bacio e si defilò fuori dalla porta della stanza. La casa era vuota e non aveva senso uscire dal luogo in cui quella stessa notte era entrato – cioè dalla finestra.  
Stiles rimase disteso sul letto. Quell’essere estraneo nello stomaco doveva essersi spostato sopra al cuore, svolazzava fastidioso fra i polmoni. Faticava a respirare normalmente e si sentiva il cuore pulsare in maniera anomala.  
Questo soltanto perché era ormai consapevole che _presto_ avrebbe fatto l’amore con Derek Hale.  
  
_Bentornato alla gaieggiante Beacon Hills, Stiles, avremo_ presto del fottuto _sesso gay! –_ gli annunciò chissà quale diavolo nel cervello, con la stessa foga di un cronista alla radio.  
Si schiaffeggiò il viso, dandosi dell’idiota per i suoi stessi pensieri. Poi, durante il corso della giornata, ovviamente, entrò nel panico.

**Author's Note:**

> note finali (non prometto nulla stavolta): eccoci qui! Allora? Gradito questo inizio? Un po' confuso? Bene, quello che volevo spiegarvi di sopra e che non ho potuto più dirvi è propriamente questo. Se questa storia avrà veramente vita, dovete sapere che ci saranno continui salti temporali. Nel senso che la storia incomincia con Derek che già sa di Stiles - nel film succede tipo a metà della storia lol - ma ho in mente tantissime scene di quando ancora entrambi non sapevano le loro vere identità e quindi la storia si strutturerà un po' così, con molti riferimenti al "prima", su come hanno iniziato a scriversi ecc. Spero vi intrighi questa idea.  
> Seconda cosa che volevo dire. Io sono molto affezionata a Stiles e Derek e basare una storia completamente AU mi viene difficile perciò l'universo è alternativo perché nasce dall'idea di "you've got mail" ma... insomma, Stiles e Derek vorrei avessero la loro storia. Per poter realizzare questo mio capriccio, ho dovuto quindi prendere delle decisioni e impostare un parametro. Ed è questo: i fatti che verranno descritti in questa storia succedono sicuramente dopo le prime due stagioni di Teen Wolf. Non so ancora se riuscirò a metterci dentro anche la terza e la quarta (son quelle che mi interessano di più, in realtà) ma questo lo vedremo più avanti. In realtà sì, perché Derek non è Alpha e quindi dovremmo già essere oltre la seconda stagione ma... vabbè. Questi dettagli, in fondo, per adesso, son futili.
> 
> NB per chi avesse già letto questi due capitoli e venisse a controllare a posteriori le differenze: in questo primo capitolo ho aggiunto la data, per aiutare un po' voi a capire un po' come si collocano le varie scene. Questo inizio è esattamente il "presente" di questa storia. Ho volutamente non specificato la data di quando Stiles e Derek provano a incontrarsi la prima volta perché anche se descritta è come se Derek stesse pensando a quel momento. Più in là infatti riprenderò quella scena per approfondirla e specificherò anche la data. In ogni caso, la storia si ambienta nell'autunno che segue la fine della serie di Teen Wolf. Ho controllato la cronologia e la 6b narra "un paio di mesi dopo il diploma" e se la 6a si colloca durante la primavera del 2013, ho collocato la mia storia nell'autunno dello stesso anno.
> 
> Questo è uno specchietto che può esservi utile:  
> Season 1 & 2 - Sophomore year, spring 2011 semester  
> Season 3 - Junior year, fall 2011 semester  
> Season 4 - Junior year, spring 2012 semester  
> Season 5 - Senior year, fall 2012 semester  
> Season 6A - Senior year, spring 2013 semester  
> Season 6B - A number of months after graduation


End file.
